


My Own Justice

by GhostUnderTheSheet



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Alive Ace, Backstory, Badass Male Characters, Dark Past, Dumbshits, Evil Marines, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Garp's A+ Parenting, Happy Ending, In Denial, In love with your best friend, Law is Awesome, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Luffy is Luffy, Nice Pirates, Nice Seven Warlords, Nothing too explicit, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Original Female Character, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Suicide, Past Torture, Some Not-so-evil Marines, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Very few People Die, badass female characters, it all works out in the end, lots of swearing, no really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 116,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostUnderTheSheet/pseuds/GhostUnderTheSheet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ace gets captured, Lilith sets out to rescue him, alone. Along the way, Luffy joins her. And then Sabo charges into Marineford to help save his brother. Who is Lilith & why does she seem to know everybody? What is her connection to to the Navy and Akainu? Why is she so determined to save Ace? Is it friendship or is it something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These Boots were Made for Stomping

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is UPDATED DAILY so never fear. I've got a whole fuckton of chapters already written up so this fic can keep going for a long time. I try to keep to as few OCs as possible, just enough to maintain storyline without diving off to the side of complete cannon. Reviews and Kudos are appreciated as always! Enjoy!

**\--Lilith POV--**

I shivered slightly. I really didn’t like slavery - still don’t - for lots of reasons. It pisses me off. It happens right outside the Navy’s front door, so close to Marine HQ. It reminds me of my childhood… Naw, best not think of such things. If I got agitated I might 'accidentally' punch someone in the face, and I could never quite tell when I was punching someone important or not in a place like Shabondy. I didn’t need the hassle, not when I was in such a rush.

I scowled and leaned against her wall, disgusted with the world or, more specifically, with the World Noble that had just showed up late, kicking his slave and whining about how slowly the slave went and how he didn’t want him anymore. He had a nasally voice, probably because there was snott leaking constantly from one nostril. The other one would probably have been just as gross if he didn’t keep picking it with one finger. _Disgusting fat ass dumbshit_ , I thought, putting it mildly. But I averted my eyes and looked down anyway, not wanting to draw his attention. I knew all too well how dangerous the ‘bodyguards’ of the Celestial Dragons were in the Marines. I had no intention of facing an admiral. Not yet anyways…

Some lady screamed as the newest ‘entry’ in this farce of an auction bit his tongue on stage and collapsed. _Coward_ , I thought. _At the very least you’re supposed to try living. Don’t back down just because you’re scared. If it’s to hard for you then give up. Don’t quit prematurely_. But I quickly quelled those thoughts too. I need to think positive if I'm going to succeed, and that's not easy when I'm putting down those around me. I've already had my fill of being depressing without dwelling on… stuff like that. I really hate my past.

I huffed my bright red hair out of my face a she watched the man, some pirate apparently, being carried backstage. The very idea of creating a stage for such a spectacle sickenes me, but I refused to let it show on my face. Nobody who wasn’t close enough to look into my eyes could see that I was seething with rage on the inside. Fortunately, I was in the back corner and not likely to come face-to-face with anyone, though that was no guarantee. Stranger things had happened. Much stranger things. Especially around me.

I allowed my mind to wander, not paying much more than minimal attention to my surroundings. There was no need. Even with high-class pirates like Kid and Law in the building, nobody was worried about a disturbance, not here at the Auction House of the great Donquixote Doflamingo. They were all too busy worrying about how much money they hand left for the next slave. Everyone was getting really excited about something and there were flashing lights and a drumroll. I looked up. What ‘thing’ had caught their attention this time?

My heart seized slightly when she saw it was just a young mermaid. She looked afraid and confused, held up in her glass bowl like a prized goldfish, hands pressed against the glass, screaming silently into the water. She was most likely much too young to have to go through something like this. Hell, regardless of age something like this should never happen. I remembered- no. Not thinking of it. But I did feel compassion towards the young mermaid despite my best efforts to suppress the emotion. I considered it but quickly realized that I didn’t have near enough money to help her. It was a shame about the girl’s fate but…

But what? Why was I hesitating? Why would someone with only a single fear hesitate? I was pissed with myself and curling my gloved hands into fists. I knew exactly why I was hesitating. Those were Celestial Dragons down there. Causing a disturbance would get an Admiral on my ass. The chances may only be one out of three, but I was still too afraid of the risk. He was my one fear in the world, well, the biggest fear anyway. If he saw me here - or anywhere actually - it was doubtful that I would walk away, limping and half dead or otherwise. Not that I was actually afraid of dying, but I just figured that I hadn’t had my fun just yet. And there was always the chance that he wouldn’t just let me die…

“500,000,000!” That fat ass dumbshit Celestial Dragon shouted.

I heard something drop in the almost perfect silence that followed. The poor mermaid girl was doomed. The dumbshit ostentatious auctioneer was trying to get a better price, which I knew wouldn’t happen. Nobody had the money or the balls to bet against a Celestial Dragon. I saw the Kid pirates getting up to leave. Maybe they were just as sickened as I was, but I found that unlikely. Kid was just as much a psychopath as I was… well, he was only into killing though. When I really hated somebody I tended to spill into a darker mindset. Namely torture.

I glanced down at my black gloved hands, ashamed that there was nothing I could - nothing that I was willing to do to help the mermaid, or even to comfort her. I really like those gloves - they were good for punching people with. Small silver spikes jutted from the knuckles, matching the silver clasps at my wrists, and the fingers cut off at my second knuckle, giving me freedom of movement and still allowing my claws out when I wanted them.

 _Was that screaming?_ I wondered mildly. Not that I was against screaming or anything - I actually quite liked and often caused it - it just seemed an odd thing to be hearing right at the moment. The doors to the auction house exploded inward, I saw rich nobles flying up into the air, terrified and screaming - serves the dumbshits right - and a plume of debris blocked my view of what had happened. I didn’t move just yet though, I wanted to see what would happen first. To my mild surprise, Strawhat Luffy jumped out of the dust.

Someone was complaining about the landing. _Well what do you expect, riding a flying fish into a building?_ I thought sarcastically. _They’re sea creatures you know. They’re supposed to land in water, not smash into walls like that. Look at the poor thing, he’s knocked himself out. I hope he gets home okay._ Yeah, I had a soft spot for animals- fuck you.

Apparently Luffy recognized the mermaid because he started running to her shouting “Camie!” at the top of his lungs. A large man chased after him, obviously trying to keep him out of trouble. Judging by Straw Hat's reputation - declaring war on the World Government and all that shit - that was easier said than done.

The man revealed four more arms as he tried to hold the crazed pirate captain back. _Oh you dumbshit_ , I thought angrily, _don’t you know how they’re going to react? Hide them before_ \- Someone shrieked. “His arms! His arms! A fishman!”

“Too damn late now,” I muttered.

There was no way the poor guy was going to make it out of here without a slave collar around his neck, not anymore. Not surrounded by these racist self-righteous dumbshits. They started throwing things. Strawhat Luffy kept charging towards the mermaid, apparently oblivious. That’s when I saw the fishman, whoever he was, got shot in the chest. He collapsed.

That dumbshit fat-ass self-righteous sonofabitch snot-nosed ugly-ass motherfucker dipshit goddamn Celestial Dragon from before was standing there with a smoking gun in his hands. For a moment everyone froze, including me. He started bragging about how he shot it and now it was his slave. _That does it_.

“WHAT KIND OF RACIST MOTHER-FUCKING DUMBSHIT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?” I screamed, stomping forward.

Screw the consequences, I was going to kick that guy in the dick if it was the last thing I did! And when I kicked someone in the dick they never could never have children afterwards. Someone beat me to it. Well, Strawhat Luffy didn’t quite kick him in the dick like I wanted to, but he did punch the Celestial Dragon in the face hard enough to send him plowing through chairs and knock him out cold. I resolved that I would stomp his dick instead once I got the chance - it would still hurt sufficiently to cause me at least mild satisfaction.

Strawhat Luffy’s crew, lined up by the door, seemed to take it in stride, like they had been expecting something like this and if Luffy hadn’t done it they would. Every pirate in the room smirked, half at how stupid Strawhat was and half at how satisfying it was to see a Celestial Dragon knocked out on the ground with a fist-shaped dent in his fat face. Nobody liked Celestial Dragons. Especially not pirates.

“Sorry you guys,” Strawhat Luffy said, apologizing to his crew as he turned to face them, hand on his infamous hat. “If I hit these guys they’ll call an Admiral from the Navy and a warship here right?”

His crew just shrugged him off. Pirate Hunter Zoro complained about not getting to slice him up. An orange haired girl I recognized as Cat Burglar Nami went to the aid or the fallen fishman - she was much less sexy in person, not that I said anything about that. People with wanted posters like hers tended to be touchy about their looks and I had no interest in squabbling with a fellow pirate.

One of the Celestial Dragons still standing started yelling something about ‘lesser humans’ and shooting at Strawhat Luffy. I was unimpressed with his royal dickness. That’s when the stampede started. All the normal people - that is to say, all the rich dumbshits who attended such disgusting events as slave auctions and weren’t pirates - started screaming and panicking and running towards the exits. I snorted and rolled my eyes, annoyed. The stupid weaklings were comfortable destroying the lives of others without a second thought, but put their own necks on the chopping block and they acted like chickens with their heads already cut off. Pathetic. None of the pirate crews present, Kid, Heart or Strawhat, made any move to leave in the confusion.

The dumbshit Celestial Dragon was - apparently - still shooting at Luffy. His aim sucked. Really badly. Luffy didn’t even need to dodge. I found this also pathetic. Someone in a black suit rushed up and kicked the gun out of the Celestial Dragon’s hands. I barely resisted the urge to burst out laughing as I - barely \- recognized Black Leg Sanji of the Strawhat crew from his poster. Twice in one day these so-called royal dumbshits got their asses handed to them by the Strawhats. It was great!

After that it was basically every man for himself. Pirate Hunter Zoro caused some sort of tornado of flying bodies. Luffy was punching people with those slightly freaky arms of his. Lightning struck indoors. I shrugged. An Admiral was already coming, one way or another, so I might as well have my fun too - I’d promised myself after all.

I started by marching up to the - still unconscious - Celestial Dragon and stomping his dick. With my boots, I imagined it would be very painful. Not that I had a dick to compare - being a woman and all - but one could guess. There were sharpened silver studs across the bottom of my black leather boots. I quite liked them. It made stomping people fun. The Celestial Dragon woke up just long enough to scream like a little girl - or a guy without a properly functioning dick to be more accurate - and gaped at me a bit before the pain made him pass out again. I quite enjoyed his reaction. He deserved to be injured, possibly worse but I didn’t have time to get the proper instruments. I could make do, but it was never as satisfying.

I returned to my corner without further incident. Just because I chose to stomp a Celestial Dragon’s dick didn’t mean I had to get involved in the petty fighting. None of the guards looked like worthy opponents and I didn’t like feeling like a bully- a sadist, sure, but not a bully.

“Camie is not for sale!” I heard Strawhat Luffy shout.

The older Celestial Dragon - the one who still had a dick but no longer had a gun - ordered for an Admiral and a warship to be brought. I ignored him. I could sense that there were already Navy soldiers lining up outside the building, preparing to storm in as soon as their precious World Nobles were proven safe. We were awfully close to Marine HQ after all and this was a high-class facility - by their standards, not mine. It was only logical that they be more prepared for an attack here over anywhere else.

Pirate Hunter Zoro ordered his friends to duck and slashed with one of his swords. The cut leapt beyond the reach of his sword and sliced the top off the mermaid’s tank - her name was apparently Camie judging by how Strawhat just kept shouting it. They started complaining that he nearly cut their heads off.

“At least he told you to duck!” I shouted to them, laughing from my corner.

Apparently that drew the guard’s attention to me. On of them shouted, “Get her! She must be with the Strawhats!”

I didn’t reply, not daining that idea with a response. Did they really think I would ever work with such obvious dumbshits - entertaining dumbshits, but still - really? I kicked the man in the face for even suggesting it. _Well fuck me, there were a lot of these dumbshits_. That was fine though, I enjoyed kicking things, especially people who pissed me off. It wasn’t bullying if they provoked me. _Work with the Strawhats indeed_.

I didn’t bother taking my hands out of my pockets as I disposed of the weaklings. It would have been better if they hadn’t been wearing helmets and I could see what the spikes on my boots did to their bare faces, but I could make due with what I had. There were worse things than watching their helmets dent around their skulls and seeing blood leak out.

“Who the hell are you?” Pirate Hunter Zoro demanded as I accidentally kicked somebody at him.

“Name’s Lilith!” I replied, shouting over the general commotion, “Nice tameetchya!”

He grunted as if to say ‘whatever, as long as I’m not supposed to be slicing you up’ and looked for more guards to cut. I could understand the reasoning in that.

Another flying fish crashed through the roof and a woman jumped off, sprouting wings and landing nimbly on the floor. _Huh,_ I thought, _I could have done that_. She murmured something and the men in front of her sprouted extra arms from their shoulders. The new arms reached up and snapped their necks. Admittedly, that’s not something I could do, but I like beating people to death and watching them bleed better than a quick kill like that so it doesn’t matter. It’s not like I could copy her ability anyway.A skeleton fell out of the sky, landed on his face and got right back up, complaining about his hip or something before chugging a glass of milk and charging around with a sword and slicing people. I wasn’t overly weirded out by the laughing and fighting skeleton. It was the Grand Line after all and I’d seen stranger things. I wondered if I could copy  his ability. Another guy - his nose actually gave me more of a pause than the talking skeleton due to its impressive length - fell out of the sky and landed on the Celestial Dragon - just a reminder but we’re still talking about the one with a dick here, not that snotty guy I already stomped.

The second Celestial Dragon passed out - either from shock or from the impact, either way - causing the third - and hopefully final - Celestial Dragon screeched something about her father while I quietly wondered if I should take the chance and de-dick him too - not the woman of course, the father. It would be weird if the woman had a dick. But if she did I’d stomp that too, just for the hell of it.

“If we don’t hurry, a warship and an Admiral will arrive!” Cat Burglar Nami shouted, breaking me out of my revive.

“The fuck you yapping about, girlie?” I asked. Has she not realized it yet? These were the Celestial Dragons we were talking about here, and their precious auction house.

“The Navy is already here, Strawhat-ya,” Law said calmly.

“Oi! Look, he’s not a dumbshit,” I observed, delighted. “That's actually pretty rare, you know? I approve!” Naturally, I was ignored. I didn’t mind. I was used to having a low profile - well, sometimes anyway. Not on purpose, but it was a side affect of being me.

“What’s up with you?” Strawhat Luffy asked. He seemed a little cranky about having his fight interrupted, like a child woken from his nap too soon. “And what’s with the bear?” I noticed that there was a polar bear sitting next to law. I shrugged off the weirdness factor and had to physically resist the cuteness factor. Bears were bears. It wasn’t that weird that he seemed to be holding Law’s giant-ass sword for him. It was, however, very hard to suppress the urge to hug him, but I managed it. It would be super weird to hug Law’s first mate.

I ignored the conversation as Law patiently explained that Marine HQ was close and they were probably trying to catch someone and wasn’t this interesting and blah blah blah… Could I charge through the Navy yet? There was still a small, very small, chance that I wouldn’t have to face whichever Admiral was sent and I was hoping to take it. There was no point listening to introductions when I had already identified all the important players: five supernovas, three of them captains, and their subordinates. The guards, Navy pawns and Celestial Dragons didn’t matter in this equation. Well the Celestial Dragons might…

I noticed something and walked up to Strawhat Luffy, pointing. “Weren’t you trying to save that mermaid or something?” I asked politely - I wasn’t usually very polite but it seemed to work anyway.

He seemed quite surprised to see the last Celestial Dragon - the chick who probably didn’t have a dick - leveling a gun at Camie. The auctioneer was trying to stop her as timidly as possible, but she pointed a gun at him. _C’mon, shoot him! I vote you shoot him!_ I thought. She shot him. It may have been the only moment in my  entire life when I approved of the actions of a Celestial Dragon. It was a very brief moment.

None of the Strawhats were close enough or quick enough to interfere. I prepared to move instead - knowing I would be fast enough - but was cut off by a blast of Haki. _Conquer’s Haki,_ I noticed, _well shit. If only I could do that. It’s such a boss ability. I’m so fucking jealous._ I knew instantly that it didn’t belong to anyone I’d met before. An old man with longish white hair walked through a hole in the wall, followed by a giant. _Well fuck me. That’s the Dark King Reighley right there. Fucking awesome. I wonder what he’s doing here… probably stealing from rich dumbshits_.

The old man started babbling about needing more sake and how nobody would want an old slave like him. I suppressed a giggle at how ridiculous that was, ignoring the tense looks from Kid and Law - Luffy apparently had no idea who Reighley was, furthering his placement on my List of Dumbshits. I was probably supposed to be more respectful of the Dark King or whatever, but I wasn't good with that bullshit. Apparently Reighley recognized the fishman from before - who I had completely forgotten about by the way - because he said, “Oh, Hatchie, what are you doing here?”

“Getting himself shot is what he’s doing here,” I muttered. I’m sure he heard me, but, like most others, chose to ignore me.

“How’d you get that wound?” he asked the fisherman. I was mildly surprised that the fishman hadn’t died with all that blood leaking out of him - then again their anatomies functioned differently from ours as I already knew so whatever. Maybe nothing vital had been hit. Reighley paused and looked around the Auction Hall, taking in his surroundings. It was probably a tense moment but I was too busy chewing my gum to notice. There was no one entertaining to fight here, the few pathetic guards remaining didn’t count.

“So this means…” Reighley said, “I get it… I’ve figured out what happened.” He sighed. “You’ve gotten yourself into quite a mess, huh, Hatchie? Were you the ones who saved him?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “Now then…” He let out a truly incredible burst of Conquer’s Haki, causing all the remaining guards to collapse.

“This guy…”

“It can’t be…”

“Huh? What? What did he just do?”

“What’s with this old man?”

“Well ain’t that some next level badassery bullshit right there?” That last one - in case you couldn’t figure it out - was me.

Reighley lifted his head and looked at Strawhat Luffy - not that I was a little bit jealous or anything - and remarked “That straw hat of yours… it really fits a fearless man like yourself. I’ve wanted to meet you. Monkey D. Luffy.”

 _Oh?_ I noticed, _So Strawhat’s got the D? How entertaining_. The auction hall, on the other hand, was no longer entertaining because it had no one to fight in it. That meant it sucked, no matter how many entertaining people were still in here because they were just sitting around on their asses. Reighley tapped Camie’s slave collar and all the Strawhats started freaking out about how it would explode, which was stupid. There’s no way someone like Reighley would go around blowing up people’s heads like that. I was mildly curious to see how he’d remove it, but he just used Haki to remove the collar at the last second. Lame. I could have done that - Not that Reighley’s lame, I’m just saying. I was expecting fireworks or something.

“Sorry about that. You guys are just here to watch right? Judging from how you handled that situation earlier, you guys aren’t exactly pushovers, right?” That made me a little bit happy inside, being referred to as ‘not exactly a pushover’ by someone as OP as Reighley but I didn’t say anything about it. Cool people didn’t start fangirling over the first mate of Gol D. Roger just because of a non-insult like that. Kid and Law looked impassive too, but I totally knew they were freaking out inside because he was just so motherfucking awesome.

“Criminals inside!” A Navy voice was broadcasted around the building, pathetically trying to enter negotiations. “Please release the Roswald Family!” The guy shouted, “An Admiral will be here shortly! I’d imagine it would be safer for you to just surrender! You don’t know what will happen otherwise, Rookies!”

“Right, because people become pirates to live safely.” I scorned. “What bullshit is he sprouting?”

“So they’re not just dragging us into this, but they’re totally treating us like we’re their accomplices too,” Law observed. He didn’t seem to mind taking part of the wrap for this.

“Well to be fair, I at least did crush that one dumbshit’s dick,” I admitted quietly, but I’m pretty sure nobody heard me. I wasn’t needed here. Maybe I’d go see if the Admiral had show up yet. Possibly fight the Navy outside, just to see if there was anyone entertaining. No, I’d just hold them off until the others got there.

They’d probably be offended if I took out all the weaklings without them.


	2. Three Captains, Plus One

**\--Kid POV--**

“I see that Strawhat Luffy is every bit as crazy as the rumors said,” I remarked, “Not to complain, but I’m not gonna stick around to clash with an Admiral.” I wanted to test myself against a real opponent before heading to the New World, but I knew an Admiral was too much. The scum I usually met here in Paradise hadn’t counted for shit in my book, but and Admiral was another thing entirely. I wasn’t stupid.

“Yes. I can’t use my powers anymore, so I’m counting on you,” Reighley said. Not that it made me a little bit proud to hear that from the Dark King or anything. I didn’t show it. “It would be really troublesome if the Navy found out who I am,” he explained.

“I have no intention of getting saved by some old man,” I scorned, irritated that I found him impressive, “but the longer we stay the more soldiers will come. I’ll be going on ahead.” I started walking out, waving a hand over my shoulder casually, “As an extra favor, I’ll save you guys. I’ll take care of the cleaning outside, so just relax!”

I didn’t bother listening to their protests as I started outside. Strawhat was complaining about how I was hogging all the fun. I told him to shove it. Law didn’t want to be ordered around. What a bunch of dickheads. I was more than enough to handle what would be waiting for us outside.

There was a girl already standing on the front steps. I vaguely recognized her from inside the Auction Hall. _Hadn’t she stomped that one guy’s dick?_ She had her hands on her hips and looked impatient. Her bright red hair rivaled even mine, although where mine stuck up like flames hers flowed down, covering one sharp green eye with her bangs and with a thick braid that reached down to her hips. The color contrasted brightly against her rockband-style black leather jacket and black skinny jeans with ripped knees and cut off bottoms. Her boots had fresh blood on them from stomping dicks but the light wooden bat attached to her back didn’t show any signs of recent use. Silver highlighted everything about her, from the buckles on her boots to the zipper on her jacket, revealing most of her considerable chest which I definitely appreciated, to the spikes on her knuckles to the clasps on her breast pockets to the rings around her wooden bat to the thin chain around her neck. She was damn hot, but I’d never seen or heard of her before. I couldn’t be bothered with the little people.

“All three of you are late,” she informed us without turning around. “I’ve already been in a staring contest with these guys for five minutes, waiting for you. I figured it would be embarrassing for you guys to get saved by a woman so I held back.”

“Who the fuck are you?” I growled. “And who the fuck do you think you are?” _What’s with that cocky attitude of hers?_

“I’m nobody,” I said. “You won’t bother to remember my name anyway, but I’m Lilith.”  

“At least you know your place,” I scoffed. She smirked slightly. I considered smashing her first before moving on to the Navy dogs.

“Take aim!” Someone shouted from the clump of Navy weaklings, “All three of them are Captains! They all came out at once!”

“So what, they weren’t aiming already?” the nameless girl muttered. I’d already forgotten her name. “That’s flattering that is.”

“You must not be much of a threat,” I jibed. Something about this girl pissed me off. I wanted to piss her off too.

She just shrugged. “It’s easy to look threatening, harder to back it up,” she commented dryly, not turning from the guns currently pointed at us.

Law smirked when he heard that. _I'll show her._  The Navy idiots started listing off our names and bounties as if we didn’t already know. I noticed that they skipped the girl. I must have been right, she was a nobody after all. _All bark and no bite… Damn hypocrite._

“I’ll do it!” Strawhat shouted, cracking his knuckles.

“Leave it to me,” I ordered. There was no need to get these weaklings involved. _They’ll just get in my way. Best to do this on my own._

“Remember,” the girl said, “I waited for you guys so I don’t have to hold back now.” Damn she was a cocky little bitch. I’d smash her later.

“Try it if you want to get hurt,” Law said. Apparently he didn’t think much of the interloper either. “For this place…”

“I’m more than enough!” Damn, we didn’t just do a chorus did we? That would be super lame. Good thing Killer didn’t see or I’d be in trouble.

“Fire mortars!” someone shouted. There was a series of loud bangs.

Strawhat inflated and bounced the projectiles back. The girl pulled the wooden bat off her back and hit them back. I repeled them. Law created a room and replaced someone’s head with cannonball, catching it in his hand.

“I’ve been killed! Wait WHAT!?” the marine shouted and Law just laughed. I had to admit it was pretty funny seeing his face like that, unattached and everything. There was no blood though. I prefered my own powers better.

“Be careful! These people have Devil’s Fruit powers!” someone shouted.

“Well duh dumbshits,” the girl shouted.

I held my hands out to either side. “Leave this to me you three,” I said.

Law tried to protest. “Didn’t I tell you?” he said, “If you try to order me around any more-”

“Leave it to me!” Strawhat shouted, already charging past me.

“You snooze you lose!” the girl shouted jovially, bounding past Law swinging her bat around excitedly.

They fired more mortars at the two. Straw hat's fingers extended, forming a net and catching most of them. The rest of the mortars collided with the girl head on. I assumed she was toast.

“He stretches?” I asked, admittedly surprised.

Apparently Law hadn’t seen it coming either because he said, “What the? What a strange ability.”  

One of the cannons came loose in Strawhat's fingers and flew towards us, forcing both me and Law to jump to the side. Strawhat apologized carelessly. I shouted something about him really being insane. Just as the marines started to charge, Luffy released the handful cannons he had collected and chucked it at them. There was lots of charging and panicking on the marines part. It was pathetic.

“Tch,” I scorned, attracting the fallen weapons with my powers. Accidentally, I picked up something else as well. What looked like a suit of armor, only thin and lithe twisted thought the air, coming toward me. Although I had immediately recognized the form as humanoid, I didn’t realize it was actually alive until it twisted around and glared at me. The girl hadn’t died apparently, because her face was framed by metal plates curved into points like horns. There were points coming off her shoulders, elbows and knees too. Metal coated her entire body like a second skin. Because of this, she was currently hurtling towards me along with a bunch of airborne guns swords and knives. She transformed back to her former self, drawing the metal plates into herself and dropping to the ground as she did so.

“Warn a girl before you start using electromagnetism all over the place you dumbshit!” she shouted angrily, skidding to a halt.

“You shouldn’t have been in my way,” I retorted, ignoring her insult, before repelling the weapons at the marines and crushing/stabbing/smashing/impaling/shooting them. It was nice to hear that scum scream in terror and pain. 

“Isn’t Admiral Kizaru here yet?” the guy who looked most important shouted. He obviously wasn't of a high enough rank to take on any one of us alone, much less all four. 

“Oh, really?” the girl seemed delighted. “It’s just Kizaru? That’s great! Second least prickish of the Admirals and the most lazy! This won’t be so bad after all!” I wondered why she knew so much, or thought she knew so much, but didn’t say anything. “Oh, Law, are you using that guy’s head for anything?” she asked. Apparently the creep was still tossing it up in the air and catching it.

“You can have it,” he said, tossing it to her as the marine, or rather, as the marine’s head protested vehemently.

The girl grinned, caught it, tossed it up in the air and swung her bat. The guy’s head plowed through rows of soldiers before colliding with one of the larger guns and causing an explosion. “Strike!” she shouted. I think she was getting her sports mixed up but didn’t comment.

“You guys have some weird powers,” Strawhat said, slouching as his annoying squeaky voice grated on my ears. _Does he have to whine like that? It’s annoying._

“Yours is the strangest of all,” I pointed out.  

“Really?” he asked.

“It’s a matter of opinion,” the girl said, shrugging. I was still surprised that she had survived a head on collision with the mortars earlier, assuming she was a weakling, but I supposed her being covered in metal earlier explained it. I wondered exactly what her Devil Fruit power was, since she obviously had one, but didn’t care enough to ask.

Law created a massive room and started rearranging marines like something out of the Human Centipede. Not to be outdone I summoned all the metal in the vicinity towards me. It took a while to assemble, some of the pieces coming from inside the auction hall, many from the surprised hands of fighting marines and even lifting the mortars off the ground to form a giant hand. I loved doing this, it gave a slightly personal touch to smashing my enemies into little bits of gore. Needless to say, the marines were impressed. And by impressed I mean terrified. I attacked the marines at the same time that Strawhat swung his giant, over-inflated fist. That pretty much finished them off just in time for each of our respective crews, plus the old man to emerge from the auction hall. They’d missed all the fun.

“What happened to you Strawhat-ya?” Law asked. “You’re ruining the mood.”

I turned and realized that Strawhat had shrunk down to the size of a toddler. The girl stood on the other side of him and I heard her mutter. “I must not hug things just because they’re adorable. Nope. Not hugging him.”

“Tch,” I scoffed. “You’re such a girl.”

“You’re such a dumbshit,” she replied without hesitating. “And I am a girl in case you hadn’t noticed,” she gestured to her chest. I’ll give it to her: she's got balls, well, as much as a girl can have balls anyway.

“Mellorine!” some blonde shmuck ran up to Lilith and knelt before her. “My beautiful lady, will you give me your name?”

“Oh fuck, it’s a pervert,” Lilith muttered, instantly slouching. “Strawhat, he’s yours right?” she asked, “You’ve got two seconds to get him off me.”

“Hah?” Strawhat had his pinky up his nose. I don’t think he’d been paying attention.

Lilith spun and kicked the blonde guy through the auction doors again. “Two,” she announced, foot still in the air. “At least I warned him. I really hate perverts.”

“Pervert?” some freak with blue hair asked.

“Exhebitionists don’t count, they’re harmless,” Lilith dismissed. “Oh, hey, you’re Camie right?” she asked the mermaid, “Is it okay if I hold your hand for a moment? I promise it won’t affect you in the slightest.”

“Uh, okay,” the mermaid, currently being carried because she didn’t have any feet, held out her hand. When Lilith took it there was a quick flash of light. “What just happened?” the mermaid asked.

“Ah, nothing much,” Lilith just shrugged. The blonde came charging out of the building again, this time shouting. For a second I thought he was going to attack her before I realized he had hearts in his eyes. _What, is he insane? She’s hot but she’s a cocky bitch._ Lilith tensed, “Fuck!” she cried out, dashing away from the blonde. Somehow she ended up hiding behind me. “Stay back!” she shouted, “I’ve got a very masculine meatshield! He’s got abs! Back I say!” _What the fuck is wrong with this chick?_

Strawhat started running around looking under things trying to find the meat until one of the Strawhats, an orange-haired female, hit him over the head. “It’s not like he’s a vampire and you’ve got a cross,” she muttered.

“Hey, that’s a myth,” Lilith argued, sticking her head out from behind me. “Crosses don’t do shit to vampires. Neither does garlic, sunlight or holy water. I’ve checked. You want to kill a vampire, you’ve got to do it the normal way: with violence and blood and stabbing things!” She seemed happy about it. I however, was not happy about being used as a meatshield. Even if I was a manly meatshield, a meatshield was a meatshield and it pissed me off that this girl thought I could be used as one.

“Would you like me to kill you?” I offered with as much politeness as I could muster, it not being my strong suit. Sarcasm was however and I think she picked up on it.

“I would like to see you try,” she replied casually, still hiding behind me. It wasn't a challenge, not really, merely a statement, but I took it as one anyway and swung my giant metal fist at her. She didn’t dodge and disappeared under it, still smirking.

“She really should have seen that one coming,” Killer observed behind me. Apparently he had been listening to our conversation and was unsurprised by the result.

“That was a bit excessive,” Law commented.

I shrugged. I killed a lot of people, so what if she was a woman? I figured I’d just killed the girl too until she walked out of my fist. Literally walked right through it. Well, it was more like she glided though to be exact. Her entire body dissolved into some kind of smoke or something like that and her legs had blurred into mist. Her hair acted like she was underwater, floating around flowing this way and that. The bitch actually flipped me off.

“That was rude,” she said. “What did I ever do to you?”

“You called me a dumbshit,” I reminded her.

“You must have deep seated insecurities about your intelligence if something like that upsets you so much,” she teased, grinning. Law smirked and Strawhat frowned, confused.

“Tch,” I scorned, “Why don’t you just die?”

“Because that would be boring,” she said it like the most obvious thing in the world before snarkily adding, “Nice comeback by the way. Do you even know what the word ‘insecurities’ means?”

“If you weren’t some sort of freaky ghost right now…” I threatened. For the record, I know exactly what insecurities are. I just don't have any. 

She transformed back to what appeared to be normal, legs and all. “Go for it,” she said, “but I’m just warning you-” I swung again. Suddenly she was standing right in front of me. At this distance I could see that her eyes were slit pupiled all of a sudden and her ears were pointed. “It won’t work. Maybe if you killed me in my sleep that would be one thing, but now-” she dodged my attack again, “You don’t stand a chance against me.” Damnit! How was she dodging so fast?! “It’s a good thing I don’t get offended easily by things like this, after all I did invite you to try and kill me, so it’s only fair. Anyway, I’m going to go avoid Kizaru. See you dumbshits - minus Law, you’re actually on my List of Non-Dumbshits - later. Good luck surviving in the New World without learning Haki.” I had no idea what she was talking about. She turned to me and added, “If you knew what you were doing and weren’t just flailing about trying to smash everything within reach, you would have actually hit me that first time. That’s pretty good for a rookie! See you guys later!” and she disappeared. There was a faint dust trail which disappeared off into the distance before settling. I may have been slightly stunned. Mostly confused, but slightly stunned.

“That girl has potential,” I heard Reighley mutter. “I wonder whose kid she is. She can’t have figured it all out on her own so quickly.”

I absolutely refused to acknowledge the fact that she got an actual compliment from Dark King Reighley. The stupid shifty little bitch had keep dodging like a little pansy, not even trying to lay down an attack, cowered from a single pervert, muttered about hugging Strawhat, and run away. It pissed me off. She didn’t deserve the attention. “I hate her,” I said. 

“I wonder what she’s like on the inside…” I heard Law mutter. If I were anyone else I would have edged away. As it was I just couldn’t figure out if he meant that he wanted to dissect her or… either way that was nasty. I didn’t want to hear whatever kind of sick fantasies were in that guys head. His creepy factor was way too high.


	3. A Bet Against a Fortune Teller

**\--Hawkins POV--**

“You’re the Magician, Basil Hawkins, correct?” asked a girl I didn’t recognize. She obviously wasn’t with the Navy, not with those clothes. A rival then? I hadn't foreseen my death today, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t a threat. I would remain vigilant, but not hostile.

“Yes, I am,” I confirmed. “And you are?” I questioned.

“It doesn’t really matter,” she shrugged and for a second I thought she wouldn’t answer, but then she added, “but my name is Lilith.”

 _Lilith_ , I thought, _as in the mythical mother of all demons. How amusing. She certainly doesn’t look the slightest bit demonic to my eyes._ “And what would you ask of me, Lilith?” I inquired. “You have sought me out for a reason I assume.”

She actually noticed the threat and, despite being unafraid, nodded in understanding. _Interesting. Most people can’t see when I’m irritated. But she knew… Perhaps she guessed that I don’t like having my time wasted. Many pirates don’t._

“How would you like to make a bet against me?” she asked.

“There is no point to such a venture. My predictions are perfect,” I explained, “I would win every time because I would already know the outcome.”

“Then you have nothing to lose by hearing me out,” she said. There was an intriguing gleam in her sharp green eyes. She had been hoping I would say that. “You have heard of Fire Fist Ace, right?” she asked, seemingly at random.

“Of course,” I confirmed. “Him and his impending execution. What of it?” _Oh this is getting interesting. Where is she going with this?_

“What would you say the odds are of him surviving?” she asked eagerly. “Considering the actions Whitebeard, his commanders and allies will doubtless take, the presence of the Seven Warlords, those Pacifistas of Vegapunk’s and the three Admirals, how likely is it that Ace will survive?”

Without saying anything, I turned to my cards. She didn’t rush me, though I took my time. Carelessly, she inspected her gloves, noticing a bit of gore on the back of one and wiping it away. I looked at the cards, examining them. Because of the eagerness with which Lilith’s eyes gleamed, I almost expected to find the odds to be even, the outcome undecided, but I knew better than to have expectations when reading the cards. I checked the result.

“Ace will die,” I announced. “I am certain.”

“And what would you say if I disagreed?” Lilith asked me, a grin breaking out on her face. “Would you fancy a bet on my ability to tip the balance?”

“Fire Fist Ace will die,” I reiterated, “with or without your interference. My predictions are never wrong. Making a bet would be utterly pointless.”

“So, what do you want should you win?” she asked. “It’s your choice.”

I looked at the cards again. “If you choose to accept this bet, you will either die trying, the likelihood of which is very high by the way, or I will take your life as compensation for wasting my time.” I paused. “It would be wise of you to back out,” I offered. It would be a shame to see such an interesting person die.

“But I have nothing to lose,” Lilith said. _Apparently her life doesn’t count for much in her eyes… Her life matters more to me, someone who just offered to kill her, than it does to herself. She is either very brave or very stupid._ “If I win the bet you owe me fifty Bellie, okay?”

I saw no point in arguing with her. It was her decision after all, but I was still curious. “That's it? You are not doing this for fifty Bellie,” I pointed out. “What’s your goal here? Why make a bet at all?”

“Ace is a friend of mine,” she shrugged, “But I’ll give you another reason. Have you ever met anyone with the middle initial D?” she asked.

“Yes, sometimes. Is it of special significance?” I asked. There was no point in pretending I understood something that I did not. I felt no shame in admitting it. Ignorance did not indicate stupidity and Lilith was smart enough to understand that.

“Very much so,” Lilith replied, nodding. “It’s called ‘the Will of D.’ People with the D are… unpredictable. They are drawn to do extraordinary things. They affect people’s lives dramatically and tend to follow their own set of rules. I want prove that I have inherited the D. This is something of a test I’ve set for myself. Only a D can fight against fate itself. I’m curious to see if I qualify.”

“And this curiosity is worth your life?” I asked. “As I already told you, accepting this bargain will end in your death. You're throwing your life away.”

“My life isn’t worth much,” she shrugged. “If I see you again, it will be so that either I can collect my fifty Bellie or so you can collect my life. If I don’t see you again I’ll be dead, but you knew that. Goodbye.”

She walked away, black boots leaving footprints in the grass behind her. I am not one for facial expression, or ever expressing my emotions at all really, but if I were I would have frowned. As it was I frowned inwardly. There was absolutely no way that my predictions were wrong. Both Lilith and Fire Fist Ace would die. It was such a shame. She seemed to be an interesting person. I would have been curious to see the changes she could make to the world. 


	4. A Dissectable Specimen

\--Law POV--

“Duck!” a voice shouted.

I don’t like being told what to do and normally would have ignored anyone who gave me orders, if not cutting them in half first, but advice like that in the middle of a battle is usually good to follow. Kid did not like being told what to do either and, unlike me, he ignored the voice. It would, perhaps, have been a bad decision had not something, or someone’s foot I should say, almost immediately collided with the top of his head, forcing him down. Had it not been for his massive size and surprisingly quick reflexes Kid would have face planted right then and there. The thought amused me. A light shot over his head and the voice swore violently.

Kid looked terribly confused but decided that the best reaction was to be pissed as hell, it did not seem all that surprising. “What the fuck?!” he roared, enraged that someone, anyone, had dared to kick him in the head, or stomp his head more accurately. Blood started leaking down his forehead.

“Your welcome,” the voice said sarcastically. “Did anyone see where my foot landed?” she asked.  I recognized the girl from before, at the auction house. Lilith was sitting on the grass as if sunning herself, propped up on her elbows, with the bloody stump of one foot carefully crossed over her other leg and lifted off the ground. Her hair was still pulled back but her bangs were escaping and falling in her eyes. She blew it away before adding casually, “Also, there’s a Pacifista behind you.”

“What?” Kid sad, but he whirled anyway. Pacifistas weren’t something you joked about, especially not when you had a bounty. Sure enough a monstrous copy of Bartholomew Kuma stood, mouth open, preparing to fire again. How does Lilith know what they’re called? I ignored it, already knowing that it wasn’t aiming for me. Now that Kid was aware of it’s presence of course, it wasn’t hard to destroy. He smashed it over the head with a giant metal fist and it’s head collapsed inward, shooting sparks. Unbelievably crude in my opinion but I suppose it got the job done.

“There it is. Oi, mask guy, Killer, right? Could you hand me my foot, pretty please?” the girl demanded, tone abrasive despite her words. “You nearly fucking stepped on it just now.” Kid turned around again to see the girl that he had already decided he hated and I could have sworn that a vein started going in his temple behind those ridiculous goggles of his. The blood dripping down his forehead from Lilith’s kick dripped slowly past his non-existant eyebrow and down one temple. It wasn’t life threatening. The girl nodded at him and, surprisingly, gave him a bright smile. Hadn’t he just tried to kill her a little while ago? Killer picked up the foot and tossed it at her. She caught it, barely, not having expected the throw. “Oi! I said hand me the foot! Don’t chuck it at my face! I don’t want my blood getting all over this jacket. That’s nasty!” I just shrugged, being quite used to severed limbs. It was something I saw frequently and most often caused.

“Did you kick me in the head?” Kid demanded of the girl with one of his most threatening glares.

“Yup, actually I stomped you in the head to be more accurate, but I don’t imagine you care really,” she said, completely unafraid. “I also saved your life just now, unless of course you can survive having your head cut off by a laser beam, in which case I apologize.” I smirked. Her back-talk was amusing, especially when directed at an idiot like Kid.

“What do you-” but I cut Kid off before he could explode and try killing such an interesting person again.

“If she hadn’t kicked you in the head and gotten her foot sliced off, you head would be in two pieces thanks to that Pacifista just now,” I pointed out to him, smirking. This is a very interesting situation.

“Oi,” the girl said, still reclining between me and the other captain so that she was forced to crane her neck to see us. “You’re a doctor or something right?” she asked me. “Could you hold my foot in place for me? I don’t fancy becoming a cripple for this ungrateful bastard.”

“You’re foot’s already been cut off,” Kid pointed out. “I’m guessing you’ll be walking funny for the rest of your life, if you ever walk again that is,” he sounded smug about it, like he was proud.

Lilith just rolled her eyes. “Well look who know so much,” she said sarcastically, snarking off at Kid.

I ignored them and started lining up her foot. If I’d been the one to cut it off it would have reattached by itself, but that wasn’t the case. I was curious as to how exactly she was planning on re-attaching it because it was obvious that she could. I still hadn’t properly identified her Devil’s Fruit but her abilities were numerous and entertaining.

“Ah, thanks,” she grunted as the ligaments were all adjusted and aligned. Lilith frowned in concentration. The girl’s severed foot, still in my hands, made a small squelching noise as muscles and blood vessels moved independently, twisting towards the still-bleeding stump of the girl’s leg. Neither I nor Kid betrayed our surprise, though I knew that Kid hadn’t seen it coming as I had. Granted, I hadn't been sure, but what else could I expect after that sort of request? 

“How did you do that?” I asked, fascinated. “Medically speaking, that should be impossible, although I could have done it with my powers.”

The girl laughed slightly but seemed to think better of it when she glanced at my face. “There are these things called Devil’s Fruits after all… And, medically speaking, there’s a tribe indigenous to a certain island in the New World that can do that and even regrow limbs when necessary, as a Doctor you should check them out sometime. It’s fascinating. Life Return is a very advanced form of biofeedback. Picked it up from the Hag Witch back home. Anyway, thanks and junk. I’ma go see if I can’t avoid that dumbshit Kizaru. That Strawhat guy was a riot, punching a Celestial Dragon like that. ‘Course, I did stomp him after Strawhat was done with ‘em, but it wasn’t nearly as satisfying. Nobody should be that proud of being a racist dumbshit. Pisses me the fuck off.” Somewhere along the line she’d risen to her feet and started walking off. “Later!” she called over her shoulder.

“Wait a second,” Kid growled, “Did she just get away with kicking me in the head?”

“And saving your life,” his first mate Killer pointed out. Being saved by a girl did not have a placating effect of Kid.

“What an interesting specimen,” I muttered, watching her foot as she walked away. “I would love to dissect her one of these days… I wonder if her internal anatomy has been altered at all to accommodate her abilities.”

Kid gave me a look. “That’s nasty,” he said.

“Oh?” I asked, doing my best approximation of an innocent expression and knowing from experience that it only made me look scarier, “And what would you care to do to the girl?”

“Rip out her spine, see if she can reattach that,” Kid had on what most people would consider a creepily bloodthirsty smile, borderline crazy.

I, however, was used to it and just smiled smugly. “You’re such a hypocrite, Eustace-ya.”

Kid frowned. Killer cut him off. “It’s not an insult, it’s just a big word. Can we just get going already?” he asked. Apparently Killer knew how best to handle his captain.

I tuned out the Kid pirates’ conversation as the girl disappeared over the hill. Something occurred to me. “Where are you going?” I called after her.

She turned and called over her shoulder. “To save a friend of mine! His name is Ace, since you asked! None of you get yourselves killed now, alright?” I snorted. I wasn’t dying anytime soon. Kid might be stupid enough to get himself killed, but not me. “Have fun in the New World!” she added.

“What? You too scared?” Kid asked, obviously still trying, and failing, to get a rise out of her.

“Nah, I still got something to do here!” she called, “I’ll head back later!”

 _So she’s already been to the New World, huh?_ I observed, _I wonder who she is. Not one of Joker associates or I would have heard of her, as early in my plans as I am. Perhaps she’s with the Seven Warlords or one of the Four Emperors… No, she seems the type to work alone. But she said she was going to save Ace… That almost had to mean Fire Fist Ace. She couldn’t possibly be one of the Whitebeards, could she? If that’s the case then why has nobody ever heard of her? Is she keeping a low profile, planning something? I want to know. She seems plenty strong._ I didn’t realize that I was lost in thought until Bepo nudged me. “Captain?” he asked. “Are we moving now?” Kid had apparently left, good riddance.

“Yes, Bepo. Let’s get moving,” I agreed. “There’s something I want to see and it might take a while to get there.”

Bepo did his closest approximation to a frown with his bear’s face. “We’re not heading to the New World?” he asked.

“No, not yet. It’s just a quick detour. We might see something interesting if we stick around here.”


	5. Determination and Separation

**\--Lilith POV--**

“Kuma!” I called, in a hurrying to catch up to him before he met up with anyone from the Navy or started fighting pirates or whatever.

Hearing me call him, he paused and turned. Kuma was surprised to see me because he asked, “Lilith, what are you doing here? Weren’t you in the New World?”

“I was but something came up,” I said quickly, not wanting to waste his time. “Before you go… do whatever it is that you’re supposed to be doing here, can I ask you a favor?” I knew he wouldn’t agree without a proper explanation so I gave him one. “I need to get to Imple Down as quickly as possible.”

“Why would you want to go there?” he asked. As usual, his voice was emotionless and his face expressionless, but I could still catch the undertone that meant he was worried about me. Kuma is such a giant teddy bear. 

“A bet,” I grinned, telling only half the truth, hoping he wouldn't press but knowing he would. Kuma simply waited for me to cave. I sighed. “And I want to do a favor for a friend of mine.”

“Fire Fist Ace,” Kuma surmised. He was smarter than most people assumed. You don't get high up in the Revolutionary Army if you're just muscle. “I didn’t realize you two were that close,” he commented, waiting for my reaction.

“Neither did I,” I admitted. “But I’m going.”

Kuma actually smiled at me. Only a little, but I could tell. It was odd to see someone like Kuma smile, but it was also nice. His smile turned sad. “I’m going entirely soon,” he confessed.

I understood why he was sad. Not for himself, but for those who cared about him. “Whatever you’ve been doing all this for… is it worth it?” I asked, worried. He nods. I should have known he wouldn’t dick around with something like this. “Then this is goodbye, probably. Should I send your love to Dragon and Sabo and the rest next time I see them?” I asked. He just nodded again. I looked up at him, he was so much taller than me. It was time for a rare moment of honesty and seriousness on my part. I smiled despite my sadness. “You are an honorable man. I’m sure that the price you are paying is worth it. We will all be heartbroken to lose you.” His expression didn’t change but I sensed the scepticism rolling off of him. I smiled for real that time. “In their own way,” I  added, “We both know they’d never admit it.”

He nodded. I gulped and hugged him around the waist. The height difference made it awkward, but I didn’t mind. I stepped back and he raised his hand, paw-print mark facing me. “Goodbye, my friend. And good luck,” Kuma said. And then he was gone. I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye back. I felt tears on my cheeks as I flew towards my destination. The next time I saw him, he would be gone.

I calmed myself and tried to force my body into sleep. Who knew when my next chance would be?

* * *

 

**\--Dragon POV--**

“Have you seen this?” Sabo slammed a paper down on my desk, furious. It was the announcement of Ace’s execution. Of course I had seen it.

“What of it?” I asked.

“He’s my brother. I’m going,” he whirled furiously and started marching towards the door. This was exactly why I hadn’t told him, though there was nothing I could do to prevent him from finding out himself.

“Do you remember what happened last time you stormed off on your own?” I called after him, shouting slightly so I knew he could hear me through his anger.

“That doesn't’ matter! I will not let Ace die! Besides, I’m stronger now!” and he slammed the door behind him. The window shook slightly from the force. I sighed and sat back down, staring out towards the balcony. I knew if I waited long enough I’d see Sabo’s minuscule figure taking a boat out to sea. I remember the last time he did that without permission. It hadn’t ended well. In fact, if it weren't for Lilith, I'm not convinced he would have made it back alive, much less with a Devil Fruit in tow. 

* * *

 

_My otherwise still crappy morning was interrupted by a furious den den mushi call from Lilith. “Where the fuck is the dumbshit?!” she demanded, the first words out of her mouth._

_“Which dumbshit are you referring to?” I asked, “As far as I can tell, you refer to all my men as dumbshits.”_

_“Tophat. Moronic goggles,” Lilith listed, “Missing front tooth to match his idiotic grin.” Oh, she meant Sabo. “What is the dumbshit doing? What am I storming into?”_

_“I don’t know where he is," I admitted, "He went off on his own. He's perfectly capable of looking after himself.”_

_“That's not what his vivre card says! Urgh! When I drag him back, I’m kicking your ass too for negligence!” ***Click*** She hung up on me. Not for the first time, I wondered just how sane she was. It took balls to hang up on me, and it took balls to go charging into an unknown situation just to save a single life. Ah well, she’d probably live anyway._

* * *

 

Two days later, Lilith had come back, completely unharmed and literally dragging a comatose and half-dead Sabo by the foot. She had practically forced Kuma to eject the pain from his body and had taken it all into herself, using the rational that she was unharmed and Sabo was on the verge of death. Lilith had ordered that nobody tell Sabo and we respected her wishes. When Sabo had woken up he’d been, and I quote, "violently guilt-trip-ed to ensure nothing so positively dumbshit-ical ever happened again". The most memorable thing about the incident, to me at least, at been when Lilith had muttered to herself, “This is why I don’t need any nakama. They’re too much upkeep.”

And now Sabo was gone again, charging back out into the world to save his brother. I just hoped that this incident wouldn’t end in as much pain. I'm not sure Sabo could survive being taught another lesson in humility by Lilith. 


	6. Sneaking Into Hell

**\--Lilith POV--**

As usual, the landing was surprisingly soft considering I was blasted halfway across the Grand Line by what was - essentially - a super powered bitch slap. I chose to lie on my back for a minute, thinking. Kuma really did have an impressively functional power, though it hurt to know that he was gone - or would be soon anyway. He had been… something of an uncle to me. Him and Dragon and the rest of those dumbshits in the Revolutionary Army had given me a place to crash for a bit back when I was first on the run from - Nope. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on the past. I had to start moving.

I sat up, considering the best way to get inside. At least I didn’t have to sneak past the one, two… sixteen warships guarding the outer walls since I was already on the central office building's roof.  _Sixteen fucking warships… were they compensating for something? Small dicks perhaps?_  I snorted. That was probably not it. They probably just had too much manpower on their hands and wanted to show off. I considered what I knew of Impel Down. (1) It was an impenetrable prison. (2) It wasn’t so impenetrable since that one guy escaped by cutting off his own feet - I quickly considered and then rejected the idea of cutting off Ace’s feet. He wouldn’t thank me for it. (3) It was run by Warden Magellan,  that guy with the poison Devil’s Fruit. (4) Yeah, there was no four… I’d basically just maxed out my knowledge of the place. Not my hypothesis, but my solid information.

 _Okay then. Plan time - or, as I prefer to think of it: SCHEMING TIME!!!_  I do so love plotting ways to humiliate the Navy and the World Government, the only thing that ever held me back was the fear of him finding me but  _he_  wouldn’t be at Impel Down of all places. He would be at Marineford, preparing for Ace’s execution, but I wasn’t going to let Ace attend that so it didn’t matter. So how to get Ace out of here? There was always the ‘bust in guns blazing figuratively since I actually fight with a bat’ approach, but will all the security at Impel Down I didn’t think that would be my smartest plan. I was strong, but not strong enough to defeat everyone in the entire prison - especially not Magellan. I’d never met him but if he respected him and trusted him enough to run the largest and most important prison in the world then the guy had to be strong.

My first step should be to find Ace. He would probably be way deep in the prison, being such a high-profile prisoner and junk, but I didn’t know how to get there. So I’d need to know my way around.  The fastest way would be to find a map or, failing that, some form or control centre. And where might I find such a useful thing? Why inside of course. This called for stealthiness! Hazzah! That was sarcasm. I suck at stealthiness. I prefer to just straight out attack, but - as I just said - I can’t do that here.

_I’m a pirate, not a freaking ninja-spy ghost-in-the-shadows-type…_ _Oh yeah._

I channeled my Ghost form, the one I’d used when Kid had tried to crush me - not that I hadn't asked for it because I did. It still hurt my feelings a little bit to think that he thought so little of my fighting abilities that he could just crush me like that. I glanced down at my semi-transparent hands and willed myself to spread thinner, distorting my image and fading to near-invisibility. 

It was always a little weird at first when I switched forms and it usually took me some time to adjust to the less familiar or human-like forms.  I flexed my proverbial muscles - seeing as clouds of ectoplasmic mist didn’t have muscles - and moved around a bit, adjusting. I couldn’t always afford time to do this - what with people trying to kill me while I switched forms and all - but I always felt more comfortable in my own body when I did.  

* * *

Oh - I guess there’s no way to casually explain my Devil Fruit abilities and it would piss people off to keep seeing me do weird stuff without any explanation - I ate a Multi-Form Mythic Zoan Type Devil’s Fruit: the Oni Oni Fruit. It’s actually poorly named because ‘oni’ means ‘demon’ and that’s not what I turn into. I can transform into any variant type of human, so long as I have met one and touched them. Meaning - yeah - I touched a Ghost - and a bunch of other things. There were more variations of humans than most people thought. Giants, Mermaids, Fishmen, Ghosts, Fairies, and - nevermind, we’ll be here forever if I list them all. I can’t turn into more than one type of person at at a time. I can’t switch genders - thank god. I can’t copy the Devil Fruit powers of another person because - apparently - Devil Fruit users are still perfectly human - assuming they started out human that is. And my clothes just kind of work with me and my transformations - growing, shrinking, adding extra sleeves as needed, that kind of thing - so I never end up naked or anything which is super convenient. I can go straight from one transformation to another without passing through my human form. When I use my Fishman form - and probably my new mermaid form, now that I think of it, which I had yet to try out - I can actually swim, which is pretty awesome as far as I’m concerned, but I can’t transform when I’m already in the water. Sea Stone still works on me perfectly well no matter what form I’m in but it only keeps me from transforming and doesn't force me back to human - If I’m already in a body I will stay that way, but it still makes me tired and drains my strength. Anyway, so yeah. That’s my gig. Back to the story… Role the opening credits! Do we not have any? WELL GET SOME! Just go. You irritate me…

* * *

 

I drifted through the floor, carefully checking with my observation Haki first just to be sure that there was nobody in the area. I was nearly invisible, but - when it came to infiltration - nearly wasn’t always good enough. One time, some guy bit off part of my ear - don’t worry it grew back and thankfully it wasn’t eaten - because this dumbshit airhead hit me with- erm. Nevermind. It was an embarrassing fiasco for the both of us. Let’s leave it at that.

Once inside I knew what to look for: the Surveillance Room. The more I knew about the system the easier it would be to fool. They couldn’t possibly observe everything everywhere all the time. If they were smart - which they probably weren’t - then they’d keep a constant monitor on key intersections, high class prisoners, and all staircases while rotating the other cameras randomly, without leaving any blind spots anywhere in case of intrusion or unexpected problems. But if they rotated all cameras everywhere on a random circuit, then it would be much easier to move around, blind spots or not.

I’ve had a - very convenient - special affinity with den den mushi since my childhood. I can tell how they feel, talk to them and not just through them, understand them - to a certain extent - and - most helpful in this immediate situation - I know how to tell from a distance when they’re broadcasting or not. Frankly, anyone could do it if they paid attention. Den den mushi weren't as intelligent as humans, but they were smarter than animals and relatively easy to negotiate with. 

If the stairs were monitored then I could make my own way down - probably by punching a hole through the floor and covering it up behind me. If they weren’t, then I’d just wait for my best chance and go in my nearly invisible ghost form - it was better to leave no traces of my presence behind if I could help it. I wasn’t too worried about running into anyone I couldn’t handle in a place like this. Not on level one at least. According to the map things would get harder as I went on, but that was to be expected.

I decided it would be best to take my time getting to Ace. I had over a week until his execution and I just had to get him out before then. It might be helpful to get a feel for the place first before heading to level five, where I was guessing he was. I wasn't sure how much time I would actually need, but that sounded like it would be enough to get down there undetected and map everything out ahead of time. Probably. 

Basically no matter what happened, saving Ace was going to be a pain in the ass. And a part of me was questioning my own sanity, trying as hard as I was. But I couldn’t help but think that it was worth it. Because Ace was one of the few people in this world that I genuinely trusted. And he was a tolerable dumbshit. And he trusted me. He’d trusted me enough to tell me about his father. And I knew how much that took, because I’d told him about my past too.

* * *

 

_“What would you say if you met the son of Gold Roger?” he asked cautiously. I could tell he was forcing himself to ask because he wanted me to know and that it was hard for him. I had never cared._

_“I’d warn him that the Navy already knows he exists,” I took a deep breathe, not bothering to listen to his reaction before plunging ahead. “And I’d offer him a counter question: What would the son of Gold Roger do if he met the stepdaughter of Navy Admiral Akainu?”_

_Ace hesitated, thinking. “He’d probably be in shock for a little bit there,” he admitted._

_I smiled briefly and bitterly, but it didn’t last. “Do you want me to act differently? Like you’re worse or better because of something beyond your control? Because I won’t. The Navy knows you exist, and - for a while there anyway - I knew everything the Navy knew. They won’t say anything because they don’t want to cause a panic or whatever, but you better take extra care never to get yourself caught or there will be hell to pay, you understand?” I spoke without looking at him, still lying on my back, staring at the stars. It was best that way._

_Ace - the knucklehead - was still stuck on an earlier part of the conversation. “Wait, you mean you’re the daughter of an Admiral?” he asked, confused._

_“ Stepdaughter,” I corrected him, “Very much so step.There’s zero biological relation. But yeah,” I admitted unhappily, “And I hate him with every fiber of my being, in case you were wondering.”_

_“What did he do?” Ace asked. “You said you wanted revenge on Akainu basically since I met you and you wouldn’t hate someone for no reason. I know you well enough to see that.” I did not blush when he said that. I really didn’t - my face just felt hot is all._

_“I’ve had the Oni Oni Fruit since I was two,” I said, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice and largely succeeding. I'd had training disguising my emotions while in the Navy. It was practical. “He - Akainu - forced my mother to marry him when I was eight because he wanted to train me to join the Navy - to fight pirates and shit. Mom killed herself because she couldn’t take it. She would never have been in that position if it weren’t for me, but if it weren’t for him, it would never have happened. My mother was not a strong woman, she could never have been expected to endure anything like that. It should never have happened.”_

_“So you blame him for your mother’s death?” Ace asked. It was a fair question._

_“And myself,” I agreed. “But yes. That’s why I am so determined to become strong. Because I absolutely have to destroy him. For revenge.”_

_“That’s kind of a lofty goal, don’t you think?” Ace asked._

_“Yeah,” I agreed. “And I’m not there yet,” I admitted, “But I’m closer than I was when I was ten, that’s for sure. I couldn’t do shit back then. And I’m lucky to even be alive. But I don’t want to rely on luck next time. I will rely on my own strength.”_

_Ace was silent for a moment. “So that’s why you want to beat an Admiral…”_

_“No,” I said and he sat up, confused. “I will beat him.” I explained, “Eventually. 'Want' has nothing to do with it. It’s not a question or a goal. Because I will get my revenge. Even if it takes a while.”_

_“And that’s all you want to do with your life?” he asked, incredulous. “Just killing the guy?”_

_“Wrong on two fronts. One: I don’t want to kill him. I want to destroy him. There's a difference and it's significant: one has more suffering. And two: I have a goal. Or maybe it’s a dream or whatever. I want to find my real father. If he’s alive that is. But that’s still a secondary goal, totally on the back burner for now.”_

_“What if he turns out to be some kind of monster?” Ace asked. I didn’t doubt he was thinking of his own father, the one he’d never met._

_“What will come will come,” I sighed. “And I don’t think that’s possible. My mother loved him a lot, whoever he was. She was a good person. Not strong, but kind. I don’t think my mother would have loved someone like that.” I snorted at my own comment, amused. “That’s a pretty flimsy reason to hope, isn’t it?”_

_“No, I think that’s fair,” Ace disagreed. “Besides, you deserve a happy break somewhere in your life, right?”_

_I laughed slightly, but it wasn’t happy. “I think we both know life doesn’t work that way. Not in this world and not in this lifetime.”_

_“If you want things to fair you’ve got to make them that way yourself, is that what you’re thinking?” Ace asked. I could hear the sardonic smile behind his words._

_“Hey, since when does the Mera Mera Fruit let you read minds?” I elbowed him, trying to change the subject._

_“I guess I just know you that well,” Ace said. I knew he was grinning._

_I smacked him in the arm. “Dumbshit,” I mumbled. “Stop interrogating me. It’s not fair.”_

_“Well it’s not like I can tell you about my father, and my mother died when I was born so I’m of no help there.”_

_I sat up and looked at him, propped up on my elbows. He wasn’t smiling. I didn’t like it. “Fine, so what’s it like with the Whitebeards?” I asked, knowing he liked it, “You’ve got to have some answer to that.”_

_And we talked. It was nice._

* * *

 

A passing guard broke me out of my revive. Thankfully he didn’t notice me but I mentaly scolded myself for not paying attention. I couldn’t afford to get caught. I needed to be more vigilant. It would only get harder from here.

It took me a frustratingly long time to find the Surveillance Room. Part of the reason for that was because I had to avoid all the Den Den Mushi, and the other reason is that I had no idea where it was. I got lost. Quite often. Probably more than once. I probably got lost while already being lost, if that's at all possible. I’ll just skip ahead to my thoughts once I actually found the room, shall we? Otherwise I’d get bored just talking about it.

As it turns out, there’s a Surveillance Room on each floor, and - idiotically - there are only a few Den Den Mushi scattered haphazardly around. The ones that were there weren’t even placed so that they were impossible to sneak past. Spotting an escapee would be dumb luck on their part. It was a remarkably badly designed system. If I was an inspector, someone would be fired. As it was, I was delighted. With my affinity for the little snails, I could practically go wherever I wanted. The only thing I really had to worry about was the prisoners causing a commotion if they saw me, but I figured they wouldn’t be too hard to avoid either because they’d be busy being tortured and whatnot.

Unfortunately, thanks to the one-observation-room-per-floor system, I didn’t know what would be on the other levels. My guess would of course be something bad, and then something worse after that, but it was impossible to confirm without actually going there. But I could still see the quickest way down to the second floor. Apparently there was a giant hole in the middle of Crimson Hell. I found it extremely convenient.

Until I got there. The fact that the hole was surrounded by Sabre Trees and Needlegrass wasn’t a problem. Not in the least. I could care less about pointy things. There were a thousand ways to avoid them and I could do that easily. My problem came from the spiders. Spiders!

I didn’t notice them at first. I decided to use my Fairy form to get by.  It was small - about five inches tall - quick, and highly maneuverable. I also just really liked my wings in that form. Even for a Fairy, I thought they were beautiful - even if that’s a little vain. They looked like a swallow tail’s, only instead of yellow they were red. Not the orangey red of a monarch butterfly, but bright red like blood. It matched the trees and the grass perfectly and I blended right in to my surroundings. I flew low to the ground, not drawing attention to myself. Even if one of the guards saw me, he’d probably just think he was crazy and shrug it off. Fairies were rare enough that most people though they didn’t exist. I was just over the level of the Needlegrass when I saw it. A big motherfucking spider. With legs. And too many eyes of all different sizes. And pincer-thingies. And bright colors that meant it was poisonous. And it was hairy. And it moved.

I’m not gonna lie. I ran the fuck away screaming at the top of my lungs. I mean, that thing was nearly as big as I was! It was really really really scary, okay? Don’t criticize me! Spiders are scary as fuck - possibly scarier! I flew as fast as I could and dove straight down that hole, still screaming. Fortunately nobody seemed to think my screaming was out of place.

On the downside: Spiders. On the bright side: I made it to Level Two! Huzzah! 

And to hell with it, couldn't anything just be easy for once?!


	7. Shackled Memories

**\--Ace POV--**

The cell was cold. Not alarmingly so, not freezing, but I was still uncomfortable. I can barely remember the last time I felt actual cold. With my Devil’s Fruit powers, it’s not something that happens. But now, with Sea Stone cuffs chaining my arms to the wall and imprisoned so deep below the surface, it’s cold. I was also uncomfortable, but not terribly so. My shoulders were a little sore from staying in the same position for too long, but frankly, the final level of Impel Down wasn't nearly as horrible as I expected. There were no torture devices or anything like that, unless of course you counted my grandfather, which might just make up for their absence.

The old man sighed. He was talking about how Luffy and I were supposed to become Marines. Apparently Luffy had caused trouble at Shabondy too since I’d been imprisoned. I couldn’t help but smile at that. And he’d finally told Luffy about his father too. Apparently he’d been surprised. I would be surprised if Luffy even realized that he had a father. Gramps had stumbled upon the reason we could never have become Marines. It had always been a ridiculous thought considering out attitudes. But with the blood we had inherited from our fathers, it was just impossible. The only blood family I owed any allegiance to was my mother, and I told him as such.

“Yeah, I get what you mean, but he was just-” There was no way I would just sit here and let Garp defend him, not to me. Not after all I’d been though- was still going through.

“That’s why,” I cut him off, “Gramps. My old man is Whitebeard and no one else.”

I was done talking with Garp after that. There was nothing more to say between us. It’ll sound cheesy, but I was going through my head remembering all the important people in my life. Gramps, Sabo, Luffy, they were some of the first. Then came Whitebeard and the others, perhaps I should call them my second family, if that didn’t make them sound less important. And Lilith. She just kept popping up now and then. I remember, once we’d just happened to be in the same town and I saw more of Lilith than I had ever expected to. I wondered if she was out doing something like that now. Violent charity work.

* * *

 

_“I’ve got to do something. You can come if you want, but you’ll probably be bored," Lilith invited, tossing her bangs out of her face._

_“Might as well," I shrugged, "I‘ve got nothing else to do anyway.”_

_“Then you can help me carry things.”_

_“Sure.”_

_“It’s not heavy anyway,” she shrugged. “Thanks for helping.”_

_When I realized that I was helping her carry bread, and that she was familiar with the baker, I wondered who she could possibly be bringing this to. Two large bags full of bread, some fresh and still hot and others a day or two old, like the baker had been saving them to fulfill her order in time since he didn't have enough ovens to make it all in one go. The only person I could think of who could eat this much bread was Luffy, and he preferred meat anyways._

_As I followed Lilith through the streets of the town, the streets became increasingly impoverished. Suspicious characters languished in doorways on on stair steps. At first I thought they were inspecting the bags on our back, but then realized that their eyes were instead followed Lilith as we passed. I felt the urge to get her out of there, away from those men and their wandering skeevy glances, but I ignored it. Lilith could take care of herself and she wouldn’t appreciate me interfering. Actually, she would probably kick my ass if I tried._

_Eventually we reached a small square, little more than a hut’s worth or space between tall apartment buildings on all sides, clearly residential and overcrowded. In some ways I was reminded of Grey Terminal, but here everyone was stacked on top of each other instead of being sprawled out across the garbage. Lilith took a seat on a crate, first knocking a glass bottle to the ground and letting it shatter. We waited._

_“What are we doing here?” I asked her._

_“Just wait,” she said. “If you’re with me they won’t be scared of you.”_

_I wondered who ‘they’ were but before I could ask I realized. Children were coming. From around corners and out of boxes, out windows and down fire escapes, children of all ages, from toddlers, being carried to people our own age, they assembled. Lilith smiled. “Bread-Lady,” I heard. As well as, “Giver-Girl,” “Demon-Woman,” and “Odd-Rich.” Some of the names I understood, others less so. Why call someone who gave you bread Demon-Woman? And Odd-Rich? What was that about?_

_Lilith didn’t say anything, just started giving out the bread. I was shocked to see the children sharing. The older ones looking around to confirm that everyone had something to eat before even taking a bite. Back in Grey Terminal it had been every man for himself, not this… kindness. I could tell Lilith was smiling, even though I was standing behind her, leaning against the rough, splintered wooden wall. Lilith obviously came her at least semi-regularly or the children wouldn’t be so comfortable around her. Lilith quickly depleted the entire first bag and started on the second. I realized the crowd was thinning. Once a person had been fed, they left. Nobody said thank you or goodbye._

_Suddenly, half the children scattered. Only the older ones held their ground, physically tensing against the presence of the man who appeared across the way. Lilith’s countenance darkened as she exchanged glances with the oldest boy there, he looked to be about twenty and his hair fell over one eye, held in place by a bandana._

_Lilith turned back to the man. “And you are?” she asked. Her tone wasn’t hostile, but it wasn’t exactly friendly either._

_“You can’t just go and feed my brats,” he said. “They won’t work.”_

_“Beggars work?” Lilith asked the boy, turning away from the man. I'd heard of it. Someone would feed kids if they coughed up their daily beggings. Sometimes, meaning most of the time, the ringleader didn't exactly have the kids' best interests at heart. Lilith gestured the boy closer and he came. She snatched his head and pulled the hair out of his eye. It was a ruined mess, obviously crossed out with a knife with an x-shaped scar across it. “That’s new,” she commented, “Did he do it?” Lilith’s eyes narrowed and she looked him straight in the eyes. “You’re answering me,” It wasn’t even an order. There was no question about his compliance. The boy hesitated, glancing at the man, swallowed in fear, but nodded. Lilith stood and handed the bag to him. “Distribute  this,” she ordered. He gave her a confused look. Lilith understood why. “Make sure everyone gets some. If there’s extra, it goes to the youngest first.” He nodded and stood back against the wall, clutching the bag._

_Lilith drew the bat from her back. I decided not to interfere. Lilith obviously held some significance here and I couldn’t mess with that. She knew what she was doing and I was, quite frankly, out of my element. Lilith swung the bat at the man, cracking his jaw and sending him flying against the wall. The wall nearly gave under the assault, not that it was very strong in the first place. Lilith proceeded to beat the man with her bat, ignoring his cries and curses even as they turned to pleas for mercy. I’ll admit that I was shocked by the violence she demonstrated against him._

_“You do not mess with my children,” Lilith said, but the man didn’t answer. He was already unconscious… or dead. I didn’t check. There was blood on Lilith’s bat and boots from where she’d beaten him. I was shocked by how comfortable she was with this. I was not unaccustomed to violence, but it was unexpected coming from Lilith. I had always considered her too kind for such a thing. Obviously that was a false assumption._

_“Don’t you think that was a little violent?” I asked. It wasn’t an accusation, merely a comment._

_“Yes, it was,” she said, nodding to herself and not turning around to talk to me._

_“Did you think that was necessary?” I asked._

_“Yes,” she replied frankly._

_“Why?” I asked._

_“Simply because it was.”_

_She moved to leave and I followed her. The boy with one eye came and stood in front of us, tears flowing down one cheek and not the other. He bowed, prostrating himself on the ground, forehead touching the disgusting street muck. “Thank you Demon-Woman,” he said._

_“You get strong enough to beat the next one off yourself,” Lilith answered. “For your the ones that aren’t strong enough just yet. You got it?” The boy nodded. Lilith smiled and we kept walking. Without turning around she said to me: “That’s why. Because I believe in my own justice. And this is what it is.”_

_And I think I understood that._


	8. Perverts and Ice

**\--Lilith POV--**

You know those moments where you screw up and it’s so bad you just kind of freeze in place until you can  tell just how bad  it is and how much trouble you’re in? I was in the middle of one of those. Either that, or I was in the middle of a staring contest. I wasn’t sure which. It actually might have been both. Either way, it was less than ideal. I was frozen, only using my Fairy wings to stay aloft at the eye level of a man. He wore no shirt, had a potbelly, carried a pitchfork, wore a strange yellow and green headdress involving stripes and what looked like pigtails. His most remarkable feature however, was his eyebrows. Or, more accurately, his pointy would-be-eyebrows-without-any-hair-thingies. They were a bit disturbing. And he was staring right at me. And I stared right back - though more at his not-eyebrows than his eyes. 

 _Okay. Time to improvise! Let’s just hope he’s stupid._ I transformed into my Demon form. I looked basically human, but with curved, pointed red horns on my head from my temples, pointed teeth, a thin lithe ret tail with a point on the end, and red batlike wings. My jacket didn’t manifest in this form because my wings wouldn’t fit, so I was just wearing my boots, pants, and a red bandeau, the only thing I wore under my leather jacket. I regretted this decision almost immediately.

"Healthy young and flawless body!" The guy cried, hearts appearing in his eyes.

 _No matter what, I can’t just beat him to death or they’ll know I’m here when they find him._ This might take more self restraint than I possessed. _I really hate perverts. Time to start lying my ass off._ “I am the Demon of Impel Down, born of the hatred and agony that dwells here. I am torture’s daughter.” For the record - that’s not how Demons are born. They’re born the normal way, you know with a Mommy Demon and a Daddy Demon who love each other very much. I assume you get the rest. “Who are you?” I hoped I wasn't supposed to know who he was. Then again - if he was stupid it wouldn’t matter. I  really hoped he was stupid. Fortunately, most people are. 

“I am Warden - Ah, sorry. Vice Warden Hannyabal,” he said. _Shit, he sounds important. Now I definitely can’t fight him. What do I do?!_ “Are you the one who performs the Demon’s Tug?” he asked.

I had absolutely no idea what that was. I also decided that rolling my ‘s’s would make me sound more Domon-y. “Yesss,” _Oh shit I’m in so far over my head right now!_ “Would you like me to perform it on you?” I tried to make it sound like a calm threat. I think it worked because Hannyabal paled considerably.

“N-no thank you, Demon Empress,” he babbled. I suddenly liked my title. ‘Demon Empress’ sounded awesome. But I couldn’t get distracted.

“Then step aside. You will speak of me to no one.”

“Y-yes Demon Empress.” It took all my willpower not to sprint in the opposite direction. I strode away, holding my wings out behind me for dramatic effect. _If he follows me… I’ll think of something. He followed me. Damnit! I can’t think of anything! What do I do? Just keep walking. Just keep walking. Just keeeep walkiiing!_ He was still following me. I absolutely refused to increase my pace. Demons did not run from mere mortals, especially not when they were trying to intimidate them.

Eventually I had no choice but to stop. “Why are you following me, mortal?” I asked in what I hoped was a cold, creepy sorta voice. I think it worked. 

“Because the Demon Empress is beautiful! Would you care to hear the more terrified screams farther down?” he offered.

 _Holy fuck this is the best excuse ever!_ “Yesss. Would you care to essscort me, mortal?” 

The hearts in his eyes leapt out at me and nearly hit me in the face, which would have been very undignified for a Demon Empress - or anyone for that matter. “Yes! Demon Empress!” _Oh ew, I can feel his eyes all over my body. I hate perverts so goddamn much. They make me feel like the slimy one and I hate it._ But I could follow him without speaking and just let him guide me deeper into Impel Down. When I couldn’t take it anymore, then I’d just disappear and leave him babbling creepy love-talk to himself, wondering if it was all a hallucination.

As we passed through the third and fourth levels, I was grateful for my choice of a Demon body. Demons were known to go swimming in boiling lava and fan the flames with their wings. Basically, the heat didn’t bother me. I didn’t even have to break a sweat. I strode across the planes of Level Three and stalked over the bridges of Level Four, confidently asserting my presence, despite internally screaming to get away from the pervert. I would need a shower after this because he was making my skin crawl. Just because I possess the self-control and body necessary to temporarily seduce you average weak-willed guy didn’t mean I had to like it. If anything I hated it with an unfathomable passion. _But it’s worth it if I can save Ace._ I thought, trying to memorize the path I was taking on the way down.

Something brushed against my back. I scratched it and dismissed the feeling - I assumed it was just my wings. Something brushed against my butt. _OKAY, THAT’S FAR ENOUGH!_ I instantly transformed into my ghost form, disperse to my farthest extend and sprinted/billowed/glided/scrambled away from there as fast as I could. I didn’t look back.

When I finally felt that I’d run far enough I realized it was cold. Very cold. I switched to my Werewolf form to keep myself warm. Unfortunately as soon as my stomach reformed it decided to misbehave. I vomited into the snow. _Dear god that thing actually touched me. On my ass!_ I put a clawed furry hand over my mouth - which was currently slightly elongated into a muzzle - and closed my eyes. _No, I can’t afford to do this here. I don’t have the time. Pull yourself together, Lilith. Get up and get stronger. That’s always your answer to everything. Move. Now._ I scooped up some snow and scrubbed out my mouth to get rid of the take of upchuck. Nasty stuff, the contents of a person’s stomach. Spitting, I stood to my full height on my hind legs.

As a Werewolf I was just as comfortable on either two or four legs, but I retained a habit of using two because I was born human. Most of my clothes had disappeared, not being necessary over my thick reddish fur, and I was left in nothing but my pants. Most Werewolves didn’t even wear that and had darker fur, ranging from brown to black to grey. Red wasn’t a very normal color, but I liked it.

My mother and everyone else in my family had either white or pale blonde hair - very common on my home island - but I had bright red hair. When I was little my mom always said she loved my hair, so I had decided to love it too. I got my hair from my father, whoever he was. My mother had never told me before she - before she died. I swallowed hard. That wasn’t an easy memory for me.

* * *

 

_I was eight years old, waking up in a bed too big for me in a room that I’d been told was mine, rubbing my eyes. Something crumpled. I looked down. There was a paper pinned to my nightgown. I unpinned it, accidentally poking myself in the process of undoing the safety pin with my clumsy child fingers. It was a paper, folded in half, with my name written on it. I frowned, seeing that the safety pin had left holes in my favorite nightgown - the ones with the purple flowers around the bottom. I unfolded the letter._

**_My sweet child, I love you so much. I am so sorry that I am not strong enough for this life. But you are. You’re stubborn like your father, my brave little girl. Don’t cry for me, you’re stronger than that. All my Love, Mom._ **

_I sat in my bed, trying to figure out what it meant. I was only eight, why was mom saying all this? Why didn’t she just say it to my face? What was going on? Where was my mom? Where was she? Mommy? I felt tears coming and immediately stopped. Mom said not to cry. So I wouldn’t cry. Good girls didn’t disobey their moms._

* * *

 

That was the day my mom killed herself. I hadn’t cried since then. Not for ten years. No matter what happened to me or what was said or done to me, I never cried. Not once. That’s not to say I didn’t want to sometimes. But I refused. Somewhere along the way I’d decided to be brave. Or at the very least to act like I was. So I made myself strong in more ways than one.

I had scars all over my body, including my heart - as melodramatic as that sounded. The worst one I usually kept hidden, carefully concealed with makeup to make me less noticeable, less memorable. I reverted to my human form quickly and grabbed a fistful of snow, bringing it to my chin and scrubbing furiously. it was cold but I didn’t care. I just wanted the lie to fall away. The snow came away discolored. I grabbed more and got my neck. Then my chest. All in all, the scar went from the right corner of my mouth, down my chin, along my collarbone and dripped down my chest. It was a burn mark. Most people saw it and assumed that I’d tried to swallow acid or something. They were wrong. This was the scar I got the day I ran away - or rather, the day I was kicked out by Akainu. Technically of course he tried to kill me, not kick me out - but either way it makes no difference to me.

 _I should keep moving._ I stood again and started exploring Level Five.  _I'm coming for you, Ace. Wait for me. You at least I can save._


	9. Encounters with Old Allies

**\--Lilith POV--**

I heard screaming. _Why would someone be screaming in Impel Down? Well, lots of reasons really… but not screaming like that._ It sounded more like a shout of defiance or cry of determination. _Should I check it out?_ I gave a mental shrug. _I might as well._

Coming over the snow-crusted hill I saw quite possibly the second most strange man I had ever seen, kicking wolves in the face and defending what looked like a sled. He had too much – bad – makeup, short black hair – in a bad haircut – and icicles forming out of his nose like walrus tusks. He was also wearing nothing but a torn pair of pants, which was probably the stupidest thing I could think of wearing here in the Frozen Hell of Level 5. I watched him fight – or was he just doing very violent ballet? – for a bit before he collapsed and the Army Wolves jumped on him. I frowned. He seemed a decent bloke, despite being very odd.

When I moved to interfere, someone stood up slowly, painfully from the sled and actually bit one of the wolves. I repeat: someone fucking bit a wolf. Not the other way around. ‘Twas odd to say the least.

“Don’t touch Bon-chan!” he shouted. Conquer’s Haki. This was the last place I would have expected it. I could tell lots of things instantly. (1) The user was inexperienced, basing the blast off raw emotion and instinct. (2) He was desperate, but determined and strong enough to pull off such a powerful blast. (3) It was Strawhat Luffy. (4) He was nearly dead. Strawhat collapsed immediately after that, obviously having done his best and pushed himself far past his limits. I walked over. He was covered in purple sludge. I could smell the poison leaking off of him.

 _Well shit. Now what do I do?_ I couldn’t really just leave the guy, even if he was on my dumbshit list. I wasn’t so cold hearted as to just walk away. If he was someone I didn’t like - sure - I’d leave his ass to die. But Strawhat was okay in my book. Although - judging by the amount of poison on him - he was already done for. _Hmmm… What do do? I need to keep going. Ace is still in danger. I can’t afford to get distracted. But I don’t want to leave these guys. Girr! Indecision! Fuck this! I’ve only got about another twenty six hours before Ace’s execution and I need to rescue him before that! I’ll just take Strawhat too. If he slows me down, then I ditch him._

I heard footsteps. My ears pricked up and I growled - did I not mention I was in Werewolf form again? Well I was. It was warm, insulated and - perhaps best of all - it scared the shit out of those pathetic Army Wolves. They recognized the top dog when they saw her and they backed the fuck down. It was very satisfying. Humans on the other hand weren’t always so smart. I was prepared to rip apart whoever was in my way - graceless but I was under a time limit - until I recognized his smell. And yes, as a Werewolf I can smell people. It’s a little weird. Accept it.

“Inazuma? Is that you?” I asked, stunned, “I mean really - I can see it’s you but - what the fuck are you doing here?” I hadn’t seen Inazuma since I left the revolutionaries - about five years ago now - and he was never far away from - “Don’t tell me you and Iva actually got caught? You let them get you, right?”

* * *

 

**\--Ivankov POV--**

I remembered the last time I’d seen Kitty. She’d been much younger then, and much less experienced. When she’d left poor darling Sabo had moped around for a whole month.

* * *

_“Yes, Iva, I’m certain I want to go through with this,” Kitty rolled her eyes with annoyance._

_“Vokay then Kitty,” I agreed._

_“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Kitty screeched. And I attacked. Kitty dodged perfectly, completely prepared. “Nice try but I’m always prepared.” She claimed. And then, “I’ve got an idea!” My adorable Kitty transformed into a gelatinous green glob, losing her humanoid shape in favor of one that more closely resembled a pile of mashed potatoes, sinking into the floor. “And now-!” she shouted. (Not that I could tell she was a she anymore, not that I’m one to judge.) The glob just sat there. “Um?”_

_“Kitty?” I asked. “Are vyou okay?”_

_“I never actually used this form before…” she admitted quietly. “It doesn’t have any hormones so I thought that would help me… but I didn’t really think this though…” Bubbles formed inside her as she talked. I wasn’t actually sure how she was talking either. "I... don't know how to move in this body."_

_“Is my little Kitty embarrassed?” I teased her._

_“JUST SHUT UP WON’T YOU?!”_

* * *

But now Kitty looked so much more grown up (her chest helped) and she seemed to know what she was doing. But still… “Why are you here, in Impel Down?” I asked her.

“You’ve heard of Fire-Fist Ace, right?” she asked. I nodded. “Well he’s a friend of mine… I want to help. I didn’t know you were here either. What have you been doing?”

“Waiting,” I said simply.

“Ahh,” Kitty noded in understanding. My Kitty has always been so smart.

“So are vyou going to tell me about this friend of vyours?” I asked. Kitty actually blushed a little bit. “Vyou’re in love with him!” I shouted gleefully.

“NO!” she protested vehemently. “No, I’m not!” Inazuma nodded in confirmation. “Oh, you shut up,” she told him. “You two just like embarrassing me. And – by the way – it’s nice to see you too, Inazuma.”  She hugged him with one arm as we walked.

I smiled slightly. Lilith could tell he (because he was currently a man) was happy to see her without him saying anything. She had always known things about people like that. She just understood them. She must have inherited it from her mother… certainly she didn’t get if from that despicable man who dared call himself her stepfather. Not that he knew she was still alive. 

“Why break into the prison and not try to interrupt the execution?” I asked, allowing the change in subject (for now).

“Whitebeard is all set up for that, but that’s just my backup plan. If I can succeed here on my own then nobody else will get hurt trying to save Ace. I know it sounds cocky but I feel like I’ve got to try. And I didn’t want to default to fighting Akainu, which would be practically inevitable if I went. I don’t think I’m ready yet, facing him I mean” she confessed, glancing at her feet. “Or maybe I am, I don’t know. What do you think?” she asked me. I hated to see my Kitty so conflicted and uncertain. She was the type that was meant to charge ahead, not be held back by her fears of the past.

“I don’t have an answer to that,” I replied. “We’ve never met, and he may have gotten stronger and vyou’ve obviously gotten stronger and I’ve been in prison too long to know.”

“Hnnn…” Kitty’s voice trailed off, barely acknowledging my answer. I know It wasn’t very helpful, but it was the best I could give her.

“Don’t be sad,” I ordered. “Come, you must come see everybody! We’ll throw a party!”

Kitty looked up slightly. “That’s just like you Iva… thanks.” What bothered me most wasn’t the small, determined smile or the hesitation in her eyes. It was the fact that she still thought she had to thank me. Her heart still hadn’t grown re-accustomed to kindness.

* * *

\--Lilith POV--

“After I left I was on my own for a bit - about three years,” I said, seated comfortably at one of the tables in Newkama Land nursing a drink. “Eventually I met Ace and that led me to meet the Whitebeards. I trained against them for a bit and helped out a bit like I did with you guys. Recently I’ve taken to ship-hopping. Helping whichever pirates would give me a lift to the next island. It’s a nice way to do things.”

“And how did vyou meet Ace Boy?” Iva asked.

I smiled slightly at the memory. “He tried to eat me,” I explained. “Obviously it didn’t work.”

* * *

 

_I was flying in my Angel form - good for long distances and endurance. I had my log pose, so I didn’t really care if I left the island behind. It was peaceful. I liked flying, it was one of the few times that I felt like nothing was holding me back, maybe because I wasn’t touching anything. The sun was high in the sky and shining down on my back, keeping me warm. Most people would probably be uncomfortably hot in this situation, but I was fine. Being from a Summer Island, you learned to ignore a little heat. Being from a Summer Island did not, however, make you fireproof._

_For this reason I was both extremely surprised and alarmed when a jet of fire tore through the sky towards me. I barrel rolled, dodging easily enough, but seriously, the Flaming Seas were part of the New World, they shouldn’t be on this side of the planet, much less aiming at me. Another torrent of fire flew towards me. I snapped my wing in and dropped like a stone, letting the fire spiral over my head._

_“Alright!” I shouted, “Which dumbshit’s trying to roast me?!”_

_“Ah! My apologies,” I heard a voice. Turning in midair - not an easy job to do since Angels aren’t built for maneuverability - I saw a man about a year or two older than me, shirtless and standing on a ridiculously small boat._

_“What were you shooting at me for?” I demanded, extremely irritated that he had broken me out of my trance._

_“I was planning on eating you,” he confessed._

_He seemed okay - despite trying to roast me - so I landed on the front of his little boat. It rocked slightly but didn’t flip, for which I was grateful, not being able to swim - well, most of the time anyway. “So you’re some sort of nutty cannibal or something?” I asked, teasing._

_“Ah, no. I mistook you for a bird,” he explained. “Sorry about that,” he added, bowing again._

_I shrugged. “It’s no biggie. No harm done. You wouldn’t happen to know how long it takes to get to the next island, would you?”_

_“Few days,” he shrugged. “You’re not planning on flying all the way there are you?” he asked, slightly concerned._

_I waved him off. “I don’t need to sleep much, it’ll be fine.”_

_“How long has it been since you last slept?” he still seemed worried, which was silly of course, I didn’t need help._

_“Eh… two or three days?” I was guessing. “I figure I’ve got another four or five left in me before I need to crash,” seeing his expression I explained adding, “I went through some pretty serious training on the subject. I can pick when I need to sleep.”_

_“That sounds useful,” he commented._

_“Not as much as you’d think,” I dismissed. “It’s not worth it, trust me. I’m Lilith by the way, not that it matters.”_

_He stood up and bowed again. “Pleasure to meet you. My name is Ace.” His bowing made the boat tilt alarmingly._

_“It’s okay! No more bowing! Please don’t rock the boat!” He resumed standing normally. “Figurative boat rocking is fine, but litteral boat rocking not so much,” I explained, “Let’s avoid that, shall we? I’d rather not fucking drown for a stupid reason.”_

_Ace laughed but apparently he understood. “Devil’s Fruit?” he asked._

_“Very much so,” I took the opportunity to switch to my human form. I wasn’t really partial to it over my others, but I had found that most other people were calmer around me when I used it. I was less threatening - at least in appearance._

_“May I give you a lift, as an apology for trying to eat you?” he offered. I accepted. Things went on from there._

* * *

 

“Interesting first date,” Inazuma commented. She was currently female.

“It wasn’t a date!” I shouted. Somehow I knew we’d be talking about this for a while.


	10. Strong Morals

**\--Ace POV--**

“Didn’t even hit the itchy spot,” Jinbe said, making a feeble attempt at a joke after having been clubbed over the head yet again. I would have laughed just to humor him if he didn’t sound like he was in so much pain.

“You got beat up pretty badly, huh, boss?” I asked him.

“It’s not my body that’s in pain, Ace-san,” Jinbe protested, “The pain lies in my heart, for being unable to do what’s right!”

I was pretty sure his body hurt too... “Jinbe,” I would have comforted him, but there was nothing I could say. Nothing I could think of that would make this seem even a little bit better than it was. Jinbe was a man driven by his duty. I imagined he would be blaming himself right about now.

“As thing are, I cannot accept death. So what if they take my position as a Warlord of the Sea away?" Jinbe scorned, "I don’t need it. If only I could prevent this battle, I don’t even need my own life.” 

And perhaps that made me selfish for desperately wanting to live. I didn’t want to escape, or to be rescued. I just wanted to live. Actually, I just didn’t want to die. It wasn’t that I was scared, not really, but I still didn’t want to die. _Pretty stubborn, huh?_ It didn’t matter what I wanted though. Silently, I hoped that Pops and the others wouldn’t come, that they would stay away and just let me be executed, not because I wanted to die, but because I didn’t want any of them to die for me. My death might just be what’s best for everyone. The world didn't need the son of Gold Roger. ‘The son of Gold Roger should just die!’ Usually in some horribly graphic way. I’d certainly heard that often enough anyway.

I was losing circulation in my arms. It was an unpleasant sensation, but the effort of lifting my head and straightening my back to relieve some of the pressure on my wrists didn’t seem worth it. I had lost the energy to do that a while ago anyway. I intentionally searched for something to distract me from the discomfort. There was nothing in my cell except Jinbe and he seemed to have fallen asleep after that last grand proclamation. I had nothing but my memories. And so I chose then to remember Lilith. Lilith and her strange morals.

* * *

 

_“Are we allowed to cheat?” she asked, taking a seat across the table from me._

_“No,” I said flatly. “No cheating.”_

_Lilith looked up from dealing the cards, apparently surprised and asked, “Do you actually mean no cheating or do you just mean ‘don’t get caught’ while you cheat?”_

_“I mean no cheating,” I said. “Just an honest game.”_

_“Do you not know how to cheat?” she asked, apparently not quite understanding how such a thing could be possible._

_“I never bothered to learn how,” I admitted. “It didn’t seem important.”_

_“Everyone should know how to cheat at cards,” she decreed, apparently this was a longstanding opinion. “I can teach you if you want me to,” she offered as an afterthought._

_“Where did you learn?” I asked, curious._

_“Oh, I taught myself and watched the pros,” Lilith dismissed, “That’s always the best way really, but not everyone can afford the consequences they get from their mistakes. Got my finger bitten off and eaten once by some psycho when he caught me cheating, had to grow it back. Hurt like a mother fucker. But I promise I won’t bite when you cheat against me.” It think it was meant as encouragement, but I wasn’t so sure that it actually made me feel any better. _

_“I’m not so sure this is the best idea…” I trailed off, suspicious. Unlike some people, I couldn’t grow my fingers back. Granted, I could singe some tongues but still..._

_“It will be fine. You’ve got good hands for cards,” Lilith said._

_“Good hands?” I’d never heard of such a phrase. Before I knew it she took my hand in hers, lining up the palms. Hers was smaller than mine. Each of my fingers extended an extra knuckle-length farther than hers. I was surprised at how rough her palms were, but they were also gentle and warm. It was nice._

_“See?” she asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. “Your hands are better.”_

_“What makes you say that?” I asked._

_“It gets easier to hide cards the bigger your hand is,” Lilith explained. “That’s what made it so hard for me to start out.”_

_“Why’d you get into cheating at cards in the first place?” I asked. "You're usually all about fairness."_

_“It's perfectly fair to cheat cheaters and besides, I was flat broke after I ran away. I figured it was as good a way as any to make money,” Lilith shrugged as if to say it had been no big deal. “I’m pretty good now. I used to be a hardcore sleight-of-hand girl but I had to adjust to the times and use a hidden deck as more card sharks showed up to compete. It takes all the fun out of it, but I can still suck it up and make enough money to get by when I need to so I don’t really mind.”_

_“Do you gamble often?”_

_“No, Ace I do not gamble often.” Lilith grinned, looking up from the cards on the table. “I win often. It’s not really a gamble when you’re the best cheater around.”_

_“Why? If it’s not fun anymore, why do it?”_

_“Because I hate stealing,” she said. Seeing my expression she explained. “I know cheating people of their money is practically the same thing,” she shrugged, “but I don’t mind and I don’t cheat people who look like they really need it.” Lilith paused and stared out the window mildly, “I have a skewed moral compass, but at least it’s strong.”_

* * *

 

Yeah. In all the time I’d known Lilith she’d never once thought twice about something. If she thought somebody deserved a beating then they were beaten, sometimes to within an inch of their life. If Lilith saw someone was hungry then she gave them her food. It was just how she was. She lived by her own morals and expected the people around her to obey them too. Somehow though, despite her teasings and her cheating and her violence, Lilith was an insanely good person and she had a tendency to bring out the best in people. Of course, sometimes she was threatening or beating the best out of them, but anyone with common sense did good things when she was around. I’d learnt that lesson fast one time when she assaulted a Warlord for trying to cheat at chess, stabbing him with a black bishop, and then gave him a pink and feathery coat to make up for the over reaction. Yeah, Lilith did some weird stuff. And could probably stand to learn some impulse control around people who were actually as strong or stronger than her. Then again, I'm one to talk. 

_What would she be doing right about now?_ She was probably off on her own somewhere, muttering about how she’d warned me this would happen. Or did she even know I’d been imprisoned? Lilith didn’t exactly get a newspaper or keep of with current events at all when she was off by herself, and she was usually by herself. _No, she has my vivre card. She’ll know something’s up._ Would she be upset? Yeah. Lilith would be furious with me. There was that one time she’d been visiting the ship when one of the vivre cards in her book started to burn. She’s stormed off, had a furious conversation with someone on the den den mushi in which she’d threatened to kick his ass ‘for negligence’ and raced off the ship so fast that she actually ran over the surface of the water. The moment Lilith found out one of her friends was in trouble she went chasing after him. _Oh crap. If Lilith manages to hear about my execution there’s going to be hell to pay._ As it was with that less than comforting thought that I finally managed to take a nap, even without any circulation in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter goes in honor of Luna for the fan art I got! Check it out: http://lunainvidia.tumblr.com/image/123927820301


	11. The Whitebeard Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... this chapter is very skippy. Keep in mind that italics are flashbacks and it should start to make sense.

**\--Whitebeard POV--**

_Honestly, what are my brats getting themselves into? First Ace going after Blackbeard and now Lilith disappearing._ The minute Ace’s vivre card started to burn I got an angry den den mushi call from Lilith demanding to know what was going on in very colorful language. I had never been on the receiving end of one of these calls before but I’d seen her make some on occasion. Lilith could be quite forceful when she put her mind to it. Apparently she hadn’t heard about Thatch because she flipped out and had to force herself to stop ranting about how she’s  told him to give her a vivre card. When she finally understood the situation, which took longer than it had to because she kept interrupting me to swear loudly, I could practically hear her frowning.

‘I can’t just storm into this one’ she said, ‘I’ll be right there. Give me five minutes.’

The second she arrived aboard the Moby Dick she started drawing a map of Marineford and barking orders, calling in all the Division Commanders and as many allied captains as could fit in the room, reaching a great many of them via den den mushi. She nearly broke Marco’s wrist when he touched a corner of one map and smudged it, complaining that it would distract her forever now. Lilith spent a week planning or ‘scheming’ as she called it, recalling names abilities and ranks of what must have been half of the Navy. Her main complaint was that a lot of what she knew would be outdated, but the raw amount of information she was giving was remarkable. She knew more about the Navy than I did.

I’d asked her how she knew all this.

* * *

 

_“Because,” Lilith said, craning her neck slightly to look me in the eyes, “Akainu is - or rather was - my stepfather. He trained me for two years to become a Marine before we had a ‘disagreement’ and he tried to kill me. That was ten years ago, so my information is probably outdated, but it’s better than nothing and most of the information I have on the Warlords is more up-to-date so it’s the best I can do.” She returned her attention to the map, “Now one of the first things we have to do is take out the artillery, they’re located-”_

_“So you’re just going to drop that bombshell and we’re not going to talk about it?” Marco asked. “And why do you want revenge so bad over a disagreement?”_

_Lilith sighed and rolled her eyes at him. “If I didn’t have a damn good reason then I wouldn’t be training every day of my life you stupid pineapple.”_

_“And that reason is?” Marco was being more inquisitive than usual, but nobody could blame him. Lilith had never talked about her past before and it was a good opportunity to press for details. He even disregarded the pineapple comment._

_“Here’s the short version,” she said. “He killed my mother and destroyed my life. Hell, he even kicked my puppy once. I hate him as much as a person can be hated. Now that your curiosity has been satisfied, can we please return our attention to the matter at hand? I would prefer to focus on saving Ace than my past.” Marco stopped asking questions._

* * *

 

It was the first I’d heard of Lilith’s past, anything having to do with Akainu and the Navy anyway. I’d always known she had a troubled past since day one, though nothing more than that.

* * *

 

_“Oi, Pops, I brought a friend. Can she crash here?” Ace asked._

Ace was here with a girl? _“Sure she can,” I said. It wasn’t like we didn’t have enough space on the ship. “What’s her name?” I asked._

_“Lilith,” he replied simply._

_“Just Lilith?”_

_“She said that she refuses to accept the last name her stepfather gave her and doesn’t deserve to use her real one yet.”_

_Now that was just curious. “Did she say why?”_

_“Only that it was a long story and she didn’t want to bore me, though I think it’s just that she didn’t want to talk about it," Ace dismissed. "I think it's best not to push her on this."_

* * *

 

And then there was the time she’d told me about her father, or lack of father rather. It had started with me offering for her to be part of my family.

* * *

 

_“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Lilith said simply. She’d obviously thought about it before. “I would like to - don’t get me wrong - but I’d be more trouble than I’m worth. I plan on destroying Akainu and that would be a lot of trouble for you guys. Or I’d get too comfortable and forget what I’m training for. What he did is not something I will ever allow myself to forgive. Staying here permanently would mean either abandoning my revenge or knowingly putting my comrades in danger. I refuse to do either. And I value my independence. Staying would inevitably carry responsibilities that I don’t want. So no. As tempting as it is and as much as I want to, no. I’m better off on my own. At least for now, the answer is no. It may always be.” _

_I laughed. “You are a very stubborn girl.”_

_She smiled, but it was a little sad. “My mom always said that I was like my father that way… I wouldn’t know. I’ve never met him. He doesn’t even know I exist.” Lilith pulled out a necklace that I had never noticed because it was hidden under her shirt. She carefully unclasped the thin metal chain and showed me the pendant, holding it up to the light. I had to lean down to see. There was a small silver ring with two small diamonds framing a large sapphire in her hand, clearly meant for a woman. It looked like an engagement ring, but I’ll admit I wouldn’t know the difference. “This was a gift to my mom from my father.” Lilith replaced the ring around her neck. Apparently, she had said everything that she planned to because she turned to the door. Reaching it, she paused. “Thank you. I don’t think I said that yet.”_

_“Always,” I answered. Lilith turned to me and grinned before she left._

* * *

 

Looking back I should have known that Lilith was planning to go off on her own, although I still wasn’t sure what she was doing now. She’d ensured that everybody knew all her plans and backup plans, not directly involving herself in any of them. She gave everyone an objective and a collection of warnings, people to look out for and ideal targets. Mihawk would, reportedly, not try to actually fight, just test the waters a little but Jozu might be able to block him. Kizaru would not have planned ahead and would jump at the chance to end it quickly and would likely attack me. Marco was under orders just to push him back and not to piss him off enough that he'd keep attacking. Lilith’s greatest concern of course was her stepfather. She called him a crafty shifty bastard among other things and insisted that he be drawn out at all costs, saying that the longer he could watch the more he would know and the worse the damage would become. Lilith even gave me orders, but I’ll admit that forcing Aokiji to use Ice Age was a stroke of genius, opening the way for close-quarters combat and making it easier to reach the execution platform.

I felt sick at the thought. Nobody would be allowed to hurt my son. Not Sengoku or anyone else.

* * *

 

**\--Marco POV--**

* * *

 

_“I can’t possibly eat this,” Lilith said, staring at the fruit in her hands with the greatest seriousness. Her bangs obscured her eyes._

_“Why not?” Ace asked, “Are you allergic to pineapple or something?”_

_“No, no,” she said, “It’s just that- I couldn’t bear to eat Marco’s children.”_

_I think I choked on my booze. “What?!”_

_Lilith held the pineapple out to me earnestly, eyes wide. “This is your egg, isn’t it?” Thatch and Ace were practically rolling on the ground laughing. So was everyone else._

_“That is not my egg,” I said frankly._

_“There’s no need to be shy about it,” she said._ Maybe she seriously thinks it’s my egg. How else could she keep such a straight face? _“Who’s the mother.”_

_“There is no mother,” I was trying very hard not to yell at her, but it wasn't working. There was a definite edge in my voice. Lilith was pushing it._

_“Really?” Lilith blinked innocently. “Then who’s the father? I’ll admit, I didn’t know you swung that way, but that’s fine. I don’t judge.”_

_“GIVE ME THE STUPID PINEAPPLE!” I shouted and lunged forward. Lilith danced back, and somehow I ended up chasing her across the deck, much to the amusement of the rest of the commanders and crew. Lilith dove under stools and narrowly dodged moving limbs with the grace of a dancer, laughing all the while and holding the god forsaken pineapple to her chest like a medal of honor. I was significantly less graceful and managed to overturn more than a few people’s meals and even a few people. Lilith dove under something and I dove after her, finally managing to grab her by the ankle. “Gotcha!” I shouted._

_“What are you two doing?” Pops’s deep voice came from directly over us. I realized Lilith had hidden under his chair. Lilith wiggled out of my grasp and stood before Pops. I think I saw tears at the corner of her eyes._

_“Oh, Whitebeard, it’s horrible! Marco’s a cannibal who eats his own young!” She held up the pineapple. “And he won’t tell me who the father is!”_

_Whitebeard just laughed._

* * *

 

Now, of course, Lilith was a year or two older and slightly more mature, but still. It was hard to believe that, wherever she was, that she would keep out of trouble. Despite the fact that she had always refused to join the Whitebeards, I looked on her like a little sister, and I wasn’t the only one. Lilith was just as much family as anyone else. And I knew this was hard on her.

Not only was she worried about Ace, but I guessed that she was trying to protect everyone else too and that’s why she was nowhere to be seen. It was hard on her to see people getting hurt, despite her strength, so she tried to do everything herself. Whatever she was doing and wherever she was I knew Lilith would be trying to protect us somehow, probably with a crazy and overly-ambitious and oddly endearing plan. But this fight was inevitable. And, eventually, she would almost undoubtedly face Akainu. Lilith had always refused to tell me why she wanted revenge on the guy until just a few days ago. There was obviously more to the story but I felt like I couldn’t push her right then. She had enough to worry about with Ace in danger, I couldn’t dredge up the past then of all times. Lilith wasn’t ready for this fight, and I think she knew it.

Lilith had taken Thatch’s death badly. That is to say, she had refused to accept it or to even think about it. She had charged ahead, barking orders and drawing diagrams at a furious pace. I thought she was going to rip my arm off when I’d accidentally smudged a corner of one map. Before a week ago, I’d never realized how smart Lilith was. Her ‘scheming’ as she called it gleefully was nothing short of genius. But I could see a shadow in the back of her eyes, like something was haunting her. I don’t think Lilith got a wink of sleep the entire week she spent on the ship, she just ordered everybody else to sleep and continued scheming, pouring over papers she’d drawn and written up from memory, ten years later.

* * *

 

_“People not to be fucked around with,” Lilith read off a freshly handwritten piece of paper. “Sengoku: I got punched once. It takes a serious defense just to survive. Fortunately, the idea of him getting off his ass and doing much more than act like a figurehead is small. Akainu: Two fronts to worry about there. (1) The Magu Magu Fruit makes him a serious monster and (2) he’s a strategist, a thinker. Reveal as little about your abilities as possible and don’t listen to anything he says because almost all of it it lies or selective truth. Also, he's mine. Kizaru: the Pika Pika fruit makes him powerful, obviously, but he won’t get serious unless you do. If you can avoid pissing him off you should be okay. Don not piss him off or call him on how lazy he is. Aokiji: Probably more powerful than Akainu but easily the least threatening of the three. He’s actually a nice guy. If he freezes you max out on the Armament Haki and you should be fine. I doubt his heart's in this. Doffy - er, Doflamingo: the Ito Ito fruit lets him control people. If you see anybody going crazy, you go after him, but be careful. He’s clever but he likes to cheat, especially at chess…” Lilith spoke on for hours, briefly listing our greatest adversaries, their basic personalities and abilities. Then she sighed and sat down. _

_“What’s up?” I asked, “Did you forget someone?” It seemed both impossible, considering Lilith’s enormous brain, and likely because it was such a massive list._

_“Sort of, but not really,” Lilith was staring at the ceiling and making an uncomfortable face. “My uncle will probably be there, and I’m not sure how to deal with that.”_

_“You have an uncle?” Vista asked._

_“On my mother’s side,” Lilith explained not looking up. “I’m not sure how to react. He’s a good person, but sometimes I fear that he’s a better Marine, you know? I mean, he didn’t look for me when… everything happened. But he was always pretty cool when I was a kid. I dunno.”_

_“If you like your uncle then tell us who he is and we’ll try to make sure he doesn’t get killed,” I offered._

_“Commodore Smoker,” Lilith said simply, closing the subject. She didn’t say that she was grateful but I knew we all understood it anyway. Lilith took a deep breathe. “On the subject of people who shouldn’t die,” she said sitting up and returning her attention to the table, “We’ve got to try and find a way to keep Oars from charging in. He makes too much of an easy target and I can think of probably twenty people who can take him out with a single blow if he gets close enough. The issue though is…”_

* * *

 

Yeah. Lilith was a smart girl. And she was strong. And she was obsessed with becoming stronger, spending every second of her free time training. Free time was anytime that didn’t include eating, sleeping or, very occasionally, partying. She was incredibly dedicated and determined and that was admirable. But she had a tendency to push herself too hard too soon and overextend herself. Whatever she was doing and wherever she was I hoped this wasn’t one of those times.


	12. Talk is Cheap

**\--Lilith POV--**

Inazuma - as a female - and I - as a human - were talking over drinks. Inazuma - naturally - having wine and me with just plain apple juice. And don’t think that it’s because I can’t handle real booze - I can, and I quite enjoy it - but I have a slight tendency to go overboard and I can’t afford to do that now. I’m supposed to be saving Ace, despite this ten hour long distraction.

“So, tell me about Ace,” Inazuma started. _This is going to be hell_. I thought frantically.

“We’re just friends!” I protested.

“I never said you were anything other than friends. What made you jump to that conclusion?” Inazuma swirled the wine in her glass. _Damn her_.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” I accused, eyes narrowed. “I mean it. We’re. Just. Friends. Nothing more, got it?”

“So you’ve been friendzoned?” she asked. “That’s horrible.”

“I have not been friendzoned!” I protested. “We’re just friends and that’s all I want to be, okay? Can you hear what I’m saying to you through your strange haircut or is it blocking your ears?”

“Don’t try to change the subject, Lilly,” Inazuma accused. “So you’re friendzoning him, is that it?” she asked.

“Nobody’s friendzoning anybody!” I protested, “And DON’T CALL ME LILLY!”

“Iva~” I whined, turning to the older man, “Zumi’s picking on me~!” I knew using my nickname for him - no, her \- was petty, but revenge is revenge is sweet. And absolutely necessary.

“Did you ask her if she thinks he's hot yet?” Iva asked.

“I hate you both. I’m getting more juice.” And I left fuming. I couldn’t actually hit them because I actually liked them, and I only hit people who genuinely pissed me off. Those two were practically family, though they would never replace what I had originally, I’d still spent about a year training with and fighting alongside them and the rest of the Revolutionaries. In the grand scheme of things that might not be so long, but it had been the first time since my mom died that I’d felt safe and - dare I say it - loved, so they all meant a lot to me. Some of them though - most of them really - I was allowed to beat up because they were on my Dumbshit List. Sabo was included on this list. Dragon was constantly teetering on the edge - intellectually smart but emotionally clueless - so he only got beat up half as much. Well, in reality he just let me hit him every now and then when I was pissed to make me feel better, but I accepted that. _I could probably beat him up now though_. I thought ruefully.  _Well, maybe_. Dragon was pretty badass after all. I knew I  could hold my own and decided that was enough for now. 

I returned with more juice as promised. Apparently Iva had wandered off. “Oh? You’re awake?” Inazuma called my attention to Mr. Bon Clay, who’d just woken up apparently and looked very confused. “You sure slept for a long time,” she commented, “It must have been at least ten hours.

“Ten hours?” he asked, “What are you talking about? Who are you?”

“My name is Inazuma," She introduced herself, "Don’t be so rude. I was the one who carried the two of you here when you were on the verge of freezing to death.”

“Actually I did most of the carrying,” I argued under my breathe, “You just showed me the way.” I was ignored. Why did people always do this to me? _Such a cruel fate._

“The two of us you said - does that mean Straw-chan is here too?” The man’s face lit up with hope. I strongly suspected Iva had fixed his makeup slightly while he was unconscious seeing as it was still on his face after sweating his way through the Third and Fourth Floors. “Where is he?” Bon Clay demanded, “Is he safe? Who are you guys? Prison Staff? Where is this place?”

“Now, calm down,” Inazuma calmed him, “He’ll tell you everything you need to know.” Somebody hit the lights. I knew exactly where this was going. “Let’s go to the front.”

“Let’s not. I don’t want to have to sing.” Inazuma grabbed my wrist as we started moving forward, taking me against my protests. _Gir._

“Did vyou sleep well? Candy Boy.” Iva had created yet another nickname. Thank god it wasn’t me this time. I couldn’t imagine anything worse than ‘Kitten’ but I’m sure Iva could. “Or rather, Mr. Two Bon Boy?”

“What? How do you know my name?” _Because I told him._ I thought, irritated. _And it was all over the prison systems. Duh. He’s not that much of a miracle worker, he just works with what he’s got._

“VI’m impressed vyou made it here. This is…” Yeah. I knew where we were. If I wanted to avoid singing with Iva I needed to hide. Under the table would do. Everyone was shouting ‘yee-haw’ again. It was annoying.

“What’s with this army of perverts?” I burst out laughing under my table so hard I hit my head. _Ew! Gum!_ I dashed out from under the table. It was a total pain getting gum out of long hair - nearly impossible. I chewed it myself on occasion, but at least I had the courtesy to find a trashcan. Nobody seemed to notice the fact that I'd just gone under the table and popped out the other side for apparently no reason. I played it off as intentional. 

“I need to complain to Iva about that,” I muttered.

“Iva? You mean Iva-sama! The legendary Queen of Okamas? Emporio Ivankov!”

“It’s just Iva to me, and yeah,” I confirmed. “What about him?”

“Is that really… Iva-san?!” he muttered under his breathe, apparently awestruck.

“Yeah. I just said that,” I informed him. “Keep this up and I’ll put this on my Dumbshit List. Oh, time to clap.” Iva pretended to be exhausted and then stood up delightedly. Everyone was surprised. Again. “Saw that one coming. Like Iva could ever get tired of dancing. Just not possible.” I snorted in derision.  _Just no_. 

“Are you really Iva-san?” Bon Clay murmured again.

“Did you hear anything I just said?” This guy was getting on my last nerves. Not that I had much patience to begin with mind you but still. 

I was still being ignored. “Vah? So vyou know who vI am?”

The newkamas started correcting him about how it was ‘Iva-sama’ because it mattered. I never bothered with honorifics other than -chan if I could help it. Pain in the ass if you ask me. Not that anyone ever asked me. I was so often ignored. _Oh the cruelty._ Not that I  really minded. I didn’t pay attention to people much either.

“I don’t want to be called poop!” I hadn’t been paying attention for five seconds and this happens. Iva was great, but Iva was Iva. Iva was exhausting sometimes.

“Emporio Ivankov!” He was a big guy with a large scar across one shoulder. He had bigger muscles. I could sense violence was iminent. _Nah. Let’s leave it as Iva’s problem. No need to bother getting involved._ I sat on one of the tables - screw manners - so I could have a comfortable seat. “I hear you’re the Queen of the Drag Queendom! My dad was a king fifteen years ago until he set foot in Kamabakka and came back as an Okama!”

I snapped. I had decided not to get involved, but that was before I knew the guy was a sexist. Sexists piss me off nearly as much as racists. Or xenophobics. Or basically any judgemental people of any kind. I slammed my drink down on the table next to me and started to move forward but Inazuma put a hand on my shoulder. “But he’s pissing me o~off,” I whined. She raised an eyebrow and I reluctantly sat back down. Iva didn’t need my help and probably never would. I still wanted to punch the guy’s face in though.

“Because our king was an Okama, our pride and royalty was lost! And I turned from a prince into a pirate!” Mental list of this guy’s offenses: (1) Hating on Okamas - just because I was lucky enough to be comfortable with my sexual identity didn’t mean I couldn't sympathize with people who wanted to change. (2) Ex-royalty - ‘nuf said. Rich people usually piss me off. (3) Hating on pirates. My sentence: Beat with a stick until something breaks. Either him or the stick. Didn’t matter which one. Now, where to find a nice strong stick? Ah yes, my weapon…  “I never expected to get my revenge in here! Now you’re gonna pay for ruining my life!”

Iva was faking fear, saying how he was gonna die. Then he said he wasn’t gonna die. Everyone was surprised. I was irritated. Then the asshole actually shot the mini-cannon thing - who knew where he got it from here in Impel Down, but whatever - and the room burst into a flurry of motion. Iva death-winked the projectile away. It would have definitely hit the intruder if I hadn’t already been beating him over the head with my bat. He was on the ground. Therefore the cannon was coming towards me. I caught it with one hand - gently as to prevent the explosion. “Hey, watch it, Iva!” I shouted. “I’m trying to beat the guy to death, what more do you want from me?” The music and dancing continued like nothing happened.

Iva jumped off the stage, apparently a little bit irritated because he shouted, “Emporio Onna Hormone!” and injected the man… well, you know what I mean. He was a man - for a while there anyway. “So vyour father vwanted to become a woman. What’s wrong with that? Two mothers and one daughter, doesn’t that sound lovely? Vi hope vyou’ll get along.” He was officially a she. “A man a woman (yeehaw) or an okama, vyou should just be what vyou want, right?! Sex doesn’t matter here! Vi, no, vwe are a new race…” I blocked Iva out. I'd heard the speech before and it had gotten old halfway through the first time. 

“Oi, girlie, you want my jacket? I think the man in the reindeer costume would prefer if you didn’t take it, but it’s up to you.” She snatched it almost before I was done taking it off. Didn’t even say thank you before running off like a little bitch whining about being too embarrassed.

“Overcome with shame… she has a long way to go,” Iva commented.

“Can I beat her up some more?” I asked, “Now that she has less muscle I bet it’ll hurt more!” That sounded fun. She was a sexist anyhow. Iva gave me a look that said 'no, and we’d talk about my violence later'. I rolled my eyes. “Don’t be such a mother hen. It’s not like I was gonna kill her, just rough her up a bit. I know you don’t like revenge but she did insult you and everyone here. I think a small beating is called for.” Iva obviously disagreed, but didn’t get the chance to scold me for once.

“Miracle worker, Emporio Ivankov!” Bon Clay - or Bonnie as I had just dubbed him because his name was too long - was on his hands and knees. “It’s an honor to meet you! I’m so glad to meet you, really!” Damnit. He’s fangirling. It’s kind of annoying. “Forgive my insolence, but I have a favor to ask!” Does this guy say everything with exclamation points? It’s also annoying.

“A favor?” Iva asked. Bonnie explained about how his friend was dying and he needed saving. _Yeah. We’re already on top of that one._

“Are vyou talking about Strawhat boy?” Iva guessed.

“Because we can show you where he is,” I offered. Bonnie hugged me around the legs. “Agh! I don’t like hugs! Get off! You do not have permission to hug me!” I shouted.

* * *

 

As we walked I looked at Bonnie. He seemed okay. Actually, he seemed like a loyal friend, perhaps even an honorable man. “Do you know why Iva and I saved your life?” I asked him. I didn’t give him a chance to answer. “It’s not because I’m nice or anything. I’m really not. But Strawhat begged us to save your life.”

“Eh? Straw-chan did?” Bonnie asked.

I nodded. “He could barely speak much less breathe but he did it. Your life was not saved because of my kindness, but his. You owe him your life now, keep it in mind.”

“Kitty, why must you always bring debt into this? The flower of friendship is a beautiful thing, even in prison. If vI had ignored that request, vI’d be no more than a demon.” Bonnie sniffled a little. “Strawhat Boy’s treatment has been going on for a little over ten hours now,” Iva pointed out.

“Really?” Bonnie looked delighted.

“Yeah, and Iva hasn’t let me leave for those ten hours - now wasted. I should be out saving Ace, not waiting for a near stranger to recover. Why is he here anyway?”

“Straw-chan wants to save his brother, Ace.”

I was glad I hadn’t been drinking anything because if I had I would have just done a spit take and that would have been nasty. “Ace has a brother?!” I shouted in shock. “That’s impossible! If Ace had a brother then there’d be two of him running around! The fuck do you mean brother?!”

“Straw-chan wants to save his brother,” Bonnie repeated. “That’s all I know.” We walked in silence for a bit, my mind spinning. “What’s that screaming?” he asked.

“Strawhat is going through the treatment. I’d be more worried if he wasn’t screaming.” I said simply. “He should be here for another two days, maybe a bit sooner depending on how strong he is. I’ve got to save Ace before then. We’ve only got another sixteen hours before his execution, damnit!”

“Vyour staying here where I can look after you,” Iva cut me off.

“T-ten hours!" Bonnie was shocked, "You’ve been screaming out in pain for ten hours, Straw-chan!”

“Spirit and hormones.” I’d heard this speech before too. I chose to ignore it. Iva gave a lot of speeches. Bonnie gave us a petrified look, like we’d kicked his puppy or something. The only man I’d ever met who actually kicked puppies - literally - was Admiral Akainu. I did not like that mental comparison, and so felt guilty. Slightly. “Vyou can go check on him if vyou want,” Iva added with as little pity as he could manage. I’ll admit - he looked quite pitiless - but I also knew better. Iva felt terrible about this, but knew there was no other way.

Bonnie scrambled to the door, ignoring his injuries, a searched frantically. I walked up behind him and opened the peephole with one finger. Just as he looked in Strawhat gave a particularly loud scream and fell back. He hugged Iva’s legs. _Is this a habit with this guy?_ “He’s gonna die!” Bonnie screamed. “His boddie’s all battered!” I lost track of what the fuck he was saying after that through the snot and the tears. Just because I didn’t know what he was saying didn’t mean I didn’t get the jist.

Naturally I kicked him in the face - I didn’t use the spikes though, just the side of my boot - I wasn’t that mean. “Quit your sniveling!” I ordered. “Iva’s all done he can and that’s more than would normally be humanly possible. The pain is necessary if you want him to live. There’s nothing that can be done so don’t ask it of us. And I’d think you would have more faith in the guy! He’s obviously strong, and - quite frankly - I expect him to be strong enough to beat this. If he’s not then he’ll be of no use to anyone. Those too weak to live die and nobody should be blamed for that!” I accidentally got into personal areas there. Iva gave me a sympathetic look, knowing what happened to my mother, but Bonnie looked scandalized.

“Straw-chan is not going to die!” he cried out, half in terror and half in affirmation.

“Then stop crying,” I ordered. I tried to make it sound harsh but it didn’t work. “Crying does nothing so don’t bother.” I turned around, glaring angrily at the floor. “I’m going back. I want some more juice anyway since I can't drink,” I said. It was nearly a whisper. “There’s only sixteen hours.” I took a few steps. “Oh,” I added, not turning around, “half of the screams Strawhat is giving out are from his heart, not his body. I can tell. Just so you know.” And I left after that. I didn’t want to be here, listening to someone else’s heart breaking. It reminded me too much of my own.

* * *

 

**\--Mr. Two / Bon Clay / Bonnie / Bon-chan POV--**

I’d heard enough. I didn’t care about the prison. In all honesty, I didn’t even care about Ace’s execution other than it would be hard on Straw-chan. I needed to be closer to Straw-chan. To my surprise, I saw that red-haired girl from before already sitting there on the ground cross legged in the centre of the room, just listening. Listening to Straw-chan’s screams.

“What are you doing here?” I asked. “And what's your name, since you never actually told me.”

“I’m Lilith, not that it matters,” she introduced herself. “And I’m here because Iva won’t let me go. I’ve got seven, maybe eight hours before they take Ace away and I can’t get to him. I could break out if I wanted to, but I haven’t. I don’t know why that is. It feels like I’m waiting for something, but I don’t know what. I desperately don’t want to be here. I hate waiting. I hate listening to this kind of scream. But I’m still here. Listening to the Strawhat. Do you think I’m torturing myself or something?” That was a lot more honesty than I’d been expecting.

“Straw-chan will recover,” I insisted. I wasn’t really sure what else to say and it was the only thought in my mind at the time. It didn’t seem to comfort her.

“I have no doubt that he’ll recover. But not in time,” Lilith replied sadly. “Not for Ace. I cannot just wait here, but that’s what I’m doing. Ace doesn’t have two days. Hell, I don’t have two days worth of patience for anything. He needs to recover. And he needs to do it now.” She fell silent then.

“What did you mean,” I asked, trying to understand the girl, “About what you said earlier, ‘he’s screaming from his heart’. What’s that mean?”

“The body holds physical pain. He’s tolerating that well. I’ve recovered using Iva’s healing hormone before and he seems to be taking that just fine by the sound of it. The only trouble is coming from his heart, from his emotional pain. It’s slowing him down and clouding his vitality.” She shrugged carelessly, but her face remained serious, watching the door. “His heart is in chaos, probably bringing up bad memories, bittersweet faces. I can tell it’s getting to his head and driving him crazy. I can’t say I know the cause for sure, but my guess is he’s afraid of losing his brother. Family is irreplaceable after all. My guess is he already knows that.” Lilith hesitated. Straw-chan screamed some more. I waited for her to say something else and wasn’t disappointed. “Strawhat needs guidance right now. He’s fighting but he’s confused and he’s not sure what for or how hard he needs to work. The heart is a dangerous thing. It might just kill him despite his strength.”

That was something I couldn’t take. “HANG IN THERE!” I shouted, half on instinct and half in terror at the thought of Straw-chan dying. “HANG IN THERE! HANG IN THERE! STRAW-CHWAN!!”

“What are you doing?” Lilith asked. “It’s unlikely he can even hear you. Trust me, I know. The pain is too much for him to stay truly conscious for longger than a few seconds.”

I found myself ignoring her. I needed to be here for Straw-chan in whatever way I could. Lilith said his heart was in chaos, then I’d give him something to fight for. _Nakama._

* * *

 

**\--Lilith POV--**

I had gone through my entire jug full of juice watching Bonnie scream and was currently leaning against the doorframe with my arms crossed when I heard some of the other Newkama come up behind me. “Has he been doing that the whole time?” one asked.

“Pretty much,” I agreed, “Won’t listen to a thing I say either. I’m being ignored again.”

“What an idiot. That won’t help at all,” another laughed.

“I wouldn’t be too sure, actually. Straw hat's got to be at least partially conscious sometimes. Hearing this may actually lift his spirits. His screams have gotten slightly less tortured since Bonnie there’s been screaming like that.”

They didn’t want to listen to me me. They decided to leave.

In another hour they came back. By now Bonnie was practically coughing up blood, his voice spent, his legs giving out from under him. They moved to rush forward but I held an arm out. “Would you interfere with his resolve?” I asked coolly. But they rushed past and knelt beside him. Was I invisible or something? “Bonnie here’s in just as much pain as Strawhat. This isn’t the kind of thing that you can help him with. They’ve both got to suffer alone. That’s how these things work.” I insisted, finally getting their attention. “This kind of pain is something to be kept private. Don’t interfere.”

“They’re trying to make a miracle happen!” Iva shouted, coming up behind me with a herd of Newkamas. _Does he have to do that so close to my ear? His vocal chords and therefore his volume is proportional to the rest of him._

Bonnie stumbled forward, which involved him hitting his head and much startling of men wearing fishnet tights. He resumed cheering. Most - if not all - of the Newkamas were moved to tears and joined in. So did Iva. So did Inazuma, despite her tendency to keep her emotions to herself - oh, wait. I mean ‘his’ apparently. He’d switched again. I did not join in. They all screamed and cheered until they were left there, panting heavily.

I watched them. It was irritating. I did rash - sometimes embarrassing - things when I was irritated. “OI, STRAWHAT DUMBSHIT! GET YOUR ASS UP AND OUT HERE SO I CAN SAVE ACE OR I’M COMING IN AFTER YOU AND BEATING YOU CONSCIOUS! YOU HEAR ME?!” He stopped screaming. _Oops. No - that wasn’t my fault, right? Just a coincidence. I definitely didn’t mean to kill him._

“If he falls silent before the end…” Iva said. Blood leaked out from under the door. I was irritated more. On the other hand, why should I give a crap if the dumbshit died? He was never my responsibility and I owed him nothing. Bonnie was on the verge of a breakdown. Wait a second… I narrowed my eyes. According to my Observation Haki - which was always right by the way - something which very much so resembled Strawhat's lifeforce was still alive in there. I was probably the only one who didn’t jump when the door banged outward. Smirking  I though, _Called it. The odds are never zero when you’ve got the will of D._

I pushed off the wall. “I imagine he’ll be needing-”

“FOOD!” a voice roared out from behind the door.

“Yeah, that.” I agreed. “And lots of it.”


	13. Just Can't Help It

**\--Ace POV--**

“You’ve got a special visitor, Ace.” A strange pointy-eyebrowed weirdo informed me. I was interested both in this visitor and what they wanted with me. “Who do you think has come?” Eyebrows asked teasingly, “Jinbe, I’m pretty sure you have never met her so there is no way for you to know who she is, but while few have seen her. Her name is well know. The empress of the warrior clan Kuja, and one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. She is the strong proud and most beautiful woman in the world: the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock!”

That certainly got my attention and I actually managed to sit upright for a moment. Eyebrows was fangirling off in a corner and I decided it was best to ignore him. The inmates went crazy at the sight of a female, chanting and hooting loudly. _Lilith would have kicked every single of of their asses if they tried that on her_ , I thought. _I’m glad she isn’t here._

“What do you want with me?” I asked Hancock.

“Nothing,” she replied emotionlessly. “I merely wanted to see you with my own eyes. The man who served as the trigger for the war I am about to partake in.”

Now there’s a happy thought. “So I’m just some item on display, huh?”

“The empress who refused to listen no matter what was said to her until now. You really wanted to keep your position as Warlord to the Sea that badly?” Jinbe seemed angry and I understood why. He had given up his title in protest of this war and Hancock acted like she was so desperate to keep it that she was break her longstanding disregard for the Navy’s orders. 

“So you are Jinbe,” Hancock noted. “Don’t be so spiteful,” she ordered coldly before almost completely reversing her personality and crying “I’m just so scared!” She struck a cute pose, faking vulnerability, and her eyes sparkled cutely. I never understood why some guys liked girls that always needed protecting, it sounded more annoying than anything else to me. I was, therefore, completely uninterested in such a pathetic display, especially considering that Hancock was obviously just faking it. The other prisoners, however, started screaming and hooting all over again, this time with much more vigor. I couldn’t tell if it was bloodlust or just plain lust but whatever it was they were making a lot of noise over it. 

I wasn’t paying attention until I heard Magellan say “Insolence! Don’t get carried away, scum. It would seem I have to teach you just who the boss of this prison is!” Magellan quickly summoned his poisonous hydra and attacked several inmates, seemingly at random. The screaming increased but took on a new key of terror.

Hancock glanced at the jailers furtively before leaning closer and giving me the worst news I’d heard in years.

When order was resumed, she stopped speaking immediately before announcing, “I am done here,” turning her back and starting to walk away.

“Oi!” I shouted after her, panicked, “What you just said, is it true?!” I demanded.

“I have no reason to lie” she pointed out. “That’s right,” she paused as if a new thought had occurred to her and added, “He was afraid you’d be upset.” Then they left. Without telling me any more. Without even confirming to me whether it was true or not.

“Ace-san,” Jinbe asked, obviously concerned, “What did that woman say to you?” Apparently the effect her words had on me was just that obvious.

“She said that my brother is coming here,” I heard my own voice and it came out in a harsh whisper. I sounded beyond worried, almost scared. I felt that way too. 

“That straw hat kid you're alway talking about?” Jinbe asked, “How reckless of him!”

Yeah. Luffy was reckless. Incredibly so. And that was exactly why I believed that this was something he’d do. I hoped desperately that Hancock was lying, but as she said, what possible reason would she have to do that? And even if he was here there was nothing I could do about it. Beyond tied, my hands were chained, with Sea Stone no less. I was completely helpless to protect my little brother. 

Helplessness was something I hated. Not for myself, I’d always been able to pull through on my own, but for others. When I couldn’t help someone else who needed it or even make things easier for them. I mean yes, there were times when you had to do something on your own, but that does not prove you stronger. Maybe my urge to help those I cared about stemmed from the time I’d sat by and watched as Luffy had been slashed by a bear. I had felt horrible afterwards, determined never to let anything like that happen again. But it didn’t work that way. Sometimes there were things that couldn’t be helped.

* * *

 

_“Look out!” I shouted, seeing the gun pointed at Lilith. She was shot in the chest and went flying backwards, crashing through the double doors behind her and out of the sunlit street. The marine who had shot her was cut down the next second by Thatch. The battle was minor and already winding down; I wasn’t needed to fight._

_I slammed past the doors, one of them fell to the ground after the abuse. “Lilith!” I shouted, she was lying on her back, blood staining her previously white shirt. I knelt by her, “Lilith, are you okay?”_

_“That’s a stupid question,” she frowned at me. “Is there an exit wound?” she asked, explaining, “I think my body’s in shock so I can’t tell.” Lilith winced as I shifted her so I could see her back. “I know it hurts though,” she added helpfully._

_“I don’t see one,” I said. “The bullet’s still in there.”_

_“Well, it’s not Sea Stone, so that's good, but I still need to get it out first,” she muttered to herself. Lilith must have seen something in my face because she said, “I’ll be fine. This is not your fault. And no, there’s nothing you can do to help me right now.” I swear, it’s like she can read minds sometimes. “Just sit tight for a second and slap me if I pass out, okay? You don’t have any tweezers or anything do you?”_

_“What kind of weirdo would carry tweezers into battle?” I asked her._

_“Point taken,” Without another word she stuck her first two fingers into her own chest and dug around for the bullet. Lilith bit her lip so hard it bled but didn’t cry out. She pulled out the bullet and sighed in relief. The entire process took only a few seconds, but it felt so much longer than that as I watched, unable to do anything. Lilith switched forms and healed the wound easily, sitting up as if nothing had happened, like she hadn’t almost died._

_Lilith was talking to me carelessly, but I wasn’t listening. When she turned away and pushed open the remaining half of the door I grabbed her wrist, acting on instinct. She turned back. “What?” she asked. Why did she even have to ask such a question?_

_“Never do that to me again,” I said. Lilith froze in the doorway, waiting for me to continue. “Don’t get hurt anymore,” I begged. I knew it sounded stupid and childish and that what I was asking was impossible, but I didn’t care. Seeing Lilith lying there on the floor, covered in her own blood, and me sitting there, completely helpless to do anything, had shaken me._

_“It’s better that I get shot than anybody else,” she argued without turning around or looking me in the eyes. “I recover quickly from things that should kill a normal person. I’m not going to change, Ace. I will keep jumping in front of people and charging the front lines. It’s just pain to me, but to anyone else it would mean death or life as a cripple. I am sorry that I scared you, I messed up. But I’m okay. And I can’t get stronger by hiding behind people.” Lilith turned around to look at me, sharp green eyes cutting into me. “I can’t rely on people for help. I don’t want to either. I know that’s selfish sometimes, but it’s who I am. Thank you for caring, but I belong alone.”_

_I wanted to tell her that nobody belonged alone, that everyone had nakama out there somewhere, waiting for them, but I couldn’t. I didn’t believe it myself and Lilith could always tell when someone was lying to her. I wanted to tell her that she wasn’t alone, but that wasn’t true either, not really. Lilith isolated herself as much as she could. She kept herself alone. Yes, she talked and laughed and fought with us, but she refused to join the crew, accept her own cabin on the Moby Dick, insisting on sleeping out on the deck even in storms, caught her own food and refused to keep in constant, reliable contact. Lilith was, through her own rather extensive efforts, a loner. A loner who got herself in and out of trouble on a daily basis, who fought with anyone and everyone and wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Lilith always helped and she always knew what to do and she never thought twice about doing it. Because she was strong, maybe even stronger than me._


	14. Missed Him by That Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there is a completely non-graphic mention/depiction of past rape in here. Nothing explicit, just that it happened and it was traumatic. If you want, just skip the italicized flashback and you'll be fine. If you're easily triggered, don't read that part. You've been warned.

**\--Lilith POV--**

“Oh, you mean dad.” Strawhat said. That dumbshit.

Iva kept talking. I don’t think he’d actually heard, or processed what the boy had said. “Iva,” I waved my arms in his face, trying to get his attention. “Iva, are you listening?” I asked, “Did you hear what the Rubbery Dumbshit said? That bit about his dad? I want you to stop and think about this now.”

Iva stopped talking and turned away from me, towards Strawhat. I could hear him blink a few times - he’s probably about the loudest blinker in the world - before he exclaimed, “Vyour d-d-d-d- _DAD?!_ ” Iva was so shocked that his eyes must have gone wide involuntarily because he flew backwards. That was fine and dandy and all, but I was standing there.

“Hey! Iva! Watch where you’re panicking there! You nearly squashed me!” I complained, diving to the side. 

“Dragon is vyour dad?!” Iva was either ignoring me again or still in shock. He was freaking about Dragon having a son. I was also freaking out - on the inside only - about Dragon having any form of sex life. The dude seriously didn’t give me the vibe that he had one. I was also relieved. So Ace and Strawhat were that kind of brother. There was nothing wrong with it, I just hadn’t been able to figure out how Roger had another son even after he already died. He couldn’t be that virile, right? I realized what Iva must be thinking right about now. Iva would assume that Ace was also Dragon’s son. I knew better, but if Iva was willing to help Ace because of this… it technically didn’t count as lying. I would tell Iva the truth when this was all over and I'd already gotten the help I needed. I felt a bit bad about it, but to save Ace I was willing to go there. 

“Iva, I assume that this is sufficient reason for you to allow me to go to Level Six and help my friend,” I said, knowing he would agree.

“Oh, you know Ace?” Luffy asked. “Wait, who are you?”

 _Damn he’s annoying_. “That doesn’t matter, but I’m Lilith. Ace and I met about three years ago. I spent about a year with him and the Whitebeards. If you want to save him then you’ll be working with me. I broke into Impel Down too and - for the record - I did it without getting caught. You getting your ass poisoned cost us a full twenty hours. We'll have to move fast to make up for that.”

“VI will accompany vyou two to Level Six,” Iva announced.

“Level Six?” Luffy asked.

“Yes, Level Six,” I agreed, “Just accept it. It will take too long to explain, okay Strawhat?”

“Ah, whatever.” He was so stupid.

“As of now, we will be taking a venture to save Ace and escape Impel Down!” Iva announced. He was really getting into this. That was okay with me.

The newkamas seemed nervous and uncertain. “If you don’t want to come with us when we leave then that's fine,” I said, “You can stay. Everyone should make their own decision. Me, I’d rather die than live without proper freedom, but that’s just me. If you’re happy here then that’s fine. But if you want to fight then get ready and get your asses in gear!” I didn’t think it was that much of an inspirational speech personally, but Inazuma lifted his wine glass in what passed for excitement and all the newkamas present cheered energetically so I guess it was okay.

“Alright! Wait for me Ace!” Luffy shouted, fists in the air. _What’s he shouting at?_ “We’ll be right there!” and he fell over. _Way to ruin the moment there. We’ll need to get Iva to fix this._

After Iva played around for a bit and pretended that he’d died, he explained that Luffy was just tired, having lost ten years of his life, and that he would be fine. “Emporio Tension Hormone!” was all it took to get him back on his feet.

* * *

“Don’t even think about it fleabags!” I shouted to the Army Wolves as we ran past them. Luffy was wasting his energy running back and forth because of a little - or a lot of - adrenaline while Iva and Inazuma were keeping pace with me in my Werewolf form. “Inazuma, the doors! We’ve got to hurry!”

“There are security cameras past this point,” he - since he was still a he at the moment - reminded us.

“Fuck that! We’re working under a time limit here! It doesn’t matter if they can see us!” I shouted back, “Besides, Luffy already charged past three of them!” Inazuma just took a drink from his wineglass in reply. How he did that while running, I will never know, but he could and it was an impressively cultivated skill. “Here come the guards!” I shouted a I transformed into a new body. “Do you know what happens when a Siren uses Haki on her voice?” I asked as we ran. It was a rhetorical question. “This!” Without pausing in my running I let out a single, harsh note. The guards were sent reeling, physically knocked back by the force of my voice. It was a good attack for large numbers of weak opponents.

“You’ve gotten stronger, Lilly.” Inazuma said, not having run out of breathe in the least. I just nodded in reply, knowing anything I said as a Siren would have an affect on the people around me. Someone set off the traps and Iva deathwinked them away, posing dramatically afterwards. “Let’s keep moving,” Inazuma prompted him.

“Oh, yeah,” Iva said and started moving again. I held up a hand. There was a guard collapsed but still conscious on the floor I knelt in front of him. In my Siren form, I knew I looked like myself, only better. That’s just because Sirens give off very strong pheromones. It makes us more attractive without actually being more beautiful.

“Come with me?” I asked the guard, putting fake insecurity into my voice

“Yes! Beautiful goddess!” he cried. Iva nodded at me as we resumed running.

“Good idea,” he said. I just nodded in reply, not trying to talk to him.

When we reached Level Six, Luffy started screaming into the void, like that would help. I hit him over the head without a word and turned to the guard. “Could you please help me find my friend Ace?” I asked as pathetically as I could without gagging. Honestly, I hated acting pathetic like this but right now it was the fastest way to get what I wanted. Even faster than beating it out of him, and that was saying something.

“Yes! Beautiful goddess!” the guard cried again. I gave Iva a look that said ‘we will never speak of this again.’

“We are so talking about this later!” Iva seemed delighted at the prospect. I felt a stab of hatred for the man, but ignored it.

When we got to the cell there was no one there. “You’re sure this is the place?” Inazuma asked.

“Yes! I would never lie to my beautiful goddess!” I reverted back to human form. The guard looked around in confusion. “Where’d the beautiful goddess go?” he asked, obviously confused at the loss of my pheromones. I kicked him with the spikes of my boots and he went flying.

“I hate perverts,” I muttered. “Absolutely the worst.”

“Hey, are you Strawhat Luffy?” A deep voice asked from inside the cage.

I recognized that voice and quickly found myself grinning. “He is. And I’m here too. It’s nice to see you by the way, Jinbe. You look like crap. Been here long?”

“Lilith!? I didn’t know you broke in too!”

“That’s because I did it all stealth like and he just barged around smashing shit like an idiot," I deadpaned. I made no secret of my absolute distain for Luffy's tactless and reckless methods. 

“Never mind that now!" Jimbe disregarded, "They’ve just taken him to the lift! If you hurry you can catch them!”

“But-”

“GO!”

I transformed again, into a Dryad, more commonly known as a Wood Nymph and sped away. Transitioning to split-pupiled eyes and gaining pointed ears was fine if it meant I was fast enough to catch the lift. But I wasn’t. It was already gone. I could still hear it though. _They still must be within shouting range._ “ACE!” I shouted at the top of my lungs. “LUFFY’S HERE TOO! IF YOU DIE I’M PUTTING YOU ON MY DUMBSHIT LIST FOREVER! NOBODY WANTS YOU TO DIE! WE WILL SAVE YOU! DON’T GIVE UP!” After that I could hear some sort of commotion and assumed Ace was fighting back. I ran back to the others, knowing that there was no way for me to climb the lift shaft without getting squashed or poisoned or something.  “We’re too late,” I told them, “They’ve already got him. We’re moving to plan B.”

“There’s a Plan B?” Luffy asked. I hit him over the head. In my Dryad form it probably didn’t hurt too much because they’re built for speed not physical strength or their ability to fight. It would hurt more coming from a human.

“Inazuma, block off the stairs would you?" I requested briskly, explaining, "I can hear gas leaking and I don’t think it’s the good kind. I’d rather not wait and see. I’ll hold your wine.”

“On it,” he replied curtly, handing me his glass and cutting up the floor to create a wall. Did I ever mention how cool the Choki Choki Fruit was? Because it is. It also resulted in Inazuma being called ‘Crab-chan’ by Luffy.

“Sealing the stairs was the only way to stop the gas,” he said, accepting his wineglass back and swirling it gently. “It’ll be impossible to rescue him if you’re unconscious.”

Luffy started complaining loudly. I cleared my throat. “I do have a Plan B if anyone actually feels like hearing it now,” I pointed out. “You people listening to me?”

Iva stared at me for a second. “You’re planning on going after him, aren’t you? Do you realize what you’ll be putting yourself through?” It wasn't much of a question.

I gulped. I would almost certainly have to face Akainu. That was scary. But it was also inevitable. “I understand and accept it," I decided. "Besides, I see no other choice. Since I’ve dragged you and Inazuma into this I have to see this through. We’re all leaving together. I know Whitebeard will act and even gave him some advice on how to go about it but I’m still going too. I’m still saving Ace.” I turned to Luffy. “Are you coming to Marine Headquarters too? I won’t force you.”

“I don’t know what you were just talking about but we’re still saving Ace so let’s go!” Luffy shouted. _Such and idiot. But at least his heart is in the right place. That's more than can be said for some people_. 

“Are vyou stupid?!” Iva snapped at us. “This is a battle between the world’s greatest powers!” he started listing our opponents, reminding us how strong they were. As if I didn't already know. 

“I’m not a little girl anymore, Ivankov," I asserted, "I am strong. And Luffy is also strong, even if he is stupid. You know that I will face Akainu eventually, this is just a little earlier than I planned. I’m not turning back. What about you Luffy?”

“If I turn back I’ll regret it forever!” he said. In that split second he reminded me a little bit of Dragon. I guess that made sense. I could tell that Iva felt it too.

“Good. Now will you idiots shut up and listen to my Plan B already or will I have to drag your asses behind me as I break out of this hellhole?” I demanded. I'd had enough of putting up with this bullshit. 

Someone started laughing. I knew that laugh. “If you want to escape from here, set me free. I can open a hole in the ceiling. How about it?”

“See!” I shouted. “He knows what Plan B is! And also - SINCE WHEN IS GECKO-CHAN LOCKED UP IN HERE?! WHY HAS NOBODY INFORMED ME OF THIS?!”

“Gecko-chan?” Luffy looked in the cell. “Ah! You… you’re a prisoner here? Crocodile!”

Gecko-chan just laughed. “Long time no see, Strawhat, Kid.”

“Hi Gecko-chan,” I replied waving lightly. “Mind telling me what the fuck you’re doing locked up here in Impel Down?”

“Oh, I kicked his ass.” Luffy said, his pinky in his nose. That was a disgusting habit.

I looked at Gecko chan. “Really?” I asked darkly. “You let that beat you? Even a little bit? I’ve either overestimated you or seriously underestimated Luffy. I’ll need to rethink things. And why were you two fighting in the first place?”

“He was messing up Vivi’s country!” Luffy shouted angrily.

My eyes widened in realization. _He didn't!_  “Gecko-chan. You didn’t actually use the plans from our little scheming competition did you? Because if you did…” I let the treat hand in the air.

“Doflamingo has Dressrosa,” he said defensively, “It’s only fair.”

“Doffy already did that before I knew him! It doesn’t count!” I scolded. “When all this is over you and I are going right up to the palace and apologizing, do you hear me?”

“Fine. Whatever.” He seemed less than enthusiastic but also knew better than to try to argue with me. “Just let me out. I want to try and take Whitebeard’s head in this war,” he said. I saw right through him. He wouldn’t make any truly serious moves against Whitebeard, maybe just test the waters a little and get a reminder of why Whitebeard was called ‘the strongest man in the world’. What Gecko-chan really wanted though was to make sure I would be okay, even though he would rather die than say it out loud. Somehow he’d gotten very protective of me over the month or two I spent hanging out with him. It was kind of sweet and somehow failed to detract from his badass factor. He was still very badass.

“Let’s release him Straw Hat Boy,” Iva argued, “He would make a powerful ally.”

“EH?" The Rubbery Dumbshit protested, "Iva-chan, you’re telling me he’s-”

I hit Luffy over the head. “He’s my friend. He’s an idiot, but that’s okay. He’s coming.” I glared at him. With my slit-pupiled Dryad eyes I imagined it would be kind of creepy. “Any arguments?”

Luffy said nothing. It was probably his smartest decision all day. “Ivankov,” Gecko-chan acknowledged angrily. I saw a vein going in his forehead.

“Long time no see, Croco Boy,” Iva greeted.

“You two know each other?” I asked.

“Oh yes,” Iva seemed to be delighted by something, “Back when Croco Boy was still a rookie. Don’t worry. If he should try to betray us I can hold him back.”

“Don’t say anything uncalled for, Ivankov!” Gecko-chan barked.

 _Now I really, really want to know what they’re talking about but this isn’t the time. I’ll figure it out later._ “Gecko-chan would never betray me,” I declared, nodding wisely. “Can we move on now? We’re working under a time limit you know. Where’d we leave Jinbe?”

“I’m over here, Lilith.” He called out. “I wish to save Ace-san!”

“Yeah, I know.” That’s Jinbe for you, loyal to a fault. “Like I’d ever leave you behind even if you didn’t. Is there anyone else I know is down here?”

“Nobody you liked,” he admitted.

“I’ll take your word for it.” I said frankly. “Inazuma, would you mind getting the doors?” I asked politely.

As he opened them and unshackled my friends I hugged each of them individually. Jinbe hugged me back and Cecko-chan just scowled amiably. “I never thought we’d be bringing two of the Warlords of the Sea with us,” Inazuma commented dryly. It was his way of saying I was explaining how I knew them later and he wanted answers. I nodded in reply.

“Two? Who’s the other one?” Luffy asked. I ignored him.

“Thank you, now I may be of some use to him,” Jinbe said.

“It’s really not necessary,” I dismissed. “I didn’t even know you were in here. You’re vivre card never burned so I didn’t know. This is a coincidence, therefore you owe me nothing.”

“One way or another I will definitely take that old man’s head,” Gecko-chan said. I translated it as: ‘Don’t worry. I’ll help too.’

“I won’t let you lay a hand on old Whitebeard, Crocodile!” Jinbe said. He didn’t speak Gecko-Talk. Obviously.

“Boys, boys,” I soothed. “You can lay ‘em out on the table and measure ‘em later. In the meantime, can we focus on the task at hand?” Jinbe as usual was taken aback my directness - I don’t think he’d ever get used to my language - but Gecko-chan just laughed. Most people found his laugh scary or evil, but I knew it was just his way of saying he was happy that I hadn’t changed much since I last saw him. I was good at understanding Gecko-Talk.

“Hey, Lilith, let me out too.” I froze. I turned my head around real slowly. _Please. Don’t Be. Here. Please don’t be here, pleasedon’tbehere, pleasedon’tbehere, PLEASEDON’TBEHERE!_ I thought. I could feel my panic increasing. _Oh god it’s him!_ When I saw him I swallowed. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. The bottom dropped out of my stomach. I felt the blood rush out of my face. I clenched my hands into fists to keep them from shaking. I thought I might throw up as memories crashed into me and a shaking hand went over my mouth. I took a few stumbling steps back. My breathe sped up involuntarily. I squeezed my eyes shut as if that would help. _Damnit! Why am I still scared? Why do I care?! It was a long time ago and I got away in the end. He’s chained up. He can’t hurt me! Stay calm!_ I wasn’t listening to myself though and I felt my back bump into Gecko-chan.

“Oi, you alright?” he asked. I didn’t trust myself to speak properly. It had been seven years ago. I’d been eleven. Just a kid really. I’d gotten away from my step father just a few weeks ago and didn’t know enough about the real world to make smart decisions. I couldn’t tell who to trust. And I’d made a mistake that nearly cost me everything. As it was, it still cost me quite a lot.

* * *

 

_I was running away. I hadn’t collected my Dryad form yet and I wasn’t thinking straight so I was still human, running as fast as I could. I didn’t know where I was going or if I’d make it there but I was scared and I was trying as hard as I could. I had to get away. I felt myself trip and my knee ripped open but I kept moving forward, crawling for a bit before I could regain my balance and get back on my bare feet, still running. Blood dripped from my knee. It also dripped from somewhere else. Somewhere higher. Along with other stuff I didn’t want to think about. I was still running. And I was so scared._

* * *

 

Iva deathwinked the man. The one I’d never heard the name of. The one who- no I mustn't think about that now. “Are vyou okay, Kitty?” he asked.

I swallowed and closed my eyes for half a second. There was no reason to talk about this here or now. Nothing happened. I put on a cheerful voice. “Jinbe wasn’t kidding when he said there was no one down here I liked. Let’s get going. The sooner we move the sooner we save Ace!” I smiled brightly. They were all staring at me. Even Luffy. _Dammit! I thought I was a better actor than this!_

“I know what he was in for,” Gecko-chan told me quietly. I looked him in the eyes. He knew. He’d just figured it out. Of course I’d never told him. I’d never told anybody. People just assumed that me not liking perverts was a quirk, an oddity. It was a trauma. Now he knew.

Jinbe looked at me, obviously worried. “Lilith-san, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“There’s nothing wrong! Let’s just go!” I snapped, stopping immediately and reminding myself that shouting wouldn’t help things. “Please,” I added fraily. _I’m so weak_ , I though. _Just so pathetic. I hate it. I’ll never be strong enough._

“You heard the kid, let’s go.” Gecko-chan saved me. I squeezed his arm appreciatively just over his hook but couldn’t force myself to look him in the eye. Inazuma reluctantly went to go cut the floor into a ramp and the others allowed their attention to wander. “When?” Gecko-chan asked me quietly so no one else would hear.

I glanced at the others - ensuring that nobody was listening - before answering. “Seven years. I was eleven.” Gecko-chan did something unexpected. He hugged me. He actually hugged me. Well - actually it was more like he pulled me to his chest with his one non-hooked hand - but it felt like a hug. I hated being hugged usually. But it felt nice. But I didn’t want to be hugged. “Don’t look down on me,” I protested, still keeping my voice down. “I’m not a child. I’m fine.”

“You’re a tough one, Kid, you know that?” he glanced back at the still-unconscious inmate. “Death’s too good for him. Let him rot,” he decided. I nodded and pulled away. Gecko-chan probably didn’t want to be seen hugging me anyway.

“Inazuma finished the stairs. Would you do the honors?” I asked. And our grand escape Plan B was started! I just had to not think about how that man made me feel and I’d be okay. “Time to move forward,” I muttered. I turned to Gecko-chan and the others. “Let’s go.” I said simply. And we went.


	15. Escaping Hell

**\--Lilith POV--**

Back in Newkama land we changed clothes. I know it may sound petty, but it’s hard to look cool in a standard prison uniform so Jinbe and Gecko-chan switched into more normal-looking clothes like they were more accustomed to and Gecko-chan even found some rings like he usually had. I gave him a cigar as a thank you for earlier and he nodded his thanks in return. I was glad he was here. Jinbe was great and all, but he wasn’t so good at understanding emotions. He was too formal for that sort of stuff. Not that Gecko-chan was exactly a psychologist, but he gave support at the right moments. 

Iva insisted I get a change of clothes too, claiming that I looked like I belonged in a rock band and that he didn’t approve. I was reluctant at first because I _liked_ looking like I belonged in a rock band, but when he let me keep the boots I relented. After checking the outfit first. I would not be wearing a leotard into battle, thank you very much. I was now dressed in black shorts and vest, with a crisp white dress shirt underneath and a stylin’ red jacket. It was kind of military-style like the ones worn by a Lieutenant rank or above, but I liked it anyway. When I put it on and belted it the jacket hugged my curves in all the right places. Normally I’d be fine with that, but I switched it so it just hung over my shoulders, obscuring my figure slightly. Gecko-chan noticed the change but didn’t comment. I said nothing either.

Once everybody - including basically all of the newkamas on the ever-so-creatively named Newkama Land - had assembled on level five - Freezing Hell - I started talking. Partially I spoke just to be saying something and partially because everybody needed to be on the same page if we were going to pull this off. “We all know that there are five levels between here and freedom. We all know what we’re getting into and how many opponents we’ll have to face. That’s why we need all the numbers we can get. On each floor we’re going to free as many prisoners as possible and rally them together. The more the merrier. If there’s a guy standing next to you and an enemy in front of you, then there’s only a fifty-fifty chance you’re the one he’s going to shoot so gather as many allies as possible. That’s why we’ll steal as many keys as we can and cause a riot the likes of which Impel Down has never seen!”

“Yeehaw!” Iva agreed and everybody cheered. Honestly, I was just telling them the plan, but if they wanted to get pumped up about it that was fine too.

“Luffy’s already gone ahead! Let’s not let him have all the fun!” I shouted and charged after him. I was in human form this time, despite the cold. I could handle it, and I really didn’t want to be a Werewolf in the Inferno or I’d turn into a ball of fur and sweat and probably die in the first two seconds flat. Werewolves were mountain creatures after all, they did not belong in hot places. I had other forms that would work, but I didn't want to be switching too much right before I entered a battle. I'd need that energy later. 

On the stairs up Jinbe said, “It’s almost ten in the morning now. The execution will take place at three in the afternoon! They’re certain to carry out the execution at that exact moment! If Whitebeard intends to stop them, he should attack several hours before the execution!”

“I know all this already!” I told him. “Whitebeard will arrive at eleven, giving us four hours to save Ace. The first move will be ours and the tidal wave he creates will force Aokiji to use his Ice Age. That will freeze everything in the area and give us something to stand on as we fight. From there it’s more or less improvisation. We’ve got a few ideas down but without knowing what the Navy will do it’s impossible to plan that far ahead. The sooner we get there, the more I can help Whitebeard with choose which strategies to use! We’ve got to hurry!”

“You just love scheming, don’t you?” Gecko-chan accused, gliding effortlessly with his sand body.

“Yes!” I replied happily, “Yes I do! Let’s keep going!”

We were reaching the top of the stairs. I turned to Gecko chan but he beat me to it saying, “Those doors are pointless” and dissolved them using his Suna Suna powers and just his right - non hooked - hand. I didn’t have any forms that could do that. It made for a very dramatic entrance. I totally wished I could do that.

“This is Level Four!” A guard reported, obviously terrified, “The prisoners from Level Six are here! Former Warlord Jinbe, the intruder Monkey D. Luffy and Sir Crocodile are all here!”

“Hey!” I shouted. “Why does nobody ever count me for anything you fuckers?” I was ignored. “Well, whatever,” I moped, “Let’s just attack already. I guess. Since they’re here.”

Gecko-chan cut some guys with a wave of sand and they dissolved into bones and rags. Luffy punched a bunch of people at the same time, which I guess was impressive or whatever - the whole stretching thing was a little freaky but I was hardly one to judge. Jinbe unleashed a powerful Fishman Karate punch and sent a wave of guards flying - get it, wave? Nevermind. - I transformed into my Demon body and breathed fire. Well, technically I breathed flammable gas which I ignited by gnashing my teeth just right and creating a spark, but in essence fire came from my mouth and a bunch of people ran away on fire, tripped over the railing, and fell in the pits of boiling blood. By the way - burning blood smells nasty. In case you didn’t know.

“He’s got a three hundred million bounty and he’s got two Warlords with him!” somebody shouted panicked. “And some scary red-head chick!”

"That's it! These fuckers are going down hard!" I demanded furiously. _Red-head chick indeed!_ Gecko-chan and Luffy laughed, the two somehow doing the same thing and producing dramatically different sounds. Jinbe cracked a smile and glanced at me. “You three shut up! I’ll kick all your asses! Let’s just fight!” I shouted before remembering something I’d spotted on the way down here, even distracted as I was by my escort. “Oh, and Gecko-chan,” I added, “Boney is on this Level if you want to find him. I think he’s that way.” I pointed and Gecko-chan flew off in that direction, slaughtering guards as he went. Boney - more commonly known as Daz Bones or Mr. One depending on how in the know you were - was a quiet sort of guy and an ex-assassin. I liked him. He was a good chess opponent and I’d planned on bringing him with me when I broke out with Ace, but then that plan had gone to shit. I was glad we could still bring him with us.

I was also glad when Iva, Inazuma and the rest finally caught up to us since I felt like they’d been taking their time - not that it was really fair to expect them to keep up with the rest of us but still. “Oh? What are you doing here, One-chan?” Bonnie asked.

“He’s coming with us!” I shouted. “Hi, Boney!”

“You don’t have to use my name you know,” he replied. I swear, everything out of his mouth sounded bored. Even I couldn’t tell if that was actually ow he was feeling or not sometimes. He didn’t get excited over much. “If you’re here maybe I’ll just go back,” he commented. I grinned at him.

“Emporio Face-Growth Hormone!” Just for the record, I’m not convinced that hormones can actually make your face bigger, even with the evidence provided by Iva. It just sounds unlikely - but whatever - I worked. It worked quite well. Sending a giant sized deathwink, Iva pushed the guards back.

“Crab-chan, are there any stairs to level three?” Luffy asked.

“To your left,” Inazuma agreed, “You just have to cross that bridge.”

“I got it!” Luffy shouted.

“Race you there!” I shouted back. “Whoever takes out more guards on the way wins!”

“I’m not gonna lose!” _Of course you will. I’m better than you, you dumbshit._

I spotted a very short man with clothes that looked like tan had puked up all over him. “Go, Bluegori!” he shouted. And he played a tune on his pipe/pitchfork. It looked breakable. I dashed past him and snapped it in half on the way. “No, now they’re out of control!” he shouted. _Damn he’s got a squeaky voice. It’s not like we can’t handle a few rogue Sea Gorillas_. I punted the little man into a conveniently placed vat of boiling blood. “Aagh!”

“Dumbshit.” I muttered. “I’m falling behind Luffy in numbers because of you.” To everyone else I shouted, “Don’t forget to steal their keys! We’ve got to free as many people as we can!” I might be a bit of a hypocrite there - having just punted an important looking jailer without even checking for keys - but whatever. “Luffy! Quit beating up that one guy and keep moving! Trust the others to get our backs and don’t stop running! We’ve got to get to the surface as quickly as possible!”

“Right,” he replied, dropping the already unconscious guard, “Gotcha! Let’s go!”

Our next obstacle presented itself. I was mostly unimpressed. “Who’s the pervert sadistic lady?” I asked, mostly to myself.

“Mhn~! So ru~de! I’m Sadi-chan the Head Jailer. And these children won’t let you take a single step past this point!” And there stood one of the strangest trios of creatures I have ever had the misfortune to see. A pink-haired zebra, a rhinoceros and a strangely oversized koala thing all armed with giant metal weapons and with snot permanently running out their noses.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” But everyone was freaking out about the ‘Demon Guards’ so I figured I ought to take it seriously. I transformed again from my Demon form to Adamantite. I’d used the same body in that skirmish back at Shabondy - the one with the metal plating. Charging, I collided with all three monsters and marched them right off the cliff into the boiling blood. “Really? That’s it?” I asked.

“Mhn~!” Sadi - I refuse to use ‘chan’ with her name - cried angrily. “How dare you do such a thing to my adorable minions!” She tried to whip me, and managed to wrap the thin leather strap around my wrist, but whips don’t do much when you’re plated with armor. I was more inconvenienced by the heat than by the Head Jailer trying - and failing - to kill me. I drew my weapon from my back and it switched forms - yeah, awesome right? - from a bat to a double-edged sword. I’d spent years making this weapon and I was very proud of it. I cut her whip in half and marched up to her, slashing her across her - over exposed - stomach and cutting her down.

I turned around. A bunch of people were staring at me. “What? Should I not beat them up?”

“You’ve gotten stronger in the five years we’ve been apart,” Inazuma commented. “We should keep moving.”

“Right now I feel like a woman.” Iva announced. Did he/she have to switch in the middle of battle? She was making me indecisive with my pronouns!

“The door’s opening by itself. That’s not usually a good sign.” Who knows what the fuck would come next. Maybe this would be someone who actually made a good opponent. Or it could just not. _His headdress has gotten even stupider-looking. More stupid? Ah well, I'm a pirate not a grammar major. I don’t really care. At least now I can kick his ass though. Stupid pervy eyes._ The thought made me falter. I was still in Adamantite form, making it nearly impossible to tell my gender even with my - ahem - assets, and I knew he couldn’t recognize me but it still flashed back to me. The fear. I stumbled backwards and landed on my metal ass. It didn’t hurt - well, it hurt my pride - but even Luffy noticed something was up.

“Lilith, what’s wrong?" He barked out, torn between concerned for me and aggressive towrads the new guy, "Who is this guy, barging in like he’s so big!”

“Hannyabal,” Inazuma reported, “He’s the Assistant Warden of the prison, and apparently he’s a pervert.”

Hannyabal apparently didn’t hear himself being called a pervert because he announced in a tone some might describe as brave, “To defend the future of countless citizens, Strawhat, infamous world-renowned pirate, I will carry out your sentence on the Warden’s behalf!”

“If you’re not gonna move I’ll kick you ass!” Luffy shouted right, “I will save Ace!”

“If I were to go down so easily, I would not be worthy of my position as Assistant Warden!” Hannyabal claimed, and attacked with his strange two-ended katana staff thingy. It was a weird weapon. Luffy kicked his ass - or punched his face but same difference - in a single attack. I approved. Luffy may be stupid - very stupid \- but he was strong and heart smart.

Inazuma offered me a hand up and I realized I was still sitting there. I took it. “Sorry,” I mumbled. “I just really hate perverts is all. I can keep going. Don’t worry about me.” He was still worried, but didn’t say anything. I was grateful. “Right," I decided, "Let’s keep going.” Luffy and I started past the now bloody and defeated Hannyabal. Something grabbed my ankle. I screamed like a little girl. I’m not going to pretend otherwise. “Pervert!” I stomped what was grabbing me - Hannyabal - in the face forcefully and repetitively. I looked. There wasn’t much left of his face with the boots I was wearing. He moved slightly, twitching. “EEK!” I stomped him some more. This time he didn’t move. I nudged him and he stayed down. “Okay we’re good now. Let’s keep moving.” I was talking too fast and I knew it but I just wanted to get away from there. “Let’s go Luffy.” I grabbed his wrist and started walking again. In my head I was going _pervert pervert pervert pervert pervert pervert pervert_ over and over again, trying to calm myself down and failing miserably. “Charge or whatever!” I shouted after me and the newkamas and newly freed prisoners cheered and started forward again. Honestly, why did they think I was such a great leader? I was just reminding them to keep going. It was hardly rocket science. “Let’s go save Ace!”

“What do you mean save Ace?” Hannyabal spat. “Don’t glorify the trash of society.” He sat up, face covered in holes from being kicked in the head.

I screeched again and actually tried using Luffy as a meat shield, despite him being slightly smaller than me. I prefered more manly, larger meatshields - Kid had been very useful that one time - but Luffy would do in a pinch. “He’s still alive!” I shouted. “Someone else kick him!”

“Civilians can’t sleep at night fearing that their loved ones will lose their lives and it’s all because you scum dare to sail the seas!” Mental list of this guy's offenses: (1) Not letting us pass him already. (2) Insulting Ace. (3) Being a pervert. (4) Having really creepy fucking eyebrows. (5) Being a self-righteous, hypocritical heap of steaming bullshit. My sentence: ... keep hiding behind Luffy because there's just no fucking way I was approaching him while I was still in a pervert induced panic. I would have stomped his dick but... he was a pervert. Perverts are like my kryptonite. And I'd just seen that man so that rule kinda went for double at the moment. Fortunately, I had others to rely on to speak for me. 

“Ace is important to me so move it!” Luffy shouted. He should have know better than to try reasoning with such a dumbshit.

“I can’t reason with such a fool…” Hannyabal the Hypocrite began but was cut off by a scream. Screams were not all that remarkable in the midst of battle, but this one came from behind him. With his supposed one thousand men. As soon as I looked behind him I knew. That black mist stuff - it meant someone was using the Yami Yami Fruit. There was only one person with that ability. We’d never met personally, but I’d heard what he did to Thatch and how he’d become a Warlord of the Sea. I didn’t need to meet him to know that I didn’t like him.

“Don’t go around spouting that crap about ‘justice’ or ‘evil’! You can look all around the world but you’ll never find an answer!” Blackbeard emerged from the darkness and stomped Hannyabal’s face into the stone. He stayed down that time. It wasn't like I’d been kicking him as hard as I could or anything, but it still pissed me off a little bit to think that blackbeard’s kick was the one that finished him. _Oh well, I did most of the work anyway. More importantly - what the fuck is he doing here?! C’mon! I’m a strategist now think! What can Blackbeard find here that he can’t anywhere else? Prisoners. He’s here to recruit. Why now? So he can show up at Marineford, maybe take a shot at Whitebeard. Unacceptable. But I don’t have time to deal with him. We’ll have to let him past. Damnit!_ “Ridiculousness!” Blackbeard shouted. Stunned, semi catatonic guards fell from the tower of darkness behind him like a fountain of human terror. _Damn, that sounded poetic didn’t it? And I just ruined it. Ah well._

“He’s the guy I met in Jaya!” Luffy apparently had met him before.

“Well this sure is a pretty impressive group,” Blackbeard commented. I wanted to strangle him with his own stupid ass man-necklaces but restrained myself. “Seems we’ve walked into a pretty major incident, huh?”

“Teach! What are you doing here?” Jinbe demanded. I held an arm out in front of him.

“We don’t have time for this,” I said simply, cutting him off. “We have other priorities right now. Jinbe, don’t make a fight where we can’t afford one.”

Blackbeard laughed. “And who might you be?” I ignored him.

“Who is he?” Luffy asked.

Blackbeard looked like he was about to introduce himself but I wouldn’t give him the chance. “That doesn’t matter,” I cut him off. If Luffy knew who Blackbeard was, and what he had done to his brother, then a fight would be unavoidable and we couldn’t afford the time. “All you need to know right now is that the way to the upper floors will be easier since he’s already been there. We’re not friends. But we can’t fight him right now. Okay?”

“I don’t get it, but I don’t need to kick his ass?” Luffy asked, unsure. 

“Right. No fighting him.” I turned to Blackbeard. “Both groups can just walk by each other and there's no need to fight. Neither of us would benefit from a skirmish here. Is this acceptable to you?” I asked. I hated negotiating with him, but it was necessary and I wouldn’t back down.

“Yeah, that’s fine, little girl,” he agreed.

“Jinbe, take Luffy and stay at the front,” I ordered, knowing that we had to keep moving. “Handle anything that gets in our way and don’t stop for anything, got it?”

“Kid,” Gecko-chan was giving me a look but I waved him off. I just wanted to be sure that nothing went wrong here. I wasn’t waiting for everybody else to be out of range before I started a fight. That would be a stupid move, especially with Blackbeard’s four cronies here. They didn’t look that strong, but numbers were always helpful.

Everybody filed past each other. It was a tense moment for me. I was afraid that someone would mention Blackbeard’s name and Luffy would attack, or that one of the Newkama would look at Blackbeard or one of his men the wrong way and a fight would break out, but everybody managed to pass without incident. Gecko-chan looked back at me and I jerked my chin slightly. He went on ahead. I was now the last person on our side still on the fourth floor. Alone with Blackbeard and his four cronies.

* * *

\--Blackbeard POV--

“Teach, a word,” the red haired girl held a hand in front of my chest. I didn’t recognize her, but I still got the sense that she was worth listening to. I stopped and let her talk. “When we do meet, and when I’ve got time,” she started and shifted so she could look me in the eyes, “you’ll see just what I think of your precious Devils Fruit Power. My Oni Oni Fruit isn’t all-powerful or anything, I’m not invincible, but neither are you. The difference is in what we fight for. You fight to satisfy your own greed. I fight for revenge. You killed Thatch, placed Ace in danger, and betrayed your nakama. This is not something I will forgive. I’m just warning you.”

She shrugged and made to leave but I wasn’t done with her after a speech like that. “Did you really just threaten me?” I asked amused, “Now of all times?”

“I’m just here to help a friend,” she said, not turning around, paused in the doorway. “Ace won’t die today. Nobody’s allowed to keel over while they owe me a favor.”

“Is that some kind of misplaced honor I sense?" I sneered aloud, "Who are you anyway?”

“You’re headed to Marineford with your favorite escapees next, right?” She glanced over her shoulder. I saw her smirk at me. I’ll admit, I didn’t think I was that predictable. “I imagine we’ll be properly introduced then.”

“How mysterious, little girl.”

She scowled. “I’m hardly a little girl,” she gestured to her chest, which I’ll admit was quite prominent, “And I’m not trying to be mysterious, I’m just pressed for time. Perhaps I’ll get my chance to destroy you at Marineford.”

“You will never be able to beat me,” I said, entirely confident in that fact. The Yami Yami Fruit was unbeatable. This girl wouldn’t stand a chance.

“That’s what we all say,” she pointed out, walking away. “But we’ll see, won’t we?”

“Cocky little girl aren’t you?”

She grinned, then her eyes widened. “Warden Jelly’s behind you,” she informed me, frowning. “Please survive,” she added, “I prefer getting my own justice than to have it served for me.”

I returned my attention to the threat at hand, letting her leave. “Magellan… So he finally shows himself, huh?” It was rather quiet, walking through hell without anybody screaming and no battle going on. A large figure appeared in the distance and I laughed. “So you’re Magellan, huh?”

“And I take it you are Blackbeard?” I took that as a confirmation.

“I am indeed.”

“Hydra!” And we were engulfed in purple goo. I had expected the pain, but it still caught me off guard. I wasn’t acting when I fell to my knees.


	16. Plan B, Phase Two

**\--Ace POV--**

Luffy. My little brother was still in there, still in Impel Down. Did he know that I’d already left yet? He must. Lilith had said that he was there too, though I had no idea when she’d gotten in to how. Impel Down’s impenetrability rate was plummeting drastically. Luffy. Lilith. What had possessed them to go charging into Impel Down of all places? Luffy I could understand but Lilith was usually more level headed than that. She thought things through and always had a backup plan, even if she thought it up in a split second. Why would she do this?

‘NOBODY WANTS YOU TO DIE!’ That’s what Lilith had shouted. How was it that she knew what to say? I knew part of it was simply that Lilith was good at encouraging people, whether she knew it or not, but Lilith also knew me. She knew what I needed to hear at that moment, and I’d actually tried to fight back when I’d heard that, despite the Sea Stone cuffs draining my strength. It had gone well until Magellan had snapped my ‘borrowed’ weapon with two fingers. I hoped Lilith and Luffy would manage to escape without confronting him. He was strong.

I leaned my head back, looking up at the sky. It was mostly grey, not a very inspiring sight. There was a small bird flying high above us, probably some type of gull. I smiled to myself, reminded of how I’d met Lilith. It had taken her weeks to stop teasing me about it. Normally, that kind of introduction would not foster a very trusting relationship, but Lilith was hardly what could be called ‘normal’ in any sense. From her appearance to her attitude, Lilith constantly defied expectations. I certainly hadn’t expected her to break into Impel Down, and I wasn’t happy about her placing herself in real danger, but I was also grateful. Because Lilith still thought I was worth the effort. Lilith had known I was the son of Gold Roger from the day we met and simply hadn’t given a damn. And she trusted me enough to share her own past, which I appreciated. Actually, now that I thought about it, Lilith trusted me with a lot.

* * *

 

_This one time Lilith and I had met up, entirely by accident, on an island which, apparently, was famous for its hot springs. Somehow Lilith had dragged me to some place where she knew the owner. Reportedly she’d saved his son’s life and taken him home. Lilith looked happy to be clean, apparently not realizing, or perhaps just not minding, that her scar was showing after the bath and began complaining that her hair got tangled in the spa._

_“If it’s such a hassle then why not cut it?” I asked._

_Lilith frowned and glared at the brush in her hand. “My mom liked my hair. I think I inherited it from my father and that’s why she loved it so much. It kinda reminds me of her.” Although Lilith had told me about her parentage, she almost never really talked about them. I don’t think she actively avoided the subject, it was just that she prefered to focus on the future rather than her past. “Besides,” she said, “I love having long hair - just not when it gets tangled.”_

_“Let me see,” I said, taking the brush from her hand. Lilith’s hair was long, not as long as it is now but still halfway down her back. Still slightly damp from the bath, Lilith’s usually bright red hair was slightly darkened, though it was still rather striking. Brushing Lilith’s hair took a long time, partially because it was indeed tangled but mostly just because she had so much of it. By the time I finished her hair had completely dried and Lilith had fallen asleep._

_No, that wasn’t accurate. Lilith had chosen to sleep. Unlike me Lilith could suppress the need for sleep for almost a week. The fact that she was asleep now, here, meant that she’d chosen to do so. Lilith had chosen to fall asleep on me. I smiled slightly. It was good to be trusted. Especially good to be trusted by Lilith, who didn’t trust anybody._

* * *

 

Lilith was precious to me because of moments like that. She was strong too. And she was currently trapped somewhere in Impel Down with my little brother and Magellan. I hoped she would protect him. I hoped she could still protect herself, too. But hoping was all I could do. There was nothing more. And the boat took me farther and farther away from them. Towards the execution platform where I fully expected to die.

Lilith may have broken into Impel Down but that had failed. I didn’t mind that I was going to die too much, but I still wanted her to survive.

* * *

**\--Sabo POV--**

So what if running off on my own hadn’t worked so well last time when Lilith had stepped in? Or the time before that when I’d gotten my boat blown up? Or the time… actually, you know what? Never mind. I have a slightly bad tack record of things that happen when I decide to do things on my own. That's not my fault and not the issue right now. I was worried about Ace. My brother was in trouble and I was going to be there, dammit! This wasn’t going to turn out like the time they burned Grey Terminal and I couldn’t do anything. No one was allowed to threaten my family - especially not the World Government. It was my job to fight them after all, if I couldn’t do that when I needed to then what was the point?

Dragon hadn’t really tried to stop me, but I knew he didn’t approve of what I was doing. Dragon was almost always in favor of the ‘wait-and-see’ plan. In some ways that made sense, but how could I not do something when there was injustice right in front of me? I can’t just stand by and do nothing. _It doesn’t matter how angry Dragon will be, I don’t care if he kicks me out of the Revolutionaries! I’m saving Ace and that’s final! Even if Lilith does have to come chasing after me again!_

I remember what happened last time. It had been embarrassing, but I was still grateful. I knew what she’d done for me.

* * *

_I woke up in a bed. I recognized the ceiling of the infirmary. I’d certainly been here often enough. I moved, expecting a bolt of pain, but felt nothing. Glancing down I saw my entire body covered in bandages and blood leaking through in some places. What had happened?_

_“Good, so you’re finally awake you lazy dumbshit.” Lilith was glaring at me from the bed next to mine, closest to the door. “I hope that stupid Devil’s Fruit was worth it to you because I had to take time out of my day to go and save your ungrateful ass. You’re welcome by the way.”_

_“Lilith?” I asked, finally identifying the fact that she was here and that I hadn’t seen her in a year or two, since she left the Revolutionaries looking for stronger opponents. “What are you doing here?”_

_“Didn’t I just tell you?” She demanded irritated. “I just stopped by to save you life - which you still haven’t thanked me for by the way - because your vivre card was burning. Dragon said you went off on your own to stop some princely asshole from getting his hands on that Devil’s Fruit. I hope you understand the rules here. First one’s ‘finder’s keepers’ and second one’s ‘you owe me one’. You get that?”_

_“Huh?” I didn’t get it._

_“You must have hit your head at some point," Lilith noted, "Probably when I was dragging you across those rocks… anyway: You’re the one who found the Fruit so you’re the one who’s going to eat it. And you owe me your life.”_

_“So.. what? I’m in eternal servitude now or something?” I asked. Knowing Lilith, it’s going to be something like that._

_“Of course not!" Lilith cut me off harshly, "I hate slavery! Some Celestial bastard dumbshit tried to make me a slave once and I killed him for it. Nope, you’ve just gotta save my life in return. That’s the only way we’ll be even. And since you’re currently concussed and can’t figure out what that means: it means we’ve got to see each other again someday and fight together, okay?”_

_“Huh? Oh. Yeah. Okay," I agreed. That didn't sound so bad really. "Wait… I’ve got to eat the Devil’s Fruit?”_

_“You bet your ass you do! I sure as hell can’t. You want to know what it is now or after I shove it down your damn throat?” she demanded._

_“Alright! I’ll eat it! I’ll eat it!” I refuse to describe what it tasted like. Let’s just say it was easily the most fowl thing I have ever tasted and move on. “You could have warned me it would taste so bad!” I complained._

_“Nope! I couldn’t,” Lilith denied. “I ate mine when I was only two. I don't even remember doing it. Anyway, how’s it feel to be a Wind Man?” she asked._

_“A what?” my head wasn’t hurting, but it obviously wasn’t working properly. This stupid concussion was making me stupider than Luffy in a food coma. And that was saying something._

_“A Wind Man," the red head explained impatiently, "You just ate the Kaze Kaze Fruit. You’re a Wind Man now. Actually, you know what? I give up talking to you, you Breezy Dumbshit. I’ll try again when you’re not concussed.”_

* * *

She left before I could heal up properly of course, saying she wasn’t needed there anymore and that she wanted to get back to her training. Later, when my concussion had healed I figured a bunch of stuff out. Lilith had probably saved my life by noticing my burning vivre card. I don’t remember giving her one which means that at some point she cut my hair without my noticing. Which was slightly creepy and stalker-ish, but I couldn’t exactly complain about it seeing as she’d also saved my life. If she hadn't come, I would have lost that fight, lost the Devil Fruit, and the Revolutionary Army would have gained a powerful opponent with the powers of the Kaze Kaze Fruit. So I, and by extension Dragon, seriously owed Lilith for this one. He probably never would have let me off the leash again if I'd failed, assuming I even survived. The second, and more immediately important, thing that I realized was that Lilith hadn’t moved from her hospital bed or even made any wild gestures the entire time. I realized then why I felt perfectly fine even with all those bandages and what was clearly a major concussion. Lilith had taken the pain for me, probably threatening Kuma into doing it, and ordered nobody to tell me about it on top of everything else. 

She could be annoyingly selfless sometimes. But maybe that was a good thing. If someone as strong as Lilith was selfish and greedy… I’m just glad she’s on our side. Where was Lilith now? What was she doing? Probably training. Or fighting. Or scheming. Yeah. Something like that.

* * *

**\--Lilith POV--**

“Okay everybody,” I screamed as I ran, “Here’s the plan: RUN THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE SCARY JELLY MAN!”

“Don’t look back, Straw-chan!” Bonnie shouted next to me.

Without yelling or slowing down I asked Bonnie, “You’re that guy from Baroque works, right? The one with the Mane Mane Fruit powers who worked under Gecko-chan?”

“Gecko-chan? Oh, you mean Zero-chan! Yes,” he agreed, doing some sort of ballet move as he ran. He was definitely very strange but still not the strangest person I knew - Iva being just one example in a very long line of very strange people. Very strange people. 

“Have you ever managed to touch Jelly - I mean Warden Magellan - or do I need to arrange that?” I asked.

“Kitty!” Iva cried, “You can plot later, for now just hurry!” Everybody ran past. Inazuma and I were paused by the doorway.

“Iva,” I asked, eyes widening not in fear but realization of what my friend was planning, “you’re not going to - yes. You are aren’t you?” Iva glanced at me. “Fine, but you better catch up later!” I threatened her. “I’ll kick your ass, I really will!” And I ran up the stairs after the others.

“Inazuma,” Iva ordered.

“Got it,” he agreed before summoning his giant scissor hands and cutting the stairwell away behind him. He hesitated before he snipped off the last bit. I put a hand on his shoulder. “Iva-san,” he whispered to himself, frustrated.

“I know,” I agreed. “But it’s better to have faith, and it’s necessary.”

“Please, survive.” He said it with perhaps the most emotion I had ever seen him use. And I understood why. Iva meant a lot to him, and they’d been together for a long time. And he cut the stairs, watching them fall away into the darkness.

“Block it off?” I suggested and he complied. “You’re going to wait here aren’t you?” I sighed. “Please don’t die. I don’t want to sacrifice one friend to save another.” Inazuma nodded. I hugged him tightly for a moment and ran after the others, catching up quickly despite the cumbersomeness of my Adamantite form.

“What took you so long?” Gecko-chan demanded, but the little frown between his eyebrows meant he was worried about me back there.

“Nothing much. Iva and Inazuma are covering our asses but I don’t know how long that’ll last,” I explained. “How are things here?”

He shrugged. “Those Demon Guard things came back but it was no big deal.”

I gasped excitedly, spotting a familiar red-nosed blue-haired face. “Bug-chan is that you?!” He looked up. “It is you!” I hugged him around the middle and squeezed tightly. He made a small breaking sound before using his Bara Bara powers to escape my clutches - I mean, to stop the hug. “Oops, sorry. I forgot I was an Adamantite right now,” I apologized carelessly. “How’s it going?” I asked. “You look good with long hair, you should keep it.”

“L-L-Lilith?! What are you of all people doing here?” he asked, panicking. I don't know why he would panic over little old me. Perish the thought. 

“I broke in to save Ace," I explained briefly, "If I’d known you were in here I would have taken you too. I haven’t seen you since… four or five years ago. Sorry about your pants by the way. It was an accident, whether you believe me or not.”

“Do you know everyone?” Gecko-chan asked blankly.

“No, just the important ones! I know you, right Gecko-chan?” I asked. He glared at me. I knew he hated me using his nickname in front of people, which is of course why I was doing it. I just needed a small distraction to cheer me up from leaving Iva and Inazuma behind.

“G-G-Gecko-chan?!” Mr. Three - who I’d never met but identified by his hair, it was practically like an especially prominent name tag - stammered. “Who’s that?”

“Shut up,” Gecko-chan ordered. “Only the kid gets to call me that.” I beamed at him and hugged him around the waist, that being the highest I could reach.

“Has anyone seen Bonnie?” I asked, “I need his help for a project of mine. It’s really important.”

“Bonnie?” Bug-chan asked. “Who’s that?”

I sighed dramatically. “Mr. Two. Bon Kurei. Bentham. The guy with the Mane Mane Fruit. Has anybody seen a strange dancing okama anywhere?” Gecko chan pointed with his hook and Bonnie came out of nowhere, repeatedly kicking Bug-chan and Mr. Three in the face while twirling on one foot. Normally, I’d be impressed at his balance and momentum, but now wasn’t the moment.

“You two,” he accused, still kicking, “How dare you abandon us back there?”

“That doesn’t matter right now!” I dismissed. “I really need to borrow you for a bit.”

Bonnie stopped kicking but not spinning. It was making me sick just looking at him. “What for, Lilith-chan?” he asked. For like, half a second I was taken aback. Nobody actually used -chan with my name since I’d left my home island ten years ago. But I recovered quickly.

“Remember when I said you owed Luffy your life? Well I’ve got a way we can repay him, you coming?” I ran off, not waiting for a response. “You guys keep going!” I shouted over my shoulder to Gecko-chan, Bug-chan and the others, “I’ll catch up to you! Go steal us a boat! Jinbe’s in charge until I get back!”

As I expected, Bonnie was running - dancing? - after me. “What are we doing?” he asked. “How can I repay Straw-chan?”

“Hydra!” a deep, very uncomforting voice called.

“Oh fuck,” I muttered. _Please, Iva, Inazuma. Please be okay! If anyone can make it out of this it’s you two. Don’t prove me wrong now!_ “C’mon Bonnie, we have to leave him to the others!” I shouted changing direction.

He protested, “But Straw-chan -”

“Will be fine,” I insisted. I grabbed his wrist and half dragged him along with me. “Mr. Three! Help Luffy! Jelly’s poison only works if it touches your skin! Put up whatever barriers you got and see if you can find some heavy duty ammunition!” I didn’t wait for him to respond but I knew he had heard me. I pulled Bonnie off to the side, away from the fighting. “Bonnie,” I asked, “have you ever touched Jelly’s face?”

“Wait- who’s Bonnie and who’s Jelly?” he asked, clearly baffled. He actually stopped spinning for a second, for which I was grateful.

I rolled my eyes. “You’re Bonnie from Bon Kurei and Jelly is Magellan, obviously. Now tell me: have you ever touched his face?” I repeated my question from earlier.

“Yes, actually,” he said, making me grin, “When I was impersonating Hannyabal. I had a feeling it might be helpful. Why?”

“Because it will be very helpful.” My grin was probably a little bit evil but I didn’t mind. “Follow me,” I ordered, “I know where to get the right uniform. I've been casing this place for almost a week!”

“What are we doing?” he asked. “Where are we going? How will this help me repay Straw-chan?”

“You’ve got the Mane Mane Fruit, right?” I asked, explaining as I forged ahead, dragging him by the hand behind me - not so much because I thought he couldn’t keep up as because I didn’t want him to spin anymore. The sounds of battle faded behind us. “So you will be able to impersonate Jelly. Since he’s busy right now and their communications seem to be down we might just be able to actually pull this off!” 

“But why would it help for me to impersonate Magellan?” Bonnie asked, not following. “Shouldn’t we be escaping with everyone else?” 

“The Gates of Justice cannot be just smashed down by a mere lone warship,” I scorned, irritated not so much with his stupidity but with my own intelligence. “And the only person on Impel Down with enough authority to have them opened is Jelly. So if we get you a uniform and if you can act worth your shit - which I assume you can or your powers would be less than useless - we can get the Gate open for them once they steal a warship. It’s the only way anyone’s getting anywhere. Even if we steal a warship, without opening the Gate of Justice the other fifteen can just shoot us down. That’s why we’ll also need to close them after us.”

Bonnie paused and looked me in the eye. “I got it. To repay Straw-chan… It’s worth it.”

“You are a surprisingly loyal friend,” I observed. “Perhaps you don’t deserve to be on my Dumbshit List. But whatever. We’ve got to hurry! Don’t fall behind!” I shouted.

* * *

 

**\--Mr. Two / Bon Clay / Bonnie / Bon-chan POV--**

“Are you sure opening the gates was a good idea, Warden Magellan?” a subordinate asked.

“Yes this will do,” I insisted. “Have my orders ever been wrong?”

“No, it’s not that I doubt you-” he stammered before cutting himself off. Being the most influential person in the room made this mission easier. Nobody was willing to question me.

I cleared my throat. “As soon as they’re through close the Gate immediately. Do you understand?”

“Very well sir.”

The door slammed open behind me. “Control Room! What are you doing? Who told you to open the Gates of Justice?!”

“W-Warden!” 

 _I hope I bought everyone enough time. Good luck, Straw-chan!_ “Tch tch tch! That’s right!” I reverted to my real face with the touch of a hand. “It’s me! I tricked you again!” There was talking but I was too busy spinning at the moment and couldn’t be bothered to pay attention. _Iva-san’s Tension Hormone is the best! Wait, did Magellan just say something about going after Sraw-chan?_ “In that case,” I changed back to Magellan, “Close the gate! Press the button!”

“Wait! Don’t push it!” “No, push it!” “Don’t push it!” “Push it!” “Don’t push it!” “Push it!” “Don’t push it!” “Push it!” “Don’t push it!” “Push it!” “Don’t push it!” “Just push it already!” He actually pushed the button. _I can’t believe that worked, even for me._ I seized my chance and kicked the control panel, breaking it. Taking a leaf from Iva-san’s book I shouted, “Yeehaw! I win!” I don’t think the yeehaw suited me and decided never to do it again.

“Why you bastard!” Magellan cursed.

“I won’t let you chase after Straw-chan and the others!” I shouted, delighted that they had gotten away safely.

“Bon-chan!” That was Straw-chan’s voice. The baby den den mushi was still connected. _Oh, no no no. Words are not needed for an okama’s parting. I didn’t want to have to say goodbye._ “Hey! Can you hear me, Bon-chan? Why are you doing this again, just like you did last time?!” I remembered the last time Straw-chan and I went our separate ways. It had resulted in me entering Impel Down in the first place. “Bon-chan!” “Mr. Two!” Mr. Three. “Mr. Two, I’m so sorry for everything!” Buggy. “Bon Boy!” Iva-san. “Bon-chan. BON-CHAN! … Bon-chan, the Gates are closing. We’re going. Thank you!” “Bon Brother! Thank you!” “Thank you!”

And I could no longer stop the tears. “STRAW-CHAN! Straw-chan! You have to save your brother no matter what! I’m sure you can save your brother!” The connection was lost. Straw-chan was safe. And my dear friend would save his brother.

“That was really touching and all,” the voice was coming from right by my ear, “but did you really think I’d just up and send you on a fucking suicide mission? Eh, Bonnie?”

“L-Lilith-chan?” something red fluttered right in front of my face.

“How many other people can you think of that can turn into Fairies and hide under another person’s collar? Not to mention scheme up such a helpful and effective plan under pressure?” Lilith-chan switched forms, growing rapidly and sprouting armored plates. Metal points appeared at her joints and crowned her head like horns. She narrowed her eyes and extra metal plates closed in from the sides of her face, covering the rest of her face and only leaving her eyes exposed.

“It doesn’t matter how many of you there are! You will die!” Magellan roared. “Any last words?!”

“Not for you to hear!” Lilith-chan shouted. “Bonnie, run for the front door, I”ll meet you there, you’ll just slow me down!”

“I will never leave a friend behind!” I shouted.

“Urgh! Fine! I've decided your loyalty’s annoying! It was your most redeeming feature too!” Lilith-chan conceded quickly, “But stay out of my way!” Her attention returned to Magellan. “Bring it on Jelly!”

“I will not allow you to defeat me!” he shouted, purple poison oozing over his clothes and skin in a protective layer, hydra heads sprouting behind him.

“I don’t have to beat you, I just have to escape,” Lilith-chan pointed out. “And trust me, after eight years of running and hiding, I’m pretty damn good at getting away. Let’s see how much longer my luck will hold out, hm?” Despite her words, I could see she was brimming with confidence. _People don’t get that kind of confidence from luck, they get it from strength. But Lilith-chan can’t possibly beat Magellan, he’s just too strong!_

“I don’t care how lucky you are! You won’t escape! Poison Cloud!” he shouted. Some sort of purple mist blob appeared, waving tentacle-like tendrils and moving towards us.

Lilith-chan froze. “Uh, Bonnie, is that a spider or a jellyfish?” she squeaked, staring at it with her eyes wide. It almost looked like they would pop out of her armour.

“I think it’s more of an octopus with the wrong number of legs,” I answered, frowning.

“Shut up,” Magellan said somewhat defensively, “It’s just a cloud made from my own poison. Standing inside it is like standing inside me. I cannot-”

“EW!” Lilith-chan screamed, cutting him off. “I really don’t want to be standing inside anybody!” she protested, “That’s fucking nasty, man! Now I want a shower. At least it wasn’t a spider. That would be scary as fuck.”

“WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION?!” I screamed. _Aren’t we supposed to be fighting or something?_

“You will never get the chance to escape,” Magellan roared, aiming a hydra at Lilith-chan. “Choke and die, pirate scum!” The purple ooze passed over her…I expected screams and lots of writhing in agony but it didn’t come. Lilith didn’t dodge, but when the poison receded she stood there, completely unharmed. Her back was to me.

“Yeah, that’ not going to work, Jelly,” she said. “And now that I’ve proven my defense, it’s time to attack!” She drew her sword and charged forward. Magellan jumped back but the sword cut through the top layer of poison like butter, narrowly missing his chest. “Not so invincible now, are we motherfucker?” Lilith-chan asked.

“Just because my attacks won’t work on you doesn’t mean he’s safe,” Magellan aimed another hydra at me this time and I stumbled back. Unlike Lilith-chan, I had no defense against Magellan’s poison.

“Bonnie!” Lilith-chan yelled. She did the only thing she could do, which was leap in front of me, leg extended as if in a kick. Magellan’s hand closed around it. _Oh no!_

* * *

 

**\--Sir Crocodile / Gecko-chan POV--**

The Gate of Justice closed behind us as we left Impel Down behind. But I was unsettled. It didn’t take me long to figure out why. “Where’s the kid?” I realized, turning to Mr. One. “Where is she?” I raised my voice. “Where’s Lilith?”

“Don’t tell me she’s still off with Bon Boy?” Ivankov asked, panicking slightly.

“Lilith ordered us to steal a ship and left. She hasn’t come back,” Mr. One reported in a monotone.

“Is she trying to fight Magellan by herself?” Jinbe’s fishy eyes went wide. “There’s no way she’s strong enough for that. She’ll get herself killed!”

“I’m going back,” I said simply. “I can fly over there and -” There was something in the distance. A dot on the horizon. It was circling past the Gate of Justice and slowly coming into view. I couldn’t see well enough from here. Without a second thought I flew towards it, my lower half dissolving into sand and carrying me over the open ocean below.

Lilith was flying, flapping her red bat wings hard, hair tousled over her horns, tail wrapped around a semi conscious okama wearing a gasmask and an oversized black coat. She’s okay. But then I saw her leg. Or rather, I saw where her leg had been. Lilith started losing altitude as I watched, sinking towards the sea. I scooped her up in one arm just a few yard above the water, grabbing the okama by the scruff of the neck and flew back to the commandeered warship as fast as I could.

“What’s wrong with Bon-chan?” Strawhat asked me as I landed. I ignored him. I neither knew nor cared what happened to that goddamn okama and simply dropped him on the deck, ignoring the thump his head made when it hit the wood. Lilith wasn’t opening her eyes. I lay her down on the deck, head in my lap. Mr. One held back the nonames from crowding her, transforming his arms into blades and holding them out menacingly.

“Lilith-san? Can you hear us?” Jinbe asked. “Lilith-san!”

“Kitty!” Ivankov cried out, “Speak to me!” _God I hate that guy._

“Oi, kid, stop playin’ around,” I ordered, “I know this is nothing to you now wake up and prove it.”

Lilith’s face twitched. “Don’t tell me what to do,” she croaked. “Is Bonnie okay?”

“Are you okay? Half your leg is missing,” I said. “It looks like it was burnt off with acid.”

“I know,” she said. “There’s a good reason for that. Magellan got a hold of it and overwhelmed my Armament Haki for a moment there. Rookie mistake. I’ll be okay in a minute. Did Bonnie make it?”

“Bon Boy will be fine,” Ivankov said, barely sparing the guy more than a cursory examination. “He just inhaled too much poisonous gas is all, he’s lucky he got that gas mask when he did. Kitty, can you tell us what happened?”

“Yeah, Bonnie and I handled the gates and made it out alive,” she reported, “End of story.”

“Lilith-san,” Jinbe asked seriously, “Why haven’t you opened your eyes?” I realized she hadn’t opened them since she’d got here. Something rose in my throat and I swallowed hard. Whatever was wrong, Lilith could recover. She was strong enough and tougher than nails. She’d be fine.

“Uh, yeah, about that,” she started. “I kind of maybe got some of Jelly’s poison in my eyes at the beginning of the fight and had to base the entire fight off Observation Haki. I can’t see right now. Is there any food on this ship?”

“Probably, I don’t think the Navy and the Guards would have been sharing a kitchen.”

“There’s meat?” Strawhat got really excited. “Where’s the meat!”

“Don’t even fucking think of touching my food,” Lilith threatened, a dark aura emanating from her almost instantly. In her demon form she looked like the Queen of Hell, even without being able to glare at anybody properly. “I need to fix my eyes real quick and regrow my entire leg. The. Food. Is. **Mine**.”

“You’ll definitely be okay if you can still threaten people,” I commented. 

“What are you talking about, Gecko-chan?” she asked. “I can always threaten people!” She offered a weak smile. It was obvious that she was exhausted and in pain but her smile still reflected the one she’d given me when we’d first met.

* * *

_“You want to share my umbrella?” the little girl asked. She looked about thirteen and seemed completely unafraid of me, despite my appearance and reputation. “It’s raining and you don’t look like you want to be wet.”_

_Normally, I would have just taken the umbrella and maybe shoved the girl into the mud for good measure, but I didn’t. And I knew the reason. Her smile. She was completely unafraid, acting only out of kindness, and, I could see it in the back of her eyes, she knew exactly who I was. It was unfathomable. Someone knew who I was, the kinds of things I did for a living, my position as a Warlord, and just wanted to be nice to me. Genuinely nice, not polite out of fear or because they wanted something from me. The girl was just being nice. It made no sense._

_“What’s your name, kid?” I asked._

_“Lilith,” she said, “but you don’t have to remember it. My name’s not worth anything.”_

_And we both walked through the rain. I was careful to avoid the rain because it ruined my powers and Lilith was careful not to talk about anything too personal to either of us. Somehow we ended up eating together, with me ‘paying’ or threatening the restaurant owner until Lilith handed him some money and smiled warmly at him._

_“Thank you,” she said. “And I’m sorry for my friend.” And that’s what we became. Just because she said so. Because Lilith, despite all her strength and never-ceasing training, was frail inside and needed protecting. It was a foreign concept to me, this protection business, but I was willing to do it anyway. Because somehow, I just wanted to protect Lilith from the things she didn’t know how to fight._

* * *

 

“How many people did we manage to break out with?” Lilith asked, ripping me from my thoughts, “Nevermind. I can sense 241 other people on this boat. That might just make a difference at Marineford. What time is it?”

“About eleven,” Jinbe supplied. “We have four hours until Ace-san’s execution.”

“Whitebeard should be starting his assault right about now. As soon as I’m healed I’m going on ahead to enter the fight, you guys can catch up later. Where’s my damn food? I don’t plan on fighting with one leg and only relying on Observation Haki - that would be a pain in the ass!”

Yeah, Lilith would be okay. And I’d be there to back her up just in case.

* * *

 

\--Lilith POV--

I may have eaten all the food on the ship but I could hardly be blamed. It takes a lot of energy to regenerate entire limbs and I can't just pull that sort of effort out of my ass, especially right before a battle. Reattaching them is easy, all you need to do is add a few cells and seal up severed ligaments and there you go, but it’s way more difficult to actually make new limbs. It requires a lot of energy and concentration. When I was finally finished I looked around, taking in my surroundings. Gecko-chan and Boney were nearby, feigning dissinterest. Jinbe was at the helm. Iva was tending to Inazuma who had apparently been poisoned but was otherwise unharmed. Bug-chan was trying to make himself out as some kind of messiah to the lower level - and apparently more stupid - prisoners - or escapees I guess I should call them. Surprisingly, it was working. _Huh. Go figure._

“Lilith-chan!” 

“Hi Bonnie,” I said, “Have you been waiting here long? Sorry. It takes a lot of concentration to regrow stuff. Was there something you wanted to say?”

Bonnie looked like he was going to cry. Then of course he just started crying and lost all his composure. There was much snot and tears and maybe even a little bit of drool involved and I was relieved slightly when he bowed his head to the floor because I didn’t want to look at his dripping mess of a face just then. “Thank you!” he cried.

I realized what he was talking about. “Oh, no. You don’t owe me anything. It was my plan that got you in trouble in the first place. Therefore it was my responsibility to get you out of there alive. You don’t owe me anything," I dismissed, "Forget about it.” He looked like he had more to say but I decided not to put up with that shit and started talking to Iva. “Iva, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Kitty! VI’m so glad vyour okay!” He said. Apparently he’d resumed being a man since last I saw him. I didn’t let it phase me. “Are vyou feeling better?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Thanks and all. But I need to talk to you. The first thing is about Kuma. You know he became a Warlord under the World Government right?” Iva nodded. Of course he did. “Well I don’t know everything, but they’re amputating his brain or something. Kuma’s consciousness will be gone by the time we see him again. I don’t know why he agreed to it, but he seems resigned. Oh, and he sends his love.”

“This is sad news. VI will have to talk to Dragon about this,” Iva said in a rare moment of seriousness.

I nodded in agreement. “There’s another thing,” I said, not quite sure how to broach this second topic. “You know how Luffy and Ace are brothers and Luffy’s dad is Dragon?” I asked. It was a good time to come clean. “Well, they don’t have the same father. I’m sorry if you assumed that.”

“Yeah. Ace’s dad is Gold Roger.” I didn’t know he was listening.

“Luffy, come here a minute,” I asked politely, explaining, “I don’t want to put any weight on my leg just yet.” He came over. I grabbed his arm and started slamming him against the deck repeatedly with all my might. “JUST HOW BAD OF A SECRET KEEPER ARE YOU?! KEEP YOU FUCKING MOUTH SHUT BEFORE I BREAK OUT THE FUCKING TIRE SEALANT AND MAKE YOU!” I threw him and he collided with a wall. Being rubber of course, he was completely unharmed, but still a little dizzy. 

“What was that for?” he asked, walking into a wall. _This dumbshit. He is just such a dumbshit. He’s already been permanently immortalized in the deepest depths of my Dumbshit List but I’m starting to think that’s not enough. Maybe I’ll need a new list for Ultra Dumbshits, just for Luffy._ Everybody else on the ship started freaking out over what I already knew about. Luffy’s response was, “Oh, that’s a secret by the way!” _DUMBSHIT!_

I decided it was best just to ignore him. And everyone else. Let the dumbshits all stew together for all I care. I limped over to Gecko-chan and Boney. Then both acknowledged my presence but didn’t say anything to me. It wasn’t necessary. “Yeah, I know,” I said. “I’m sorry I worried you. But it’s hard not to. And I make no promises about what will happen at Marineford.”

“Just quit jumping in front of people, won’t you?” Gecko-chan asked. “That’s the only time you ever really get yourself hurt, you know, kid.”

I grinned at that. “Sorry. I’ll try to avoid that from now on but again: I make no promises.” I turned to Boney. “Rook to D3.” **(*)**

“King to C5.” Apparently he still remembered where we were in our last game too - before I’d been interrupted with a burning vivre card and had to rush out. That sort of thing happened to me a lot actually - more than to most normal people.

“Knight to C3. Check in four moves.” Boney frowned. “I win,” I announced graciously. 

“You are very good at this game,” he commented dryly, conceding. “Shall we play again?”

“After this coming battle,” I decided. It was my way of making him promise to survive without sounding all mushy and weak. He nodded in agreement. “The plan is for Whitebeard to start a seaquake. You two know how to work with a tsunami right?”

“Of course,” Gecko-chan scorned.

“I’m just checking. Lots of people lose their wits when they see something like that coming. I’m counting on you to keep the stupider ones from outright panicking.” I stretched my legs some more, not feeling any pain, and checked to make sure my foot could move alright, wiggling each of my toes. “My leg seems okay now, that’s good.” I noted. “I’m going to go on ahead - assuming Iva doesn’t try to tie me to the mast to keep me within sight.”

“Be careful, kid.” Gecko-chan ordered.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll try.” I said, “No promises.” I never make promises like that. Because there's never any way to be sure that I'll keep them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) I know nothing about chess. I don’t even know if those are legitimate moves. I’m just establishing that Lilith is really smart and that she had a very good memory. If this is bullshit in the world of chess then I’m sorry because to be honest, I made it all up.


	17. Plotting and Old Friends

**\--Lilith POV--**

The wind rushed past me, snapping my braid about behind me like a whip. I leaned forward, rushing my pace as I ran over the water. Dryads originally got so fast running around in forests, but I’d discovered that with a little training and practice - and help from people bailing me out when I tripped - they were so fast that they could literally run over water - kind of like I was now. I ran for about thirty seconds, right past the allied ships and right up to the bow of the Moby Dick and stopped instantly. Most people would only be able to see me appear there as if by magic. Whitebeard was unsurprised. Actually, I don’t think he noticed me.

“Old man?” I asked.

He turned to face me and jumped slightly. Now he was surprised. In my head I was going _Awesome! I just scared Whitebeard bitches!_ but this wasn’t the time for that. “Lilith,” he finally recognized me and asked, “Where were you? Ah well, it doesn’t matter. We can handle this.”

“Not according to the predictions you can’t,” I informed him. “Ace will die without the interference of the Will of D. So now we’ve got Ace, me, his brother Luffy will turn up eventually, you've got me and whoever else we’ve got. Hell, I think Blackbeard’ seven planning to show up, not that that’s actually a good thing, but he’s coming. I will not do nothing when my friends are in danger and just now I came from Impel Down - missed him by a few seconds too.”

Whitebeard looked down at me – literally, not figuratively, it’s just because he’s really fucking huge – and watched my face for a moment. I was determined. I was also scared. “And you think you can face Akainu?” he asked, knowing the reason for my fear. I knew he could see it too and wasn’t the least bit ashamed. That was one scary bastard and I knew it better than anybody else. Whitebeard would not condemn me for facing my fear. 

“And you think I have any choice in the matter? Besides, I’ve got to face him eventually, right?” I asked. “And it’s worth it to help Ace, right? I’m not going to just give up. So yeah, I can face him…” That didn’t mean I had to be excited about it though. Or that I thought I might actually be able to win just yet.

“You would sacrifice a lot for Ace,” he observed but didn’t say any more.

I shrugged. There wasn’t much I could say to that, either in denial or otherwise. “This is the last time I’m going to say it: watch out for that shifty bastard of a stepfather I’ve got. He lies like he breathes and he’s a master manipulator. Good enough to teach me anyway. With that twisted sense of ‘honor’ he’s got there isn’t much he won’t stoop to to get what he wants. He takes pride from doing horrible things so long as pirates get the short end of the stick and I’m sure he’s got some kind of skeevy plan in place - if not more than one - so be careful.” A thought occurred to me. “Hey, do you know if they are broadcasting this?” I asked.

“Yes, they are,” Whitebeard nodded, apparently not following my reasons.

I grinned. “That sounds like an excellent chance,” I chuckled. “What would the world say if they saw things our way?” Whitebeard let out his deep, earth shattering laugh. “I have a few ideas too,” I added, “They’re a bit last minute, but they’re still useful. Do you have time to listen?” Whitebeard nodded. I started talking, not wasting any more time than necessary. Every second we talked was one I wasn’t out on the real battlefield fighting or saving lives. “In Impel Down I broke out Bug-chan - you might know him as Buggy the Clown. Once served under Gol D Roger. He’s a potential ally. Currently he’s under a lot of pressure from the other prisoners who are holding him up as type of messiah or god or something. Just offer to fight together and we won’t have to deal with his underlings, who are actually a bunch of scary dudes. About Gecko-chan - er, Sir Crocodile - I have a small warning. He’ll probably try to take your head before he decides to help but it’s nothing serious, just don’t let him get the drop on you. He’s a friend of mine. Jinbe’s coming. I got him out too. And Ivankov of the Revolutionaries. Do you know him? No? Well he’s pretty strong. He’ll probably go after Kuma on his own. I’ll just keep pushing back the big players when they show up and you should just charge in when it’s needed. There are fewer Marines on the actual field than I expected which may be some sort of trap. They’ve had ten years to engineer anything so your guess is as good as mine there. Just be careful. If they read their own textbooks then they’ll try to wedge the allied forces between the main wall and the ice over at mouth of the bay. We’d be surrounded, the allies trapped and the ships undefended. Without an escape we’d lose even if we do manage to save Ace. Make sure they hang back no matter what and don’t bother sending reinforcements, they shouldn’t need them.” I frowned. I hate doing this, manipulating my friends like chess pieces on a board. I hate minimizing losses and not stopping them. _I could have prevented all this if I hadn’t screwed up in Impel Down. But no, I’ve got to concentrate here. Lives are at stake!_ “Did you get all that, old man, or do you need me to repeat it, since you’re so old and all?”

Whitebeard laughed again. He always seemed to like my sass. “Get going, brat,” he ordered. “Go help Ace.” He gave me a playful push on the shoulder that nearly made me fall on my face. Fortunately I caught myself by leaning heavily on my weapon - still in the form of a double bladed sword - before I discovered what the ground tasted like.

“I’m not your brat,” I retorted. “Well, maybe when all this shit has gone down and I’ve got my revenge. But not yet! So don’t you go telling me what to do!” Whitebeard just gave me his strange laugh again, which I ignored. It was time to get going. But first I wanted a solid grasp of the situation. Oars had fallen. That grieved me, but I understood why he had ignored my advice. It was for Ace. The Ice Age plan had worked perfectly, that was good. As expected the Admirals and Warlords were mostly hanging back, waiting for us to come to them. Good, I’d anticipated that too. Wait… Doffy was moving. That would be my first destination. Still in my Dryad form I raced over.

“Doffy,” I sounded like I was talking to a pet or a child but it was the tone he listened to best, which was weird but whatever. “Don’t pick on my friends. Let Atmos go.”

“Lil?” Apparently he hadn’t been expecting me here, I can’t say I blamed him. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to save Ace,” I shrugged. Atmos had stopped swinging his sword but Doffy still had him under his power. I could tell. I could sense his strings. “That means that I’m temporarily allied with the Whitebeards.” I realized something that made me really happy - even despite the situation. “You’re wearing the coat!” I shouted, “So you really liked it, you weren’t just saying that? I’m so glad! I'm sorry it’s not red, I think it would be better in red, but Harpies are always so pale and colorless so pink was the best I could do for you.”

Doffy actually looked offended slightly. “Of course I’m wearing the coat, it’s a very nice coat, better than my old one even!”

“Lilith, you know this psycho?” Atmos asked, returning me to the issue at hand.

“Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry. Battle and all. Doffy, what were the exact words of the summons?” I asked. Knowing what I did about the Navy, there would be a perfectly exploitable it loophole in there somewhere and Doffy was the kind who would take advantage of something like that. So long as he could be here at the centre of the era, he would be satisfied - well, maybe a little bloodshed might make it more fun to him but it wasn’t essential.

“They said come and fight the Whitebeards. That was all.” He was grinning at me, knowing where I was going with this. Most people would get that smile confused with a rapeface, but it really wasn’t. Doffy’s face just made him look like that - it wasn’t his fault he looked creepy as hell.

“Then since you did come and you have fought Whitebeards then you’ve fulfilled all the requirements, right?” I beamed. The Navy is so stupid. “So you can keep your title as Warlord of the Sea and you don’t have to pick on my friends, right?”

Doffy laughed. He had a scary sounding laugh too, but it came from his heart - that’s why it was so scary sounding. Doffy’s heart was a dark place to be. “Fine, fine Lil. I’ll hold back.”

“Yay!” I hugged him around the hips, the highest point I could reach - why was everyone I knew taller than me? - and grinned up at him. “I broke Gecko-chan out of jail,” I told him proudly. “You two can fight when he gets here if you want. That way you won’t feel left out!”

“Like I care about that Gator Guy who allowed himself to be beaten by a nobody,” Doffy scorned.

“I know,” I said happily. “I missed him too.” _Doffy’s so easy to read_. “You should have  told me when he got caught, I would have helped,” I told him, frowning sadly.

“Lil, nobody ever has anyway of contacting you. Of course I couldn’t tell you. You never visit,” Doffy whined. “I haven’t seen you since you tried to stab me with a chess piece.”

“I still feel terrible about that by the way,” I told him, “After all this I’ll give you a vivre card, okay? I should get back to fighting anyway. Oh! And who was it who killed Oars? I can tell you’re the one who cut his foot off but who killed him?”

“Moria, the shadowy guy, I don’t think you’ve met him. He’s supposed to die here anyway,” Doffy informed me.

“If I don’t get around to him then would you mind torturing him for a little bit first?” I asked, knowing that Doffy was always the one they asked to kill important a d powerful people. That’s just what his position with the government was at this point and he hardly minded - although he usually skipped ‘torture’ and went straight to ‘death’. “I liked Oars,” I said, explaining my reasons for the request. “He was funny.”

Doffy grinned and this time it really was his rapeface. _Thank god that face had never been directed at me. Doffy’s scary when he gets to kill people_. “Anything for you, Lil. Anything for you.” I nodded and rushed into battle. There had to be other people in need of my help here somewhere.


	18. Justice Inherited, Developed and Changed

**\--Ace POV--**

“I have no sympathy for criminals…” Gramps said, hesitating. “But for my family I do.” _Was he… crying? Really? I mean yes, he was obviously crying, trying to hold back tears, but really? He was willing to cry over someone like me?_ “What… should I do?” he asked. “Damn you Ace! Why couldn’t you just live like I told you?!”

Those were real tears flowing down his face now. ‘You’re gonna become strong Marines,’ Gramps had always told us when we were kids. I was just now finally beginning to understand where that insistence stemmed from, just barely. And now I was starting to cry too. _I'll never get the chance to forgive him, after today..._ “Gramps.”

“If you cause some sort of commotion here, I won’t show you any mercy, Grap.” Sengoku warned. The stuffed bird always on his head should have made it hard to threaten anyone but apparently he could still pull it off anyway. 

“If I was gonna do something I’d have done it already,” Gramps argued. And I knew he was right. There would be no one saving me, not in the end. I was already resigned to death.

I watched to battle in front of me. They should just go, leave me here to die. But they wouldn’t. They’d never listen. Everyone looked so determined, fighting as hard as they could. From my vantage point I was able to pick out my friends. Marco was flying around in his phoenix form. Jozu was smashing through people. Izo. Haruta. Vista. Namur. _Wait a second… why did that one girl look so much like Lilith when Lilith was still in Impel Down?_ She sprouted wings and kicked a Navy soldier before he could decapitate somebody. _That was Lilith! How did she get here?!_

“No!” I shouted. She couldn’t hear me over the sounds of the battle, but I kept shouting anyway. “Go back! You can’t beat him yet! Lilith!” one of the guards hit me with the back of his weapon. Since I was chained with Sea Stone handcuffs, it actually hurt, both when he hit me and when I had struggled to get free. But I quickly resigned myself. Just because I wasn’t right next to her didn’t mean Lilith was helpless. And I didn’t want to give Sengoku the satisfaction.

“You dumbshits!” Lilith shouted at the top of her lungs, probably enhanced by Haki in her anger. I tried not to snort at her name-calling. It was rather childish, but it still pissed a lot of people off. “Nobody fucks with my friends! Ace, I forbid you from dying or I’ll kick your ass in the afterlife! And Akainu! I got news for you: pouring magma down a tey year old’s throat isn’t a very efficient way to kill someone! You should always make sure they’re really dead you Magma Melty Sonofabitch!”

Lilith had never mentioned the magma-down-the-throat thing to me… although I probably should have figured it out. How else could she get that scar? It's not like she would have tried chugging acid or anything. Lilith had said that they parted on bad terms, I think she’d referred to it as a ‘disagreement’, but I had never pictured anything that cruel. And it did fit with what I knew of her past though. No wonder she hated him so much.

“Is that … Admiral Akainu’s stepdaughter?” Gramps asked, mostly to himself.

“Impossible,” Sengoku dismissed, somehow both answering him and talking to himself. “She died in a training accident when she was ten. That’s someone else.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked, incredulous, “No training accident I've ever heard of could kill someone like Lilith. She’s a thousand times too tough for that. Lilith could beat half of Whitebeard’s Commanders at the same time. She’s been pirating on her own since she was ten and doing a damn good job at it too, even without the notoriety a bounty would give her.”

“How does she not have a bounty yet if she’s been out pirating all this time? Someone would have noticed.” Garp asked, clearly confused.

“Do I look like I’m in-the-know with your little Navy decision making process?” I asked, making a point of rattling the chains behind my back. “Lilith always said it was because Akainu was covering up his mistakes. I really hate that guy for everything he’s done to her.”

“That’s a very serious accusation towards an Admiral coming from you, Fire-Fist Ace,” Sengoku said coldly. He obviously didn’t believe a word I was saying. Garp didn’t look so sure.

I snorted. “Of course it is,” I said. “Why else would Lilith be here though?”

“There’s no proof that is her,” the man dismissed.

I rolled my eyes. “Then how do I know Lilith’s name?” He didn’t respond. I continued. “It’s her alright. Unless someone else looks exactly like her and has the Oni Oni Fruit. But whatever, she’ll prove it herself given time, assuming you pay attention. You Navy higher-ups are very good at ignoring reality when it’s being inconvenient. I don’t see any point in trying to change your mind myself.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Garp asked.

I looked at him, hesitating before I answered. “The old generation is so firm in their beliefs that they are right that they don’t question it. ‘You’re right and pirates are wrong. Anyone who sides with the pirates is wrong.’ I have seen more death at the hands of the Navy than from me and my nakama. Sure, we’re not all saints, but that doesn’t make us sinners by default. Your precious Marines aren’t as perfect as you still think they are. There are double agents and bribery that goes unchecked and unnoticed. It’s not the same as it was when you old geezers were climbing up the ranks, where there was honor and duty and the word ‘justice’ written on your back actually meant something. But you can’t see it. The age of the honorable marine is over. You few members of the old generation just haven’t figured it out yet. Some day you’ll wake up and realize that you’re all relics and that the world you thought you were protecting is just lies and hypocrisy. Just you watch.” I stole most of that speech from Lilith, having heard it many times, but it still hadn’t lost its potency. Gramps looked like he’d been hit in the stomach. Sengoku on the other hand…

“Hit him,” Sengoku ordered and I was struck across the face again. I was unsurprised. It was an inconvenient truth.

“Don’t shoot the messenger,” I murmured so that only Garp could hear, only half joking. I wouldn’t be shot but beheaded anyway.

Voices were coming from the sky all of a sudden.

“I knew you’d overdo it!” That one sounded vaguely familiar.

“It’s all because of his wink!” Someone complained angrily. 

“Vyou’re blaming this on me, Croco?!”  I could see a speck, no specks falling from way up high.

“Who cares?! We’re gonna die! The sea beneath us is frozen solid!... Oh! I’m made of rubber so I’ll be fine!” _What the hell was going on?_ I knew that voice. He mentioned rubber. This just wasn’t connecting in my head. It made no sense. “ACE!” _Yep._ He was here alight. He was in Impel Down but he was here now. _Leave it to Luffy do do something insane like this. I’d though Lilith had left him behind but I should have known better. Luffy would never allow himself to be left behind._

* * *

**\--Lilith POV--**

Den den mushi started going off all over the place. Well that’s not a good sign. The Navy’s planning something this early in the game. I was about to jump over and steal someone’s den den mushi, but I missed my chance when  a Vice Admiral I didn’t recognize came up behind Izo and tried to stab my friend before I hamstringed him, gutted him, and tried to stomp him in the face. It wasn’t until then that I realized I only had one boot on and stepping on someone's face barefoot was not as effective. The other had been dissolved when Magellan had burned off my leg. After this realization I stomped the Vice Amiral with my other - still booted - foot and continued on, swearing under my breath and not responding to Izo’s call of thanks. I was already fighting someone else. 

I was everywhere, constantly changing forms of both my body and my weapon, cutting and clubbing and chopping and punching anyone and everyone who tried to hurt my friends. Internally, I was running estimations, thinking up scenarios, calculating odds and crunching numbers. We had forty two allied ships at the mouth of the bay keeping our escape routes open, sixteen commanders - each with their own respective strengths and weaknesses, Whitebeard and more allies on the way, several of them with the strength of a Warlord and a small army of Newkamas and variously notable criminals from Impel Down. All this stacked up against the remaining five Warlords, three Admirals, what had originally been eight Giants and a rough approximation of one hundred thousand Navy soldiers. I also had to keep in mind that there would eventually be a third player of Blackbeard and whoever he brought with him. In numbers they had us beat, but not in raw power - not the way they were playing their cards at least.

There were people falling from the sky, shouting and screaming. People falling out of the sky was not part of the plan. They were fucking with my carefully schemed plan. _These dumbshits. At least they were lucky enough to land in the water…_ I assumed that Jinbe would save my Devil Fruit wielding friends, even Gecko-chan and Boney despite their disagreements.

Sure enough a minute or two later I heard Luffy shouting, “AAAAACCCCCEEEEE!” at the top of his lungs.

“LUFFY!” he shouted back.

“ACE!”

“LILITH”S HERE TOO IN CASE ANYONE WAS WONDERING!” I added. I was feeling left out, just a little. Everyone was getting their name shouted but me. It was annoying.

“LILITH!” Ace shouted. “LUFFY!” _Yeah. He’s happy to see us._ I might have been a little smug about it. But now wasn’t the time.

Someone tried attack me from behind but I spun and kicked him in the chest with my booted leg, not even bothering to register who it was. Only low level, unimportant players would be attacking me directly at this point, thinking that I was nobody and unable to put up much of a fight. _Dumbshits._

Suddenly I heard Luffy’s voice. “The one who will become Pirate King is me!” he shouted. Everyone froze - pirates, newkamas, inmates and Marines alike. I just burst out laughing. _Yeah, you do that, you Rubbery Dumbshit. Somehow it fits you._

“The guy’s a riot ain’t he, old man?!” I shouted and that seemed to break the people around me out of their little mini-tances and get them fighting again.

It was time for me to focus on my first sub-goal: finding a den den mushi and giving the reporters my opinion on all this bullshit. They were very good at hearing the Navy’s side of things, getting interviews and press conferences whenever they asked and nodding eagerly as they wrote down what they were told to say. I wanted to see if the press could be used to our advantage, to get the pirates’ side of the story or if it was already too deeply controlled by the World Government. Besides, nothing shocked people out of their stupors and caught their attention like and up-close-and-personal look at blood and gore. It's hard not to respect someone after seeing them fight for their lives. I fully intended to use that to my advantage. 

I used my Harpy form for it’s ease of maneuverability and convenient bursts of speed, quickly crossing over the heads of Navy soldiers, dodging bullets and larger projectiles, as I made my way to the wall - that was where I was most likely to find a broadcasting video den den mushi. The walls of the bay had a vantage point otherwise absent and were mostly defended from anyone who wanted to... well, do more or less exactly what I was doing. As I ran along the wall I decapitated the artillery guns, using my agile legs instead of nonexistent hands to sever the barrels and prevent them from firing properly. I knew from experience that they would explode if anyone tried and quietly hoped whoever was shooting them hadn't been informed of that little fact.

“There you are, den den mushi,” I greeted, finally finding what I was looking for. “I’m not going to hurt you, but I need you to come with me for a bit, is that okay?” He agreed, surprised that I was bothering to ask but would not stop in his duty to watch and relay the events around him. “Thank you! My name is Lilith D. Nice to meet you. I’m going to call you Mushi-chan, okay?” I picked him up. “Let’s go. Can you hang onto my shoulder like this? You won’t fall? Good because I need my hands free right now.” I turned to him. Mush-chan was small, barely more than a baby really, painted white with the Navy insignia stamped on his shell. He was a brave little guy to be coming with me when he was safer up here, but he wanted to do his job as a reporter as well as he could and the best view would be down there, where the fighting was. “You’re a brave little guy, you know that?” I told him, “Remember to hang on, okay?” And I jumped off the small cliff to the battle below.

The first thing I noticed upon re-entering the battlefield was the zombie soldiers. I grinned darkly. This was a good excuse for me to go after Moria. Internally I dubbed him Zipper Neck. Technically they were stitches but ‘zipper’ sounded so much more catchy so it didn’t really matter. If I could take out Zipper Neck, his zombies would go down with him. I knew how all the previously discovered Devils Fruits worked, having read and memorized the known encyclopedia and plotted on each abilities strengths and  weaknesses. There was a fast, convenient way to get salt in a Zombie’s mouth.

“Jinbe!” I shouted, “I need you to use the sea! Soak the zombies! Don’t get any Fruit users on our side!” Theoretically he had taught me some Fishman Karate, but I was really bad at it - my aim and control sucked big time - and I didn’t want to accidentally soak Gecko-chan or anything like that. I could cause a splash or a wave, but aiming such a thing? Not so much. Best to leave this one to the professionals. 

“I got it, Lilith-san!” he shouted, understanding perfectly just how much I sucked at what had to be done. Jinbe did a spinning punching motion which looked pretty easy but I knew to be really fucking complicated and a twister of water shot out from the open - and unfrozen - area where the Warship had landed and soaked all the zombies within his range. They collapsed and their shadows flowed out of their mouths, returning to their rightful owners.

“Thanks!” I shouted to my friend as I searched for the zombies’ puppet master.

“Do you need my help to defeat Moria?” he offered, concerned for my safety against another Warlord of the Sea.

“No, I’m fine!” I shouted back over the sounds of swords clashing and guns going off. “Moria’s the bastard who got Oars!” I informed him. “You know me and getting my revenge, I want to be the one who kicks the shit out of that dumbshit! Nobody disrespects the dead in my presence! You and Iva should go support Luffy! He’ll need all the help he can get in a place like this!” I tried to prevent it, but another reason for hating Moria surfaced. His powers made him disrespectful to the dead. It was a quality he shared with a certain someone.

* * *

 

_Akainu wanted to sell my mom’s ring. It was beautiful, with diamonds and a large sapphire, but it wasn’t his to sell. It was my mom’s most precious possession. It was given to her by my father.  I couldn’t let Akainu sell it. Beyond monetary value that ring held my mom’s history. It was irreplaceable. I just couldn't let it go to someone who didn't know what it meant, what it was worth. I wouldn't allow it. _

_That night I snuck into the funeral home and stole the ring off my mom’s body. In the process I saw exactly what had happened to her head when she died. She had taken a pistol to her own temple, and the results were... well, I still have nightmares. Mom’s fingers were cold, lifeless, but I forced myself to ignore it. Eight year olds could handle dead bodies, I didn't need to be scared of my own mom. The ring was too big for me, even on my thumb. It would slip right off. I couldn't possibly wear it without losing it. I found a long, thick chain and hung it around my neck. Akainu may or may not have noticed that the ring had disappeared but he couldn’t say anything. He never noticed that I had it hidden under my shirt or that I never took it off. Not once._

* * *

While I was distracted by my own thoughts, Zipper Neck had collected the shadows of his own allies, forcing them to collapse on the battlefield, unconscious. _You fool. When properly managed, their life force is better spent independently. More action is possible by those you just eliminated when they work individually than can be done merely by the likes of you._ As I expected, Moria stuffed the shadows into his own body. “Did you know that I grow stronger the more shadows I collect, little girl?” he laughed. _Damn he’s got a high-pitched voice for a guy. It’s a little bit weird._ _To be fair though, compared to the rest of him it doesn’t really register on the weirdness scale. It looks like he’s trying to impersonate a Vampire in that getup, but that’s not even what a Vampire looks like._

“Yeah. I can see that. You got taller,” I grinned, “But you should know it just makes you a bigger target.”

He laughed evilly, taking the oversized scissors he’d used to sever the Marines’ shadows and separating the blades, turning them into makeshift swords. Zipper Neck fought using large, utterly predictable sweeps that were easy to dodge, especially in my Harpy form - which I was still using. It was obvious that Zipper Neck possessed next to zero skill when it came to blades and usually relied almost entirely on his minions to do all his work for him. He was weaker than I had anticipated. 

That was enough of testing his strength - if it could be called that. Zipper Neck might be a threat with an army of zombies and a few thousand shadows, but right now he had none of that and was practically defenseless. I transformed into a Giant - choosing strength over defense or speed considering my opponent’s size. My sword transformed into a big ass axe as I transferred my weapon from my feet to my hands, a maneuver I had practiced to seamless perfection. I dodged once more before slamming the flat of blade over Zipper Neck’s head with all my might. Zipper Neck puked up the shadows he had just swallowed and returned to his original - but still large - size. His control of his powers and body was surprisingly weak. Was he really a warlord? All of the others that I’d met were stronger - and come to think of it I knew almost all of them at least a little. As Zipper Neck fell, I kicked him in the head - with my booted foot - effectively beating him to unconsciousness.

Mushi-chan on my shoulder watched the whole thing, I felt the need to explain my brief brutality to him. “He fucked with one of my friends. That means he fucked with me. I hope I’ll have time later see how much pain he can endure before his heart gives out but I doubt it. This despicable scum deserves whatever he gets for disrespecting Oars.” I turned my back on his unconscious body. “If I don’t kill him someone else will do it for me,” I reminded myself, careful not to give away Doffy’s identity.

A white blur blew past me and my tightly braided hair whipped about behind me because of the wind. I knew instantly who it was but turned to confirm my expectations anyway. I saw familiar figure, broad shouldered, jitte strapped to his back. I couldn’t see the two cigars he was always smoking but I could see the symbol for justice etched onto his back in black. Luffy took a jitte to the face. _Ouch._ I knew how much that could hurt, having taken many myself during training. That Sea Stone tip could be a bitch too. But he always patched me up and told me I did well afterwards. He was never cruel, and always there for me, especially when mom died... _What am I thinking? I have to stop him before Luffy gets destroyed!_

* * *

**\--Luffy POV-- --A Few Minutes Ago--**

“Stay away Luffy!” _What was Ace shouting about?_ “I know that you know it! We’re both pirates! We both sailed the seas as we liked!I have my own adventures! I have my own friends! I want you to keep your hands off of them!” I kept running, ignoring what my brother was saying to me. It didn’t matter. “A wimp like you wants to save me?! You think I’ll allow you to do that?! It’s so humiliating! Go back Luffy! Why did you come here?!”

“I’M YOUR BROTHER!” I shouted at the top of my lungs. The Marines around me were surprised but that didn’t matter, it barely even registered. The only thing that mattered right now was Ace. “I don’t give a damn about the rules of pirates!”

“You hardhead!” he shouted back, but it was hardly a protest at this point.

“What are you doing? Don’t let a rookie control the war!” A large, important-looking guy with a bird on his head ordered.

I was too busy fighting to listen to the rest. I quickly dodged a Giant’s club as it came to crush me. The Giant was determined. But so was I! I bit my thumb, entering third gear, expanding my fist as far as I could make it go. My hand became as big as the Giant was. He went down after a single punch. “ACE! You can say whatever you want!” I shouted, and with absolute conviction I told him the truth: “I’m gonna save you even if it means my death!”

* * *

 

**\--Smoker POV--**

_Strawhat was mine!_ I’d nearly caught him in Alabasta but then honor demanded I let him escape. That would  not happen a second time. I cracked him across the face with my jitte an he went flying backwards, grinding to a stop. “Ouch. You’re… Smokey!”

It was good to know I hadn’t been forgotten. “I see you at last Strawhat.” The pirate boy geared up to fight me, but he didn’t stand a chance. “I’m gonna take care of you!” I shouted. Strawhat took his stance and prepared to fight just in time to get kicked in the head. I’m not the one who kicked him. I think it was a strange moment for both of us.

It was a girl not that much older than Strawhat himself who had kicked him. Now she stood with her back to me. She had bright red hair all the way down her back. She was only wearing one boot, which was strange, but she didn’t seem to notice the cold ice under her feet at all. “Keep going you rubbery dumbshit!” the girl ordered Strawhat harshly. “I’ll handle this! You help Ace! Get there or I’ll kick you ass into oblivion!” she threatened.

“Ah? Lilith?” Strawhat protested, “But Smokey-” he got kicked again. “I’m going! I’m going!” _Wait… had he just called her Lilith? No, of course not. Superficial similarities like having red hair doesn’t mean it’s her._ I scolded myself. _Lilith is dead. I failed her._

“Sorry about that,” the girl apologized. “He’s stupid, if you don’t beat some sense into him then there’s no telling what he’ll do.” _I should go after Strawhat. He’s getting_ \- She turned to face me then. She was undoubtedly Lilith. The scar down the right side of her throat was new. She was taller now, older too. But I hadn’t seen her for eight years so it only made sense. It was still her. She’d changed but it was still her.

“Lilith,” I don’t think I’d even mentioned her name since the funeral, unwilling to bring the memory to the surface. “You’re alive.” I said, stunned, “How are you alive?” My voice sounded parched, as though the life had drained out of me. I felt a little like that too. 

There was a huge rush of relief in her eyes. “So that’s why you didn’t come looking for me.” _So she was alone this whole time. Eight years and I wasn’t there for her._ Lilith kept her voice carefully even but I could see the rush of emotions running under the surface. “I never died,” she said simply, not quite looking me in the eyes. “What did Akainu tell you about my death - or did he not say anything?” she asked.

I swallowed slightly. “It was a training accident. You fell. You tried to heal yourself but it was too much damage. Too fast. You died. I went to your funeral.” Somehow I couldn’t seem to blink. But I didn’t want to. Just in case she disappeared again. She was only my niece but we were always close, especially ever since my sister died. _Does the Old Woman know Lilith’s still alive?_ “How-” I had to try again. “How are you here?”

“I got lucky,” Lilith shrugged. “And I made myself strong. Used up most of my stubbornness to do it though.” She offered a weak, slightly insecure smile. Her smile hadn’t changed. Even when she forced it, I could still feel it in my heart. Lilith’s smile could reach anybody, that’s what my sister had always said and I silently agreed. “I’m glad you’re doing well,” she said, but she sounded more sad than anything. “You even made Commodore!” Lilith cheered weakly. “I missed your promotion. Sorry about that. I would have thrown you a party if I’d been there, one with cake and balloons and silly paper hats. You would have hated it.” She smiled to herself, genuinely but weakly.

“Lilith,” her name tasted unfamiliar, but it was welcome none the less. “What are you doing here? How are you still alive? Where have you been all this time?”

“I’ve been all over. And surviving wasn’t so hard. I healed despite the internal injuries I got, except for the scar obviously. I kept the scar. As for what happened…” Lilith took a deep breath, clearly afraid I wouldn’t believe her. “I saw something unjust, and I tried to say so. Akainu tried to kill me - something about betraying the Navy.” I couldn’t believe Lilith would lie about that but I couldn’t believe it was the truth either. _Akainu? Admiral Akainu?_ It seemed impossible. He was an honorable man, an Admiral. _But Lilith… What other reason is there?_ “Remember how Mom died? With an illness? And how there was a closed casket in case of infection spreading? That wasn’t really why. Mom blew her own brains out when she realized life she’d been forced to choose both for herself and for me. She wasn’t strong enough.”

“You’ve got to be mistaken,” I protested, “Akainu, he’s an honorable man. A good marine. You were just a child when your mom died, only eight. You might have been confused.” I was grasping at straws and I knew it. I didn’t even believe myself. I knew what Lilith was telling me was true, horribly true, but I couldn’t force myself to accept it.

“She left me a note. I'm the one who found her. I got her ring. I’m not crazy, Uncle Smokey.” Lilith spoke gently, clearly understanding that while she had years in which to adjust to this terrible truth, it hit me with the force of a bombshell. Lilith’s expression hardened, determined. It was the same face she made when she was little and was gearing up to do something spectacularly stubborn and maybe a little bit stupid. “But I did become a pirate,” she said it almost proudly but also saddened. “So we’re enemies right now,” she explained. _That’s why she’s so tense._ “Are you going to fight me?” Lilith asked me, “Because I really don’t want to. You’re a good man so it’s okay. I understand if you think you have to or whatever.” Lilith had her head down, fists clenched at her sides so hard her knuckles turned white, but her shoulders were back. I knew that she wasn’t crying and wasn't about to start but she still wanted to. I had seen this face often enough when she was a kid, and scraped her knee or bruised her eye but was too tough to admit it hurt. Lilith was still Lilith. And she was still family.

I dropped the jitte, not noticing as it clattered against the ice. Before I even realized I was moving I’d grabbed Lilith and crushed her against my chest. She was my precious little niece, pirate or not, and she was all I had left of my younger sister. I had always thought that I would put being a Marine first but apparently I was wrong. Family mattered more. It was the most important. _Nobody will hurt my niece, not while I am here._

“Yoi! Look out!” I felt the heat of an explosion against my face and instinctively hugged Lilith closer.  “Lilith, you okay?” Marco the Phoenix had just saved my niece’s life apparently, right after I’d vowed not to let her get hurt, annihilating some form of larger projectile, probably a cannon, before it could collide with her back. Even Lilith can’t come back from a snapped neck, or at least, not last time I checked. “Be more careful!” he scolded.

“Sorry! I’m okay!” Lilith told him, breaking free of my grasp and turning to face the man with the strangely pineapple shaped head.

Marco appeared to notice me then because he jerked his chin at me and asked, “That your uncle?”

“Smoker-san!” Tashigi ran up behind me, apparently just now covering the distance that I had crossed in a few seconds through the fray using my smoke body during my pursuit of Strawhat. “Are you okay, Smoker-san?” she asked. _In what world would I not be okay?_ I wondered, then thought better of it. Mentally, I just took a heavy blow, even if physically I’m unharmed.

My niece looked up at me, frowning. “Under no circumstances will I call you with ‘san’,” she informed me. “Way too much effort. And I’m still not so good with that whole ‘respect’ thing.”

I rolled my eyes. The day Lilith acted with respect was the day that hell froze over. “It’s fine Tashigi,” I told her. “Stand down. She’s not an enemy anymore, understand?” Tashigi looked like her brain would explode and I’ll admit: if someone had told me five minutes ago that there was such a thing as a pirate I wouldn’t fight I would have thought they were insane.

“Uncle Smokey, what are you going to do?” Lilith asked, going so far as to add, “I don’t need your help here you know.”

“Lilith, focus,” the Phoenix ordered, “It doesn’t matter what he does. We need you back in this fight!”

“Smoker-san, what are they talking about? Uncle? Does that make her your niece? It’s just, just - I mean - what?” I was sure I was supposed to be doing something but I wasn’t sure what. How would Lilith feel if I tried to arrest the Phoenix right now? He’d just saved her life and she treated him like a friend. But it wasn’t like I could just look the other way whenever I found a pirate that agreed with my own personal sense of justice. That’s not what a Marine did.

Lilith looked me in the eyes, her bright green looked so much like her mother that it almost physically hurt to meet her gaze. She just smiled up at me. “It’s okay. I won’t ask you to help me,” she promised, “Don’t worry, I’ll be okay! I’ve got to go - nobody’s hurting my friends!” And Lilith ran off. Or maybe she ran away. Lilith almost certainly saw the conflict I was going through. She’d been able to read people like books since she was a little kid. Disappearing now said a lot, coming from her. Lilith thought I would still choose to fight her friends. And she couldn’t bear to see it if that happened.

Suddenly the Phoenix was up in my face, poking me in the chest. “I don’t care about your past together or if you’re blood family or not,” he whispered harshly, “but if you hurt Lilith I will be the least of your problems. Just because she refuses to permanently join a crew doesn’t mean she lacks nakama.”

“I would never hurt my family,” I protested angrily but the Phoenix cut me off again.

“Then you stay out of this fight,” he ordered. “It would break Lilith’s heart to see her family fighting her friends and I will not be letting that happen.”

I ignored the fact that a pirate had just given me orders and focused on the fact that he was genuinely concerned for Lilith. He seemed like a good person, at least in this brief window that we’d met.

“Marco! Stop wasting time! There’s a battle going on you know!” I recognized the man as Speed Jiru, Fourteenth Commander of the Whitebeard pirates.

“One second, yoi! I’m threatening Lilith’s uncle!” the Phoenix shouted back.

“Carry on then!” And Speed sped away, disappearing back into the fray.

“What was that about?” I muttered to myself.

“All of us commanders agreed when we heard Lilith had an uncle in the Marines that we wouldn’t let him fight. I'm just the one who got here first is all,” he explained briefly.

“All of you? But - you’re pirates.” It doesn’t make any sense! “Why would you care-?”

“About Lilith?” Marco demanded. “Everybody likes Lilith, even me. She’s a very disagreeable person, so I’m not sure why, but we do. And in case you hadn’t noticed, Lilith’s a pirate too. A pirate and a good girl. Now, are you going to fight us or are you going to fight with us? Because you don’t seem the type to do nothing.”

“I…”


	19. A Key, A Promise and A Duel

**\--Lilith POV--**

“Woah! Woah, woah, woah!” I shouted, “Calm your tits lady! I’m not with the dumbshit - I mean Luffy - I mean your beloved or whatever! We’re totally not together! Why would you even think that?” Boa Hancock was both very strong and very pissed at me. Fortunately, I’d turned off Mushi-chan just seconds before she attacked me. I hadn’t even asked for his permission because I’d suddenly gotten a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and didn’t want any important secrets to get out. I’m pretty sure Boa Hancock being in love with Strawhat Luffy would have counted so I’m glad I did it.

“Nobody touches my beloved!” She shouted and kicked at me again. I barely dodged, doing a move that a limbo professional would be jealous of. I really didn’t want to attack her and waste my time on a distraction like this, especially when - indirectly at least - we were allies.

“I haven’t touched him!” I protested, “I just kicked him in the head! It doesn't mean anything! I totally support your relationship!” That last bit was mostly bull. It seemed impossible to me that Luffy would ever be in a relationship - at least knowingly - with anyone or anything other than meat.

“You do?” Hancock’s eyes went all sparkly and girlish. It creeped me out a little, but I guess that’s just what love does to people. I chose to ignore it.

“Yes!” I lied. “I totally do! So much, it’s like crazy.”

“Then can you give him something for me?” she asked. I really didn’t want to become her love messenger but I accepted anyway. Hancock dug in the front of her dress - which was not something I would ever choose to wear into battle because I didn't want to go flashing any perverts a free show but whatever - and held out her hand. It was a key.

“Is this?” I asked, eyes widening.

“Yes,” she agreed, “It’s the key to his brother’s handcuffs.”

Luffy ran up behind me. “Lilith? Hancock? What’s going on?” he asked, clueless as ever.

For once it didn’t irritate me. “Luffy! Hancock’s awesome!” I informed him excitedly, “She got the key to Ace’s handcuffs!”

“Really!? Hancock!” Luffy shouted and jump-hugged her. “Thank you! I mean it!”

“N-no… no problem! Never mind me! You’ve got to… you’ve got to keep going, Luffy.” She was stuttering and completely flustered and had obviously never been hugged before or she would be hugging him back right now, but I was genuinely happy for her. _I’m totally shipping this_. I thought. Up until now I hadn’t given a shit but the key made it totally worth it. In my view, I now owed Boa Hancock. I’d repay her by getting her and Luffy together. I nodded to myself. It was official.

“Thank you!” Luffy ran off. I’m not sure how he managed to kick up a trail of dust while running over freshly made ice, but he did. Nobody seemed to realize that I was the one still holding the key, but it didn’t matter. Luffy would probably lose it anyway if I let him hang onto it.

“I knelt by Hancock. “Next time, you should hug him back. It’s a way of saying you like him too,” I explained. I’d never been to Kuja, despite it being relatively close to my home island, but I’m not sure they had huggs there judging by Hancock’s reaction. The Calm Belt was pretty isolating after all.

“I never expected him to hold me so tight like that!” She gasped out, having finally regained her breath. “Is this what they call… marriage?” I think she went off into some sort of strange hallucination then. I didn’t want to know what it was. I’d probably have nightmares and I decided I had plenty without Hancock's help thank you very much.

“Uh… no. No it’s not. You are not married. I'm sorry.” Hancock looked disappointed, “But it’s a good first step!” I told her, “We should totally scheme - I mean hang out later, okay?” I shouted, running off as fast as I could. She seemed nice and I totally shipped her and Luffy now, but damn. That bitch was crazy.

Re-activating Mushi-chand and apologizing like crazy, I started running past Iva. He was shouting to Doffy about Kuma obviously not being dead.

“I told you they were amputating his brain!” I shouted as I ran past. “Does no one ever listen to me?! Luffy, you Rubbery Dumbshit! Get your ass back here! You forgot the key!” Doffy laughed. “You shut up!” I told him, “I’m busy right now!”

“Don’t worry, Lil, I’ll explain,” Doffy promised, seated like a king on a throne of conveniently placed dead bodies. It suited him.

“Thanks Doffy!” I shouted back, not stopping. “Iva, I’m sorry but he’s gone! You’ve got to fight him! Watch out for when he pukes lasers! Okay?!” I didn’t get to hear his response, but knew that it would be hard for him. Iva and Kuma got along well - despite their different personalities - and they’d fought together in the Revolutionary Army longer than I’d known them, possibly longer than I'd been alive. I hoped Iva would be okay.

Something was bubbling up from the gap in the ice. For a second I assumed it was Bubble-chan and got really excited but when I turned I didn’t see him but a small single masted ship instead. _That’s not Bubble-chan and it’s not one of ours… Who-?_ There was a plain, dark red triangular flag on the top of the mast. Naturally, I recognized it instantly. _What the fuck are the Revolutionaries doing here - much less such a small continent? I know saving Ace would be a blow to the World Government, but I never expected them to actually take action - not that I’m complaining. At least they’re not enemies!_ I shouted over to the ship, “What are you guys doing here? I didn’t think Dragon was authorizing direct action yet!”

“He’s not!” Oh dear god it was Sabo. At least that was someone I knew, even if he was really fucking annoying and a total dumbshit. “I came on my own!” he shouted proudly. _This Breezy Dumbshit!_

* * *

 

**\--Sabo POV--**

“You Breezy Dumbshit!” Lilith shouted, running over and hitting me on the head. “Don’t you remember what happened the last time you did something this stupid?” she demanded. _Yeah, of course I remember what happened last time_. It had been embarrassing, but I was still grateful. I knew what she'd done for me.

“Sabo?” Luffy asked, wide eyed, breaking me from the memory and returning me to the real world - and the brother I hadn’t seen in so many years. I would have thought it was impossible to stun someone like Luffy, but I had just been proven wrong. It really had been too long since I’d last seen him.

“Hi Luffy!” I waved cheerfully, grinning at my little brother. “Fancy meeting you here!”

“You’re alive!” Luffy shouted, crying and tackled me into a hug. He very nearly capsized the small boat I’d borrowed from headquarters and caused us to fall in the water. I was glad we didn’t fall because Lilith would be pissed if she had to save us from drowning. A pissed Lilith was never fun. Neither was a crying Luffy. 

“Wait, what made you think I died?” I asked Luffy, confused. “I left Ace a note!”

“But your boat got blow up and…” Apparently Luffy was still a crybaby like Ace had always said. I didn’t mind.

“Well, yeah but I didn’t die!” I protested, “And how did you guys even hear about that? I thought you were up in the woods!”

“Wait, how do you guys know each other?” Lilith demanded angrily.

Luffy and I both pointed to each other. “He’s my brother,” we chorused. It was all the explanation necessary really. Lilith just smacked herself in the face at that.

“Of course!” she complained into the palm of her hand. “How could I miss it? The three most annoying people in my life, and they’re all related. It only makes sense really.” She sighed dramatically. “Please tell me that’s the last of you idiots and you’re not hiding another sister from me or something, because that would just be fucking perfect.”

“No, just us,” Luffy agreed. He was picking his nose with a pinkey while still hugging me around the waist with his legs. I decided that wherever that booger was going, it wasn’t landing on me.

“We’re wasting time,” Lilith complained. “Sabo, Luffy, come here. I’ve got the key to Ace’s handcuffs so that’s one obstacle out of the way. I can pick locks of course but it’s unlikely Sengoku would give us that much time since he’s up there.”

“Yeah, we’ve got to hurry. They moved up Ace’s execution time!” Luffy agreed.

“THEY DID WHAT?!” Lilith screeched at the top of her lungs. I was angry too but not that angry. We could still stop them. Lilith was just over reacting. Not that Ace's life wasn't a big deal, but the schedule sure as hell wasn't. “So that’s what all those den den mushi were going off about! Did they say anything else?” she demanded, interrogating Luffy.

“A bunch of stuff in code that I didn’t understand,” Luffy supplied. I probably could have decoded whatever the message was and Lilith certainly could have since she’d once been part of the Marines but it was pointless to ask Luffy to remember Navy code which meant exactly gibberish to him so we both knew better to even ask.

Lilith took a deep breath, apparently steadying herself. “This changes nothing in the big picture,” she decided, obviously still angry but suppressing it. “Sabo, Luffy, you two stick with me, got it? I’m not letting you out of my sight for two seconds! Sabo, I assume you’ve mastered the Kaze Kaze Fruit. You’ve had four years so you better.”

“Of course I have! I’m not stupid! And I don’t need you babysitting me!” I protested. Sure, Lilith was strong but I was older by almost two years. And taller. She was not stronger than me.

“Then shut up and stop whining,” she ordered. I guessed she was just venting her stress on me and decided not to take offense. “We need to keep moving,” she insisted. “Luffy, you need to stop hugging him. I know he’s not dead and that’s great and all but we’ve got to save Ace before he dies. We can have a Nobody-Died Party later, okay?” she promised.

Luffy reluctantly let go of me, slowly unwinding his rubbery limbs and jumped back to the ice. I used my Kaze Kaze Fruit powers to cross the two foot patch of water. To be honest I was still a little bit paranoid about falling in the water. Lilith noticed and looked like she was scheming something which made me nervous but I ignored it. She wouldn't try anything in the middle of a battle, not with what was at stake here at least. 

“What are we waiting for?” I asked as I transformed my lower half to wind, breezing past anyone who stood in my way, using my favorite weapon, a large metal pipe, in tandem with my wind powers to create wind blades and cut anyone who got in my way and wore a navy uniform. Suddenly I was grabbed by the back of my neck and yanked him backwards roughly. I was about to protest when I realized this had happened just in time for my neck to miss a blade passing right in front of my throat. Normally that would be no big deal, but considering the blade’s wielder I was glad Lilith had been there. Otherwise I would have just been decapitated.

“Dracule Mihawk,” Lilith greeted coolly, nodding slightly. It was about as close as I had ever seen her come to actual respect. I could understand why, what with him being the greatest swordsman in the world.

“Now I wonder if fate will end the life of the child of the next generation here or if it will save you from this black sword!” the golden eyed man commented.

Lilith gulped audibly. “Technically you only have to fight the Whitebeards, right?” she said nervously, “And none of us here are Whitebeards so…”

“Lilith, I will not shirk my duty,” he warned her darkly, not even turning his head to look at me.

She sighed. “The last thing I would want to do is insult your honor, especially considering you'd probably kill me for it,” she admitted. “Do I really have to fight you?” Lilith asked. I could tell that she knew the answer already but was still hoping for a way to back out if at all possible. There wasn't one. 

“I only wish to measure your improvement,” he assured her, “You are not yet to a point where you can legitimately fight me.” 

Okay, that was interesting. “Lilith, you know Hawk Eyes?” I asked her, completely stunned.

“I know everybody,” she dismissed quickly. “Step aside,” she ordered, only then releasing the back of my neck. “You’re not even a swordsman,” she scorned. “You won’t stand a chance.” I certainly didn’t argue there. Dracule MIhawk was scary. 

“We don’t have time to fight such a strong guy! We’re here to save Ace!” Luffy panted. Apparently we’d accidentally left him behind which made me feel guilty, but it had been a long time since I’d actually fought alongside anyone, but that was a mistake I couldn't afford to make here. Luffy and Ace were too precious to me and I needed all the help I could get.

“That’s why I’m handling this and you two are going on ahead,” Lilith shouted over to him, “Go on, get going!” Luffy jumped, entering second gear and, to my eyes at least, disappearing. “Sabo, go after him,” Lilith ordered, pointing me in the right direction. “Take the key, jut in case and keep that Rubbery Dumbshit out of trouble,” I added.

“What about you?” I asked, taking the key from her outstretched hand.

“Ah, I’ll figure something out.” I hesitated, reluctant to abandon Lilith to the mercy of the greatest swordsman in the world, but I also didn’t think I had much of a choice really. I nodded to her and chased after Luffy.


	20. A Duel and a Song

** \--Lilith POV-- **

“I really would like to not fight you if at all possible," I requested, not hoping too hard, "I don’t have much time and I don’t want this to end with you cutting me in half again or something like that.”

“Either you fight me or I continue to slaughter them,” he argued.

 _Well shit. When you put it that way…_ I drew my sword, safely strapped to my back while I was in Dryad form and transformed. I always did my best swordsmanship as a Vampire. There was no need to breathe, giving me greater control, I was fast, my muscles were stronger than they looked and my eyes could keep up with Mihawk’s every move.

Interestingly enough, I’d actually collected this form when I’d first met him and done it entirely by accident, shaking his hand without thinking. I’m not sure which one of us had been more surprised when my hair turned black and my eyes got all golden.

“Lilith-san! You can’t fight him!” Jinbe protested, running over from the side, wooden sandals clacking against the ice.

“Don’t interfere, Jinbe,” I warned him. “I will be just fine. If you try to stop me you’ll just get the crap kicked out of you so stay back.”

“But Lilith-san,” he protested but stopped when I gave him a look. With my vampire eyes it was easy to glare people into submission. “I got it,” he conceded, knowing this was an argument I was going to win, one way or another. “Be careful,” he added.

“Excellent advice, really,” I muttered. “Hadn’t thought of that one.”

* * *

 

**\--Doflamingo / Doffy POV--**

It was nice to know Lil was doing well. She was so cute, always acting angry and then apologizing, running around scheming and smiling to herself. Lil seemed to be always smiling, except when she was angry. Last time she’d been angry she’d tried to use a chess piece as a weapon and her friend (the one currently on an execution platform) had been forced to calm her down. I’d been too busy laughing. Lil had no self restraint, doing whatever she wanted and saying whatever she felt like. Sometimes she would make a polite attempt to suppress herself, but it never worked for very long. I remember when I first met Lil.

* * *

 

_Lil’d gotten a lift to Dressrosa with that boy Bellamy and his lot by mere coincidence and had somehow gotten herself invited to dinner. During the whole meal she kept trying not to stare at my face but mostly failed as her curiosity got the better of her. I’d just ignored it, deciding it was unimportant and slightly amusing._

_After dinner, she approached me. Naturally, I’d been a little weary. I was an important person after all and she had an unhealthy curiosity in me. Never know what she might try. But instead or attempting to either assassinate or seduce me like most women try, Lil just asked if she could see my face without the sunglasses. When she asked why she just said that I looked familiar. Normally, I would ignore such a request or kill her for even asking, but Lil just seemed to be genuinely curious._

_When I took them off her eyes widened  for a second. “Oops!” she said, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to realize - but I could be wrong. Are you related to the World Nobles?” Somehow she surprised a yes out of me. “I knew it!” Lil was proud to have been right but sorry to have found out. “I didn’t mean to notice - I shouldn’t have asked. But it was bugging me!”_

_I just shrugged. “It’s fine,” I said. Sometimes I wonder why I didn’t kill her for discovering my secret but I’m always glad I didn’t. Lil is just such an entertaining person. It would have been a shame to kill her, a waste of potential._

_“I promise I won’t tell anyone. It’s just that you look like that one guy - oh fuck! I killed that guy! I’m sorry!” She then regaled me with a very blunt story involving lots of swearing where she’d fallen asleep somewhere, gotten caught by slavers without noticing and been sold to a Celestial Dragon all without waking up. When she finally did she killed him before the mark was put on her back and disappeared. Apparently that’s how she killed that prick of a cousin of mine._

_“Ah, it’s fine. Never liked him anyway,” I told her honestly. There was a reason I’d left that life after all. Granted, I still hated my father fiercely, even after his death, but I never exactly liked most of my relatives to begin with. _

_Lil was relieved, but didn’t ask me about it. She didn’t pry into my family business and didn’t talk about herself either. We got along well and she had a bloodlust equal to mine, which was rare. I offered her a place to stick around and a chance to be one of my subordinates but she politely refused. “I’ve got a revenge to carry out,” she said, “It would be a nuisance for you if one of your people were to destroy Akainu. And I’m not giving that up. It sounds fun, but no. I’m more trouble than I’m worth.” And she smiled apologetically, but also a little longingly. "Good luck to you though, on whatever it is you're doing here. Looks like fun to scheme up. I do kinda like scheming..."_

_At the end of the night when the sun started rising and I realized we’d talked all night and I’d never asked her name, she gave it. “Lilith,” she said. “But you don’t have to remember it. It’s not worth much.”_

_“What does that mean, your name isn’t worth much?” I asked, for the first time inquiring about her personally._

_“I don’t deserve to use the last name my mom gave me and haven't earned it back yet. I refuse to take my stepfather’s name because I hate him. My middle name was D but I don't really deserve that either just yet and so can't use it. It’s not like I can just visit home and ask, since everyone there thinks I’m dead. Names are important, they say who a person is. I’ve only got part of one. So my name isn’t worth much to anyone.” She looked up and resumed smiling, “It’s kind of pathetic really, but I don’t mind so much.”_

* * *

 

Lilith stopped by a few times after that, visiting whenever she was in the area, sometimes with a travel companion but often alone. Usually alone actually. Ace was the only one of her friends I ever met, though from our conversations she seemed to know or briefly associate with almost everybody of importance. When she explained to me who ‘Gecko-chan’ was it took me ages to stop laughing. I loved her name for that idiot! 

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_ , I thought, _there’s the Gator Guy now_. Gator Guy was currently swearing at Whitebeard while fighting one of his commanders, I think his name was Jozu. I extended my strings and froze the hulking man in his tracks. Jumping nimbly I landed on his back so I could look down on Crocodile. “I’m impressed you got out, Gator Guy, even if Lil apparently did most of the work.” I grinned down at him. “How was your bath in the pool of blood?” Because of my past I knew a thing or two about Impel Down and, because of my knowledge of Gator Guy, I knew he would be more entertained than anything by their attempts to torture him.

“Doflamingo. Don’t interfere. You wanna die?” Gator Guy growled, but then I saw a thought appear in his head with the force of a lighting bolt and his bearing changed immediately from hostile to… something else. I didn’t recognize it and I wasn’t sure it suited him. “Oi, you know the kid, right?” he asked.

“Which kid?” I asked. To my knowledge, Gator Guy didn’t hang around with many ‘kids’.

He rolled his eyes sleight, never actually looking away from me. A clever trick and a reasonable precaution. “I mean Lilith, you know her, right?”

“What are you two planning to do to Lilith?” my throne demanded. “I won’t let you hurt her!”

I kicked Jozu’s head, knocking him out temporarily but keeping him aloft with my Ito Ito powers. “A proper throne doesn’t talk back,” I told him. I returned my attention to Gator Guy. “What about Lil?” I asked dangerously. I liked the kid. Gator Guy and her seemed to be on decent terms what with the nickname ‘Gecko-chan’ but things change. If Gator Guy was planning on hurting her I might just actually fight him for real instead of the little spars we were so fond of.

He just nodded, seeing my reaction and apparently judging it satisfactory. “Then you should know,” he said.

I narrowed my eyes behind my sunglasses. “Know what?”

“What I just found out this morning,” Gator Guy said. “There’s a guy on Level Six in for mass rape. When the Kid saw him she freaked, nearly passed out on me, completely lost her self-control and actually snapped at one of her friends. When I asked her she said she was eleven at the time. That ain’t a Kid that’s a fuckin’ child. I know neither of us gives a damn about killing a few thousand people to get what we want or seizing a country or two by force, but I don’t like the thought of anybody hurting the Kid, even before I knew her. What do you think?”

“I think I’ll have them make a new Seventh Level of Hell just for him,” I replied darkly, conjuring mental images of extreme torture. I could do things like that. I could practically feel the vein going in my forehead. The very thought of anyone doing anything to Lil angered me. If she hadn’t just asked me not to pick on her friends I would go on a bloodbath just to calm myself down. “What’s his name?” I asked. I needed to know if I wanted the right guy to suffer. I wouldn’t mind getting someone else, but the thought of not punishing him was unacceptable.

“Never gave one,” Gator Guy growled angrily before describing him for me. “Skeevy looking guy. My height. Black hair, tied back low. Nasty scar over one eye. You’ll know him when you see him.”

“Death’s too good for him,” I decided. “I’ll have to think of something else.”

“That’s why I let him live,” Gator Guy said. And I wholeheartedly agreed. He would live so he could suffer. Nobody hurt the adorable Lil.

* * *

 

**\--Lilith POV--**

“Are you prepared?” Mihawk asked evenly. I could tell he was getting impatient but respected my right to uphold the fight.

“No. I want several more years of training before I even think of crossing swords with you again. Last time you cut off my midsection!” I knew that wouldn’t be enough to prevent this fight though and had no intention of backing down now that I’d accepted his challenge. “But I am as prepared as I will be during this war,” I admitted, “Let’s just get this over with.”

Mihawk nodded and slashed with his sword. I ducked automatically. The iceberg that had formed when Aokiji used Ice Age cracked in half, shattering and falling onto the battlefield. I stood up again. Mihawk pressed the advantage and I parried - barely - as the force of the blow sent me skidding back a bit.

“Don’t tell me this is the limit of your abilities, Lilith.” Mihawk challenged.

“I haven’t even done anything yet, Drac!” I shouted right back before counterattacking with my own slash. He deflected it easily, but it got really close to the feather in his hat. It would hardly have been a fatal blow, but it was still really satisfying considering my opponent. I got in another two attacks before I sensed it was time to dodge.

Fortunately Bug-chan was being blown about nearby - probably by one of Gecko-chan’s sandstorms - so I grabbed him and held him in front of me. “Meat shield!” I shouted. Bug-chan was cut to ribbons. He immediately pieced himself back together and started shouting at me, which I ignored.

“Involving other people in our duel?” Mihawk questioned, clearly disappointed in me.

“Using my surroundings to my advantage!” I protested. Last time he’d actually advised me to do it so I was disappointed that he didn’t notice. “Besides, Bug-chan is invincible against swords, see? He’s completely fine.” Bug-chan kicked a muggyball at Mihawk and I deflected it back at him with the tip of my sword - preventing and interference - and not turning my head as it exploded. “And he didn’t interfere,” I added proudly.

“Your honor is as strange as ever,” Mihawk commented, taking his stance again.

“At least it’s still there.” This time I attacked first with a thrust towards his heart. He blocked it with the flat of his blade and I froze, two-handed stab against his one handed defense, unable to push forward any harder. My head was remarkably close to his chest and I considered transforming into something with horns so I could stab him but decided against it. This was a swordsman’s duel, not a meaningless fight. I had to respect that and accept my failings.

“Too weak,” Mihawk whispered and I knew what was coming. I tried to leap back but only half succeeded. With more speed and power than I knew he had, Mihawk adjusted his grip, pulled back his arm and slashed. The pain didn’t hit me until after I’d landed on the ground. “Your stance left openings. While you improved your speed and strength you neglected your style.”

“I told you, I’m not trying to become a swordsman. I just need to be strong enough for my revenge. Swordsmanship requires more self-discipline than I possess. The only reason that I wield a sword is because I want to use the same weapon as a strong opponent. I’d do the same with an axe or a whip or even nunchucks for all I care!”

“Your attitude is holding you back,” Mihawk commented and raised his sword. We both knew he wasn’t aiming for me. It was just to deflect Vista, who had started his way over as soon as I’d gone down. Vista blocked the attack, crossing his swords in an ‘X’ in front of him, flower petals going everywhere. I never really understood where they came from but it happened every time he did anything with his swords and that’s how he got his nickname so I didn’t questioned it.

“Fifth Division Commander of the Whitebeards, Flower Sword Vista,” Mihawk acknowledged.

“Nice to meet you, Hawk Eye Mihawk,” Vista greeted as little sparks jumped against the cross of their blades.

Surprisingly, Mihawk took a step back. “I no longer need to fight here,” he said simply, “I’ve seen what I came for. Lilith has good friends.”

“Yeah, after cutting my leg off!” I shouted at his receding back viciously. “Next time you won’t cut anything off! You just watch!” That hurt dammit! “Did anyone see where my leg went?” I asked, “It’s important to me.”

“Lilith, you okay?” Vista asked. I should think the answer was obvious and ignored him.

“Go find my leg would you?” I asked him, “I can’t be bothered to regrow it right now and I wouldn't have the energy or fuel if I wanted to.”

Vista hesitated. I rolled my eyes. “It’s fine, yoi,” Marco promised, landing beside me, “I’ll keep an eye on her. You go find the leg before something bad happens to it.” Vista nodded and ran off. I could tell he was still slightly disappointed not to get to fight Mihawk but was more concerned with protecting me and making sure I wasn’t a cripple for the remainder of the fight. “I’ll close the wound for now, I don’t want you losing any more blood than necessary,” Marco said, a healing phoenix-flame covered hand extended over the stump of my leg - opposite to the one I lost this morning. I could have closed the wound just fine but I didn’t protest. Marco was just worried is all and he wanted to be useful. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine,” he told me.

“Who do you think your talking to?” I protested, “I had my other leg melted off with acid this morning, what makes you think I’d worry now?”

“Speaking of, where have you been, yoi?” Marco asked, messing up my hair. “We were worried about you!”

“Uh, funny story,” I said. He gave me a look that said ‘get to the point or I’ll stab you and heal you again’. Last time he gave me that look it had involved a pineapple, a sword, some swearing, some chickens, lots of booze, and a vow never to speak of it again. I started talking. “I kind of sort of broke into Impel Down,” I confessed. “I though if I got Ace out by myself than nobody else would need to get hurt. But I messed up and they got him here first, that's why I was late. Because I had to save Luffy and fight Jelly and save Bonnie and there was this weird perverted sadistic pink lady who needed to get a shirt that covered her boobs properly and this little guy who was surprisingly puntable and Blackbeard broke into the prison and-”

“Wait - Blackbeard?” Of course Marco zeroing in on that part of my ramble. Thatch had been his friend too. “Didn’t he just become one of the Seven Warlords? What would he be doing-?”

“He’s recruiting from the pits of hell: Level Six. They don’t even keep a record of the criminals there because they’re so evil. It’s dumbshit traitorous backstabbers like Blackbeard that give us pirates a bad name,” I growled.

“Well there’s nothing we can do about it now,” Marco muttered.

“He’s coming here.” I said darkly. “And when he does I’m going after him.”

“He’s too strong for you,” Marco objected angrily. “I’m not letting you charge into danger again. You're too reckless. Let Pops handle him.”

“Blackbeard killed Thatch, betrayed his nakama and put Ace’s life in danger. You just try stopping me.” I glared at Marco. He glared right back. This staring contest was getting us nowhere. I sighed and looked away. “Fine. I won’t go after him this time but if he attacks any of our people I’ll rip out his organs and shove them down his throat. You happy?”

Someone charged at us and Marco took care of it without even turning away. “It’ll have to do. You’re too stubborn sometimes, Lilith.”

“That’s a good thing when you’re in the revenge business,” I informed him pridefully. “When is Vista coming back with that leg?” I complained. “He’s taking forever!”

“I don’t see him. Maybe he got caught up in another fight. You know him,” Marco said, shrugging, his lazy demeanor reasserting itself.

“Yeah, anyone with a sword will do.” I flopped down on my back. A cannonball shot over my head and Marco allowed it to pass through him harmlessly. I got an idea. “Hey, Marco, you’ve done nothing you're ashamed of as a pirate, right?” I asked suddenly.

He looked at me like I was crazy. “Yes…” he said slowly. “What are you going to do?”

“Just a little experiment to see which side in this war holds more guilt in their hearts: us pirates, defending our friend or the Navy, defending their ‘absolute justice’.”

“You’re making that face," the phoenix noted, "I hate that face. Last time you made that face you nearly charged up against Kaido alone.”

“Oh hush," I dismissed, "he was being a dumbshit. It was necessary. Besides this is nothing like that time. I won’t be in danger, I promise.”

“Fine, but I still don’t like it,” Marco frowned at me.

I transformed into my Siren form for the second time today - had that really been only this morning? - and began to sing.

_He said "Son, have you seen the world?_

_Well, what would you say if I said that you could?_

_Just carry this gun and you'll even get paid."_

_You said "That sounds pretty good."_

People nearby on both sides stopped, lowering their weapons to listen. I ignored them. Music was always most powerful when used for its own sake and not for an audience. The more I ignored them the more effective the music would be.

_Black leather boots_

_Spit-shined so bright_

_They cut off your hair but it looked alright_

_You marched and you sang_

_You all became friends_

_As we learned how to fight_

I’d written this song just after the incident with Akainu. I’d been filled with rage and pain - probably from the lava - and just a little bit of shame for just standing by like I was ordered. It wasn’t until afterwards that I’d been honest with myself and told Akainu what I though.

_A hero of war_

_Yeah that's what you'll be_

_And when you come home_

_They'll be damn proud of ya_

_You'll carry that flag_

_To the grave if you must_

_Because it's a flag that you love_

_And a flag that you trust_

I’d lost all - if any - faith I had that the government could be trusted or even do anything helpful. Not after what I’d seen. I would never believe anything that ‘society’ or ‘order’ told me, especially not in the name of ‘justice’. I’d find my own good guys and help those who needed it, no matter what.

_You kicked in the door_

_You yelled my commands_

_The children, they cried_

_But you got your man_

_You took him away_

_A bag over his face_

_From his family and his friends_

Things like that happened all the time. Old men, retired and harmless got locked up for something they did twenty, forty years ago just so people could sleep soundly knowing another ‘dangerous criminal’ had been locked up and tossed in Impel Down. It made me feel sick.

_They took off his clothes_

_They pissed in his hands_

_You told them to stop_

_But then you joined in_

_You all beat him with guns_

_And batons not just once_

_But again and again_

I remember being interrogated by the Navy once when I was fourteen because I blew up one of their bases. I had managed to escape but not before they were done beating me. I’d just been grateful nobody had tried to rape me, but I still got nightmares for weeks afterwards. This part of the song had been added based off of personal experience.

_A hero of war_

_Yeah that's what you'll be_

_And when you come home_

_They'll be damn proud of ya_

_You'll carry that flag_

_To the grave if you must_

_Because it's a flag that you love_

_And a flag that you trust_

Soldiers around me were crying now, some falling to their knees or covering their faces with their hands. The Whitebeards stood transfixed, tears falling but not out of shame, it was something else. Some remembering the times the Navy had victimized them and others shuddering, knowing these things were true.

_She walked through bullets and haze_

_You asked her to stop_

_You begged her to stay_

_But she pressed on_

_So you lifted my gun_

_And you fired away_

I had seen this happen. This is exactly what it was that made me question Akainu. This is what made me revolt and leave the Navy. I’d served under him for two years after my mother’s death, attending Naval Academy, my every waking thought filled with revenge. If I could just grow strong enough… I thought I would do anything. Accept any order they gave me until I could throw it all back in their faces. But then couldn’t hold it in anymore. I fought back. I couldn't see Akainu hurt another innocent again and keep my silence. 

_The shells jumped through the smoke_

_And into the sand_

_That the blood now had soaked_

_She collapsed with a flag in her hand_

_A flag white as snow_

Akainu had seen the flag. He saw the children's faces peeping out the window after their mother. He’d known what she was trying to do. He’d given the order and she fell. Just like that. And I hadn’t stopped it.

_A hero of war_

_Is that what they see?_

_Just medals and scars_

_So damn proud of ya_

_And you brought home that flag_

_Now it gathers dust_

_But it's a flag that you love_

_It's the only flag you trust **(*)**_

This is what the World Government was responsible for. Championing ‘justice’ and causing bloodshed. Sure, pirates weren’t all saints. Blackbeard being a shining example of just ho far we could sink - but living outside the law didn’t make us evil. We just wanted to be free.

I looked around. Almost all the Marines who had been within hearing distance were bawling their eyes out and trying to hide their shame. Not even I had expected so many to lose it. I didn’t see a single dry eye anywhere, but the Whitebeards were crying for a different reason.

“You call that an experiment?” Marco asked. His usually tired-looking face streaked with tears.

“When a siren sings a love song, only someone with lustful thoughts loses their self control,” I explained to him. “When I sang just now, only those with something to be ashamed of collapsed. I’ll admit, there are more than even I expected.”

Vista came over, his eyes were dry but I noticed the hem of his sleeves was wet. “That was either beautiful or horrible, I’m not sure which,” he said. “Here’s your leg back.”

“Thanks!” I said cheerfully. Unlike when I regrew a limb, attaching it caused almost no pain and I could stand immediately afterwards. “I should catch up to Luffy and Sabo. They’ll get into trouble without me!” Without another word I ran off, leaving crying Marines and shocked pirates in my wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Slightly edited version of ‘Hero of War’ by Rise Against. I do not own the song. Very effective if you play the song on Youtube or something while you read. Don’t worry, this story won’t turn into a repeated song-fic. I just thought it was too perfect not to use.


	21. Communications

**\--Lilith POV--**

No sooner had I switched to Dryad form and started running to catch up with the others than three very bad thing happened at the same time:

1: The executioner lowered their blades in front of Ace. It was really happening. I would lose him.   
2: Mushi-chan turned off. That was all the proof I needed.  
3: There was a series of explosions at the mouth of the harbor and the distinctive lights of lasers firing. I recognized the sounds of pacifista at work. My friends were in trouble.

“Fuck!” I shouted. “Fucking fuck! Now what do I do?” I asked myself. “I knew Luffy said they were moving up Ace’s execution but I didn’t expect Sengoku to actually do it! I turned my attention to Mushi chan. “Hey, little guy. I know you got your orders and everything, but I also know you’re a reporter. It’s your job to tell the truth, right? You can’t fail in that duty no matter what your orders are! Please, the world deserves to see this, every second of it. This is about freedom of the press dammit! People need to know!” Mushi-chan sat up and opened his eyes, broadcasting again. I grinned at him. “Thank you, people should know the truth.” I said. He saluted - sort of - with one - are they called hands? - and didn’t pause in his duty. I beamed at him proudly before glowering. "They're moving up Ace's execution. Fuckers. Fucking liars. I can't be in two places at once." 

I looked back at the execution platform, conflicted. Either I could help Ace or go support the bay. Both jobs had to be done and - unfortunately - I couldn’t do both at the same time. Rationally,  I knew the right choice would be to help Squard and the others but I hesitated. _Can I really just leave Ace? Will the others get to him in time? Is this okay?_ When it came down to it, it was a question of trust. Did I trust the others to act in my place and protect Ace? Yeah, probably, they were strong - but I still wanted to be there for him personally.

I pulled a coin out of my pocket and glared at it in the palm of my hand. “Fate owes me some good luck,” I told the coin, “If you tell me to do the wrong thing I’ll have you melted down and repurposed into the handle of a toilet brush, got it?” The coin did not respond. “Heads I help Ace immediately. Tails I go the the bay.” I flipped the coin. I started running again - away from Ace.

On the way there - which took less than a second I got an idea. After circling around carefully I came in from behind the Pacifistas. Sentomaru was in charge. He was Kizaru’s nephew and had attended the Naval Academy a few years ahead of me. I’d never liked him. Transforming into my Fairy form - the smallest of all my available bodies - I snuck up on him and fluttered just behind his head, listening in on his conversation. I was glad to see that Mushi-chan shrunk with me and took the change in stride because it meant I didn’t have to leave him behind or explain it to him, which might have given away my position to Sentomaru. I wasn’t worried about the Pacifista noticing me because - thanks to a certain dickface Admiral - I didn’t have a wanted poster so I knew that they wouldn’t see me as a threat.

“I heard that the pirates were going to be easily encircled inside the bay when we came out but they’re scattered all over!” Sentomaru complained loudly into his den den mushi.  

“Even though we couldn’t trap them we can go at them from the front and the back!” I recognized Sengoku’s voice. “Attack the allied pirates first as we planned. Get rid of the ones that wander off the enclosure!”

“Did you hear that?” Kizaru asked his nephew.

Rather than reply Sentomaru asked, “Uncle, is it okay if some Navy ships get caught in the crossfire?” _This is why I hate you,_ I thought bitterly. _You’ve always been like this. I couldn't believe it when I heard they gave you the position as Vegapunk’s bodyguard and commander of the Science Unit. You’re such a dumbshit!_

“Keep it to a minimum.” Kizaru ordered.

“Roger.” Sentomaru deactivated the den den mushi. “Let’s begin!” he shouted.

“Yes, let’s,” I agreed, speaking right behind his ear. “Before you start killing friend and foe alike.” I switched to my human form. It was all I needed to deal with the likes of him. And I wanted him to be able to recognize me.

“Lilith!” he shouted, surprised. “Didn’t you die?” his eyes narrowed. “Why aren’t you wearing a Navy uniform?”

“I was pretty much kicked out of the Marines when my stepfather poured lava down my throat,” I told him casually. “I see you’ve been well. Gained a little weight.”

It was kind of fun seeing him flustered. “What - what are you doing here?” he demanded, tiny eyebrows meeting in a frown.

“Well, I'm obviously not here with the navy. To spell it out for your little, itty-bitty brain, which is so much smaller than your stomach, I'll put it this way: I’m here to stop you,” I said simply. “We’re enemies now.” Seeing he still didn’t get it I explained in terms he would understand: “I’ve become a pirate.”

“You!” he shouted, raising his gigantic axe over his head, “You betrayed the Navy! You betrayed your family!” He swung and I jumped back, not wanting to take the offensive just yet. He still hadn’t ordered the Pacifistas to attack and I didn’t want to remind him that they were just standing there, an unused weapon.

“I think the Navy betrayed me first and it’s not like I ever signed up in the first place,” I argued.

Sentomaru obviously didn’t feel like listening to me because he lifted his axe again and swung at me. This time I pulled my sword from my back, transformed it to a spiked bat and slammed his knuckles. Hard. He shouted in pain and dropped his axe. _That’s what you get for choosing such a slow and cumbersome weapon. You’re still strong, but you’ve allowed yourself to become slow. That’s your weakness._ I didn’t say this out loud of course because it would be really fucking stupid to give advice to your enemies. There are better ways of taunting people. I poked Sentomaru in the throat with my bat - well, it was more like a club really with the spikes on it. “You’ve gotten lazy in your training since you got your promotion, haven’t you?” I asked.

“I will not be looked down upon by a pirate,” he spat before trying to use a blast of Armament Haki and a palm thrust to send me flying backwards. It didn’t work. With the strength of my own Haki against his I didn’t even budge - he made my hair blow back though. The breeze felt nice. “You- you just-” he stammered.

“Yeah. I know what I just,” I said, lifting my club. “You ready to go to sleep now?” I asked, grinning like a madwoman. “Because it’s gonna hurt~!” I said in a sing song voice. Aside from being a total dumbshit and a stout believer in the poorly named ‘justice’ the Navy stood for, he had also been a bit of a bully when I was younger and it was nice to finally be getting him back for that.

“Pacifista! Attack anything that stands in your way!” Sentomaru shouted. I swung my club, clipping him on the temple and knocking him out cold. I quickly grabbed his baby den den mushi and added him to my belt. Never know when something like that would come in handy.

“Dammit! I should have done that sooner!” I swore to myself. To the nearby allied pirates I shouted, “Stay back! I’ve got this! Doma, you take the normal Marines to the left! Decalvans, the right! Keep everyone out of my way! Don’t let them break though and don’t die!” Thinking I ought to add something encouraging I added, “Don’t let them shake you! I can go up against the real Kuma and walk away untouched so this is nothing! I’m counting on you guys to keep the bay open or we’ll have no way to bring Ace home! Don’t let the Vice Admirals get up my ass!” That last bit may not have been ‘encouraging’ per say but it was still really important. If I had to fight on both fronts by someone legitimately strong I’d be screwed - not that Pacifistas actually counted as people.

In response all the assembled allied pirates roared in the affirmative. Ramba looked like he wanted to back me up but I glared at him and he nodded, marching himself and his men off to the left with Doma.

The small army of Pacifistas was gearing up for battle, eyes glowing creepily. I gulped. “Let’s find out if I just bit off more than I can chew, eh Mushi-chan?” I briefly considered which form to use. My Dryad form would be convenient for disassembling them quickly but I couldn’t afford to get hit with one of their lasers - not being as fast as the speed of light - so that wouldn’t do. As a Giant I could take on many at once - and advantage in protecting my allies - but would have a problem similar to Oars in that I’d be way too big and get myself taken down too quickly. My Haki could only partially block a Pacifista’s laser and when I was a Giant I was too big and slow to dodge effectively. I ran through a few others but quickly settled on Adamantite. Bigger, stronger and - most usefully - with a higher defense than anything else it wouldn’t slow me down more than I could afford and would allow me enough freedom of movement to dodge, even at point blank range. “Here we go.”

Fighting the Pacifista was strange. They had no blood and didn’t cry out when they were smashed up so it wasn’t very satisfying. I quickly discovered that their greatest weak point was their head. Smashing down on them was easy enough and I didn’t want to bother searching for another way to kill them. When Vegapunk updated them, which I knew he would, he would undoubtedly use the footage Mushi-chan was broadcasting right now to help him make them as efficient as possible and I wanted to leave as many weaknesses as I could for future models. Unfortunately, I found myself jumping in front of Marines just as often as pirates. When Sentomaru had ordered the Pacifistas to attack ‘anything that stood in their way’ they took him seriously. Fortunately though, ‘anything’ seemed to include both inanimate objects - like chunks of ice and the wreckage of Navy ships - as well as each other which certainly made things easier for me.

“You’re not very smart are you?” I asked one before smashing it on the head. While he neither answered me nor bled it still made me feel a little bit better that his face deformed and sparks started shooting out from his neck. When he tried to fire his mouth laser at me again he exploded. I looked around for my next victim and realized that he’d been the last one. There were only about twenty of them, but still. That was almost too fast. “Woah," I muttered. "Either they are weaker than I thought they’d be or I’m just that good,” I announced, satisfied with myself.

The feeling quickly faded when Sengoku’s voice at my belt shouted, “All marines, get off the ice right now! Don’t let the pirates reach the plaza!” A large part of me wanted to snatch the den den mushi and shout profanities at him but I restrained myself. This was Sengoku’s private line to his elite officers, it would be a shame to give away my eavesdropping so soon.

I sighed frustratedly. Sometimes it was so restrictive being an expert plotter. I allowed myself only a moment to rest. I’d been fighting, using Haki and healing myself all day. That can take a lot out of a girl. To be honest I was fucking exhausted and could use a good long sleep, but I knew I wasn’t getting one anytime soon. “Alright, break time’s over,” I muttered. Switching to Dryad form I rushed to inform Doma and the Decalvan Brothers on either side of the harbor’s mouth that I was finished here and that I was heading back into the main fray.

As I ran across the ice I saw something odd and paused. Bug-chan was behaving oddly. “Yes, that’s me!” he said, making an extremely nervous face and facing a - surprisingly - still working video den den mushi. I glanced a Mushi-chan on my shoulder. My guess was that Bug-chan was trying to do the same thing I was but with a different purpose: he wanted to become famous. I decided to take this opportunity to tease him. I knew it was a waste of time and really didn’t matter in the long run, but I didn’t mind if it gave me a break and an excuse to tease Bug-chan.

“Bug-chan, what are you doing?” I asked him. _Oh this is going to be fun._

“Lilith!” I love how he screeched every time I popped up behind him. You’d think he’d get used to it by now. “What are you doing?”

“I just beat all the Pacifistas at the bay. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, okay. That’s all. You beat the Pacifistas. Alright.” My words sank in. “You shouldn’t be fighting those things by yourself!” he screeched. “You could have died or worse!”

I wasn’t sure what was worse than dying without carrying out my revenge but hey, in Bug-chan’s imagination I’m sure there was something. “Don’t worry, I’m fine,” I promised and smiled at him - it was nice to know he cared. “Anyway, Sengoku’s probably looking for the missing den den mushi. He can’t do anything that might disgrace the Navy while they’re still running so whatever plan he’s got is probably on hold. That means he’s got two options: proceed anyway or find the den den mushi and shut them down. Currently that’s the one you’ve got there and Mushi-chan on my shoulder here. He might send someone after them, so be careful. I’d hate to see you melted or frozen solid.”

“M-melted?” Bug-chan stammered. I remembered the incident of the flaming pants.

“Or frozen,” I comforted him. It didn’t seem to work. “Of course if Kizaru tried to cut you up you’ll be fine, but whatever. Odds are one in three right?” I patted him briskly on the shoulder in reassurance. 

“Yeah, one in three…” he agreed calmly. “One in three?!” Bug-chan makes the funnies faces when he’s scared. His eyes literally pop out of his face and his tongue goes out like a foot long.

I laughed. “Good luck!” I told him. “I’ve got to go save Ace while babysitting Luffy and Sabo! See you after the battle if we both don’t die! We’ll throw a party!” And I kept running, leaving behind a very confused, very panicked Bug-chan in my wake.


	22. What We Do for Our Friends

**\--Whitebeard POV--**

An explosion wrecked the ice to one side. I tightened my grip on my bisento. I wanted to be out there, helping with the battle, but as Lilith had reminded me countless times that would be unwise. My job, for now, was to serve as a lightning rod, drawing the more powerful attacks towards myself to protect my children from the stronger opponents. Only later would I charge in and reinforce the main surge. Lilith argued that I shouldn’t do that until it was most needed and while I knew that she was right and I did agree with her, it was hard to just sit back and watch.

“Pops,” Squard said from behind me.

“Squard, I’m glad you’re alive,” I greeted him.

“Yeah, barely,” he agreed.

“I see. I was calling for you a while ago.” I told him. “How is it at the bay head now?”

“Lilith showed up, thoroughly thrashed the Pacifistas and ran off again,” he reported, offering a weak, shaky laugh under his breath. “Took her all of five minutes.”

“Ah, so that’s why she said there was no need to send reinforcements,” I noted. “She does too much for herself. If she keeps this up she will overstep her abilities sometime soon.”

“Yeah," Squard agreed before adding more quietly, "She was right about Akainu too." 

I turned to look at him. “What happened?” I asked, concerned. Anything that involved Akainu was likely bad news.

“Lilith gave specific warnings to all the allied captains," my son explained, "She warned us Akainu might try something back there while you were busy and she was right. He claimed that there was an arrangement to protect only Ace and the Whitebeards at the cost of the allied pirates. He said he would save the allied pirates if I killed you. He even said he himself was opposed to the plan. I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” I asked, “You’re alive aren’t you? That’s all that matters.”  

“I’m sorry because… because I honestly think if it weren’t for Lilith’s warning I know that I would have fallen for it,” Squard confessed, staring at the floor in front of him, ashamed as tears welled up in his eyes. “Even now there’s this nagging feeling in my gut that just won’t go away. Akainu… like Lilith said, he’s one crafty bastard.” He paused and lifted his head to look out over the battlefield, still not meeting my eye. “I can’t imagine what it would be like for a kid to grow up under a man like that… Lilith is stronger than I ever gave her credit for.” Squard finally managed to look me in the eyes. “She saw right through me, Pops. Took me aside that week when we were ‘scheming’ and talked. Explained Ace being Gold Roger’s son and I didn’t even feel mad about it. I thought I would but I didn’t. Told me and all the other captains about twenty different strategies Akainu might use to get inside our heads. My point is… on the way here I realized no kid her age should ever be that smart or know so much about battle. She shouldn’t have to be plotting wars and orchestrating defense formations and anticipating enemy plans. Yeah, she’s old enough to fight and take care of herself but Lilith’s known all of these thing for too long. I can’t help but worry. It’s just… Lilith’s been through enough, Pops. We can’t let her get hurt anymore. And Ace is my friend, no matter who his father is. I won’t let either of them die here. I just… I just had to say all that, Pops.”

I thought about that for a moment. Lilith was strong and always focused on getting stronger. I had always known it was for revenge but …

* * *

 

_Lilith reassembled her shoulder with a series of cracking, popping, crunching, scrunching noises. “Damn that’s a bad break,” she glared at her shoulder like it had let her down somehow. “Not to self: don’t let Whitebeard step on you. It fucking hurts.” She looked up at me. “I lose again. You win. I’ll see you tomorrow, maybe.” And she left. _

_Lilith had been coming to challenge me daily for some time now, nearly two months. She always lost, badly injured, before returning the next day with a new strategy to try again. It wasn’t like when Ace first showed up, genuinely trying to defeat me and take my head. No, Lilith always brought a gift of good sake or fine meat or new weapons for a crew member before asking me politely to fight. It was a request to spar, for her to strive to get better. Lilith had no direct interest in actually defeating me, only in being strong enough to defeat me. We both knew she was a long ways away but she didn't stop trying for months before visits became more sporadic and irregular. _

* * *

 

 

To realize that Lilith had been that dedicated to her revenge since she was just eight years old, no more than a child… it was a staggering level of determination. “I wish she would agree to be one of my daughters but she always refused,” I told Squard sadly. “Lilith refused on the grounds that being happy would make her forget her goal. She is far too stubborn for her own good. To intentionally refuse happiness...”

Squard nodded. “I should return to the battle, Pops. I just needed to tell you that Lilith’s plan is working so far.”

“Thank you, Squard,” I nodded to my son, “When you return to the bay head tell the other captains that would you?”

“I got it, Pops.”

Squard left. I was suddenly very grateful to Lilith for saving him, and without either of us noticing. She was a very clever girl, and I did understand why she’d asked me to hang back for a bit, but I sensed that our momentum was slowing. It was time to continue forward, especially considering the fact that they were moving up Ace’s execution. If Lilith had heard about it she would be very angry and would probably start swearing. The corner of my mouth quirked upward slightly at the thought. Yes. Lilith would be very angry.

I thought then of Squard’s guilty expression when he confessed that he would have fallen for Akainu’s tricks without her. Now I was angry. Nobody had the right to tear up my family like that, least of all Sengoku and his stupid Navy. Disregarding Lilith’s advice I jumped neatly from the bow of the Moby Dick and landed on the ice. In the distance, Sengoku was warning his men to be careful but I just ignored him. It didn’t matter how careful they were. Even just seeing me enter the battlefield my sons surged forward, cheering at the top of their lungs.

“Old man!” Lilith suddenly appeared beside me again. I still wasn’t sure how she snuck up on people like that. “I just heard something on the den den mushi about activating an encircling wall! They’re up to something!” she warned urgently. “Even with the advanced warning there’s nothing I can do about it!” she complained.

“You don't have to do everything yourself you know. Let the more experienced generation handle this.” I didn’t usually tease anyone as badly as I did Lilith, but that was because her reactions were just too good.

Sure enough, Lilith’s face turned nearly as red as her hair in anger. “Like I’d let an old fart like you have all the fun!” she shouted, furious. “You’ve got to be eighty or something by now! You go find a rocking chair and sip lemonade you geezer!”

“I’m seventy two,” I informed her.

“Oh, my mistake,” she shouted sarcastically. “You’re really fucking spry then! Carry on! And didn’t I tell you to stay on the ship?!”

“I decided to ignore you,” I informed her. Nothing annoyed Lilith more than being ignored when she considered it important.

“Fine then! Be that way!” She shouted, “I’m going to find Sabo and Luffy! You do whatever the fuck you want! Blow my plans to shit for all I care! When all this is over I’m fighting you again! You hear me?!” And she stormed off, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

What Lilith had said about an encircling wall was of minor concern. Walls could be broken. I could do it and so could Lilith, and more importantly we could still get to Ace. But for now it was time to take the offensive.  

* * *

 

**\--Lilith POV--**

The earth - or should I say ice? - tilted dramatically. “Anyone about to lose their balance stab the ice with your weapons! Nobody’s getting swept away on my watch!” I shouted. Somewhere along the line - probably when I was arguing with the old fart - the Navy soldiers had retreated from the ice surface. There was undoubtedly some kind of trap coming but Sengoku was taking his time springing it. I was getting nervous.

Turning, I saw the sea being lifted up in layers, ships and all, water rushing in all directions. I snorted. “At least the stupid old fart is good for something,” I muttered. “He should just shut up and listen to me when I’m telling him something. Did he even hear the bit about the encircling walls?” I knew behind me the buildings were cracking and I could feel the ice shifting and cracking under my feet. 

 _Wait a second… I recognized that scream._ I ran over just in time to grab Luffy’s arm as he started falling into a newly created abyss in the ice. No doubt there was water at the bottom and he would have drowned. I yanked him out and slammed him against the ice. Since I was in my Dryad form I required the strength Haki lent me to do so but it was worth it. “What’s wrong with you?” I demanded. “Where the fuck is Sabo? Didn’t I tell him to keep an eye on you?”

“I’m right here,” Sabo said, materializing out of thin air. “Sorry, I got blown away a little bit there,” he confessed.

“Future reference: whenever Whitebeard does anything you fucking duck for cover, you got it? Everyone else here already knows that. You’ve still got the key, right?”

“Of course,” Sabo said, offended. “I’m not stupid.”

“Yeah well, I’m not convinced,” I told him. “Anyway, we should keep moving before-” Whitebeard sent out a massive shockwave, knocking Sabo and Luffy off their feet all over again and careening towards the scaffold. I knew there was no way it would fall that easily but was surprised just how much defense had materialized in front of it. All three Admirals were there, just to block the old man’s one punch. “Akainu,” I muttered darkly, identifying the man standing in the middle. Sabo put his hand on my shoulder without a word. He’d been there when I told Dragon my story. He knew just how much I hated the man. “It doesn’t matter,” I dismissed. “Let’s go! We’re almost to the plaza! Don’t waste this opening! Charge while they're distracted!” I shouted, rallying the nearby pirates for another charge. 

Luffy stretched his arms out, just reaching the rim of the main island. Sabo floated on the wind. I transformed into my Harpy form and took flight. “You’re very good at that,” Sabo commented lightly as we flew, “Do you practice your little speeches in the mirror?”

“No I do not,” I informed him, having already spent enough of a hissy fit on Whitebeard. “Can we just focus here?” I asked.

Suddenly Luffy was falling. I let him - he was rubber anyway - and focused on the cause of the problem. _So these are the encircling walls, huh? They’re quite thick. And they’ve got guns. Lots and lots of big guns._ I flew a bit higher to see they were solid steel, several yards across. _We’re not getting through that with cannons or bazookas now are we? What to do instead…_ It was clear that the walls needed to be disposed of. While we were blocked in like this with our only escape route back at the mouth of the bay the Marines could just pick us off with their cannons like fish in a barrel. I did not want to die a fish’s death. That would be utterly pathetic and a waste of time.

There were three ways to get past the wall that I could see with a cursory examination: (1) Climb over Oars’s body. That would work just fine but I didn’t like it. I may have mentioned my respect for the dead before and I wanted to avoid breaking my own rule if at all possible. (2) Whitebeard. ‘Nuf said. (3) Me. And the more openings we had the better.

"Okay," I decided not to wait for Whitebeard. He was old and might take his time, plus he would be inefficient at taking care of the guns, which I really didn’t want going off."I have an idea!" 

I quickly landed again and shoved Mushi-chan in Sabo’s hands along with the borrowed and currently nameless den den mushi I’d taken off of Sentomaru, not listening to him as he asked me what I was going to do and transformed. I had only used this form a few times and quietly resolved not to use it now for longer than absolutely necessary in a battle like this where there were people capable of powerful attacks. I grew taller. And taller. And taller. Most of my transformations were practically instantaneous but this one took a while for obvious reasons. People said that Oars Jr. and his ancestors were Giants but I was unconvinced. The proportions were different and they had horns. I always called them Ultra Giants. It wasn’t a very creative name but there you go.

My Ultra Giant form was red - unlike Oars’s greenish yellow skin - thinner than his - obviously - and slightly shorter too. My legs were tiny - in comparison to the rest of me - and my forearms thick, hands growing massive and more suited for smashing things into oblivion. I could feel my lower jaw thicken and jut out, lower teeth protruding past my upper lip, making it difficult to enunciate clearly without speaking very slowly. My thick red hair darkened slightly and I felt my hair tie snap as it got wilder and more unruly, springing free of my carefully tied braid and extending even farther past my hips so it nearly dragged on the ground. I cracked my massive knuckles, tilting my head and examining the wall.

The cannons protruded about a foot and a half, not much for someone of my size. I could probably break each one individually but that would take forever so I rejected the idea. Instead I drew my sword from my back and shrunk it down to a mere dagger - of course that ‘mere dagger’ was still larger than a building but it was small to me just then. Carefully I walked along the wall, decapitating cannons with the blade as I slid it against the thick, curved metal and taking extra care not to accidentally crush anybody in the process.

The next step was to provide a secondary escape route if necessary. I didn’t like the idea of everybody pouring over Oars’s body in the event of a retreat being necessary because that path could be blocked. I straightened up, switching my dagger to a gigantic axe as I did so.

 **“You guys just kind of move out of the way,”** I said, gesturing, **“I don’t want to squash anybody down there.”** The Whitebeards saw what I was going to do and stepped the fuck aside. The Marines… not so much. I leaned forward and roughly shoved them all aside with the back of one hand, away from where Ace was. Some little dumbshit actually had the balls to stab my pinkey. It felt like a papercut. I hated papercuts. **“Ungrateful little dumbshit, I’m just trying to get you out of the way so we can save Ace,”** I told him before flicking him. He went flying quite spectacularly and collided with a building. His little scream was kind of funny before it got cut off - no doubt by his death.

I lifted the ax over my head. **“Everybody brace yourselves,”** I warned and swung. The Armament Haki coated blade bit through the metal wall and part of the plaza like a knife through butter. Another swing and I was able to break off a chunk of the plaza not far - from an Ultra Giant's perspective - from where Oars lay, picking it up and chucking it out into the sea. I nearly hit one of the allied ships by accident. I winced, **“Sorry,”** I said, not needing to shout, **“My aim sucks.”** I changed the topic. **“Everybody move through here and over Oars. Nobody’s hurting Ace while we can still fight.”**

Turning back to the main part of Marineford, towards the scaffold, I saw sparks shooting up into the sky. At least that’s what they looked like from this height. My eyes widened. Of course he’d use that. It’s the perfect way to finish us off. I realized. Akainu was using Meteor Volcano, shooting gigantic chunks of magma into the sky so that they would come crashing back down on the target. The target namely being us. It was more destructive than a buster call when used properly.

* * *

 

**\--Sabo POV--**

Before just now, I had no idea that Lilith had such a gigantic form, then again, she may not have had it when I first met her, six years ago. Even normally she was a force to be reckoned with, but like this… it was incredible. She’d destroyed the wall like it was nothing. True, she nearly crushed that one ship but considering Lilith’s ability to aim projectiles we were lucky she didn’t get Ace.

Suddenly she shouted, **“Everybody get away from the edges!”** I felt like I would go deaf and slammed my hands over my ears, dropping the den den mushi she had given me. **“What goes up must come down and you don’t want that shit landing on you! I’ll try to block as much as I can but I can’t make any guarantees!”** Lilith transformed her axe into her trusty bat, her prefered weapon, and took her stance, hands raised above her head. Red dots appeared in the sky. Then there were more. And they kept coming, getting closer. As they approached, Lilith twirled her bat over her head with both hands, preparing to knock the magma fists away before they could collide with the ice (and us) and melt it (and  us), picking up as much speed as she could handle.

Lilith’s attempt to protect us was surprisingly successful, managing to deflect most of the magma fists except for a few around the edges. Fortunately however, everyone on our side had heeded her very loud warning and gotten out of the way in time. At one point a magma fist collided with her knuckles and she cried out in pain but kept going.

The sky ran out of fists to throw at us and I breathed a sigh of relief, picking up the den den mushi from where I had dropped them. Lilith stood, panting slightly from the effort, smiling as best I could tell around her teeth. We’re lucky Lilith has such a large form, otherwise we’d be screwed.

At least that’s what I thought before something collided with Lilith’s stomach and she was blasted off her feet. I saw blood spray out of her mouth as she was bent double from the force of the blow, flying backwards through the air, over the heads of a great many Whitebeard pirates before landing on the Moby Dick, effectively crushing the front and getting stabbed in the shoulder with the foremost mast in the process. Lilith's bellow of pain was deafening. For a few painful heartbeats everything was silent as the Whitebeards stood transfixed at the loss of both their flagship and their friend.

Then a deep voice complained, **“Well that fucking hurt!”** and we all broke out in cheers. For a minute there I’d been afraid she had died but I should have known better. **“Sorry about that.”** Lilith’s strangely deep voice apologized, echoing slightly off the newly erected metal walls. **“What are you dumbshits looking at?”** She demanded, **“Go save Ace before I kick all your asses!”** From the distance I saw her start to shrink and decided it would be best to wait for her and not get ahead of ourselves.

“Bear-guy must have got her,” Luffy informed me, nodding wisely. I had no idea what he was talking about but I figured asking would only leave me more confused.

“Lilith’s stronger than I thought, and I already thought she was pretty strong. You know she charged a small army by herself once?” I asked Luffy.

“And earlier she turned into a suit of armor!” Luffy agreed, sparkles in his eyes.

“Uh, yeah. I saw her do that too. Lilith can do things like that,” I agreed. Luffy obviously hadn’t changed much, if at all since we were kids.

“Can she turn into a robot?!” Luffy asked excitedly.

“Uh, no," I denied. "Not last I checked anyway. It's hard to tell with Lilith.” Luffy looked disappointed at that.

It was then that Lilith appeared, apparently having shrunk back down to her normal, human size and using her Dryad form. “What took you so long?” I asked.

Lilith looked like she wanted to cut me in half. “I had to yank a freaking mast out of my shoulder, repair all my internal organs - which involves puking up blood by the way - shrink back down and get back her from all the way over where the ship is. You. Will. Not. Complain.” Lilith glared at me a little too closely with her slit-pupiled Dryad eyes and pointed ears. Suddenly she brightened. “Mushi-chan!” she cheered happily, taking the video den den mushi from my hand. “You’re okay!” Suddenly she glared at me. “He says you dropped him. Did you drop him?”

“Uh…” I’d forgotten about Lilith strange ability to understand den den mushi and her habit of treating them like friends. I really didn’t want to have dropped Lilith’s friend.

“Yeah! He dropped them both!” Luffy supplied happily. _Traitor._

“Is that so…” Lilith narrowed her eyes even further. “Now is not the time, but later I will hurt you. Are we clear?” she asked me.

I gulped. “Uh, yeah. We’re clear.” I really needed a change in topic right now. “Let’s go save Ace!” I volunteered.

“Right!” Lilith put the den den mushi, er, Mushi-chan, on her shoulder and clipped the other one to her belt. “Rescue before revenge! Keep up you two! Things are only going to get rougher from here on out.”


	23. What Hangs in the Balance

**\--Lilith POV--**

“Their interruptions to our plan mean nothing,” Sengoku’s voice announced over the den den mushi. “Now, let’s move on to the execution of Portgas D. Ace immediately!”

“That’s it,” I announced, glaring at the den den mushi, “I’m naming you Mel because it’s the first part of ‘melancholy’ and you keep giving me bad news.” Mel seemed guilty about it, but mostly just scared of me. I ignored him. “FUCKING CHARGE!” I roared angrily, “WE CAN’T LET THEM HURT ACE!” I didn’t want to say what they were actually planning on doing. Killing him. I just said 'hurt.' Nobody would hurt him. Nobody would hurt him because I could barely stomach even that. If Ace were to die…

The small sliver of happiness I had allowed myself would disappear and I’d be left with nothing all over again. I knew if I had to, I could take it. Ace’s death wouldn’t destroy me or make me lose my drive for revenge. But it would hurt. And I was so tired of hurting. I just didn’t want to do it anymore. I could. I was strong enough. I would survive if I had to. But I selfishly wanted to keep that little sliver of happiness in my life - that one hint of warmth. I wanted to keep Ace alive not so much for his own sake, but for mine. That probably made me some sort of horrible person, but I didn’t care. I felt entitled to this one selfishness, if only because I was so willing to fight for it.

 _Shut up, heart! I need my head to be in charge right now!_ Strategically, things were going relatively well. The enclosing walls, which seemed to be the enemy’s trump card, had been mostly overcome thanks to Oars and myself. Like I hoped, half the Whitebeards were charging straight towards Ace - over Oars - while the other half circled around using the path I created as an Ultra Giant. That would force the Navy to divide their attentions and redirect some of their forces. They were clearly on the defensive while we were getting closer and closer to our goal. Akainu’s greatest attack had done virtually nothing so I knew he wouldn’t try it again. Despite the appearances he kept it was actually somewhat tiring and he only used it when he thought the damage inflicted would be worth the effort. Thanks to me it wouldn’t be. The allied forces were almost completely intact and ready with the escape route when needed. Our losses so far had been few - most pressingly Oars, the Moby Dick and my hair tie - not to put these things of even value, but it was annoying having my hair all over the place. I still felt terrible for sitting on the Moby Dick but hey, it wasn’t really my fault. It was Kuma’s new brain’s fault - since I couldn’t blame the real Kuma for what happened.

Sabo Luffy and I were in the lead, followed by a herd - or should I say stampede? - of Whitebeards men. I knew Whitebeard himself was taking up the rear which was good. I was actually grateful now that he had gotten off the Moby Dick when he did because it meat I wasn’t responsible for sitting on the strongest man in the world and squashing him. He would have beaten the shit out of me if that happened and I was glad that had been avoided. We were just starting to approach Oars’s feet - everybody had drawn away during Akainu’s attack - when the ground started to shake. I turned without stopping to see that it wasn’t Whitebeard.

“Ace…-kun.” _Fuck yeah! He’s still alive! I should have checked sooner!_

I transformed and shouted to Sabo, “Stick with Luffy, I’ll handle this!” In my Demon form I flew away before giving him a chance to respond. I felt kind of bad for ditching him all the time but Luffy couldn’t fly and couldn’t be trusted not to do something stupid when left by himself so it was the only option. I flew in front of Oars’s face, trying to get his attention. “Oars!” I shouted. “Oars, you’ve got to get away right now!”

“Ace-kun,” he groaned, the force of his breath - the wind not the smell - sending me reeling back a bit. Clearly he was only semi conscious and not thinking straight, but if I let him stay here they would just shoot him some more and then we’d be right back to where we started - with Oars dead on the ground.

“Oars! Little Oars Jr.! It’s me! It’s Lilith! Remember what I said? Lilith’s always right! Well right now I’m telling you to turn around and go rest on your ship! Your crew is worried about you! I’m worried about you! Ace is worried about you! Everyone’s worried! Please! Please listen to me! You have to go back before you get hurt any worse than you already are!” His eyes finally shifted to focus on me. “If you ignore me right now I swear I’ll kick your ass in the afterlife,” I muttered quietly enough that he couldn’t hear me.

“Lilith-kun,” Oars’s deep voice rumbled out. “Ace-kun is right there…”

“And I promise we’ll save him! I swear to you I won't let him die!” I shouted. I didn’t usually shout at Oars but this was an extreme circumstance. “Please just go back!”

“Fire!” I just had time to think _That was Sengoku’s voice_ before I could hear the sounds of guns firing over and over and watched as Oars winced in pain as the bullets hit him. Thankfully I’d already taken out all the larger cannons but enough bullets will hurt anybody.

“Oars!” Ace shouted behind me. “Oars listen to Lilith!” I turned and allowed myself to glimpse him briefly - just long enough to reassure myself that he was still there - still breathing - before turning back to the task at hand. It would be most helpful if Ace would promise to be okay, but I knew he was probably blaming himself and wishing to die right now so I knew he wouldn’t. I would have to smack some sense into him later.

“Oars, just go back to the ship. We’ll save Ace for you. I swear to you, I won’t let him die. Please don’t die for no reason. Please listen to me and go back to the ship.” I spoke loudly, but didn’t shout, having landed right next to his ear. “I swear I won’t let Ace die. You have my word. Please Oars.”

“Since Lilith says so…” Oars grumbled. I breathed a sigh of relief as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. I could have transformed to my own Ultra Giant form and forced him onto the ship, but that would have ended badly for all of us. It would take too long and I shuddered to think what would happen to a normal sized person under the feet of two wrestling Ultra Giants.

Suddenly there was a slight buzzing like electricity and a bright light sprung up behind me. I recognized Kizaru’s Pika Pika powers immediately. _Well that’s not good! I need a distraction quick! - WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!_

There was lots of screaming coming over the wall. It looked like Sabo was trying to carry Luffy but either wasn’t strong enough to manage it right or didn’t know how. Luffy was dangling by one ankle, flailing wildly and shouting - screaming really - about how he was going to die while Sabo frantically tried to hold on to his little brother with both hands while using his Kaze Kaze powers. The result was loud and wobbly and zigzagging through the sky, an excellent distraction if it didn’t trade Oars’s life being at risk for those of Sabo and Luffy. Had this not been the middle of a battle I would have laughed hysterically. But it was the middle of a battle so instead I just swore at them loudly. My little tirade ended in, “What the fuck do they think they are doing?” 

Sabo finally dropped Luffy. I was unsurprised. But when the Rubber Dumbshit landed - bounced really - in front of all three admirals I was reasonably alarmed. “YOU MOTHERFUCKING DUMBSHITS! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! SABO, NEVER DROP YOUR BROTHER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?!” I didn’t have time to threaten him properly, leaping into a dive and landing next to Luffy as quickly as possible. Sabo materialized beside me, only then realizing why I’d yelled at him quite so forcefully. The three of us were now face to face with the three Admirals. I pulled Luffy’s face out of the ground where it had apparently gotten stuck when Sabo dropped him and set him on his feet as briskly as possible. I then turned to face the man in the centre, mirroring my position. “Admiral Akainu,” I greeted with a civility that surprised me. “You look well. Are you surprised to see me still alive?”

“I praise you just for your tenacity,” he said, voice completely even as if my presence didn’t affect him in the slightest.

“But your friends there aren’t good enough to reach this stage yet,” Aokiji said and I agreed with him.

“What makes you think you can beat us with such weak forces?” Kizaru asked me.

“What makes you think I’ll be needing their help?” I asked, completely bluffing. There was absolutely no possible way I could sustain a real fight against all three of these guys for longer than a few minutes, and even then, I might not be able to run away after.

“And what makes you think you can judge us so quickly?” Sabo asked. I hope he knew he was bluffing too because - while I may not have seen him in four or five years - there was no way he was ready for this fight. Neither was Luffy. I could probably handle one of them at a time but logistically I knew we were stuck. _It might be helpful to stall for time in this situation, if I can just-_

“I’m gonna get Ace back!” Luffy shouted, jumping into the air and preparing for an attack. _Never mind then. Let’s just wing it and hope we don’t die. Sounds fun. Actually, no, this sounds like it’s going to get all of us fucking killed, but let’s see if we can’t avoid that, shall we?_

Luffy - recklessly - made his first move: a wild kicking attack in which he tried to stomp Kizaru but that was really just a distraction. He quickly second gear and tried to quickly dart past the Admiral. Kizaru however, appeared in the air before him, having moved at the speed of light, blocking his path.

“Your so slow,” he said and kicked the rubber boy. Luffy went flying off to the side, colliding with a building and crushing it.

For a second there I was concerned, a kick from an Admiral was nothing to turn your nose up at - but then I heard him shout “Dammit!” so I knew he was alive at least.

Sabo attacked Aokiji, no doubt remembering what I’d told him countless times when I was with the Revolutionaries: Akainu was mine. He struck first with a swift chop of wind along his pipe. Half of Aokiji’s head fell away and the area around the wound looked like cracked ice. Slowly, with little tinkling sounds, his face reformed out of crystalline blue ice. Sabo didn’t wait. Bounding past the Admiral, soaring upward with his wind powers as quickly as possible, he stopped in midair. There was a hand on his ankle, held by a still reforming Aokiji. For a heartbeat I saw Sabo’s face go blank with surprise before he was yanked and his - still very surprised - face collided with the ground.

That left me and Akainu. I charged in - there wasn’t much point in holding back at this point and it had to happen. I was already in demon form, one of best for confronting a heat-based opponent. Leaping I raised my fist and brought it forward into a powerful punch which Akainu met with his own raised fist. A heat-blast of wind radiated from the impact and flung my hair back. My heart froze for a moment, suspending me while I was still in the air, fist against fist with the Admiral I hated. _This is actually happening. It’s really beginning. The revenge I have waited so long for was finally here. I’ve waited for years. I’ve fumed and simmered and boiled with silent hatred so much so that it hurt. Finally, I can let it all out. I’ve been looking forward to this bit._

Then the world snapped back into full speed. As I’d anticipated, his punch was stronger than mine - not in terms of Haki but in mass and force - and I allowed myself to flip backward from the attack to my upper body. Extending my still booted foot forward I clipped him on the chin with Armament Haki, knocking his head back with enough force to kill a normal person. But Akainu wasn’t normal. Skidding back after the jump, I flipped my hair - now loose around my shoulders - back over my shoulder and grinned at him with my sharp Demon teeth.

“Even you,” he accused. I knew what he meant. He meant that I had betrayed his ideals of absolute justice. Beliefs that I had never upheld.

“Especially me!” I snapped back. Of all people I had more reason than any other to do the kinds of things I’ve done. I quickly spared a glance around. Luffy was still sprawled in the rubble of the building. Sabo was being held by one arm as Aokiji slowly froze him. Ace was watching the whole scene from the scaffold, obviously panicked, arms pinned behind his back, expression saying he was out of his mind with worry.

“We both know what you’re trying to do here,” Akainu pointed out.

“Is it working?” I asked teasingly. I fully expected him to have noticed. But that didn’t mean my plan wouldn’t work. I could make it happen - in order to protect Sabo and Luffy. I was buying time for the others. As much as I possibly could. As much as it took. Because this had to work. Because we had to save Ace. I had to save Ace. I didn’t want to have to live without him.

As I prepared for another about against Akainu I heard something that sent shivers down my spine and stopped my heart for a moment.  “Get ready.” Sengoku ordered, immediately to be met by the ‘Yes sir!’ of the executioners as they lifted their blades.

“NO!” I screamed and attempted to fly over Akainu. I say attempted because he grabbed me by my tail - it had never occurred to me that it could be used against me - and yanked me back with full force. My face collided with the ground and he sprung, using one hand over my head to pin me down - still struggling frantically - and making it impossible to move.

“Kill him!” Sengoku ordered harshly. I saw the blades coming down, towards Ace’s neck. He wasn’t resisting. Some distance away from me, Sabo was writhing against Aokiji’s hold on his arm, simultaneously trying to use Haki to block the ice spreading from the Admiral’s grasp. I felt as though everything slowed down. I don’t even think my heart was beating. There was nothing I could do.

“Ace!” Whitebeard’s voice, from a long ways off.

“Ace-san!” Jinbe. Closer but too far to help.

“Ace!!” Marco, maybe if he was already in his phoenix form but he didn’t have time to transform and stop what was happening.

“ACE!!!” Luffy shouted, close enough and unrestrained but not strong enough or fast enough to do anything. Panic gripped the inside of my throat like a rock - so much so that I wasn’t breathing. I struggled but couldn’t move - Akainu was too strong for me. I couldn’t get free. I was going to watch it happen. And I refused to close my eyes. Because all I could do was watch. Even if I didn’t want to see.

Sand. It blasted up, cutting through the executioners, splattering blood in the air. The two men fell back. Ace’s head was still attached. _Safe. Ace is safe._ Only once I had completely realized that fact did I question what had just happened. Ace was clearly surprised too, eyes wide and staring. I was close enough to tell.

“Who was that?” Sengoku demanded angrily. _Gecko-chan!_ Gecko-chan had saved Ace. Gecko-chan had interfered with the execution and Ace  wasn’t dead! I would have to think of a good way to repay him later. “You bastard!” Apparently Sengoku’s not as pleased about it as I am. “With the grudge you hold against Whitebeard, I thought having you here might be to my advantage! Crocodile!”

I knew exactly why he’d done it and I can't even explain how happy it made me, even with my face still being ground into the cold hard stone beneath me by Akainu’s oversized, calloused hand against my head. “I can kill the geezer later,” Gecko-chan dismissed. “But before that, I’d rather not let you indulge in the sweet taste of victory.”

Gecko-chan’s head popped off. I wasn’t too worried about that. If there’d been any Armament Haki in in I would have sensed the string ahead of time and so would he. As it was, Doffy just wanted to get his attention. “Hey hey, Gator Guy!” Doffy protested, marching past the marines - towering over them in the process. “Don’t just go stealing the spotlight. You’re making me jealous here,” he complained.

“I’m not stealing anything,” Gecko-chan claimed, disinterested as his head reassembled on his still upright shoulders. “I can do what I want. Don’t think just because I gave you a little free information that we’re on the same team, Doflamingo.” _What information?_ I thought before realizing, _It doesn’t matter. As long as they’re both okay and Ace is safe it just doesn’t matter._

“So you’re going to continue giving me the cold shoulder?” Doffy asked. Somehow he turned a sentence in which a normal person would be using mock hurt into a thinly veiled threat. He had an innate talent for things like that. I considered it a pard of his charm. 

“About right,” Gecko-chan agreed. _Here we go again. It’s sweet that they get along so well._ Doffy’s foot met Gecko-chan’s outstretched hook in midair, sending out a shockwave. Marines were blasted off their feet and into the air. Naturally, I just smirked.

Then I realized that Akainu’s hold had loosened slightly as the spectacle appeared. Carefully, as to not attract the Admiral’s notice, I got Sabo’s attention by waving my bright red tail behind me. _If it can be used against me it can be used in my favor too,_ I thought satisfied. Sabo nodded at me from where Aokiji had a grip on his arm. Simultaneously, we broke free. I reached back - in an impressive feat of flexibility if I do say so myself - and kicked Akainu in the head, forcing him to loosen his hold on my head long enough for me to break free and scramble back several yards. Sabo’s escape was more dramatic. Lifting his pipe and bringing it down hard he shattered the frozen ice-arm Aokiji and given him and flew backwards, reforming the limb out of thin air as he did so. Luffy finally managed to disentangle himself from the rubble of the building Kizaru had kicked him into and stood up.

We were right back where we started. But this round we had just a little more time.


	24. What We Fight For

**\--Lilith POV--**

Luffy was plowing through the lower level Marines, making good headway. “Don’t get in my way!” he shouted, regaining the ground he lost when he was kicked aside by Kizaru. A Vice Admiral using the Six Styles snuck up behind him and no doubt would have got him from behind but Sabo knocked the Marine from behind with pipe, appearing out of thin air by utilizing his Kaze Kaze fruit. I noticed Akainu walking slowly through the crowd, Navy weaklings parting before him and I got very nervous. The only way to keep Akainu from acting was to convince him it wasn’t necessary for him to step in personally and that meant taking damage. I was about to volunteer when Aokiji appeared over the heads of the Navy grunts, having lept up to fly through the air. Forming an ice spear in one hand he impaled it into Luffy’s upper arm. The boy let out a cry of pain fell back.

“I owe your grandfather a favor, but I have no choice,” Aokiji said, yanking the spear out and lifting it above his head for another stab, this tone to a more vital region, “since it was your choice to throw away your life!”

I had my hands full blocking someone’s stray attack aimed at my face and Sabo had his back turned. _Luffy will be stabbed if I don’t_ \- Marco came out of nowhere and spin-kicked Aokiji in the side. The Admiral was sent flying over the heads of his subordinates “Thanks,” Luffy gasped out, surprised, “You saved me.”

“Don’t mention it, yoi,” Marco dismissed quickly.

“We’ve got five invaders inside the plaza!” Someone shouted, undoubtedly a Marine, “Ability users can fly over the walls!” _That’s because you should  have built a dome if you wanted to do it right_. I could hear the Whitebeards charging beyond the walls, trying to reach the openings created by Oars and me. I could hear the sounds of the two choke points being defended aggressively by Navy soldiers. Once we broke though, the walls could be used against the Navy. By trapping them in, and limiting movements while keeping our backs to the escape routes we could gain the upperhand. There was always a retreat if it became absolutely necessary, but they had nowhere to go but into the buildings - and a fight there would only make things messier.

It was then that Oars decided to help. Completely disregarding my advice - orders really - to run away he chose to do the exact opposite. Oars managed to stand, groaning loudly, pulling himself to his feet and kicking the Navy away, hand to the spot on his chest where it had been pierced. Marines were flying like a patch of dandelion fluff under a child’s kicks. Only Dandelion fluff didn’t scream.

“I did it!” Oard croaked out, clearly still in pain and the movement wasn’t helping. “Now we can save Ace-k -”

 _BOOM_. Explosions collided with his face, chest, stomach. A collective roar of the wbs and myself. “OARS!” But he didn’t seem to hear us.

“Save Ace-kun at any cost,” he said. And then fell forward, crushing marines as he landed. He stopped moving. There was a moment of silence as, for the third time today, an Ultra Giant fell on the battlefield. I would have cried then. But I didn’t. I wouldn't. Oars had been my friend, and we had been relatively close, but I didn’t cry when he died. I wanted to, but I refused to allow myself. This was not the time - and there would never be a time - when having such a  moment of weakness was acceptable. I had not cried in years and I was not about to start no, especially right in the middle of a battle. 

Whitebeard himself appeared in the space vacated by Oars’s kicking - his final act. He stood proudly, towering height setting him apart and distinguishing him through the dust flying through the air, bisento in hand. His coat hung off shoulders behind him like cloak. I was too far away too see for sure but I knew he was frowning sternly. His family been hurt. It was his natural reaction. Everyone was waiting to see what would happen. Guns were pointed and swords raised in preparation for a fight - as if any effort they could make would help them now.

“Stay back, my sons!” Whitebeard roared, taking his stance with one foot forward, blade held back behind his head by raised arms, white light of Gura Gura Fruit in use. I approved. Though I had gotten mad at him for starting to act too early before, the situation had changed. Now was the time to reinforce from the front, to pull our people forward, not to stand silently resolute and act as a figurehead and a rallying cry. Whitebeard chose to attack at the right moment. With a shout, he flung his power forward towards the waiting - and terrified - Marines. The air cracked in front of him like a pane of glass and I grabbed onto Sabo to keep him from getting blown away again. As expected, a great wave blasted back into the crowd. As far as I could see, on those of rank Vice Admiral and above managed to remain on their feet then.

The Whitebeard Commanders appeared, following their father, standing proudly and resolute. I saw Jozu, Vista, Haruta, Izo, Namur, and the others. They were all there. I suppressed a small heartbeat of relief and replaced it with a swell of pride. I’d trained against them on and off for the past three years. As I got stronger so had they. “Alright everyone!” Whitebeard shouted, “We’re gonna save Ace and obliterate the Marines!” He lifted his fist over his head. He was met with shouts of agreement, raised fists and shaking weapons on all sides. The Whitebeards were ready for another fight.

Aokiji was the first to attack, freezing the old man in a giant ice ball. I was not concerned. He hadn’t applied enough Haki to properly freeze an inanimate object, much less Whitebeard. As I expected, the ice cracked and he immediately broke free. Aokiji jumped to attack but - “Admiral Aokiji’s been stabbed with Haki!” someone shouted, completely panicked.

“Did it kill Aokiji?” someone else asked.

“No, don’t be ridiculous!” _The thought of you being killed by something like that is ridiculous, but you don’t need to be so cocky about it_.  Aokiji reached out with his hands to the shaft - still implanted in his chest I might add - and began to freeze the bisento.

Clearly catching him off guard, Jozu smashed into him from the side, diamond shoulder flashing as it collided against the significantly more fragile ice and crushing Aokiji’s entire top half. The taller mans head reformed. “Pops, move on,” Jozu ordered, not turning from his opponent.

“I’m counting on you,” Whitebeard agreed without turning away from his path. He trusted his son.

Finally, Sabo Luffy and I had managed to regroup. “Let’s go!” Luffy shouted with as much vigor as he had in him, but he looked like crap. Honestly I couldn’t blame him. Much of this fight was beyond what someone at his level should be capable of. He had insufficient experience and training, the only reason he was still alive was the protection of the Whitebeards and myself along with his ridiculous talent for being lucky. He was only pretending to be ready to move on. I decided to find a useful way to stall him.

“Wait,” I asked him, “Does Ace know that Sabo is still alive or does he also think he's dead?”

Luffy hesitated. “No, we both thought he died.” he admitted. Apparently I’d just brought up dark memories by accident. _Well tough shit._

“Sabo, fix that,” I ordered. “By the looks of things he’s just about ready to give up and we need a little fight to be left in him for when it's time for us to blot.”

“I can do that.” Sabo grinned. Apparently he was looking forward to seeing his brother properly for the first time in years.

I couldn’t really blame him I would feel the same way in his situation but I still had to warn him. “Carefully!” I emphasised, “Do not reveal your connections to Revolutionaries or your relation to Ace. If you do it will make you a target too.

“If my brothers are being targeted, then I should be too,” Sabo protested.

“Don’t you  even think-” And he flew away. _You foolish Breezy Dumbshit. You just watch and happens when you don’t listen to me!_

* * *

 

\--Ace POV--

“ACE!” someone shouted, effectively getting my attention “Luffy said you guys thought I died! I didn’t! Don’t even know where that came from!” It was not quite processing just who was standing (floating) in front of me several yards away. I didn’t recognize him. Blue coat, tophat, goggles, holding a metal pipe. It just wasn’t clicking. “Quit moping!” he ordered, “We’re fighting here!” It clicked. _What the hell?!_

“Sabo?!” I think if I were any more surprised my eyes would have popped out of my head. “I thought you were dead!” I exclaimed.

“I just said I’m not!” Sabo protested, “Have a little faith! Dragon yanked me out of the ocean when that World Noble blew up my boat and I’ve been working with him! How you been, bro?!”

“You know dad?!” Luffy exclaimed, excitedly. Apparently he wasn’t that surprised that Sabo was alive. He must have gotten some kind of heads up because I was still reeling and not even Luffy was this adaptable. 

“Yeah, he’s my boss!” Sabo agreed eagerly.

It was then that Lilith surpassed her rage level. “I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL THEM THAT!” She screeched, flying up on her red demon wings to strangle him. “NOW THEY’LL BE TRYING EXTRA HARD TO KILL YOU TOO! DAMN YOU THREE! I OFFICIALLY HATE EVERYONE IN YOUR FAMILY! I’LL KILL YOU!”

“Lilith! Stop strangling my brother!” I shouted, seeing that Sabo appeared practically limp in her hands as she shook him by the neck. “He just came back to life! Please keep him that way!”

“Fine! But I’m murdering all three of you later!” Lilith threatened. I would just have to accept that. Hopefully we would all survive her murdering us, but it seemed unlikely. Suddenly Lilith dived, abruptly dropping Sabo who barely caught himself before hitting the ground. Apparently somewhere along the like Sabo had eaten a Devil’s Fruit because he had no issue flying all over the place. I was more concerned about the fact that Lilith had just leapt in front of our youngest brother, just in time to stop a blade aimed for his neck.

* * *

 

\--Lilith POV--

Luffy was running again without my permission. _Dumbshit._ And Momonga was heading straight for him! He had his sword out. That wasn’t good. Luffy jumped over the blade which would have cut him in half - apparently sensing it - but barely and face planted from the effort, grinding to a stop across the ground in front of him. I was the one to intercept the second blow, aimed for his scrawny neck.

“Vice Admiral Momonga,” I greeted coldly. “Long time no see.”

“Lilith,” he acknowledged, sounding almost disappointed. “So you did survive. I thought you might, despite your stepfather’s precautions. You have brought disgrace to the honor of your family name. Because of this I will kill you for him.”

“I would just love to see you try,” I smiled lazily up at him - what with him being taller than me and all, “I am not little girl anymore, old man. And I have done nothing but train since that day.” I realized that I was still in demon form. Making my decision, I changed myself into a  human. That should be all that I needed to handle this.

“So I don’t even rate a powerful transformation to you, is that it?” Momonga noticed, apparently realizing what my choice clearly implied and taking offense. _Good. It was meant as an insult anyway._ “You may wish to amend your choice,” he claimed. Then he disappeared. _Ah. So he thinks using the Six Styles against me will work._ Personally, I almost never bothered to use them. There were better ways to kill an opponent - more fun ways that involved lots of smashing and blood. The Six Styles were efficient, but not really my style for the most part. I was distracted from my pursuit of Momonga by something my Observation Haki informed me of happening behind me.  

Dalmatian had finger gunned Luffy in his chest, sending him flying backwards. As soon as I turned to offer my help, calling out Luffy's name, I sensed need for Armament Haki and fast. I felt something chop into the back of my neck and the - perhaps too familiar - sensation of a blade bouncing off my strengthened skin. _Wait. Just. One. Fucking. Second. Here._ I turned slowly, completely enraged. Momonga stood there, completely surprised that my head was still attached and that I knew how to use Armament Haki.

“Did you just cut my hair?” I asked him darkly. It was gone. I couldn’t feel its familiar weight as I turned my head. He had definitely cut my hair. I wasn’t really vain or anything but… my mom had liked my hair. I still liked my hair. I had inherited my hair from my father. And he. Just. Cut. My. Hair! I’ll be honest here. I was mother fucking pissed and I still think I had every right to be. “Momonga. You bastard. What right do you have to cut my hair?!”

“I was aiming for your head,” he pointed out. Apparently he thought I should be more upset about that. Dumbshit!

“THAT’S NO EXCUSE YOU BASTARD!” I shouted at him as I drew my bat from my back and added spikes to it extra special just for him. “NEVER EVER TOUCH MY HAIR!”

I swung. Even with his Six Styles there was no Moon Walking his way out of this one. I was too fast for him. When traveling with Moon Walk, it’s nearly impossible to maneuver. A person’s brain doesn’t work fast enough. That was exactly Momonga’s problem now. His brain didn’t process me lifting my bat and smacking him across the face in time to move out of the way. My eyes - on the other hand - were fast enough, even in human form. So I could see exactly what the spikes did to his face as the metal bit into his skin and the force of the blow crushed important things like jawbones and noses. I didn’t crack his skull though. I easily could have but I had a better idea.

I pulled some gum out of my pocket and chewed it vigorously. I normally don’t chew gum during battle or often at all really because choking to death would be one embarrassing way to die but I still carried it with me. Spitting it into my hand I wedged it firmly into his strange mohawk-ponytail hairdo. “And that is true justice, you stupid dumbshit. Cutting my hair like that. Hah. Now we’re even. Well, I did break your face, but I feel that was also justified. Seeing as we’re fighting though I guess it’s fair. Goodbye, Momonga. Good luck fixing your face, I have more important things to be doing right now.” And I walked away. I didn’t really expect to see him again. And I didn’t really mind.


	25. The Cost of Desperation

**\--Ace POV--**

All I could do was watch in horror as a beam of light tore through Luffy’s shoulder, causing a massive explosion behind him. I could feel the heat against my face and the light searing my eyes even from this distance but I couldn’t look away. Not when Luffy was in danger. I couldn’t even cry out to him. There were veins going in the old man’s hands as we both watched, horribly transfixed by what was happening before us. I knew he wanted to help but -

“Garp, don’t forget you’re one of us!” Sengoku warned darkly. _Like either of us could ever forget._ I thought bitterly. Gramps wasn’t so stupid and, although part of me wanted to blame him, I couldn’t. Gramps was an old man who’d always been a part of the Navy. He didn’t know  how to do anything else and I couldn’t ask that of him. Not really. And anyone with half a heart could see how hard this was on him. He was in just as much pain as me.

Luffy was lying face down in front of Kizaru. I couldn’t see him moving or even breathing from up here and all I could do was keep watching and hope, fervently that he was still alive. My precious little brother who still needed me around. Kizaru’s leg lit up, glowing with the light of his Devil Fruit power and he prepared to kick Luffy away. Suddenly Lilith was there and she took the blow, flying backwards, bouncing over the ground before she could gain any traction. I was relieved a second later when she slammed into Pops’s chest and he held her there upside down with one hand.

“Sabo! Move him now!” Lilith screamed, knowing, as I did, that Kizaru would just kick at Luffy again if he didn’t get out of the way and fast.

“I got it!” Sabo answered and breezed between the two, taking Luffy with him.

Inside I was unsure how to react to all of this. Sabo was alive. But he was also in danger. Because of me. And I couldn’t do anything about it. My family was out there and I was up here. Chained down. Because I slipped up. I couldn't help them when they were in danger and I ached to watch them bleed for me. They should not be punished for my mistakes - shouldn’t have to die for me. They should just leave. It didn’t matter if I died or not. It wouldn’t matter. But I couldn’t let my family die. It hurt so much. Sabo, Luffy, Lilith, Pops, Marco, all of them. I couldn’t bear to lose any of them and I didn’t want to know how it would feel. Having already lost Sabo once I had all to clear an idea of what it would be like to go through that again. I wasn't sure I could. I'd rather die. 

Kizaru remained where he was and lowered his leg. With his powers, it probably would have been possible to go after them but something Lilith had once said came to mind. ‘Kizaru is the laziest of the three. Probably the most powerful in terms of strength but slow to anger and slow to go all out. He’s still extremely dangerous, but the least threatening of the lot because he won’t actively seek you out. Nothing compared to Akainu. That fucker will hunt you down.’ Apparently she’d been right about him being lazy.

_So long as my family is okay I don’t care._

* * *

 

**\--Lilith POV--**

“Well hello there.” Whitebeard was holding me upside down with one massive hand around my waist. “I am in a significant amount of pain. Give me a second. I think that asshole dislodged something.” I focused my healing energies and heard a crack. A bolt of pain shot up my spine as one of my vertebrae jumped back into place. It hurt but I felt much better afterwards and managed to suppress my cry of pain - mostly. "Ah, that was nice," I took a deep breath. I really was completely fine now. I looked up at the old man. "You can put me down now. You know. If you want."

Before he could respond I noticed something up on the wall from my position, giving me an advantage when it came to looking up - or down from my perspective. It was something very large. With a pointy chin. And purple hair. And too much makeup. And very, very large. Iva's face was hanging over the wall, engorged on Face-Hormone (which I still don't think is a normal hormone for the human body to have but if it works for Iva then whatever) and apparently very stressed out.

"I knew it!" he shouted. "This is exactly what I thought was happening!" Dimly I noticed Jinbe jumping down and landing next to me. "Are you still alive, Kitten?!"

"I am completely fine!" I shouted up to him. "Shrink your head down before you give someone a headache!"

"Lilith-san!" I turned to Jinbe who was standing beside me. "Are you okay!"

"Psh!" I dismissed. "I'm fine. I'm just upside down at the moment."

"If I put you down you'll rush right back into the fighting," Whitebeard accused. "You need a break. You're pushing yourself too hard."

"The hell I am!" I shouted. "Don't you look down on me! I'm just fine! And stop holding me upside down damn you!"

Iva's gigantic head - along with the rest of him - fell and landed on some of the Whitebeards, effectively crushing them. "What are you doing?" Jinbe demanded. Apparently he didn't approve either.

"I'm sorry!" Iva apologized, face muffled by the asphalt.

"How boisterous you are," Whitebeard commented.

I'd had enough of this silliness. I still had at least a little control of my environment. "Jinbe! Iva! I need you two to protect Luffy! Give him whatever support he needs, whether he asks for it or not! Right now he's not strong enough for this fight but it's not like we can just take him away from the front lines! I'll be fine! I've trained my entire life for this day! He hasn't! I need you to make sure he doesn't die! He's Ace's brother and Dragon's son! That's reason enough!"

"Lilith-san -" I could tell Jinbe wanted to stick with me but knew I was right. The glare I was giving him might have helped. "I got it," he agreed, "I will protect Luffy-kun!"

"Kitty!" Thank god his face is back to normal. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Shut up and do as I say! As long as I don't keep having to jump in front of people, yeah. I'll be fine,” I promised him. “With you too protecting Luffy that's one less headache to worry about. I'm counting on you!"

“Have you cleared your head yet?” Whitebeard asked me, lifting his arm to look me in the eye.

“My head is always clear. Now put me down so I can fight some more,” I demanded. “I refuse to be so useless like this.”

To be honest, Whitebeard had given me a moment to cool my head. And I needed it. My emotions were running on overdrive. Worrying. Stressing. Being pissed. Being scared. Because I was all those things. Worried for Ace, Sabo, Luffy and everyone. Stressed because there wasn’t enough I could possibly do to help them. Pissed because people kept trying to stop me. And scared. Scared because I knew the likelihood of everyone I cared about getting away unharmed shrank by the second. Maybe if I wasn’t so selfish and if I had managed to keep my distance better I would have been able to keep my emotions in check. I wouldn’t be so afraid. Hell, I wouldn’t even be here if I hadn't accidentally met Ace that one time. But I was here. And I was feeling messed up inside.

And I hated it - but part of me was happy. Happy because I was here. Fighting with people I cared about for someone I cared about and doing things that really mattered beyond just training myself every day. Happy because I did care. I cared about Ace - and everyone else - not because of my revenge but because of me. It was my decision to be here, fighting beside everyone and my choice if I died. Yes, the larger part of me tried not to and kept my distance - but it didn’t matter. I loved being like this. Doing something that mattered. With people that mattered to me.

And I was horribly selfish. How could I feel even a little bit happy in a situation like this? People were dying on both sides - I could hear their voices disappearing by the second- but I was still happy. Despite the danger and despite the pain, I loved it. It was nice.

* * *

 

**\--Whitebeard POV--**

I set Lilith down but I don’t think she noticed. She was much too preoccupied with her own thoughts, probably scheming. That would be very much like Lilith: to get so caught up planning that she almost forgot to actually take action. And then to take action and blow her own plan to bits. She was clever and impulsive and constantly struggled to reconcile the two.

Ace’s little brother was face planted on the ground with Jinbe and the blue-coated boy crouching next to him. Apparently he had surpassed his limits. I wasn’t surprised. He was only a rookie after all, no matter how much he’d managed to accomplish and no matter how high his goals. “He is nothing but a bundle of energy that just bluffs.” I noted before looking up at Ace. My son was obviously worried. I couldn’t blame him. “But I like fools like him.” Raising my voice I shouted, “Those of you who want to die come forward!”

I was perfectly willing to crush anyone in my way, but Akainu chose that moment to block me. The two of us stayed like that for a moment. His foot was burning hot, dripping molten lava, planted firmly over my bisento and limiting my movement. “If I let you wreak havoc the island won’t survive!” he informed me. As if I didn’t know that perfectly well.

I chuckled at him. “Then why don’t you protect it?” I taunted him lightly. He didn’t have much of a sense of humor, not that I expected one. Akainu pulled back and sent an oversized magma fist at me. I punched it back. The clash between the two forces sent people flying from both sides as the collision wobbled, wavering back and forth through the air for a long, drawn out moment. I wasn’t using my full strength but neither was he. We were just testing each other out.

“Hey!” Lilith jumped right into the vortex and kicked Akainu in the face without hesitation, quickly dancing back to land on her own two feet. “Don’t go stealing my fight Old Man!” she shouted without turning to face me. “Akainu’s mine!” I immediately stopped applying power as Akainu’s ability to fight back wavered.

“Lilith, you don’t have to do this alone,” I told her, “He’s standing in my way too.”

“But he’s my enemy.” She didn’t raise her voice and her back was to me but I knew what emotions she was struggling with: pride, determination, anger. “I will have my revenge. I will not let anyone destroy him but me. After everything I have been through I deserve that! You should understand!” Her control was slipping. I couldn’t let her fight him like this. If Lilith went up against an enemy like Akainu with anything short of a clear head, she would lose and lose badly. 

“You are not strong enough,” I warned her.

“AND I DON’T CARE!” Lilith shouted, still not turning her attention away from Akainu, “TEN YEARS IS LONG ENOUGH! JUST LET ME FIGHT HIM!” she begged. Her voice cut off quickly, like she was trying to hold back her emotions but it was too late for that. Her voice broke slightly on the word ‘fight’.

“Not unless it proves absolutely necessary,” I warned her, silently deciding to prevent that from happening. “Just sit back, brat. You need to take a deep breath and clear your head. You’re too eager and too angry and you know it.”

“Urgh!” Lilith stomped her foot angrily without turning her back on Akainu. “Don’t gloat just because you’re right old man!” she shouted angrily and she darted backwards. Disappearing from Akainu’s range.

He hadn’t said anything during the entire exchange. He just watched. Even not knowing anything about him I would have known he was analyzing the situation, taking in our interaction and the words exchanged, probing for weakness and running mental scenarios. Lilith was right when she’d said he was a cunning bastard. Hopefully, she hadn’t just given away too much. Hopefully, she would be okay. 


	26. Duty, Justice and Family

**\--Garp POV--**

“What are you doing? Shoot him down!” Sengoku ordered. One of Whitebeard’s brats, obviously a Devil Fruit user, was flying up to the scaffold where we stood. Bullets passed harmlessly through his body of blue flames as he beat his phoenix wings.

“It’s not working!” someone shouted, panicked. _The recruits these days have no backbone._ My fist was clenched by my side so tightly I thought the nails might break the skin but of course they didn’t. My Haki wouldn't allow such a small thing to cause any sort of damage. 

“It’s alright. Just keep shooting,” Sengoku ordered, reassuring the men and maintaining control. He had a gift for leadership that I lacked. I was a man of action. But here I was, sitting, tying my own hands with this pointless indecision. Because what sort of choice was this? 

“Marco no!” someone shouted as the bird got closer. “Stay back you dumbshit!”

I had no choice. So I did what I always do: I acted. I saw the bird’s face flash in surprise before it met my Fist of Love. He changed course dramatically. “Commander Marco!” someone shouted. It didn’t matter. I didn't care who the bird was or why he wanted to help my grandson. I bore the Mark of Justice on my back. That mattered. I had a duty to carry out. I couldn’t just stand and do nothing. The brat landed okay, reverting to human form. For a split second I felt relieved but I squashed the emotion. He was an enemy of the Navy, a pirate. I would not hesitate to crush him. If I had to. 

“I never asked you to fight.” Sengoku pointed out. He seemed almost angry about it. But I knew I was not the type of man to do nothing.

My actions had caused a commotion down below but I took no notice. Calmly and with as much dignity as befit my station, I took a seat in the chair that had been provided for Akainu on the platform of the three Admirals. I looked down on the battle below me.

“Gramps,” I hear Ace above me, his voice a pained and breathless whisper. It hurt but I could ignore it. I had shouldered a lot of pain in my long life. I could conquer this too. I had more pressing things to deal with.

“If you want to go further, you’ll have to kill me first,” I told the redhead girl flapping her white Angel wings in front of me, “you brat.”

“Lilith don’t!” Ace shouted. “Please don’t fight him!” he begged. It hurt to hear him that desperate but I would not let it sway me. I would fight Lilith if she attacked or tried to sneak by me. Maybe even kill her if that's what it took. I wasn't sure I could. I hadn't seen her for a long time. She looked older and stronger now. I wasn't sure if I could kill her, if it came down to it. Whether that question was a matter of ability or will I didn't want to look into. 

“What makes you think I’d hit an old man?” Lilith shouted back, eyes alight. Gently, Lilith alighted on the platform in front of me, the back of her feet touching the fall behind her.

* * *

_Akainu had a stepdaughter now after his marriage. This was my first time meeting her. She was small, reserved, polite and obedient. She never looked anybody in the eyes and stayed out of everyone’s way. When I approached her she politely asked, “May I help you with anything, Vice Admiral?”_

_“It’s just Garp,” I dismissed, “I don’t like formality.”_

_“Then may I help you, Garp?”_

_“What are you doing here, brat?”_

_“Admiral Akainu asked me to wait here and not cause any trouble, so that’s what I’m doing.” That answer rubbed me the wrong way somehow. It wasn’t normal for kids her age to be so obedient. Ace, Sabo and Luffy - my boys were about the same age weren't they? I should visit soon - never listened to a word I or anybody else said and as annoying as it was I considered it perfectly healthy. But this kid just did what she was told and more. It was almost like there was no life in her._

_Before our conversation could go anywhere, Akainu returned and ushered the girl away. Before she left she turned, bowed and said, “Have a nice day, Garp. I hope we may speak again.” It was a formality. And it was perhaps the most emotion I had seen from the little girl._

* * *

 

Now Lilith was here. She was still a brat but obviously in a different way than before. There were emotions running across her eyes like water, shifting and changing and raging in ways I couldn’t identify. She stood proudly, staring me down in defiance and determination. She had obviously come a long way and for a moment I caught myself thinking I was glad that there was finally a little bit of fire in her eyes. But that was wrong. If she got that fire from being a pirate than maybe she was better off without it.

“I had such a deep respect for you,” she told told me simply and without preamble. “I don’t hold respect for many people and I definitely don’t show it but you were on that list.” She was using the past tense. “You really were a hero, Garp. You fought for true justice and you did it well. So why the fuck are you here now?”

“It is my duty,” I told her. _That much should be obvious. You were in the Marines. You know how these things work. Why are you asking me?_

“Your duty, huh?” We both knew we weren’t here to fight. Not with fists anyway. This was a clash of ideals. I had already decided on my course of action so I didn’t think anything she said could change that. The fire in Lilith’s eyes said she didn’t think she would lose either though. “And what is that duty exactly?” she asked me.

“My duty is to the Marines," I affirmed. And it was the truth. 

“Not justice?” she asked immediately, as if she’d been expecting the answer and found it unsatisfactory.

“They are the same thing,” I told her. The Marines stood for justice and justice is what we fought for. It was as simple as that.

“Hmmm, no. They really aren’t,” Lilith said simply. “Marines can do bad things and pirates can do good things. There are people you punish who do not deserve it and people you don’t punish who do. I have seen it from both sides and I know that I am right. And so do you. Justice is an ideal not an institution. If your duty is to justice then what kind of justice? The ‘absolute justice’ of the Marines or the true justice you fought for? Because they’re different.” 

“Justice is the same no matter what you call it.” _What are you getting at, brat?_

“Fine. How you define ‘justice’ doesn’t matter then,” she conceded but continued undeterred. “My next question: Is this justice?”

“What do you mean by that, brat?”

“Is it justice for Ace to be executed? For hundreds- no, thousands to die just so the navy can kill one man- be seen killing one man? So that the bloodline of a Gol D Roger, a man already dead and gone, disappears forever?” Lilith was good at using her words. She was using all the questions I had been asking myself but coming from her they sounded so reasonable. “Is it justice to punish the son for the sins of the father? To hate someone so much simply for being born? Even if that _is_ justice then is that really your  duty? Is your duty to their justice or your family? Because Ace is just as much your grandson as Luffy is, blood or no.” Lilith hesitated but continued. “Ace and I - we don’t talk about our pasts. It’s depressing and I hate it. But he mentioned you once. He said he would have prefered you, back when he was a kid, but that it would never work.”

A storm of questions leapt into my mind. _Ace would have preferred me? To what? To who? Roger? Whitebeard? And why wouldn’t it have worked? I was his grandfather wasn’t I?_ “What does that mean?” I asked her.

“He didn’t say. I didn’t ask.” Lilith said simply. _Fat lot of good that does me_. “I didn’t fly up here to  fight you, Garp. I just wanted you to understand,” she explained. Lilith turned her back and raised her wings in preparation to rejoin the battle.

“Wait, Lilith,” I called after her. I had something to ask her first.

“Yes?” she turned back, apparently content to wait patiently for the moment and hear me out.

“What happened to you?” I asked, “Why did you of all people become a pirate?”

“You see this scar? This is what happened.” She looked me square in the eyes, facing me full on. A hand reached up and she traced the scar down her chin, her throat, across her collarbone and part way down her chest. It looked like something had dripped from her mouth. My first thought was that Lilith had mistaken acid for her drink but she wasn’t that stupid. I realized then what the burn was from. Something hot and liquidy: magma. “There was nothing else for me to do,” she explained simply, apparently seeing that I’d made the connection. “And what do you mean by ‘of all people’?” her voice hardened, “I was never one of you. From the moment I entered the Academy to the moment I left. It was all an act. I acted obedient. I acted devoted. I acted polite. I am none of these things nor have I ever been. It was all for the purpose of my revenge. I hated every waking moment of those two years I spent there. And when I could take no more I left, well, after Akainu tried to kill me by shoving magma down my throat. Would've worked on anyone else too," she added much more lightly, "he just didn't count on a kid outsmarting him.”

“So you became a pirate out of spite?” I asked. It was almost a ridiculous idea. That the meek little girl was so angry inside. But looking at her now I couldn’t imagine her ever hiding it so completely, so deeply. She was just a kid. She’d been an early enlistment in the Academy and Akainu had pulled strings to get around the minimum age level so she could undergo training and get to the field early. For someone so small and so young to hate so much for so long… It was painful. And it was unbelievable. And what had happened to the little girl who bowed and nodded? Was she really completely a lie?

“No, it wasn’t spite,” Lilith said simply. “The strong in this world currently fall into two categories: Marines and pirates. There are others but they are few. I wanted to be strong. I could no longer be a Marine. So I became a pirate. And I became strong.” She turned my back, once again preparing to leave. But she wasn’t done speaking just yet. “I left the Marines because no matter how much I wanted to destroy my step father I refused to become like him. I couldn’t take it,” she explained. “You were once a man whom I respected. I do not find it inconceivable that you can still be that man. But consider this: Why are you a Marine? - No, don’t answer just yet. Let me explain.” She waited and I let her speak. Whatever it was she wanted to say I would listen. I might have owed her that much. “You’ve been a Marine for a long time so your reasons may have changed. People change. Times change. Priorities change. That’s nothing to be ashamed of. Change one thing and it may mean you need to change another. If being part of the Navy no longer follows what you believe to be right then stop. If it does then don’t.” Lilith took a deep breath. “Personally I don’t care what you do - it doesn’t matter, not to me, not really. I will save Ace either way. I will protect all your grandsons, even from you, should it prove necessary. If you choose to fight against us then I will have no choice but to fight back. If you choose to help us I will thank you.” She turned to face me again. I could tell she was fighting the urge to rejoin the battle with every passing second but thought that this conversation was more important at the moment. “I forgive you by the way,” she added, “If you’d just taken the promotion then my stepfather wouldn’t have gotten it. But I respect your reasoning and can’t really blame you. So I forgive you for that. If you choose to betray your family I will speak to you again. If I find your reasons unacceptable we will fight.”

“Was that just a threat?” I honestly couldn’t fathom little Lilith threatening anybody, perhaps least of all me. We had gotten along well. I had even given you a few extra lessons. For her to bite back at me…

She shrugged. “I guess it might have been. It’s just a sentence either way. Just words, possibly wasted here. I’ve wasted enough time here. Perhaps I shall see you later, Garp.” And she jumped. I was glad I was already sitting down. That little brat had given me a lot to think about, just when I thought I’d made my decision. _Almost like she did it on purpose._ But no, the Lilith I knew wasn’t that clever. But this new Lilith… I didn’t know her at all, did I?


	27. A Reason to Live

**\--Ace POV--**

“Hurry up and execute ace! Get a substitute right away!” Sengoku ordered.

“Yes sir!” I heard from somewhere behind me.

I didn’t really care much about that. It didn’t matter to me how quickly I died. I was sorry to leave my family but it was for the best really.

“Hello, hello?” a voice asked from Sengoku’s pocket, “Can you hear me old man or have you gone deaf as well as blind?” _Is that… Lilith? No… it can’t be. What would she want? And how could she possibly have gotten one of the Navy's den den mushi anyway? Then again, this is Lilith... _

“Who is this?” Sengoku demanded of the snail.

“What? You don’t recognize me?” she faked offense, “It’s Lilith. Sup,” she greeted. _It's her alright._ _And she’s insane. But you’ve got to love her for it… huh?_

“You aren’t Lilith,” Sengoku maintained, “Lilith died. You are an imposter and a distraction.”

I rolled my eyes. Having already had this conversation once was enough for me but Lilith had other ideas. “If I were an imposter I wouldn’t be able to tell you that the first time we met you accidentally mistook me for one of the servants and asked me to bring you something to drink, now would I?” the little snail in the hand of the Fleet Commander asked. It was just dripping with sarcasm and smugness. There really wasn’t any other way for her to know that story.

“...” Even Sengoku had no argument against it. I resisted the urge to smile. Mostly because I didn’t feel like getting hit in the head again. I was suicidal, not masochistic. Nobody likes being clobbered in the head with heavy things. 

“In other words: yes. It’s me. And yes: I’m very much so alive,” Lilith declared proudly.

“What do you want? How did you get this line?” he demanded. _Well he accepted that quickly._

“I want to save Ace,” she said frankly, “I would have thought that much would be perfectly obvious. And I stole this line when I kicked the shit out of Sentomaru. Oh, and his Pacifistas. The allied captains can take it from there. I’ve been running around causing problems for you for some time now. Did you really not notice when I went all giant and played baseball with lava?” she asked. Apparently her attention was divided on the other end because she said, “Oh, Iva, give him a shot of Tension Hormone. He can take it.” “But Kitty-” I didn’t recognize the voice before Lilith cut it off. “Don’t call me that. Luffy needs to be in this fight so we give him the strength to fight. Any problems with that?” _Luffy? What’s wrong with him? What are you giving him? Why does he need more strength?_ I’d lost track of him and Sabo in the mele some time ago and hadn’t found them again. I was afraid that they’d been killed but apparently they were fine. The snail kept talking and I tried not to listen too obviously in case Sengoku chose to hang up just to spite me. “Sabo, he’s strong, right?” “Strong enough,” Sabo replied.” “Then see to it that you convince Iva. I’m busy right now.” “Who are you talking to?” he asked. Their entire conversation was being picked up through the den den mushi and apparently Sengoku didn’t like it.

“Are you ignoring me, Lilith?” he asked, apparently pissed off. “You’re the one who called me.”

“You’re talking to Sengoku?!” “I told you I was busy, now shut up Sabo. Sorry about that. Anyway, I really just wanted to talk to Ace if that’s okay,” Lilith said. “I would just fly up there but I don’t want to be punched in the face so I decided against it. You know, politics and all.”

“Why would I let you talk to him?” Sengoku asked.

“Because if you give me a full five minute conversation without interruptions,” Lilith began. I knew that voice. That was Lilith’s bargaining voice. I’d never seen her walk away without getting exactly what she wanted and usually for half its worth. I could practically hear her grinning on the other end of the line, “I will personally hand over something of interest to you.”

“And what would that be?" Sengoku sneered, not expecting much. _He's already underestimating her._ I realized.  _I didn't know the Fleet Admiral was an idiot_. "Yourself?”

“If I was going to hand myself in I wouldn't need a fucking den den mushi you idiot. No." Lilith informed him bluntly, "I’ll return the video den den mushi you’ve been missing. I know it’s been bothering you how he just disappeared. I’ve got him. He’s been very helpful to me. A wonderful little reporter, this guy. Are you interested?” Sengoku was silent for a moment. “I’m waiting~.” Lilith might just be having a little too much fun with this one.

“Very well,” Sengoku agreed, “You may have five minutes. I fully expect that snail back.”

“And you’ll get him,” Lilith reassured him bluntly, “I’m a pirate but I do always keep my word. You have a deal. Hand me over to Ace.”

The den den mushi was placed on the ground in front of me. “Lilith?” I asked. “What are you doing? Where are you? Are my brothers-”

“They’re fine. I’m babysitting them very well. Luffy’s exhausted but he’ll bounce back quick.” I don’t think she made the bad rubber joke on purpose. “Sabo isn’t missing a beat,” she reported, “None of the Commanders have fallen and I am mostly unharmed.” I breathed a sigh of relief but tensed at the word ‘mostly’. Lilith’s standards of being injured did not match a normal person’s. ‘Mostly unharmed’ might mean missing a limb or several. “How are you?” Lilith asked me.

I was stunned. “Why does that matter?! I’m fine! What are you even doing here, Lilith? You shouldn’t see it when I -”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” I didn’t know a den den mushi could actually shout that loud but then again this was Lilith. She defied logic. “You are not going to die! I fucking forbid it! I can’t stand the thought of it! Stop being so god damn selfish and live dammit! None of us would be here if we didn’t love you! Nobody wants you to die! I don’t want you to die! Please! Don’t you dare leave me alone you selfish asshole!”

“Lilith… I…” I what? I wouldn’t leave her? I wouldn’t die? Could I really make that kind of promise to her? Hadn’t I once made that promise to Luffy, back when we were kids and we thought Sabo had just died? How would he feel if I broke that promise? What about Sabo? Or Pops? Or Lilith? How would they react? I didn’t want to do that to them! Lilith hadn’t cried the entire time I’d known her but even through the den den mushi I could see tears at the corner of it’s eyes. She was holding back tears for me. I hadn’t even died yet. But if I did…  _I can't do this to them. This is so wrong._

I touched my head to the floor in front of me, hiding my face. “What’s the matter, Fire Fist?” Sengoku asked.

“I’m… Dammit!” I still didn’t know what I was.

I could hear the voices coming up from below me. I knew what they were saying. “Ace-kun! Wait right there! I’ll save you with my life!” That was Jinbe. “We’re coming for you, Ace!” Haruta. “Ace please!” Lilith again. “Ace! We’ll save you at any cost!” “Wait for us, Ace!” “Don’t give up!” I lost track of the people shouting up to me, using my name like a rallying call and talking as though I was worth fighting for. Worth dying for. I didn't understand it. 

“Dammit!” I shouted, “My mind is so warped!” I complained. “It’s not the right time for this!” I was trying to hold it all in but it was like a damn broke and everything just came flooding out. There was no stopping the tears. “Pops and my brothers and Lilith and my friends are going down one by one bleeding but…” I could barely afford to admit it, even to Lilith, whom I trusted so completely with my secrets. But she wouldn’t judge. She would tell me it’s okay. “I’m so happy and I can’t stop crying! At this moment, I’m starting to think I wanna live!” I admitted.

“You stupid Flaming Dumbshit!” she shouted at me. I really should have expected that. “That’s a good thing you moron! We want you to live too! I swear to you Ace: I’ll get you out of this. You tell Sengoku I don’t care if I have to fight him too, I’m not letting you die on me! Okay?! I don’t want to lose you to! So you're goanna get your shit together and when we get up there you're goanna fight with us, you got that Ace?”

“Yeah! I got it, Lilith!” I agreed, still crying, “Thank you!” I didn’t know what else to say. I actually wasn't sure I could say it enough, though I didn't repeat it. 

“Well it is my job as the smart one,” apparently she’d gotten her emotions under control faster than I could. “You just hang tight, okay? We'll be up there soon.”

Suddenly another voice cut into the conversation. It didn’t belong to Sengoku. I didn’t recognize it. _Who else would have access to this line?_ “Lilith, your tenacity knows no bounds,” something about the deep, masculine voice gave me a bad vibe. I don’t even get vibes. It’s not something I do.

“I am a very determined person.” Lilith’s demeanor had changed entirely. She was cold and calculating and cautious all at the same time. Most of all, under all those other cool, controlled emotions, she was angry and I could hear it. _Who is this guy?_ “It’s very useful, being this stubborn,” Lilith informed him. “Helps me overcome things that would kill a normal person.”

“Your Devil Fruit abilities are not to be confused with you having any actual power,” the man said coldly. “I made that mistake once and it won’t happen again. You are weak. Weaker than I had thought possible. Weaker than you have any right to be.”

“So says you. But we’ll see, won’t we, Sir?” It was the 'sir' that explained everything. This man was Akainu. Lilith’s stepfather and nemesis. An Admiral and a psychopath. A murdurer and an asshole. The one Lilith still had nightmares about. Someone I couldn't protect her from. 

I suddenly felt the need to say something. “If you lay a hand on Lilith…” I wasn’t sure how to complete that threat. I was, after all, already chained to an execution platform. There wasn’t much I could do in this situation and even if I were free I knew that I was in no condition to take on an Admiral after so long in Impel Down and restrained by Sea Stone cuffs. And they both knew it too.

“What are you going to do, boy?” Akainu asked insultingly. “You’re going to die here while the other pirates watch. This is no time to be making empty threats.”

“Akainu. I don’t care that you’re here,” Lilith declared calmly, taking his attention, “I will save Ace here, today, right out from under you. I fully expect that I will destroy you someday. Whether or not I carry out my revenge today remains to be seen.”

“You’re going to die here too, traitorous little brat. I’ll see to it.” Somehow when he said it it sounded very believable, not like an empty threat at all.

Lilith was unphased. “Yes, well, won’t that be nice? Anyway, my five minutes are up so Ace, I’ll be seeing you. Akainu, fuck off. Sengoku - since I know you’re still listening in you smarmy dumbshit - I already set the video den den mushi was left on the ground back when I was talking to Garp. You see, I knew you would accept my offer because I know how you think. You people trained me well. You can just ask Garp to pick the damn thing up and be done with it. Toodaloo.”

Sengoku grabbed the den den mushi and demanded, “Lilith! What are you planning?!” but the line went dead. Lilith had said her bit. And it had really pissed Sengoku off. Akainu said nothing on his end. I didn't think that was a good thing. 

* * *

 

**\--Lilith POV--**

_Well that went better than I expected. Honestly, I wasn’t so sure that five minutes would be enough time but apparently that’s all I needed._ Ace wanted to live. That was mission accomplished in my book. Akainu butting in was something I anticipated as a probability but had - perhaps naively - hoped to avoid. I really  had left Mushi-chan with Garp when he wasn’t looking. And by ‘wasn’t looking’ I mean when he blinked. That was how fast I was. I’d thought up my little plan as soon as I’d flown high enough to see over the walls.

Bug-chan was frozen on the other side. I could guess instantly who did it and why he took notice of such a small time - in his books no time - pirate. Bug-chan’s den den mushi had gotten him into trouble just like I warned him about. So, logically, my next step would be to go help him. Him and his den den mushi. Flying over the wall on my angel wings I smiled to myself. I technically hadn’t lied to Sengoku. But just because he thought he’d taken a piece out of play didn’t mean I couldn’t use another one against them when he wasn't looking.

This was just as much a battle of wits as it was of blades. Who won was determined not just by the victor of the battle but by the victor of the public sympathy. In the beginning, the people were firmly on the side of the the Navy and the Navy knew it. They felt it entitled them to use dirty tactics and get away with it. But the newspapers liked a good sensation. And what could be more sensational than this - a justified pirate? The only remaining question was whether or not the World Government would try to censor the papers. I could insinuate things in the pirates' favor either way. Either they tried to hide it because they were ashamed of the truth or they couldn’t stop the reporters because everything they said was true.

I landed next to the still-frozen Bug-chan and inspected him. “Well I’ve seen worse,” I decided. “Aokiji didn’t freeze you all the way through. It’s just a thin layer. I can fix that.” I transformed to my Demon form. Some of the nearby escapees freaked out at that and started mumbling religious gibberish. I understood why - an Angel turning into a Demon was perhaps a tad bit strange to normal people. “Relax,” I told them running estimations in my head, “I’m not going to hurt him. Bug-chan and I go way back. You lot just stand there and watch.” I clicked my teeth together and exhaled steadily. The effect was like a blowtorch. The ice melted away almost instantly - it was a thinner layer than I expected actually - and Bug-chan jumped up, screaming, and grabbing his butt.

“Yaaahhh!” he screamed. “Hothothothothothot!” He took a few minutes of scooting his but across the ice to calm down before he realized I was there. “Lilith!” he accused angrily, “You set me on fire!”

“You’re welcome,” I informed him. “I did just save your life after all.”

“You set me on fire!” he repeated. Skip Pirate King he was the king of stating the obvious. “You’re a Demon!”

The inmates chorused behind him “Demon-Woman!”

“Well obviously,” I agreed. I mean I was in Demon form and all. There was nothing to be offended about. Besides, I was a sadist when I wanted to be and I didn't just know it, I embraced it. Some people deserved to be treated that way. “Anyway, can I borrow your den den mushi?”

“What? No! I’m using it!” Apparently he was still holding it because he clutched it to his chest protectively. “Leave me alone!”

“I’ll give you a treasure map if you’ll give me the den den mushi~,” I offered in a sing song voice. I knew how to get Bug-chan’s attention. Basically anything resembling a get-rich-quick scheme, free power, or a party would derail his train of thought. Bringing up Red Haired Shanks also worked, but for obviously different reasons. 

“A real treasure map this time?” he asked suspiciously. Last time I’d made that promise I drew by hand right in front of him and labled it 'Daydream Island'. He’d been pissed to say the least. But I didn’t technically lie. I never said it had to be legit.

“Yes, a real treasure map,” I rolled my eyes. I was pretty sure it was real anyway. Naw, I didn’t want to accidentally lie to Bug-chan. “Actually, since I haven’t checked to make sure it’s legit I’ll give you two,” I offered. "Deal or no deal?" I already knew his answer. 

“Deal!” Bug-chan shouted, shoving the den den mushi into my hands. “Where’s my map - no, maps?” he asked, delightedly doing a little dance.

I pulled my little black book out of my back pocket. I always kept it hidden and always kept it with me, held closed by a thin leather strap and overflowing with papers - vivre cards, treasure maps, important information, the occasional grocery list, den den mushi numbers, ideas and strategies. I stuffed everything even mildly in there. But it didn’t take me more than a moment to find what I was looking for. I held out the correct papers to the blue haired clown. “Here you go,” I said simply. Bug chan gave what on anyone else would be an evil laugh and clutched the papers to his chest greedily. “Yes, yes I know. With that treasure you can become the Pirate King. We all know by now. You've mentioned this before.” I’d heard the rant a hundred times. Probably more. I didn’t need to hear it again so I started flying away from him and his prison cronies. “I have complete faith in you!”

“She has faith in Captain Buggy!” someone shouted.

“Captain Buggy is amazing!” the rest of them chorused.

 _And you’re all dumbshits, not a spark of intelligence among you._ I flew back to the battle, new den den mushi on my shoulder. “It’s just so fun being smarter than everyone,” I muttered as I flapped my Demon wings and gained altitude. “Sengoku’s going to be so pissed when he realizes there was another den den mushi.” I cackled slightly. “I’d love to see his face! - Then again… I’d rather not get sucker punched buddha style. Maybe I’ll keep it a secret for a bit longer. I do like my face after all and nobody wants to be bludgeoned.”

* * *

 

\--Law POV--

Like most of the Supernovas, I was back at Shabondy, watching the show. Lilith really was proving to be a most interesting specimen. Her transformations were interesting and her fighting style shifted constantly to match her weapon, opponents and surroundings. I surmised that she knew many fighting styles and choose whichever one she felt would be most useful and effective at the moment. Despite all this however, it was her personal interactions that I found to be the most interesting. Strawhat. Whitebeard. The Vice Admiral. Hawk Eyes. Akainu. She knew them all and she knew them well, a fact that was currently being showcased to the world. While it was obvious that she was fighting for her life, it also looked like she was having the time of her life, laughing as she smashed people’s skulls in and making snarky comments. Lilith was strong. Stronger than any of her opponents thus far, barring Hawk Eyes and Akainu, but she was still alive.

And her approach was interesting. _What exactly is she hoping to accomplish by keeping the den den mushi line open?_ It was obviously a calculated move. Lilith was smart and she knew what she was doing. _But what exactly is her goal there, aside from rescuing Fire Fist?_ I was tempted to guess revenge against Akainu, having drawn the conclusion from her interactions with her ‘Uncle Smokey’ and Akainu himself, both in person and over the den den mushi call, but that didn’t seem right. _How would having a den den mushi help her kill him?_

I turned my back on the screen. I had a front row seat but this wasn’t good enough. Marineford was the place to be right now. “Come, Bepo,” I ordered him to follow after me shortly. I wasn’t in the mood for arguing. Lilith was a puzzle and I wanted to know how she worked. It was always most reliable to do research in person. “We’re going to Marineford.”  _And then I'll find out what makes you tick_. 


	28. The Cost of Being a Meatshield

**\--Lilith POV--**

Whitebeard fell to his knees and puked blood. _That doesn’t make any sense._ Yeah, he’d been stabbed but he was tough and he wasn’t  that old. Seventy two was… okay. It was pretty old but he was Whitebeard. He doesn’t puke blood. I was next to the old man in an instant, diving out of the sky. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat and a trail of blood dripped from his nose as well. _That doesn’t look good._

“Damn,” the old man mumbled.

“Pops!” Haruta shouted turning. Akainu landed before us. It was perhaps the worst situation I could think of: me protecting someone from Akainu. I was - maybe - just strong enough to fight him without any distractions. I couldn't do this. But I stood in front of the stupid old man anyway and took a fighting stance.

Akainu took a few steps forward, completely ignoring my presence. "Even you can't win out against the onslaught of time, Whitebeard." He raised a flaming molten fist.

I gulped, remembering what that fist could do when he was serious. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Marco running towards us as fast as he could. _That idiot!_  "Marco!" I shouted, "Behind you!" He twisted just in time to see Kizaru's light beam drive through his own chest. He spat blood and fell. 

"Marco!" Jozu shouted.

I didn't turn. "Stay focused on your own fucking fight!" I ordered him. I heard the sound or ice cracking over another body and heard Haruta call Jozu's name. I wanted to turn and help but I knew better than to turn my back on Akainu and leave Whitebeard here alone. _I hate having to choose among my friends!_

"Should I be the last voice you hear before you die?" Akainu asked Whitebeard.

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” I informed him. I knew I looked brave but we could both see through it. I was out of my league here. A large blot of lava fell from his hand and landed on the cobblestones, hissing as it slowly cooled. I gulped again. Whitebeard had managed to got to his feet behind me but I knew he couldn't dodge the coming blow - not in his current condition. Maybe if he were twenty or thirty years younger but he wasn’t. I had to block it for him - or, barring that, take the brunt of it as much of it as I could, preferably without getting myself killed in the process. 

I leapt up, between the two, arms crossed in front of me, wings out to the side so they wouldn't get crushed between our bodies by the force of the attack. Akainu's fist collided with my wrists, sending me backwards with more violence than I anticipated. If Whitebeard hadn't been standing behind me like a wall I surely would have gone flying.

As it was Akainu's Haki was slightly stronger than mine. I could feel my strength waver and the heat start to eat into my flesh. It was an upsettingly nostalgic sensation. When I couldn't take it anymore I cried out. Akainu increased the power and there was an explosion all across my front. Everything burned. I heard Ace’s voice scream, “Lilith! Pops!” I think I blacked out for a second there. I don’t know. It might have been longer.  

* * *

 

**\--Sabo POV--**

Luffy was back on his feet. "You better keep in mind that if you let yourself collapse again you won't be able to bounce back! Okay?,” I explained to him. _Hopefully he will actually listen to me for just this once._ “If you fall again you're not getting back up. You understand?"

"The Energy Hormone is just fooling your body,” Iva agreed, “It isn't repairing any of the damage!"

“Luffy are you listening to us?” I asked. Normally I wouldn’t mind, this was Luffy after all, but this was important.

My little brother was panting slightly as he recovered from the injection, facing the scaffold. Ace was up there. "I..." Luffy breathed.

"We," I corrected. I suppose it didn't matter if he heard or not after all.

"I won't fall again and we will save Ace!" he shouted, vowing for all to hear.

Distantly I heard Iva muttering, "What?! Another groundless statement," but I paid him no mind. Luffy had his mind set on something and so did I. There was nothing that would stop us now. Especially since Lilith had made up her mind ages ago. She needed no affirmation or reminder. She was more determined, once she made up her mind, than anyone I had ever met or even heard of. And she was strong. We had lots of strong allies. And we all wanted nothing more than to save Ace. It was impossible not to feel confident.

"Look at them!" Luffy pointed out. Two replacement executioners had made it out onto the platform. They were getting ready to execute Ace again. _I’m not going to let that happen!_

Luffy and I started running at the same time, towards the scaffold. "Wait!" Iva called behind us but neither of us gave him a second thought. We had to get to Ace before anything bad happened!

The marines were giving shouts of "Strawhat!" and "Here they come!" Luffy leapt and kicked a guy as he blocked our path. I whacked someone out of the way with a massive wall of wind, shoving him aside and probably breaking something, either in him or the guy he landed on I didn't care. Someone managed to get a whip around Luffy's throat but I cut it before he could even be pulled off his feet. Another man with a scar over one eye tried to stab me in the heart but Luffy punched him away before I could react. We kept running and grinned at each other. It was like nothing had changed since we were kids. Sure, we were fighting the Navy instead of gigantic mountain creatures, but it felt the same. 

"If you want to pass, you've got to take down all of us!" "We'll show you the power of the Navy!" And of course, the ever original cry of, "Die, pirate scum!" rang out across the battlefield. They were all ganging up on us, creating a wall of mass between us and Ace, not stopping us but certainly slowing us down.

Off to the right I heard an explosion and felt the heat on the side of my face even from this distance. Someone cried out in pain, louder even than the din of battle, and a wall of fire lit up off to the side of us as we ran - it was a woman's voice. I turned. _Lilith!_ "Oi, Luffy! Lilith's in trouble!" I shouted.

Frantically he looked from Ace to the direction of the scream. "What do we do?!" he panicked. "We've got to save Ace but-"

“I’m fine! Save Ace!” That was Lilith’s voice. I ran, Luffy on my heels, neither of us looking back. I wanted to check on Lilith but she wasn’t in immediate danger. Ace was. Lilith would have to wait. I hoped she could. 

* * *

 

\--Lilith POV--

It was the pain that woke me up again. Very effectively too. I could feel burns all across the front of my body, severely limiting my movement and making everything sting. Aside from that though something was off. I felt lopsided. I looked to the right, slowly and painfully. There was no shoulder there to properly attach to my arm - which was instead connected to the rest of my body by a thin slab of skin and muscle that normally made up my armpit. _There’s a hole in my body. A very big one. The size of Akainu’s fist even._ I was probably in shock. I was  definitely in pain. I will spare you the details and say this: It hurt. It looked gross. And it hurt. That needed saying twice. 

I cast about with my Observation Haki. I was very good with it and could sense what was going on around me pretty accurately, even in the middle of a battle like this. Akainu wasn’t here anymore. Whitebeard was slightly more tired than he had been but not in any immediate danger. There were more people on the Scaffold than there should have been. _They’ve replaced the executioners! I can’t let myself become a distraction!_ “I’m fine!” I shouted as loudly as I could over the pain, “Save Ace!” That would have to be enough for now. I couldn't get out much more than that. 

“Lilith!” Somehow Marco had made it here. _What's he doing here? I thought he jut got caught by Kizaru..._ _No. He did get shot. Damn. The pain’s making my brain go all fuzzy. I need to concentrate here!_ “Lilith are you okay?” he asked me, panicked. There was a pair of Sea Stone handcuffs on one of his wrists. Even as injured as I was I could still break it with my Demon strength. It was difficult but I snapped it anyway. “You look horrible!” it was meant as an expression of concern but I could have taken it as an insult if I were in better shape. Admittedly though I must not have looked so hot, covered in burns and steaming in places. I didn’t feel so hot either - or rather I felt too hot. Lava can do that to you.  _Fucking Akanu._  

“Marco, small favor?” I asked him, barely getting the words past my charred throat. Without hesitating or asking for explanation he extended his hands, coated in healing blue phoenix flames. I could have healed the burns myself, but it would have taken me a much more significant amount of energy whereas it barely took Marco a moment's thought. I breathed a sigh of relief as the burns closed and my normal skin reappeared. Hell, even my wings had gotten damaged by the lava. That stuff was hot. “Where’s Akainu?” I asked nervously. I didn’t like how he’s just disappeared while I was unconscious.

“The Magma Brat left after I took a cannon to the face,” Whitebeard reported.

I hmph-ed. “I bet you were all ‘bitch please, I’m Whitebeard motherfuckers’ and scared the shit out of them, am I right?” I mannaged to grin a the mental image despite the pain. 

“I did not say that,” Whitebeard deadpanned. “Where did you get that idea?”

I looked at Marco. “Only sort of,” he reported.

“Close enough!” I decided. “I need to get going!” I accidentally tried to sit up without fixing my shoulder first and cried out in pain - but mostly surprise. My eyes watered slightly. “Okay I need to fix that first,” I muttered, “Otherwise me and my arm will be useless.”

“Why don’t you just sit the rest of this one out, okay? You’ve done more than enough. Take a break.” I stared at Marco. I understood why he said that. He wanted to protect me and to make sure I’d be safe. I’d done a lot and I was running on fumes. But how could I possibly have done enough? Ace was still in danger. Sabo was still fighting. Luffy was fueled only by Energy Hormone. Whitebeard was puking up blood a second ago but he was still going. Marco himself had just been shot in the chest. I couldn’t do nothing. I had to keep fighting. Of course though, I didn’t explain it quite that eloquently.  

“I don’t need a fucking break!” I shouted I shouted, grabbing him by the front of the shirt so I didn't have to sit up in order to get in his face. “I just said I’m perfectly fine! Just a little tired is all.”

“You’re pushing yourself too hard, Lilith,” Whitebeard warned me. I knew he was just concerned but I couldn’t just sit here and do nothing so I could ‘regain my strength’. I couldn’t do nothing. I would never do nothing. 

“You shut up you old geezer!” I shouted at him, “What happened to the ‘more experienced generation’, huh? I just saved you ass! So shut up don’t tell me what to do! I can still breath and I can still fight so don’t try and stop me because I won’t let you!” I took several deep breaths. That outburst had been childish and uncalled for but this was not the time to apologize. Whitebeard raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing. He understood apparently. _Good. I don't have the time to waste on arguing just now_. I turned to Marco. “I just need a little more energy so I can regrow my shoulder,” I told him. “Can you get the man with the oversized head and the purple hair for me? Or woman if that’s the case?”

“Uh… You mean that guy?” Marco pointed. I couldn’t really turn properly so he held me up a little. I saw Iva from my position slightly tilted at an odd angle but obviously himself. Nobody else would ever dress that way in a million years.

“Yeah, that’s him," I confirmed. "I'll be up in no time. I just need to borrow him for a little bit. Then I’ll be right perfectly okay.”

"If you say so, yoi," Marco agreed. "I'll take care of it." 


	29. A Choice to be Made

**\--Lilith POV--**

“Woah! I feel great!” I grinned at Iva. “That shit works every time! Alright! Let's go save Ace! Thanks!”

“Yes, I know but-” Iva protested, obviously worried but I just dismissed his concerns. I’d heard it before and I’d probably hear it again. I finished his sentence for him.

“I’ll crash later and it’s just fooling my body. I know. I just needed the energy to fix my shoulder,” I agreed, gesturing and hopping up and down slightly. “I’ve got to catch up to Sabo and Luffy before they go and get themselves killed! I promised Garp that I’d look after them since he’s supposed to be trying to kill them!” I didn’t really give Iva a chance to respond before running off in Dryad form but I didn’t think he was all that surprised. Marco had gotten him for me rather quickly, practically dragging him by the leotard and not bothering to explain why. I would have to thank both of them later. I always paid my debts.

I caught up to the two idiots almost immediately. I was glad. My need to take a nap had temporarily disappeared and my muscles were all functioning properly thanks to my healing factor. I estimated I had about another two to six hours before I crashed depending on how hard I pushed myself. It was a wide bracket but hopefully it would be long enough. I had to make it long enough. If I failed to save Ace in that time, I would no longer be able to help. That was unacceptable. There was now even more of a time crunch to save Ace than there was before. 

“Hey guys, I’m back!” I told the two brothers.

“Oh good, Lilith!” Sabo greeted without really turning, “You scared me for a second there! Don’t do that!” It was necessary to shout as we ran mostly because of the battle around us, but I guessed Sabo was a little bit mad at me too. I kind of understood why. I was always pissed when one of my friend got themselves hurt. It only made sense for that to go both ways. 

“Sorry!” I wasn’t very sincere about it though. “I’m okay now though! Let’s go!”

“Coby!” Luffy shouted, completely changing the subject.

 _Who the fuck is Coby? Is he strong?_ “Someone you guys know?” I asked Sabo. He just shrugged.  “Need help?” I offered Luffy.

“No! I’ve got it! He’s my future rival!” Luffy replied, leaping into the air and pulling back for a punch. _Ah, Luffy’s opponent then. Nothing to worry about. Everyone needs a good rival, though he looks a bit weak for now._ The pink haired kid knew Six Styles - or at least some of them - but Luffy was faster when he was in second gear. His fist met Pinkie’s face and we didn’t even stop. It was a little brutal by Luffy’s standards but I was hardly one to complain. I would have used a spiked bat.

The executioners were adjusting their blades. _They’re doing it again!_ That was a bad sign. I couldn’t climb in Dryad form and I couldn’t fly there fast enough, especially not with people shooting at and trying to kill me.  _I'm not going to make it!_

“Shit!” Sabo yelled.

“Damn!” Luffy swore.

“FUCK!” I screamed. And then, “Move!” I rammed their faces into the floor as lasers shot over our heads. Looking up I identified Pacifistas - thankfully not Kizaru - preparing to fire again. Luffy looked alarmed. “Sabo!” I ordered, “Can you handle those or - ?”

“I got it!” he shouted, changing direction. I should have know he would be at that level. He’d been a surprisingly good opponent and sparring partner against me for a while there and he could only have gotten stronger since then.

“Will he be okay?” Luffy asked as we kept on running without his brother.

“Don’t worry!” I shouted back, “I trained against Sabo back when I spent some time with the Revolutionary Army! He’ll be fine!”

“Do you want to see the future?” Sengoku taunted, “I’ll show it to you, Whitebeard. Do it!” The executioners raised their blades above their heads. My heart leapt into my throat. _What do I do?_ I couldn’t throw anything because I’d just miss. I couldn’t get there in time. _What do I do? Please, not Ace!_

“It’s futile! Do you think I can’t stop you from doing it?” I heard Whitebeard shout but I knew there wasn’t much he could do in that condition either. Not fast enough.

“Watch, Whitebeard!” Sengoku shouted.

“Don’t do it!” Luffy protested, narrowly dodging a club to the back of the head - and only because I forced his head down for a second there.

“Stop!” Sabo’s voice ordered somewhere behind us.

Luffy and I were fighting desperately but we were getting nowhere fast enough to do anything. _Please, Ace! No! I don’t want you to die! NO!_ “ACE!” I screamed.

The blades went down.

“DON’T DO IT!” Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs. As he did so, he released a massive wave of Conquerer’s Haki. It was unrefined, untrained, unpracticed and unpredicted, but it got the job done. Navy soldiers fell around us, eyes rolled back in their heads. The executioners fell too.

 _Well at least someone here can use it properly - I wish I could have done that._ It was selfish and petty of me, but it was true. I wished  I had been the one to save Ace. I wanted to be there for him since he had always been there for me. I wasn’t sure where this idiotic impulse was coming from or why I felt that way but it was ridiculous and impractical. I would under absolutely no circumstances be jealous of the Rubbery Dumbshit. It  just wasn’t going to happen. So I squashed the emotion, stomped on it, locked it in a box deep in the corner of my heart and put up a bunch of mental ‘don’t go there’ signs. I’d deal with that shit when everyone was safe. Not before then. If I tried to deal with that on top of everything else right now… well, I’d probably get myself killed.

Luffy seemed a little surprised that everybody had fallen down. I grabbed his arm, “Let’s go you genius dumbshit!” the genius part just sort of slipped out when I realized he’d just saved Ace. I was so glad Ace wasn’t dead. _No! Bad Lilith! Concentrate!_

Everyone else seemed to have fallen into a shocked silence but not us two. “I’m on my way!” Luffy shouted.

“We’re coming, Ace!” Sabo materialized out of the air beside us. I recognized that both he and I were going slower than we needed to for Luffy’s sake but I didn’t question it. If my gut hadn’t told me to ditch him yet I wasn’t going to change that instinct now. I’d figure out why I though he would be so helpful later.

As useful and well timed as that Conquerer’s Haki was we’re in trouble now. All those idiots will be taking him seriously not as the son of Dragon but for himself. They like to kill ‘weeds’ before they can sprout! “Luffy, you stick with me and Sabo, okay?” I told him, “You need to be careful with these idiots gunning for you, got it? Your power just freaked them out!”

“Huh? What power?” _So he really doesn’t even realize. What does he think happened just then?_

“Nevermind!” Sabo dismissed, “We’ll explain later!”  

“Don’t let him escape this battlefield! If you do he’ll prove a formidable foe for us! Make sure he dies!” _Doberman, I hate you_. But his words brought forth a surge of Marines. They charged like they were no longer afraid to die. I would have no problem granting their wish. But it proved unnecessary. 

I heard the familiar sound of air cracking and people screaming as Whitebeard sent out a punch from behind us. Much of the way was cleared. _Well that’s helpful._ “Thanks, Older Generation!” I shouted at him. “Are you finally passing the torch?”

He laughed slightly, “Not yet, Brat! These navy soldiers are a bunch of cowards! They need such strength to fight a fledgling! I thought you wanted to kill me!” And he punched the air again. A refreshingly large number of Marines went flying.

“We’re gonna protect Pop’s back!” Izo shouted. The other Commanders and the normal Whitebeards cheered in reply.

 _Thank you old man! You’re saving his ass! Ace would be pissed if we let him die no matter how annoying he is!_  It wasn’t just because we needed the Marines to go down - Luffy needed a distraction to get as much of the attention directed away from him as possible. That’s why we needed all the major players out here running crazy. Myself included. “Here we go boys!” I shouted jovially, “This is our chance!”

Luffy didn’t bother to reply, just jumped and kneed someone in the face. Sabo swung his blunt pipe and made a huge gash across a Marine’s chest with his Kaze Kaze powers. There was no need to reply. I heard swords clash and guns fire and hand cannons explode. _Fuck! The damn Navy’s finding their feet again!_ Forcing things like this wasn’t smart - we should be letting the others keep up with us so they could hold our backs - but it didn’t matter. Charging ahead was more important now. _We’ve got this! Let’s go! The others will just have to catch up later_  Because why would we stop when Ace was still in front of us. 

“From now on, back up the D’s with all your strength!” Whitebeard shouted. _Does that include me? Fuck it, I’ve decided it does! I'm a D now, bitches! Fear me!_  The Whitebeards were shocked, even the Commanders.

“Take care of Strawhat and his companions right now!” Kizaru ordered pointing.

“Who’s a fucking companion?!” I demanded, screeching, “I’m your motherfucking nightmare you Sparkly Bastard!”

“Why am I ranked below my little brother?!” Sabo complained too.  _Honestly, we're doing all the real work here!_

Dalmatian jumped out at us, fingers extended to make a Finger Gun. “Doma!” I ordered. He was there in an instant, sword extended. Dalmatian lost his fingers. “Decalvans!” I shouted as they went to block Doberman’s attack. _Wow. Attacked by two dogs in a row. Fucking weird._ “McGuy! Take Onigumo before I flip the fuck out!” His sword sparked as he blocked the larger helmeted man’s creepy spider arms. _Damn that guy’s freaky! Why would anyone ever eat a Spider Type Zoan Fruit? Creepy as fuck!_ But I didn’t let it deter me.

“We pirates of the New World will assist you!” “We’ve got your backs!” “Ace-chan’s right there! Let’s go, Strawhat!”

“Great but I’m in charge! Got it?” I demanded loudly.

They shouted their consent. “Let’s go, Lilith!” “We’ve got this!” “Just keep moving!” “For Ace!”

“Good, if we let Luffy be in charge we’re doomed,” I muttered to myself.

Sabo snorted beside me. “You’re just as bosy as ever,” he teased, kicking someone in the face as he ran.

“That’s because nobody else can do things properly!” I protested. “It’s for the best!” Sabo laughed. “That means you know I’m right!”

“Lilith!” Ramba shouted besides me, “You and the other two keep moving! We won’t let anyone slow you down!”

“I got it! Thanks, Ramba!” I shouted back.

“Now I'm one of ‘those two’?” Sabo complained.

“Quit your whining!” I scolded him. Raising my voice I shouted again, “Get these Navy Dumbshits out of our way! We’re saving Ace!” As an afterthought I added, “Old man! Don’t let ‘me rush you!” He didn’t reply but a bunch of soldiers went flying over my head from behind so I assumed he got the message. He probably didn’t need the reminder but it never hurt.

A green light sprang towards Sabo from the side. I recognized it. _Why is Mihawk attacking Sabo again? He doesn’t really care about what happens after this fight! Why would he hurt my friends?_ Of course, these were really side thoughts when compared to: Aagh! Sabo’s gonna be chopped in half! Sabo tripped. Sabo fucking tripped. I was in Dryad form so I could dodge but not when carrying someone - I wasn’t strong enough. Boney jumped in the way and deflected the slash with his arms, coating them in blades. This is the second time Mihawk nearly cut Sabo in Half. At least it didn’t work!

“What are you - ?” Luffy demanded before I hit him over the head.

“It’s the President's order. We consider the Navy as our enemy for now. Go!” Boney ordered. “Careful.” He added more quietly.

“Thanks Boney!” I shouted over my shoulder, picking Sabo up by the back of his jacket from where he had fallen. “C’mon you dumbshit!” I ordered, “Move faster!”

“He’s coming again!” Sabo warned, glancing behind us.

“I know!” I shouted back. My Observation Haki had already informed me. He was flying at me from behind but - there was the sound of metal reverberating across metal - Gecko-chan was going to block it with his hook. Without looking back I shouted, “Thank you!”

“Shut up and run, kid!” Gecko-chan ordered. It was a perfectly reasonable order actually so I complied.

Pacifistas were lining up to shoot off to one side but I sensed Boa Hancock between us and them. We would be safe. _She’s probably doing it on purpose. I like this chick!_ Sentomaru had apparently woken up and was throwing his weight around nearby but she could handle him easily. Distantly I heard her shout, “Love is always a hurricane!” _Is that some sort of weird Kuja battle cry or something? Or is that just her?_ Either way, I decided I din't want to know. 

“Hah! We’re getting closer,” Sabo grinned.

“Luffy’s wheezing, you think we ought to slow down a touch?” I teased. I ignored his idiotic response. The only important thing is that he seemed to pick up speed after that. _Heh. Dumbshits are just so easy to manipulate._

“They made a path!” Luffy gasped out as he realized the Whitebeards were keeping a large space open for us.

“No shit! It’s damn useful too!” I shouted back, delighted. “Let’s go!”

“But how are we going to get up there?” Sabo shouted, “I can’t fly Luffy up fast enough and neither can you! Stretching would be too dangerous!” I agreed but I had an idea.

“Inazuma!” I shouted, “Where are you? Are you well okay? Can I ask you to handle this for us?”

“It’s nothing, Lilly.” His hand emerged from Iva’s hair, wineglass and all. I knew I could hide in there since I played hide and seek with Sabo as a kid, but a full grown man in another matter entirely. _Just how big is Iva’s hair?! His head, sure, he's got a growth hormone for that but his hair?!_ Inazuma’s head popped out. “Don’t worry. I’ve got it.”

“Thanks!” I shouted back happily. “Luffy, to one side!” I ordered and he complied, letting Inazuma run past him, scissor hands extended and slicing away a strip of ground.

“Crab-chan!” Luffy shouted, apparently surprised.

“Inazuma? Iva? What are you two doing here?” Sabo asked, surprised.

“I busted them out of Impel Down!” I shouted back happily, “C’mon! Zumi’s made us a bridge right to the top!”

“That’s not my name, Lilly,” he informed me as we started our way up, Sabo floating to one side. “Go ahead,” he added as I bolted past. I nodded in return.

“They’re shooting at us,” Sabo noted.

“Let them,” I replied. The bullets whizzed through Sabo’s ghostly wind body. Luffy was dented and his body distorted for a moment before the bullets went flying back. As for me, I just transformed into my Adamantite form. It was easier than using Armament Haki and less draining. I could have done it either way but I wanted to conserve energy.

“They’re using cannons now,” Sabo reported.

“Guys!” I raised my voice. The projectiles exploded in midair. I had nothing to be afraid of. The bridge would be intact at least until we reached the top - at which point we wouldn’t need it anymore. I could just shove Luffy and the others off and we’d all be fine. The Commanders of the Whitebeard pirates had our backs. I stopped pushing my Adamantite abilities quite so much, allowing most of the metal plates to sink below my skin. They were always there and my limbs and joints remained covered, but it was easier to move this way and it let me breathe more. When necessary, I could cover everything but my eyes as I had against Jelly back at Impel Down.

It was incredibly gratifying to finally be getting close. Ace looked like he was in shock. Sabo was alive. His little brother was here. And I was actually being cooperative with people on my Dumbshit List. It was understandably confusing. Shocking really.

“We’re here, Ace!” Luffy shouted, grinning like a madman despite his panting.

“We’re not there yet!” I replied immediately. _Dammit, you Rubbery Dumbshit! Haven’t you heard of a jinx before?!_ The path ahead of us exploded into a cloud of dust. _I fucking called it!_ Garp was blocking the path, and he looked pissed. Fuck! I’ve got to do something!

“Grandpa! Move out of the way!” Luffy shouted, suddenly desperate.

“I’m not going to move! Because I’m a Vice Admiral of the Navy! I’ve been fighting against pirates since long before you were born!”

“Old man!” Ace shouted but he was ignored.

“If you want to pass through here - ” I couldn’t let him finish that sentence. I refused to hear it and I refused to let him think it.

“I will not let you fight your own family!” I screamed. Shoving past Luffy I closed the distance between me and Garp using the Six Styles. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shook him. It didn’t do much because even as an Adamantite I was still smaller than him but it definitely got his attention. Garp never knew I could move that fast. “Blood is sacred and family is not something to be mocked so casually!” I screeched in his face. “If you hurt your own boys I will kill you myself!”

The ground under our feet cracked with the strain Garp was giving it. He raised a fist behind his shoulder as if to punch me but I didn’t move. I didn’t break eye contact. He had to understand. It didn’t matter if he punched me, because I didn’t matter. But if he hurt his own family that was unforgivable. Family was not something you betrayed. Not blood family. Not bond family. Not true family. I wouldn’t let the man who had once held my respect sink so low. And I let him know it. I could sense Luffy getting closer behind me, Sabo gliding alongside him. _C’mon you old man! Figure it out!_ The cracks were spreading beneath our feet but I took no notice. In comparison to everything else, it didn’t matter. Garp’s raised fist was trembling slightly - whether with rage or something else I couldn’t tell. I could see determination in his face but also just so much  pain and it was holding him back.

“Don’t do this to them,” I told him. “I don’t care about your honor. Don’t do this to them. Don’t make them hate you,” I explained, “Don’t make them fight you. Don’t make them into another me.” Garp’s eyes went wide. He realized why I felt so strongly about this - why I wouldn’t let him hurt his own family. He understood.

“Brat,” his fist fell but his other hand still held my by the front of the shirt, “You…” I don’t think he knew how to finish that sentence.

“Garp! Don’t forget who’s side you’re on!” Sengoku barked his orders from up on the podium. I could see his frown from here.

“Exactly Garp,” I agreed. “Just whose side are you on?” I asked him. “You should have seen this day coming. They were always going to grow up to be pirates, not Marines. You’ve had enough time to think and now, because you kept putting it off, the decision is staring you in the face. What are you going to do, old man? What will you choose? The Navy or your family?” It was harsh. It would hurt. But he knew I was right. He knew what was happening. He wasn’t stupid. “Garp,” I reminded him as gently as I could. “Choose.”

“I…” he couldn’t seem to get the words out. “I…”

Sandaled footsteps and the rush of wind could be heard behind me, getting closer. I didn’t need my Observation Haki to know it was Sabo and Luffy. I didn’t need to turn to know that Garp’s eyes were glued to them as they approached. And I didn’t turn away as they passed. None of the three males said anything to each other. I don’t think Garp would even have been capable of it if he tried. He was still holding my shirt.

“I need you to let go so I can help them.” I said evenly. Garp’s attention returned to me. I repeated myself, knowing he simply hadn’t heard. His hold was already loose - I could have broken away easily - but I refused to do that. Garp had to make an action - however small - to prove to himself that he had chosen his family. Doing nothing didn’t count. Doing nothing in a situation like this might break him and I didn’t want that. He had to do this.

Garp’s fingers unclenched my shirt. I nodded to him simply and ran after the other two. “You are a good man, Garp,” I shouted after myself, “The right choice is never easy!” And I left him behind. It would likely take him a minute to recuperate. His life had just changed drastically after all. It was best to let that sink in. Then he could take action.

I couldn’t let myself worry about him just now though. I had bigger problems. The next one being a man with a pet goat, a seagull on his head, a braid in his beard and a very angry expression on his face. _Great. I’m so gonna get Buddha bitch-slapped. I wonder if I can survive something like that?_ But I kept running, catching up to Sabo and Luffy almost instantly. _Here we go._


	30. Finally Free... to Run for Our Lives!

**\--Lilith POV--**

Luffy looked ready to collapse from relief. “Finally… finally… We made it!” he beamed at Ace.

“Luffy!” Ace shouted. I don’t know why he felt he had to do that. We were all right here. He broke into a grin, “You guys are so…”

“Yeah I know we’re fabulous,” I cut him off. This wasn’t the time of a heartwarming reunion. “Don’t relax just yet, Rubbery Dumbshit,” I ordered, “Breezy Dumbshit, the key!”

Sabo shot me a glare but decided that this wasn’t the time. “Just a moment,” he mumbled as he pulled the key from his pocket.

“Sabo,” Ace noticed - apparently accepting that he was alive and deciding not to question it until later - he still looked confused though but for a different reason, “how did you…”

 _Shit the key!_ I glanced at Sengoku - who, strangely enough, had yet to take action against us. _Convincing lie, now!_ I ordered my brain. “I stole it,” I offered quickly. _Good enough!_

“Lilith,” Sengoku sounded really, super scary right now. “Why is there a video den den mushi on your shoulder?” His voice was even but very, very dangerous.

 _Fuck! How did he notice so quickly!? I guess that’s why he’s Fleet Admiral after all._ “Uh… about that,” I said, “I had another one. I never  said that I didn’t. It’s not really my fault you were just too stupid to think of that option.” I slapped a hand over my mouth. _Don’t piss him off you idiot!_ I scolded myself. _The last thing we need if for him to get mad right now!_

“Lilith, please stop talking,” Ace requested evenly. "I don't think you're helping here." 

“But it’s not my fault he thought I was stupider than him,” I protested. _Damn my mouth! Shut up! Shut up!_

“Lilith,” Sengoku pronounced each syllable of my name. “What do you think you’re doing?” He still hadn’t raised his voice but - being himself and all - it wasn’t really necessary to make him scary as fuck. He was just like that naturally. In combat anyway, the rest of the time he was just another idiot with a desk. 

“I’ve had a den den mushi with me practically since I got here,” I bragged. “The entire world’s been watching.” _He’s glaring at me. It’s not a good sign._ “And all your dirty little tricks - the walls, the lava, the early execution attempts - have been broadcasted. With commentary provided by yours truly.” _There’s a vein going in his head._ “As for my plans, I’mma save Ace and then run the fuck away. How’s  that _for a plan?” Like fuck I’m telling you the details of the plan. I’m not that stupid. Although, pissing you off like this is a pretty stupid call. I really need to learn to control my mouth. It’s just so fun rubbing victory in the face of someone who thinks they should be winning right now. Best kind of win there is._

Remember that thing I said about Sengoku not taking any action yet and how it was strange? Well... he changed his mind. _We’re fucked._ Golden lights were emanating from his body. I'd seen this once before when Akainu had requested I get punched to test my Adamantite form and Haki. I’d crumpled like tinfoil, spent a week in the hospital even with my healing abilities and just the memory of it made me feel like running the fuck away as fast as I could. But Ace was still shackled and I wasn't going anywhere without him. I had to protect the brothers. I wouldn't run until I knew they were safe. 

"Get the key,” I ordered Sabo, getting nervous, “Get the key. Getthekey. Getthekey. Getthekeygetthekeygetthekey!"

"I'm getting it!" Sabo shouted. He looked up. It was a mistake because, seeing Sengoku's body glistening over with gold and growing taller, he froze up.

"GET THE FUCKING KEY!" I ordered. The scaffold probably wasn't designed to handle that kind of weight but that was the farthest thing from my mind just then.

"You can't get away from me!" Sengoku shouted.

"Sengoku!" Ace warned us.

“I know!” I screeched at him. _Like it’s at all possible not to notice_. He towered over us, completely golden - and randomly shirtless, not that I noticed that happening - and glared. Anyone with common sense would have wet themselves or run the fuck away - possibly both - but I did neither. I wasn’t going anywhere without my friends. I simply didn't have it in me to abandon them. 

There was a laser out of the corner of my eye. _Oh no, who got hit?!_

"Shit!" Sabo cursed. For a second there I thought it was him but when I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye - there was no way I was turning my back on Sengoku right now - I saw that he key had been shot in half. I was relieved for about half a second before I was completely panicked. "Fuck! What do we do?" I asked aloud. I heard a clang as I slammed my hands to my head. _Oh right... Should have thought of that sooner._

"AAHH!" Luffy was still panicking, "No way! The key!"

"Ace, watch your wrists!" I warned him.

"Strawhat Luffy, Revolutionary Sabo, Lilith! You are all serious criminals who should be punished by death too!" Sengoku threatened. Normally I would have laughed because I noticed his glasses had transformed with him but he still looked plenty threatening as he announced his intentions to kill us so I held it in. "I'm gonna execute all four of you with my own bare hands!"

"It’s murder without a trial!" I shouted at him in what sounded like an angry voice but inside I was going _shitshitfuckshitfuckfuck!_ over and over again. My actions remained independent of both my running mouth and scrambled brains though. With one hand I reached behind Ace's back and grabbed the Sea Stone handcuffs and jogged them experimentally. As I mentioned before this didn't undo my transformation but still made me feel the effects of tiredness that the sea had on me.

"He's glowing brighter!" Sabo warned, his nerves creeping into his voice, "Whatever you're going to do, do it faster!"

"What's it look like I'm doing?!" I demanded. "Luffy you're helping me block it!" I took both hands, grabbed the metal ring and yanked it apart. One of Ace's hands was free but he would need both if we wanted to get out of here. Sengoku's truly massive fist started moving towards us with great speed. "Not enough time," I cursed aloud, leaping in front of Ace and bracing myself. Luffy expanded into a balloon in front of me as quickly as he could. "Sabo, move!" I shouted.

He didn't get a chance to reply. Sengoku's fist collided with Luffy and Luffy collided with me. I dug my heels in - conveniently adding short spikes to the bottoms of my feet with my Adamantite form - and took the force of the blow, redirecting it into the scaffold below us. I maxed out my Armament Haki just as I realized that Luffy didn’t have any. He took about half the force of the blow into his own body instead of redirecting it. _There’s no way he can hold up under that kind of pressure!_ Sure enough, I heard him let out a breath of air and his body started deflating violently. I guessed something like that would be painful but not dangerous to his health. He would survive and that was the important part. Most of the blow had already been transferred to the scaffold and Ace was still behind me - uncrushed. The platform on the other hand, was  not going to survive Sengoku's onslaught. I felt it break apart under my feet as Luffy shrunk down to his normal size and then continued to shrink until he was all mini and adorable. I didn't let his cuteness distract me though because he appeared to be only partially conscious and falling from a great height.

"Sabo, grab him!" I ordered as I twisted in midair - hopefully Sengoku wouldn't be able to find us in the newly formed rubble falling around us and wouldn’t be able to take advantage of me with my back turned to attack - and faced Ace as we fell. "Hold out your hand!" I shouted, extending my own out in front of me.

* * *

 

**\--Ace POV--**

I had pretty much decided that nothing, no matter how weird or unexpected, would phase me until this was all over. First it was Lilith showing up, then Luffy. That had been unexpected but not completely inconceivable. Then Sabo popped out of nowhere, completely alive and kicking, and I basically just accepted that because I wanted it to be true. Then I realized I wanted to live and that had been just as much a slap in the face as anything. Lilith had actually talked some sense into Garp which I had previously thought to be utterly impossible but was hardly complaining about because it meant I didn't have to fight against my own grandfather. Sengoku turned into a gigantic shiny sparkly fatman and I was just kind of rolling with it. But when Lilith looked at me with that expression and asked for my hand somehow, and against all logic, I was stunned. Truly stupefied.

Lilith was right there. She’d done so much and been through so much and it was all for my sake. She honestly didn’t care that I was the son of Roger but she knew that I did and understood me anyway. I don't know what it was that I'd done to deserve that kind of loyalty, but I knew I couldn't pay her back. Lilith had been a part of my my life for almost three years, showing up and disappearing at random, and I never realized how much it meant to me to know that she was out there somewhere, fighting for what she believed in. I never realized just how much I missed her when she was gone.

“Taking my hand now would be good!” she shouted. _Oh, right. Falling. Sengoku. Forgot about that._ I extended my hand and she grabbed it, snatching the shackles and breaking them with her bare hands. Lilith could do things like that when she wasn’t human.

I grinned at her. “Thanks!”

“Thanks?!” Lilith sounded utterly outraged, but she was grinning like she couldn’t be happier. “You do realize I’m killing you after this for all the stress you put me through, don’t you?” she demanded, “You can thank me after that!”

Despite knowing that she was serious and that I really would get a beating later, I laughed. It was just so good to have her here and acting exactly like herself. _Because who else can even come close to Lilith?_

"Cannons!" Sabo shouted.

"We can see them, thank you!" Lilith screeched at him, "Stop warning us! Do something helpful instead!" she ordered. Suddenly we were surrounded by a gigantic explosion. Fire licked over my skin but I didn't feel it as any more than water across my back. I heard people screaming for us but I wasn't worried. Sabo had Luffy and apparently he had a Logia type Devil Fruit too so they would both be fine. Lilith could handle anything so long as it wasn't reinforced with some serious Haki. I was free. I had nothing more to worry about other than getting myself and my family out of here safely. I decided to put on a little show as we continued to fall from the smoke. Pops's mark, the Mark of Whitebeard, ignited itself before me and spiraled out into a tunnel, blocking the smoke.

Sabo laughed behind me. "Well that took us long enough!" He shouted.

"No shit!" Lilith replied angrily. _But when is she not angry?_ "Let's get out of here!"

"You guy's have always been like this!" It felt so good to finally be free of the influence of Sea Stone and imprisonment, I couldn't help but smile as the flames spiraled around us. "You guys never even listened to me and always do such crazy things!"

"Now you know how I feel!" Lilith shouted. "It's like herding cats! Dumbshit cats!" she complained. I had to laugh at that. She'd made the comparison before but it was funnier now that I knew her better. Lilith was the one who could turn into some sort of cat-girl after all, though she called it a Were-Cat.

"ACE!" Luffy shouted and glomped me. He'd returned to normal size somewhere in there, not that I really understood why he shrank in the first place. Like I said before, I was just rolling with the weirdness at this point. 

Lilith hit him over the head. "Concentrate!" she ordered. "We've got shit to do! They're all gunning for us now!" she reminded us.

I noticed people were pointing cannons at us now. "Stay alert, you guys! Let's stick together for now!"

Lilith kicked me. "I am only doing what you told me because it's a good idea!"

I mostly ignored her and sent a giant wave of fire at the ground beneath us, clearing it of Marines and making space for a landing. Damn it was good to be free. And damn the Navy if they thought I was ever going to let myself get imprisoned again. Men glared at me and hefted their weapons. Fear didn't even cross my mind. I could handle all of this by myself, at least until someone important showed up, and I had my brothers and Lilith with me. There was absolutely no way I would allow any of them to be harmed and no way for the Navy to do it. Lilith landed a few feet to my right, Sabo on her other side. Luffy was on my left.

"Can you still fight, Luffy or do you want us to handle this?" Lilith asked, voice dripping with superiority.

"Of course I can!" Luffy was still panting slightly but he seemed more determined than ever because of Lilith's teasing. _She's as clever as always. Then again, it doesn't take much to get my little brother going._

"Ace-san! Lilith-san! Luffy-kun!" Jinbe shouted. I couldn't stop smiling, even though I was also bracing myself for a fight, I was mostly just really happy. Everyone I loved was nearby. It was a good feeling to fight like this.

"I never thought that I'd end up being saved by you guys. Thanks," I added.

"Whitebeard and the others helped too!" Luffy replied, grinning.

"Yeah, and I've done half the work!” Lilith complained loudly, “It's exhausting! Never get arrested again because next time I'm staying home and taking a nap!" she threatened.

"You say that every time," Sabo dismissed. "You don't mean it."

"You would know, seeing as I've saved your ass like four times by now!" Lilith retorted.

That struck me. "Thank you," I said. I looked at her and I knew she could see just how grateful I was. Sabo had already ‘died’ on me once after all. Even if I hadn’t been there when he was in danger, I think it would have been painful not to have him here now. Of course I was grateful he was alive. Somehow I was already used to having Sabo beside me and alive again, perhaps because I was just so used to having him with us when we were kids. It meant a lot to me that Lilith had protected my family when I couldn’t.

"Psht," Lilith waved me off. "I didn't even know you idiots were brothers. You owe me nothing. Can we go now? I think they're recuperating from the shock."

Lilith was right. We were surrounded by a ring of Marines. One of them, presumably the man in charge, shouted, "Don't think you're safe now! This is now your execution ground!" _Yeah right._ The guns fired but did exactly nothing. Two men approached Luffy on either side with their swords drawn, preparing to cut him into pieces. I was about to force his head down when Lilith came out of nowhere and slid-kicked his feet out from under him, metal shoulder spikes sparking against the ground.

"What was that for?!" Luffy demanded, not realizing she’d just saved his life.

"Felt like it!" Lilith replied, already on her feet, "Keep up slowpoke. I'll leave you behind." I caught her eye and nodded my thanks. "You want to thank me then get us a way out of here. I'm too god damn lazy to do it right now," she replied.

I knew what that meant. She didn't think it was a big deal because she'd probably been protecting Luffy all day. And she was really tired. Lilith never asked for help, even indirectly. She must have already healed some seriously heavy damage if she allowed her pride to slip even this much.

Rather than respond however, I leapt into the air and released a torrent of fire at the oncoming Marines. Luffy entered second gear and stomped some men trying to use Six Styles against us. Sabo cut through a row of Navy soldiers with a blade of air, swinging his pipe. I dimly noticed he fought with the same weapon we had as children. _Some things never change._ Lilith just stood for a minute, letting the bullets ricochet off her metal plated body. I switched to my fire pistols, making a gun with my fingers and shooting men in the chest. Someone tried to get me with a mace in the head from behind but Luffy kicked him away.

"Let's hurry, Luffy. We gotta get out of this place!" I encouraged him.

"Alright!" he agreed excitedly. We charged, Lilith and Sabo coming with us. Nobody seemed able to put up much of a fight as we charged ahead and I couldn't help but think of when we were kids and my brothers and I would race through the forest together. Now we had Lilith with us, but it still felt just as natural, just as right. Even surrounded by soldiers and technically fighting for our lives I couldn't help but feel happy. We were older now, and things had changed, but it didn't feel that way.

"You've gotten stronger, Luffy," I told him. He'd always been strong and I'd always been stronger. But we were both at our respective strongest together. That's how it was with all of us, although Lilith was actually stronger than me by a little bit. A little bit. 

"I'll become stronger than you someday!" Luffy replied, still smiling in all the chaos.

"After this you've got to fight me," Sabo called over, kicking someone out of his way, "I'm stronger than you already!" he claimed.

"Is that so?" I asked, "Because I was stronger growing up!"

"Girls, girls, you're all pretty!" Lilith shouted. Apparently we were getting on her nerves. "Besides, I can kick all your lazy asses at the same time!" And that's how I knew we all felt the same way.

"I'll beat you all on my own someday too!" Luffy shouted.

Aokiji appeared in front of us and we all paused. I put an arm out in front of Luffy protectively. "But let me protect you for now," I offered. He wasn't strong enough just yet.

"'Someday'?" Aokiji asked, "There's no tomorrow for you. You think that you can escape?"

"That depends," Lilith replied coldly, "Are you actually going to go all out and try to stop us or are you just going to make the expected effort like you have been all along?"

"I don't know what you mean, LIlith," Aokiji replied, raising an ice coated hand, clearly preparing to attack.

"You've been attacking half-assedly all day," Lilith accused, not backing down an inch, "If you really wanted to freeze Whitebeard back then he would be frozen. Same with Jozu but he’s only injured. The only real move you've made was Ice Ace and that was mostly defensive."

"Lilith, just what are you implying?" he asked. His tone was laced with ice, but maybe that was normal for him.

"Lilith, back off," Sabo muttered but I think we both knew she wouldn't listen. _She is Lilith after all._

"You are being indecisive,” Lilith accused, “You don't know if you're doing the right thing anymore. You should make up your mind before you come after us like this. It'll slow you down. And we have no such problem. After all, we're only trying to survive."

"Lilith," Aokiji paused with one hand, "You were a good kid. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I wasn't given many choices in my life,” Lilith spoke sincerely but answered with such speed that it almost felt like a planned response. “The few I did have were about what kind of person I would be. I decided to be the kind of person who wouldn't leave a friend behind, no matter what. So I'm here. What kind of person are you, Admiral?" I was absently shocked that Aokiji wasn't just trying to freeze us all where we stood but I didn't mind. _What is it about Lilith that just makes you believe her, even when you know she's a deceptively clever sort of person?_

“I know when to follow my orders, Lilith," Aokiji insisted. "And this is one of those times.”

“Then why aren’t I dead yet?” _Stop challenging him, Lilith, you’re going to get yourself into trouble!_

Aokiji actually hesitated at that, as if just realizing it himself. “I can scarcely raise a hand against someone so unprepared for an attack,” he reasoned, noting Lilith’s hands in her pockets, “and I have difficulty considering you as an enemy, Lilith, what with having known you as a child and our past together.”

“Do you think that matters?” Lilith asked. “You can’t just ‘apply justice’ to those you feel like killing, Admiral. It doesn’t work that way. Everything the rulebook says tells you to kill me and my friends right here. But we’re still standing here, talking.”

“Get to the point, Lilith.” Aokiji's voice was growing clipped with tension. 

“Here’s my deal - I know you’re fond of them,” Lilith offered. _Of course she’s thought this through already_. “I fight you, one on one for exactly five minutes. I win, nothing happens. You stop hurting my friends and we go our separate ways. You win, you do what you want, kill me if it makes you feel better. We tie, we continue on our separate ways and you don’t come after us again. Sounds fair, right?”

“To me it sounds like this deal is skewed in your favor, Lilith." But he was considering it. Even I could see that he was considering it. Aokiji was already bound to agree, he just hadn't admitted it yet. I've never seen Lilith not get what she wanted out of a negotiation. 

"Does it?" Lilith asked innocently. She wasn't fooling anybody. "The way I see it you've just been offered an honorable reason not to have to do anything for the rest of the battle. You can go and take a nap if you want. It will only take five minutes," Lilith was so damn good at stuff like this. No matter what, she always got what she wanted in the end. One way or another. If he rejected her deal then she would attack anyway, only she'd have me and the others to back her up. Aokiji must have realized that too.

"Very well then, Lilith." He announced, "I accept."


	31. The Deal is Carried Out

**\--Lilith POV--**

"Very well then, Lilith." Aokiji announced, "I accept."

That was, in a great many ways, exactly what I wanted to hear. Aokiji was an honorable man. He would not break the rules of our agreement and nobody else would get involved in the fight between us. I could face him on even footing. On the other hand… he had just agreed to a one on one fight. He would take this seriously. Aokiji wasn’t as bloodthirsty or cruel as my stepfather, but he was at least as strong. I was confident in my ability to hold him off, but whether or not I could actually beat him was significantly more uncertain. 

“Lilith, are you sure you can handle this?” Sabo asked me, one hand on my shoulder.

“Sure I can,” I lied, “There’s nothing to worry about. Get your asses out of here. Don’t slow down for anything. I’ll catch up to you in five minutes - maybe less.” Sabo scowled at me but backed away.

“You’re bluffing,” Ace accused in a whisper so his brothers couldn’t hear.

“Yes,” I announced, “Yes I am.”

He smacked himself in the face. “You realize you’re just as bad as we are, don’t you?” he asked.

I laughed at that. _As if I could ever be as bad as those dumbshits_. “Yes, but I don’t have to put up with me. Now get your ass out of here. You three are stronger together.” I turned to grin at him over my shoulder. "Besides," I assured Ace, "I think I just came up with a plan. You know me and plans. They'e worked so far." 

Ace nodded. “Yeah, I know, just…” he hesitated, “Just be careful, okay? Don’t make me come after you.”

“Now that is funny. I don’t need your help here and I don’t want it. Get out of here. I’m going through all this effort to save you after all, not the other way around.” Ace still looked uncomfortable. I ignored him and drew my weapon, choosing my sword form and giving a single experimental swing to make sure the balance was right. I knew that it was, I'd forged the thing after all. “Get going, Ace,” I ordered. “This will all be for nothing if we let you die today. So go. We all have our rolls to play here.”

“Fine," he agreed, “Just…”

“I’m not dying for anything other than my revenge. I’ll live through this at the very least.” I turned to look him in the eye. “Your brother’s are getting ahead of you. Keep an eye on them for me, would you? I promised your grandfather I wouldn’t let any of you die here.”

“Fine, Lilith,” he started moving. Over his shoulder he called, “Be careful!” and then he was gone, off to help his family.

“Sorry that took so long,” I apologized to Aokiji, “They're awfully protective once they get attached, those boys.”

“And you’re not, Lilith?” he asked. No doubt he was remembering that incident… but then again it had happened a long time ago. I was a different person now.

“Not really," I disagreed, "Getting attached isn’t necessary really. I already want to protect everything.”

“We both know that’s not possible. Lilith, you’re pushing yourself too hard. You aren’t ready for this fight,” he said it simply, as more of a warning than anything else. It wasn’t meant as a threat or an insult and I knew it. Aokiji was offering me one final out before we went though with this. We both knew before I opened my mouth what my response would be. 

“It’s only five minutes,” I shrugged mirthlessly, “It’s worth a shot if it means I can protect my friends.”

“If this is what you want,” Aokiji agreed. He took a stance, hand once again raised, ice forming in crystals over his fingers. “I’m not going to hold back, Lilith. Take this seriously or you'll die.”

I nodded. I transformed. My Adamantite form would slow me down. It was embarrassing but I knew which form would be best for fighting Aokiji. My ears shifted to the top of my head, growing fur and becoming triangular. Fur sprouted over my body, red with brownish markings and a whiter stomach. I grew thinner - but not by much - and a lithe, short hair tail curled out behind me. I flexed my hands and feet experimentally, extending and retracting my claws. My clothes - apparently trying to accommodate my new fur - had mostly disappeared, leaving me in nothing but black shorts and vest.

“Lilith," Aokiji asked, confusion coloring in through his usually stoic voice and head tilting to the side slightly in puzzlement, “You’re turning into a cat?”

"Shut up. I'm faster, more flexible and insulated in here so don't judge me, okay?" I said defensively. "You just watch, I'll kick your ass!"

Unexpectedly, Aokiji smiled.

* * *

 

**\--Aokiji POV--**

Lilith was acting more like herself than I had ever seen her. It used to be she acted so submissive and obedient but anyone who saw her fight would be able to surmise that she was faking that part of her personality. That little girl fought with more determination and ferocity than a wild animal backed into a corner. Nobody who fought with that kind of fire could ever be so meek in personality, not really. Lilith always had something to prove, whether it was her strength or her supposed will to obey she would give it her all.

Lilith was an incredibly stubborn person. And incredibly kind. I remember when I first met her.

* * *

 

 _I was out on my bicycle, just looking around. The sea was frozen but I didn't mind because it saved me the effort of freezing it myself. Suddenly the ice disappeared and I found myself flung into the sea. I was surprised to say the least, and also in the process of drowning._ Why was the ice unfrozen right there? _Small hands grabbed me and started pulling me somewhere. I didn't fight them, partially because the sea robbed me of that ability and partially because a Devil Fruit user has little else to do when they find themselves underwater than hope for rescue, even one was strong as me._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" someone's voice apologized as soon as my head broke the surface. I was lugged up onto the ice and released. "I'm so sorry!"_

_"What are you apologizing for?" I asked. As far as I could tell, my life had just been saved. That was hardly something to be sorry about. Normally, it was considered a good thing._

_"It's my fault the ice was unfrozen there and I didn't see you coming because I was underwater so I'm sorry!" Turning to see my rescuer, I saw only a young Fishman girl. She was a dolphin type, with grey dorsal fin, short nose and stature. "Are you okay? Are you too cold? I'm sorry!"_

_"I'm fine," I assured her, "It's okay. But why exactly did you make a hole in the middle of nowhere?"_

_"Because Bubble-chan needs to breathe so I'm keeping it open for him," she said._

_"Bubble-chan?" Rather than respond, she let out a few dolphin whines and clicks with her spout. The water we had just exited bubbled and then cleared to reveal a very large dolphin, double the normal size._

_"He's just a baby," she explained, smiling shyly up at me, petting the oversized mammal, "and he got lost from his pod so I’m taking care of him during my isolation week."_

That's a baby? _"Isolation week? You're at the Marine Academy?" I asked, surprised. I think I would have heard about it if someone so young, female and of another species hand joined._

_"Oh, yes, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," she stood properly and bowed. "My name is Lilith. I am Admiral Akainu's stepdaughter." When she straightened, she was completely human. Red hair, sharp green eyes, polite smile, and clearly not enough clothes for the weather out here in her spares recruit uniform. She shivered slightly but didn't transform back to a Fishman, which would have been much more comfortable with the blubber if she had._

_Apparently she had been told to remain human around other people because it made them more comfortable. She was looking after the dolphin, whom she had named Bubble-chan for some incomprehensible reason, while she could. Lilith seemed every ounce the model Marine recruit. And yet..._

_"Why do you want to be a Marine so badly that you would enlist early?" I asked. It seemed a fair question. We had little else to do other than talk because my bicycle had been swallowed by the ocean. Lilith had been unable to save it. I didn't mind terribly because Lilith provided interesting conversation with one so young and I hadn't been going anywhere in any sort of hurry._

_Lilith hesitated, not answering my question just yet. "Because..." she said slowly, "I want to become strong. It seems the easiest way."_

* * *

She hadn't said why it was that she wanted to be strong, but I glimpsed a darkness behind her eyes. Now of course, I knew why. Lilith wanted revenge on Akainu. She always had. For what reason exactly I was unsure but it was most certainly the why the girl had tried so hard to disguise her true self from us even back then. I can't say I was completely surprised. Akainu was not a kind person. He could have done any of a thousand things to Lilith for her to hate him so much.

“Five minutes starting now,” Lilith announced. She let me make the first move. I sent a simple spear of ice in the hopes of running her through but she dodges easily, shifting her upper body and not bothering to move her feet. “You need to be faster than that,” she told me. The way Lilith said it wasn’t a challenge but a helpful tip.

“Don’t give advice to your opponent,” I instructed. Sending a series of spears flying towards her. Lilith leapt, flipping in midair to avoid them.

Landing she turned to look over her shoulder. “Thanks,” she smiled slightly, amused at my light jibing, “I’ll try to keep that in mind.” She spun her sword in a circle at her side. “Fifteen seconds wasted on testing your opponent. Let’s pick up the pace, shall we?” Lilith dashed forward, closing the distance between us faster than I thought she was able to. Her sword met my ice shielded wrist in a flurry of sparks and steam. Her Haki wasn’t strong enough to do any damage against me.

“I told you that this fight would be too much for you,” I said evenly. With my other hand I reached to grab her shoulder but she danced out of reach just in time.

“I just have to last four minutes thirty seven seconds. I don’t necessarily have to win, just survive,” Lilith pointed out. “Besides, haven’t you heard that saying about counting your chickens before they hatch?” I sent a massive ice attack at her in the shape of a bird and she cleaved it in half, letting the split pieces continue on behind her and shatter. “It means you haven’t won yet!” And she attacked again. “Four twenty!” she informed me, fainting a stab at my chest and instead going to slice my let.

Again, rather than dodge I blocked her with ice and her blade bounced back. _This is getting her nowhere fast. Is she just hoping to stall until the time’s up? The Lilith I know would try to win anyway, even with the odds stacked against her like this._ “What’s your plan, Lilith?” I challenged. “We both know you have one.”

“Like I’m telling you!” She spat back, once again dancing away on her quick cat feet before I could land an attack. “I've had strategies drilled into my brain since age eight!” she shouted, “I am not so stupid as everyone seems to think!” She stood for that moment, breathing heavily and regaining control of her emotions. “Four minutes!” She attacked again. "Don't underestimate me!"

She attacked and I blocked. I was starting to see a clear pattern here. I attempted to counterattack the next time but she anticipated it and dodged. I guessed that her defense was low in this form and that’s why she was preferring to dodge. “Lilith, we can both see that this strategy of attacking blindly is getting you nowhere,” I said. “At least pretend to try something else, or are you just stalling?”

“If I were stalling I would be using my words and not risk getting frozen to death,” she countered. I raised an eyebrow. “Come on old man,” she challenged. “You’re smart enough to figure out I’ve got a plan, now figure out what it is. Or am I too clever for the great Admiral Aokiji?” she asked. “And take the offensive would you?” she demanded indignantly, “Or can you not lift a hand against the little girl who once saved your life?” she sneered.

I knew she was more insulted than she was trying to insult me. Lilith had gotten very proud in her fighting. “As I remember, you were the one who kept apologizing for it,” I pointed out, readying an attack behind my back with one hand. I fought the urge to warn her as I froze her in a ball of ice. She didn’t move. I sighed. “You were supposed to dodge that one too,” I told her frozen form. The ice cracked. I turned, inspecting it just to be sure it wasn’t wishful thinking on my part. The crack grew wider, spreading up and across the surface of the newly formed ice block until a small chunk sprung free at the top. Like the first sign of an avalanche the entire mass shattered, sending ice fragments in all directions. I didn’t bother dodging. Ice couldn’t harm me after all.

“Three minutes,” Lilith gasped out.

“How did you escape?” I asked.

“It appears you didn’t use as much power as you thought you did,” she challenged.

 _Why did she say power and not Haki?_ Then I spotted it. “I thought I  froze that den den mushi when that clown had it," I observed, "How did you get your hands on it?”

Lilith grinned. “I unfroze Bug-chan ages ago,” she reported happily, “Traded the den den mushi for some treasure maps. Decent guy, that Bug-chan.”

“Bug-chan?” I asked, incredulous.

“Buggy the Clown,” Lilith agreed. “He’s pretty cool. But we’re still fighting here, not socializing.” She attacked again and this time I blocked her not with my own body but with my own sword made out of ice. Her blade sparked against mine as my blade let off a hint of steam from the contact and friction of the attack. Lilith sprung back and we exchanged blows. “Tick tock,” Lilit teased, “You’re down to two minutes!”

“Then I’d better finish this quickly,” I decided and made for a stab to her stomach. Lilith leapt backward, out of range but I used my Hie Hie powers to extend the blade’s reach and successfully impaled her. Lilith pulled back again and grimaced as the wound closed up.

“And Hawk Eyes says I’m a poor swordsman,” she scoffed, “You’re not supposed to disgrace your sword like that.” She looked more indignant than hurt or injured, despite the trail of blood going down her chin, following the groove of her scar slightly.

“If I have the ability and the opportunity then I should take it, shouldn’t I?” I asked her. "It's what you were trained to do as well." 

Lilith scowled. “If that were true I totally could have beat Hawk Eyes earlier,” she muttered, “All I needed was some horns.” She looked up, fire in her intelligent eyes “But it’s not true,” Lilith declared, “You may have a duty to win but you shouldn’t disgrace your honor like that.”

“I thought it was my sword I was disgracing.” Honestly I wasn’t much of a swordsman. I just used one when it seemed appropriate.

Lilith sighed dramatically. “Maybe I am a swordsman after all if I’m getting this pissed about it,” she decided. “Hawk Eyes was right - don’t tell him I said that!” she added quickly, “He’s already the best in the world. He doesn’t need to be smarter than me too, on top of that.” I morphed my sword into a spear and lunged but she got under my range. Without a blade on the shaft of my weapon I couldn’t cut her when she was this close. Her blade bounced off my chest as I blocked her with Armament Haki. “Minute forty five!” she announced, once again dancing away before I could attack her properly. I threw the spear but she deflected it with her blade. “You’ve had enough time to see that range attacks aren’t working against me,” she said, “Your best chance is hand to hand but I’m still armed.”

“Thanks for the invitation,” I lunged but Lilith danced away again. _I see now why she chose that cat form. She’s fast._ Lilith slashed at me with her sword as she leapt backwards, doing no damage and losing ground. _Why do I get the feeling that she should be stronger than this? It’s been eight years after all_. “Didn’t I tell you to take this seriously, Lilith?” I asked, preparing to freeze her in another block of ice, this time being sure to apply more Haki.

“And what tells you that I’m not?” she teased playfully. “I wouldn’t play around with my friends lives on the line,” she argued and I believed her. Lilith was very loyal, at least when she actually liked a person anyway and wasn't faking it. “Minute twenty,” and she leapt. Hastily I launched my attack but it flew wide, sailing under her. Lilith landed behind me and we both turned once again to face each other. “Minute fifteen.”

I distantly appreciated the fact that Lilith was keeping time for us. Otherwise I knew for a fact that I would have lost track before then, maybe even at the very beginning. I also knew that she wouldn’t lie about how much time was left. She had never been that kind of person and her reaction to being stabbed had proved that part of her at least hadn’t changed in the past eight years. Lilith may be an aspiring pirate now, but she still had her honor. I could respect that.

Respect didn’t mean I would just give her the time she wanted though. I sent another flurry of spears, expecting it when she nimbly danced between them and closed the distance between us while she was busy dodging. “You let your guard down,” I warned as I reached for her arm. Suddenly, Lilith ducked and rolled between my legs, popping up behind me she gave a kick to the small of my back but I retained my balance and only took a half step forward. Again I questioned if this was all the power she was capable of. I turned to face her again.

"Forty fi - ” Lilith began but she forgot what she was saying as she gaped at something above my head and screeched, “Squard you dumbshit! What do you think you're doing?!" now completely distracted as a noise like tank treads started up behind me and the shouting increased. Her slit-pupiled green cat eyes looked ready to pop out of her head. "I told you as long as you didn't do anything stupid it didn't matter! Why does nobody listen to me?!"

Inwardly, I sighed. Lilith had left me an opening. Not taking it would be almost an insult. I extended one hand and grabbed her wrist. Ice slowly expanded over her fur, despite her attempts to use Haki and block it.

"Sorry, but it looks like this is my win," I told her.

Lilith's face contorted first in pain and then shifted over into a smirk. "I'm not done here just yet, old man." Her Haki level increased tenfold, taking me of guard. “Thirty seconds left!” Lilith sprang into action. Her cat legs propelled her up into the air and she twisted, reversing the grip I had on her arm so that I was forced to let go and she could grab onto me, claws digging in coated with Armament Haki. No doubt they would leave some nasty gouges, probably even scars. Because of the force of her jump and the Haki she was using, I was pulled backwards as she leapt over my head. Suddenly, my back collided with the cobblestones beneath me. Before I could blink, Lilith had me pinned. She was sitting on my chest, sword across my throat and hind claws sunk into the ground to prevent me from moving. Her slit pupiled green eyes stared down at me, unblinking. “Twenty five seconds to escape,” she reported. I noticed the ice had completely disappeared from her arm and it was perfectly fine.

“You’ve come a long way, haven’t you?” I asked. Part of me was proud of her. That tiny little slip of a girl freezing out on the ice pack was able to hold her own agains an admiral. _She has come so far..._ It was foolish to stall for time like this but I couldn't think up a strategy with her staring at me like that. Lilith’s cat eyes were deeply unsettling. 

“I’ve done nothing but train and become stronger for the last ten years,” she said, digging her claws in a little more, “I would hope I’ve made progress. Stop stalling when you should be escaping,” she reported, “Thirteen seconds.”

“Do you really hate us that much?” I asked, hoping she would be taken aback. I should have know better. Lilith had been trained by Akainu for two years. Psychological warfare was his area of expertise. She was completely unphased.

“No, I only hate him,” she informed me, still unblinking. “You’re letting time slip away. Strategize faster old man,” she ordered. _I’m not that old._ “Five seconds.”

I reached up with one hand, the one out of her field of vision and made a snatch for her tail behind her back, hoping to pull her off of me or to freeze her from there. It didn’t work. Lilith sprang again before she could be grabbed, twisting in midair and landing in a backwards crouch. Her sword never left my throat. “Three,” she announced. I reached up again but her hind legs snapped out and pinned my hands in place, claws sinking through my palms like nails and grappling into the stone below. “Two.” Her legs were surprisingly strong, despite the awkward angle and I was stunned to discover that her Armament Haki was actually stronger than mine. I couldn’t get free that way. _She was holding back before. She was doing that on purpose, waiting for the last second to pounce. She set this up, it was her plan all along!_ “One,” she warned. _There’s nothing I can do! She knew this would happen. She wanted me to let my guard down._ “Zero.” Lilith removed her claws and stood, replacing her sword on her back. I groaned as I sat up. My back hurt. “Maybe you  are getting too old for this shit,” Lilith teased, holding out a hand.

I took it, wincing as she grabbed at the fresh wounds but didn’t pull away as I got to my feet. “I’m not that old. You’re still a little girl.”

“Don’t look down on me just because you’re ridiculously tall!” she protested, “I’m not little!” She stopped smiling and wore a serious face. “You do realize of course that I won.” she said.

“I really would have killed you,” I said, peripherally aware of the den den mushi broadcasting on her shoulder but mostly just wanting to confirm with my long since past student. “You know that. Why didn’t you try to do the same?” I asked. Lilith was a smart girl. She would have an answer ready.

“You’re a decent fellow,” Lilith shrugged, not looking me in the eye. “The Navy needs more people like you around. The world needs the Navy to be run by good people, not people like Akainu. It's already so rotten, a little good might just go a long way.”

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. “What did he do to you anyway?” I asked.

Lilith looked me in the eyes. Her cat pupils made her look even more angry than she already would have. “Mom never wanted to marry him in the first place,” she said darkly, “He just wanted my power as a pawn even back when I was so young I couldn't understand what was happening. It was a legal kidnapping. My mother was a kind woman, but not a strong one. She couldn't take it. I will never forgive him.”

I let that sink in for a moment. It was not at all unlike the Akainu I knew. It made sense in a sick sort of way. I couldn't help but nod to myself silently. “Get going,” I instructed eventually, done considering. “You’re friends will leave you behind.”

Lilith didn't respond, just sank to all fours and bounded away through the legs of men, occasionally tripping them. Nobody landed an attack on her as she disappeared into the crowd. I found myself wishing her luck as I went to go find someplace to take a nap. All this seriousness was wearing me out.

“Where is she?!” I turned. Commodore Smoker was running around like a chicken without its head, urgently searching for someone. He was my friend but he wasn’t acting himself.

“Are alright, Smoker?” I asked.

“Aokiji,” he recognized me. “Have you seen my niece- Lilith, have you seen Lilith?” he demanded. _How could I forget? Lilith wasn’t just Akainu’s stepdaughter. She had more family in the Marines than just him._

“Yes, just now,” I informed him. “You don’t need to worry. She beat me after all, I think she can handle herself just fine.”

“Which way did she go?” Smoker demanded, still frantic. “Wait - she beat you?!”

“It definitely appeared that way. I was serious too, sorry about that,” I figured it would be polite to apologize for trying to kill my friends niece but he apparently didn't notice and resumed his earlier questioning.

“Which way did she go?” he asked, “I have to find her!”

I pointed in the direction Lilith had gone, toward the large paddle boat still mowing down Marines. “She went that way,” I said and Smoker took off, body transforming into smoke as he went to give himself more speed. “What are you going to do?” I called after him.

“Don’t try to stop me!” he shouted.

“Stop you from doing what?” But he was too far away to hear. Smoker’s subordinate, the one with the sword obsession, came stumbling up to me, panting heavily. Hands on her knees she looked up. She was obviously trying to for a question but didn’t have enough air in her lungs to do so. “He went that way,” I informed her, pointing again. She nodded her thanks and gasped out what might have been a thank you before she resumed running. _Smoker must be very determined if he’s willing to leave his subordinate behind like that. It would be easy for her to get herself hurt in a place like this. He’s usually very protective of them. I hope he doesn’t do anything he’ll end up regretting. Then again, I've witnessed that man's capacity for loving his family. I doubt he'll rend up regretting anything._

I yawned again. “Now, I’ve got a deal to keep,” I reminded myself. “Where’s a good place to take a nap?”

 


	32. Of Sacrifice and Self Inflicted Revenge

**\--Squard POV--**

At first I thought I was suddenly and very randomly being mauled by a very large cat then I realized Lilith was hugging me. There wasn't much difference. "Squard you dumbshit, that timing was genius!" she shouted right in my ear, grinning savagely with pointy looking cat teeth.

"I'm confused, am I stupid or a genius?" I asked. _With Lilith it can be hard to be sure._

"You are a very lucky dumbshit and I love you for it!" she hugged me again, "Seriously perfect timing!" She stopped grinning and glared at me, "But what the fuck do you think you're doing up here?" Lilith asked darkly, completely switching character.

 _Oh crap she’s pissed._ "If I handle this then nobody else has to get hurt. I'm covering our escape," I told her. It was half the truth. I wanted to make up for my lack of faith in Pops. I’d nearly fallen for what Akainu had said and I couldn’t think of any other way to make up for that mistake.

I got hit between the eyes for my lack of explanation. "I hate that tattoo," Lilith muttered. _Or maybe she just wanted to hit me._ Louder Lilith continued, "You dumbshit. You're up here because Akainu went after you didn't he? He messed with your head, right?" she demanded. _How did she know?_ "Well get back out there this instant!" she shouted, "Nobody cares what you  almost did because it didn't happen! And you’re not supposed to die to pay for your mistakes, you live and repay them properly! So turn this big ass boat around this instant and get your ass out of here before I decide to send it flying in the right direction!” she ordered threateningly. “We've already saved Ace, the only thing left is to escape,” she said. “Besides,” Lilith added, “the old man would never want you dying for him." Lilith left without bothering to let me answer her, claws scrabbling over the deck and tail lashing behind her as she jumped from the prow of the ship.

 _That kid, she's just too smart for her own good. But there’s just no arguing with her._ "You heard the girl," I shouted, "Let's turn this thing around! Reverse! Reverse!"

* * *

 

**\--Lilith POV--**

"Listen carefully, Whitebeard Pirates!" _Somehow I don't like where this is going, old man. What do you want?_ "I'm gonna give you an order from the Captain one last time!" _Nope. I definitely don't like this._ Neither did anyone else apparently. I could hear the Whitebeards protesting as I got closer. Ace released a cross fire ahead of me and shouted Pops's name. I had been closing the distance between me and the brothers D but I paused now, resuming my position on my hind legs. It made no difference in this form but it was easier to see what was going on this way. "All of you and I will split up from here!" Whitebeard ordered, "Everyone, survive at any cost and go back to the New World safely!" _So he's planning to die here, huh?_ "I'm a remnant from the old times!" he shouted, preparing to attack, "There is no ship that can bear me in the new era!" _Yeah, because I sat on the Moby Dick just now…_ The air cracked before him, expanding hugely, farther than I had ever seen it go before. Navy HQ was shattered into pieces under the force of destruction the great Edward Newgate unleashed upon his enemies. "Go, you guys!!" he ordered. Marines went flying.

As he stood before the rubble, listening to the cries of his sons and his enemies I understood. Whitebeard was an old man. And he was a great man. He deserved to die as a great man too. I could scarcely imagine a more fitting death for him than to die protecting his children, securing one last victory for the future generation of pirates, securing the continuation of the Great Pirate Age even. It was sad, but it was noble. Whitebeard wasn't the kind of man who could ever just retire or some stupid like that. He wasn't the kind of man to die lying down in a hospital bed hooked up to machines as he faded from life. He didn't deserve to be cut down by some lucky rookie as his strength faded. This is for the best. It just hurt a little bit. It hurt his children, but pain was a part of growing up. This had to happen this way. For the sake of his family. And for the Great Pirate Era to continue to grow stronger. We couldn't get caught up in the past. We had to keep moving forward. 

There were calls of "Marineford is in danger!" "Whitebeard means to destroy the island!" and "Mommy!" which I ignored. What I did listen to was "POPS!" and Haruta shouting, "I don't wanna leave you! You gotta come with us!" as her voice broke.

"He's the captain, now shut up and do what he says!" I shouted. "Don't you dare disrespect the old man's order or I'll kick all your asses!" They kept screaming for Whitebeard. Either no one heard me or no one would listen. The difference was negligible. 

"Now's our chance!" someone shouted, "Kill Whitebeard! He's dying already!" Bullets and cannons were fired. Whitebeard cleaved the air before him and the Marines went flying. They did that quite often when he was nearby.

I saw that the Whitebeards were in chaos. Some of them were determined to stay behind and others were determined to obey his wishes. I knew explaining properly would take too long at a time like this. So I improvised. I threw back my head and yowled. It was a very loud, very strange sound and quite frankly, the first time I'd done it I'd scared the crap out of myself. Were-Cats have some pretty wicked vocal chords for shit like this. It sounded like some sort of fiery hell beast mourning the dead and it certainly got everyone's attention real fast. "You march your asses out of here this second or so help me I will drag you asses out with me kicking and screaming!" I threatened. "Do I make myself clear?!"

That got them retreating properly. All except for Ace. Logically, Sabo and Luffy were with him and trying to get him to come along but he was just standing there. I should have known it would be nearly impossible for Ace to leave his father when the man meant so much to him. I couldn't threaten him into submission like I had with the others. Out in the bay people were boarding the boats but I knew the Commanders and some of the Captains would hang back until the last minute.

Whitebeard caused another explosion. It was really impressive that he could still do things like this even on the verge of death. "I'm the only one you should be worried about!" he shouted as he blasted the Navy soldiers away, covering his children's retreat.

 _He's a brave man. Worthy of respect. The world will never forget him_. I nodded to myself. "Fine then, you stubborn old man, I'll let you keep the spotlight for now," I mumbled. "You do deserve it after all." I turned and ran, finally catching up to Ace and the others.

"Ace, let's go!" Luffy was insisting, "The old man had made up his mind..." But Ace wasn't moving.

"I know," he said, "And it won't be in vain." He chucked a whiplash of fire at some Navy assholes who were trying to get at Whitebeard from behind. "Back off you bastards!" He shouted.

Whitebeard turned. He saw Ace there, head bowed, me standing just behind him, surrounded by freshly lit flames. From where he was, Ace's tattoo would have been completely visible against his skin. I understood. I nodded at the old man and thumped my chest with my fist. It was the best I could do. I didn't have a tattoo to mark me physically but I would carry him in my heart just the same.

"We don't need words now," Whitebeard said. _Then why are you talking?_ "Just tell me one thing," he requested. Ace looked up. "Are you happy to have me as your father?" he asked.

I suddenly flashbacked to when I first met the old man. I’d been randomly wandering the seas looking for strong opponents and Ace had given me a lift to the Moby Dick and offered me a chance to stay the night. I had refused at first but accepted when an idea had crossed me.

* * *

 

_I bowed. “Would it be horribly rude of me to ask you to fight?” I asked._

_He laughed. “You’re a strange brat, aren’t you?” Whitebeard asked from his seat._

_It was probably a rhetorical question but I answered anyway. “Well, people keep saying so then it must be true, right?”_

_That made him laugh again. “Alright then, I’ll let you fight me,” he said, standing against the protests of people I now knew as Marco and the other Commanders._

_“Oh, Lilith, what are you doing?” apparently Ace had just woken up. There was food on his face. It was kind of adorable… ish. It was mostly gross. _

_I shrugged. “I was just hoping to fight Whitebeard,” I told him. “No biggie. Sorry to break you out of your narcoleptic fit or whatever.”_

_“What was your name again, brat?” Whitebeard asked._

_“Lilith,” I replied simply._

_“Just Lilith?” he confirmed. I think he was expecting my answer._

_“Just Lilith,” I agreed, “For now anyway. Until I earn the rest of my name back.”_

* * *

 

I had my fight and lost horribly - breaking and rupturing and twisting and smashing all sorts of stuff. But it was worth it. And I was back in a week for more. Whitebeard wasn’t called ‘the Strongest Man in the World’ for nothing. I’d learned so much from fighting him over time, I nearly doubled my Armament Haki and tripled my normal physical strength. I owed him a lot. More than I would even get the chance to even begin repaying. Especially now. 

And now he goes and asks a question like that. “Don’t go counting me among your brats, Pops,” I said evenly, I couldn’t even pretend to sound angry. He would understand. I’d called him Pops. I still wasn't on of his, but he was one of mine. 

No doubt Ace remembered becoming Whitebeard's son. I could hear him choking back tears. "Of course I am!" he shouted. I saw Whitebeard's eyes soften and his head pull back in one of his last deep chested laughs. I felt like crying but didn't. I hadn't cried for my own mother when she died. I wouldn't cry for Whitebeard now. It wasn't my place. I would not show that sort of weakness here. 

I put a hand on Ace's shoulder as gently as I could - I didn't want to scratch him with my claws. "C'mon," I told him, "We all know." I said simply. He nodded in understanding as he sat up straight. Whitebeard returned his attention to the fight ahead of him as Sabo and Luffy came up behind us. Sabo pulled his brother to his feet and Luffy grabbed my arm. "Get off of me you dumbshit!" I ordered harshly, "I'm coming! Hurry up you idiots! We don't have time for this mushy bullcrap!" I turned to leave myself. But I didn't start moving. My hands were fisted at my sides. I knew we had to keep going. I knew we had to leave but... I felt a warm hand on my shoulder even threw the fur.

"You're right," Ace told me, "Let's go." With a small push of his hand, I took a few steps  and we all started forward. It was the kindest and the cruelest thing he could have done for me right then and  was grateful because I knew I wouldn't have been able to leave on my own.

I quickly picked up momentum, keeping in mind that Sabo and I had to keep our pace even or we'd leave Luffy and Ace behind. Luffy because he was slower than the rest of us and Ace because he was still weakened from his time in prison. I could see it in the way he fought. Ace was still tired, malnourished and injured in several places. He was running on adrenalin and raw willpower - traditional willpower, not Haki willpower I mean. If he'd had that much Haki left in him after being exposed to Sea Stone for so long I wouldn't have believed it. 

Jinbe came up behind us. "Ace-san, Lilith-san, Luffy-kun, get in front of me!" he ordered.

"Hi, I'm Sabo, nice to meet you!" Sabo greeted. I think he was just miffed at being left out and chose to ignore him.

"Jinbe!" I warned him, "I do not want to use you as a meatshield against bullets!" I informed him. "Meatshields are for perverts and the occasional Mihawk!" It was a long held - and recently modified - belief of mine.

"They want to get you four very badly!" he informed me. _As if I didn't already know that. I'm the strategist here. The faster we leave the sooner we're safe_. "But what the old man wants is as many survivors as possible!" I saw tears at the corner of his eyes and accepted his determination. It was his decision and I knew better than to argue with him when his honor said he had to do something. The fight would take too long. "You four, just keep going until you get to the ship!" he ordered.

"As soon as you rescue Fire Fist Ace, you run!" _Shit. I know that voice. I should have know he wouldn't let us get away that easily._ "The Whitebeards must be a group of cowards!" Akainu shouted.

I heard several shouts of outrage from our side. I had to keep us going. "We've accomplished what we came for now we're getting the fuck out of here! We didn't come here to kill you, we came here to protect our own! Keep running damn it!" I ordered. Fortunately they mostly listened, but I saw a few glares shot over shoulders.

Akainu continued as if I hadn't spoken. "Well, your Captain is that guy so you can't help it, can you?" he sneered carelessly. His inflection was perfect. Superior but sympathizing, all knowing but uncaring. Utterly condescending. He knew exactly what to say to get the reaction he wanted. "Because after all, Whitebeard is just a," I saw him smirk as the perfect insult entered his mind, "loser from the old times!"

Ace stopped moving. _Fuck._ "Ace!" Luffy shouted.

"He's just messing with your head," Sabo insisted hurriedly, "We've got to get out of here!"

Ace panted for a second. "A loser?" he asked darkly. _Double fuck_. His hands clenched into fists at his sides and I saw the first sparks of fire wink into existence around him. He turned. "Take back what you just said," he ordered angrily. The fire extended up to his shoulders as it flared into life.

I heard people protesting, insisting that Ace should just keep moving. I didn't bother with that bull crap however. I knew Ace was too stubborn for that and waiting would just let him get angrier than he already was. I took two steps, came up behind Ace, raised a fist and brought it down on the back of his head, covered in as much Armament Haki as I could muster. He collapsed on his face. Sabo stared at me.

"That was _entirely necessary_ and you know it." I told him as I picked Ace up off the ground. "Somebody carry this,” I instructed. “It's too heavy for me to fight with.”

"Ace-san is an 'it'?" Jinbe murmured. I shot him a look and growled slightly, adding a growl for good measure. He shut up.

"Straw-chan! Lilith-chan!" I broke out grinning, recognizing the voice, "I can carry him for you!"

"Thanks, Bonnie!" I agreed happily. "I forgot you were here! Take this! Don't worry about dropping him or anything, his head's as hard as a rock!" I added cheerfully. “But don’t spin him so much he pukes, okay? I don’t want to deal with that.”

Sabo stared at me. "You're a psycho," he informed me as the Okama took his brother.

"You already knew that," I pointed out. I returned my attention to Akainu. "Don't bother continuing with the insults,” I told him. “I know better than to let them work against me and I'm already more than willing to fight you. There’s no need."

He scoffed. "Do you think you are brave?" he began but I cut him off before he could find his stride.

"It doesn't take courage for me to stand up for what I care about at this point, it's just a habit," I informed him.

"Don't do it, Lilith!" Izo shouted, "Come back!" There was a collective shout of my name but I ignored it. This wasn't a mistake. I wasn't charging in hot-headed and angry. This was a decision I had made when he first stepped out in front of us and I would force myself maintain control of my emotions for as long as it took. “Come back home with us!” they begged.

"People don't deserve to live if they can't live justly!" Akainu claimed, "Punks like you don't deserve a place to live!"

"Why do you think I kept moving all these years?" I asked. "I already know that. And for the record," I said, giving a smirk of my own, "putting others down behind their backs is cowardly. It's something the weak do when they want to feel strong. It doesn't suit you very well." _There, that should keep him from insulting Whitebeard anymore. I don't want anyone else getting themselves involved against him._ I saw the look in his eyes. _That’s right. I can play these games too. You’re the one who taught me after all. Now it's time too see all that training pay off._

"Lilith," Luffy said, stumbling forward. I heard him fall to his knees. "Sabo, get him out of here. None of you are strong enough, believe me. Just go."

"But Lilith - " he protested. I wouldn't hear it.

"I said GO, damn it!" I shouted at him. I never turned away from Akainu, knowing he would press the advantage against me. "Is that so hard?” I asked, explaining, “I'm not a Whitebeard. I'm not a Revolutionary. I'm not one of you and I never was. So just hurry up and leave me already won't you? Get outta my way." I put as much venom into my voice as I could, hiding my bitterness, masking my real feelings. _I have to make them leave me. If they need to hate me for that to happen that that’s fine. I don’t need any friends here. I don’t want anyone to die for me. No more death for my sake._

"Lilith-san," Jinbe said. I knew he was shocked to hear I felt that way. It wasn't true but I said the words anyway. I spoke as though I hated them and resented their presence. In spirit I was with all of them, but nothing more than that. Because I was afraid that when this moment finally came, they would try to fight with me. I couldn't let that happen. This was something I had to handle on my own.

“Get out of here, dumbshits,” I ordered coldly. “You’re not wanted.”

"Gold Roger: the King of the Pirates, Dragon: the Revolutionary," Akainu listed. _Dammit you guys, it took you long enough to start running again!_ "I was amazed to hear that the sons of those two are brothers.” _Why are you stopping?! Keep going! Don’t just get out of range! Get out of here!_ “Those two have bad blood in their veins.” _You’re not safe there! Go farther! Get away!_ But I couldn’t turn around and tell them that. “I don't care if the others get away, as long as I get them!" he informed me, “They’ll go first!”

"You're forgetting about me," I told him.

"You are not my daughter and you never were," he said. I imagined that statement was meant to be hurtful but I couldn't agree more. I had never considered myself his daughter. "Whatever blood you carry must be just as bad as theirs if even I couldn't raise you properly."

I sighed dramatically. _Here we go. Don’t freak out. Don’t give yourself away._ "I consider it a  good thing that I'm not the kind of person to shoot someone with a white flag as their children watched and then proceed to annihilate the rest of the island. I think I grew up okay despite your influence,” I told him.

"You had your orders," Akainu reminded me, "You disobeyed them. An unjust Marine does not deserve to live."

"How is it justice to go around slaughtering entire islands?" I demanded. I was careful not to move my head, keeping my freshly cut hair in front of my shoulders. "Don't say that doesn't happen. That's what the Buster Call is for after all. Hell, you've even shot the ships meant to rescue civilians on those islands because you didn't want anybody escaping. Just in case. I’ve seen it." I didn’t raise my voice - getting angry could destroy me right now. _I need to maintain control. Ice and spite but not anger. Don’t overdo it._

"That's what the Navy stands for," he replied, glaring down at me, "Absolute justice requires a some sacrifices,” he claimed. “You should know that. I taught you that."

"Well I refused to learn that way. I wouldn't follow in your footsteps and become a monster," I informed him promptly. "And what exactly did you do then?" I asked sarcastically. We both knew the answer. “Refresh my memory.” 

"You were never meant to survive and cause me problems like this," Akainu said, "Only a freak like you could have survived having that much lava down her throat."

"And when I started 'causing problems' as you say you covered it up," I accused, "You gave my deeds to someone else or pretended they never happened. You even tried to silence some people just for having met me. As an Admiral, you can do things like that after all." _Don’t move your head_ , I reminded myself, _not yet._ "You lie and kill to cover up your greatest mistake, a girl who refused to become a liar and a killer for such a stupid reason." 

"I don't need the embarrassment of having my stepdaughter become a pirate," Akainu sneered. "You're a failure of a perfect Marine. You were meant to just die," he accused, "would that have been so hard?"

"I'm not dying without my revenge," I sneered right back. My heart was beating so fast I was sure it would give me away. "I just want to destroy you."

"That will never happen," he said.

"Really?" I asked. _Now!_ I flipped my hair over my shoulder. Short as it was, it had provided a useful shield for my den den mushi. But now... I watched Akainu's face as he realized what had just happened. I broke out grinning, despite the fear pumping through my veins. "I'd say your career is pretty much over now," I informed him, gloating, not bothering to disguise the pride in my voice. "People like to sleep soundly at night. They don't want to know they might get killed just for living on the wrong island. They don't want to know that you'll kill them even if they try to surrender. They don't want an Admiral who would do such things to his own stepdaughter. And for all the Navy's boasting, the people deserve at least that much say in the world. Don't you agree, Admiral Akainu? This is a democracy after all."

"You traitorous little bitch," he spat. I could see he was genuinely angry now, and I was both delighted and terrified of it. "I'll kill you for that,” he told me.

"You're the one who admitted it," I pointed out, completely enjoying the feel of my victory - heart pounding out of my chest - remembering all the effort I’d put into it. "It was your own fault." Akainu's entire arm bubbled into life in a flash, red smoke spiraling up as excess drops fell to the ground and steamed their way underground. "Come on, sir, let's solve our differences with violence, won't we?" I offered. There was no backing down now. But I had wanted it this way from the start. “I’ve already won,” I sneered.

“But I can still kill you for it,” Akainu said, taking his first step forward.

“Yes, there is that,” I agreed, “But I took that into consideration. I’m ready for the fight of my life.”

“The last fight of you life you mean,” he said.

It was then that I made perhaps the stupidest decision of my life: I blinked. It was very nearly a fatal mistake.

Akainu landed the first attack in that split second and it nearly killed me. I could smell it. The scent of burning fur and flesh. I could feel it. A sensation I had long tried and failed to forget. The sensation of something burning me from the inside out - Akainu’s fist burning through me, searing my insides and scorching my bones. He had missed my spine - going off to the side slightly - but nicked the top part of my hip and got most of my lower organs. I coughed up blood. My lungs must have been on the list of things that got hit. Akainu lifted me off the ground, arm still through my side. I curved over reflexively.

I turned my head to face the others, knowing they were still there and that they could still hear me. “Leave,” I ordered. “This is my revenge. You guys need to live. Go. Do as Whitebeard said and escape.” I couldn’t speak very loudly but I knew everyone was listening anyway. Somehow the battlefield had gone quiet. Or I just couldn’t hear properly anymore through the pain, either way.

“But Lilith…” Haruta protested, wide eyed. I knew there were tears on her cheeks even without being close enough to see them. **(*)**

“Lilith!” Marco shouted, “We’re not - !”

“Just go,” I insisted, not looking at them, “I’m fine. There’s nothing you can do anyway. You guys aren’t strong enough for this. Just go.” I suppressed the urge to cough more blood, knowing it wouldn’t help my argument, “Please.” I added. I couldn’t take much more of this. I didn’t want them anywhere near here in case I lost. I didn’t want Akainu taking out his hatred of me on my friends.

Akainu’s fist started to slide out of me. I grabbed it almost reflexively, feeling the searing burn as the flesh on my hands blackened and dissolved. I protected them with Haki, but his was stronger. My palms burnt too. “I won’t let you hurt them Akainu,” I warned as threateningly as I could considering my position. “I’m your only real enemy here. Do you want your revenge or don’t you? Besides, you won’t be Navy much longer, you have no more reason to fight them now.”

“Are you courting death, foolish brat?” he asked. His voice sounded as cold as ever but I’d seen his eye twitch. _I’m in. I can get under his skin. I’ve got control. I can do this. Answer his question. Remember the den den mushi is watching. I can do this._

“I am no so eager to die, no.” I coughed blood some more, negating what I just said but it didn't matter. My will was stronger than a little lava and I already knew that. I would live through this, no matter what it took. “All I’m doing here is helping my friends escape. You wouldn’t understand. And you don’t know. I am going to survive. And you are going to watch me get away and live the rest of your life knowing that you destroyed yourself. That is how I was planning to destroy you from the start.”

“I’ll feel better knowing that you’re dead," Akainu assured me, raising his other fist to go through my head. 

_Let’s try to avoid that then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Yes, Haruta is a girl here. On the Wiki they say that it ‘hasn’t been announced’ so I decided to make her a her. If you’re pissed about it too bad. All the other Commanders are male so it’s only fair.


	33. How to Fight with Half Your Organs

**\--Smoker POV--**

“Dammit! Let me go!” I shouted, “Lilith’s right there! She can’t beat him! I’ve got to protect her!”

“I am not under the impression that she needs protecting,” Aokiji argued, infuriatingly calm given the situation. “She could hold her own against me. As long as she doesn’t make any mistakes-”

And that’s when I saw Akainu’s fist rip through Lilith’s stomach. Aokiji’s grip went slack with shock. I sped my way there as fast as I could, not pausing when I got there, just snatching Lilith into my arms and pulling her off his fist, using my momentum to dislodge it. Some of her flesh touched me and I winced. It burnt.

“Uncle Smokey?” S _he’s still conscious!_ “What do you think you’re you doing?!” _Conscious and very loud. I guess her injuries can’t be that bad._ “He’ll kill you for interfering! You’ve go to get out of here!” Lilith ordered. Hearing her yelling at me like that you’d think she’s perfectly fine.

“I am not going anywhere without you!” I informed her. _Why must I have such a stubborn niece?_ “I’m getting you out of here!”

“Put me down this instant!” Lilith ordered, but she didn’t make a move to back up her arguments. “I can still fight just fine thank you very much! I’m not letting him hurt my friends!” I’d finally reached my destination, setting her down on the ground as gently as I could, where the retreating Whitebeard and Allied pirates were assembled, most of them waiting for her.

“Somebody get a doctor!” I shouted. Even if they were pirates surely they’d have someone here who could help her. Most of them seemed to be using either handcannons, rocket launchers or even normal handguns to fire at Akainu. He was engulfed in flame.

“What are all these cannons going off for?!” Lilith demanded, “That’s not gonna do shit!”

“We made you pay for what you’ve done to Lilith!” someone shouted, crying, “Have you learned a lesson, Akainu?!”

“No,” Lilith said frankly, “No he has not.” Sure enough, I could make out a shape emerging from the flames of the explosion, now some distance away. “Where’s Marco?” Lilith muttered. “Pineapple!” she shouted. For a second, I thought it was the weirdest war-cry ever, before I realized she was shouting for a specific person. _That makes more sense._  “Little help here!” she demanded, “And be quick about it! I gotta get back out there!”

The Phoenix showed up in a whirl of blue flames, not even bothering to extinguish them as he extended both hands to her injuries. “Don’t call me that,” he ordered, but it seemed to be mostly reflex. “And what made you think for one second that we would leave you behind, huh?” He sounded angry. “It’s not gonna happen!”

“What makes you think staying will make any difference?” Lilith demanded in return, wincing slightly as the hole in her side covered itself with new flesh. “Itches,” she muttered. The meat of her side couldn’t be replaced just yet, not without her redirecting her energy properly and she didn’t have enough at the moment, but this quick fix would keep her from bleeding out and probably fix the nick in her lungs. “Did you not hear the ‘survive at any cost’ part?” Lilith complained, “Go on, fuck off!” she waved her hands, winced when she saw them and then added, “After you heal my hands too, I can’t fight like that.” Lilith looked over my shoulder where I could feel the heat from the explosions on my back. “Fuck!” she shouted, “Do it faster!”

The Phoenix looked up and cursed too, immediately resuming work on her hands. Turning I saw Akainu. Half his torso and one of his arms was missing from the explosions, dripping with magma. He lumbered slowly, upper half somehow suspended even without the support of his chest. To be fair, I could do the same thing with smoke, being a Logia user too, but it looked way creepier when he did it. And I don’t get creeped out by much. I had Lilith for a niece after all; she’d been sticking bones back under her skin and healing like it was no big deal ever since she was four or five.

“No way, is he a monster?” someone asked.

“That is exactly what he is!” Lilith agreed vehemently, trying to get to her feet and failing slightly because of the hole in her side.

“Hey, aren’t you a doctor?” Luffy demanded of the Phoenix, “Hey!”

“Uh, no,” he replied, hands up defensively, “Not really.”

“I don’t need a fucking doctor! I don’t need my large intestine to fight! I’m not dying!” she argued scornfully, now fully on her feet. “Now get out of here and let me fight him.”

“Absolutely not,” I decided. “You are not going back out there.”

“Uncle Smokey,” Lilith said, and looked me in the eyes. She was determined.

“I said no,” I told her, “This isn’t like when you were six and you wanted to fight the high schoolers. I will not let you-”

Lilith’s fist collided with my temple and everything went black.

* * *

\--Lilith POV--

My uncle collapsed to the ground. “You did it again?!” Sabo demanded, coming up behind me with Luffy and Bonnie, still carrying Ace.

“Yes, I can’t let him stop me. You’re not stopping me either,” I looked at Sabo threateningly and he backed up, hands in the air. “My mind has been made up,” I informed them, “You guys will leave right now and as fast as you can. And I will continue to fight until such a time as you are gone. The sooner you leave the sooner I stop fighting. Now, as I said earlier, fuck off.” Akainu’s form had re-completed, melting together as a new arm dripped into life beside him, already fisted in his anger. “I’m gonna not stand near you guys while he chucks lava at me, okay? Bye!” I said, transforming into a Dryad and taking off at a run.

Sabo and the others didn’t get a chance to respond. I knew it would take them a while, but I knew they would leave eventually. They would leave because they knew there was no preventing this fight and it would ended sooner if they left. That’s what I’d told them anyway. It was harder to run without half my side and it made my walk slightly lopsided, slowing me down, but I could still close the distance between me and Akainu in half a second. I was injured, but not incapacitated. I could still do this. 

“Looks like you’re still alive,” he said. I couldn’t tell if he was disappointed, or eager to try again. He lifted his hand for another blow. I smirked.

“The real fight starts now then!” I shouted, transforming into my Demon form. “No more interruptions!”

Jinbe jumped in front of me. “You can’t touch her anymore!” he shouted.

My first though was screamed aloud by accident, “You asshole!”

“You’re just delaying the inevitable, Jinbe!” Akainu shouted, “Since you were once a Warlord, I bet you know what I am capable of!” My second thought was more intelligent: _Shit! Lava beats water! I’ve got to do something!_

“I’d be happy to risk my life if I can delay it!” Jinbe shot back. I don’t think I’d ever actually heard him get angry before. “I’ve been ready to die from the beginning!” he shouted.

“Well I’m not ready to have anybody dying for me just yet!” I declared. And so I did the first thing I could think of: I knocked Jinbe’s feet out from under him with a spinning kick and punted his entire self to the side like a giant Fishman-shaped soccer ball. It wasn’t the kindest rescue I’d ever executed but it would do in a pinch. Surprisingly, he actually reached the area where my friends were assembled before he stopped - erm, bouncing. “Stop messing with my fight!” I demanded.

“I will have to execute that traitor after I’m done with you,” Akainu decided, looking where Jinbe had fallen and was currently being helped to his feet.

“What and you don’t count as a traitor?!” I demanded. _I can’t let him start making a list of which of my friends to kill first! That would be bad! Very bad!_ “Slaughtering innocents is pretty damn traitorous in my book!”

“Lilith get down!” Marco shouted. I knew he would interfere if I did but I ducked anyway. I concluded that I could kick their ass more easily if I didn’t have to turn my back on Akainu. Marco and Vista leapt over my head, flower petals and blue flames rained down on me, neither doing any damage to my Demon body. Marco kicked Akainu in the head with all his might and Vista left two large gouges in his shoulder. They both landed some distance behind him and turned to look.

“How annoying!” Akainu complained as he easily closed the wounds. “So those guys are Haki users, huh?” _Don’t reveal the existence of Haki on broadcast like this you fucking moron! The masses aren't ready for that kind of power!_ I wanted to scream but doing so would just draw more attention to what he’d said.

“How could we let this happen?!” Marco demanded of himself.

“I couldn’t have more regret about it!” Vista agreed, clearly frustrated beyond the point where a swordsman could retain proper control.

“Can’t you see that it’s too late to save this brat?” Akainu asked.

“I am perfectly fine!” I protested, “You assholes get out of here before he decides to kill you too!”

“I’ve already decided to kill all your friends once I’m done with you,” Akainu said. I think it might have been the first time I ever saw the guy genuinely smile and I wish I hadn’t. It was scary as fuck.

“Well that’s unfortunate,” I decided. “Then I’ll just have to kill you first!”

He narrowed his eyes at me. “You’re not getting away this time!” He made to punch me for a third time, fist drawing closer with my face. “Die!” he ordered.

I drew my weapon - still in the form of a sword - summoned as much Haki as I could and cut off Akainu’s hand. “Fuck if I’m just gonna keel over because you say so!” I snarled, “I’ve had enough of following your orders!”

Marco kicked Akainu in the back of the head, flipping and landing next to me in a swirl or blue flames. “I’m not letting you hurt her!” he shouted.

To me Akainu said, “You have no control over your subordinates, how pathetic,” as the upper half of his head reformed. It was creepy as fuck. I noticed his hand grew back too. _My Haki isn’t strong enough. I can't make him stay cut!_

“They’re not my subordinates” I argued. Of course he’d see them that way. “They’re just a bunch of dumbshits who I work with sometimes!” To them I shouted, “Stay the fuck out of my fight! I haven’t even had the chance to do anything yet!”

“You got yourself impaled pretty easily!” Marco pointed out angrily. “Just let us help!”

“Fuck no!” I shouted, “Piss off!” They disobeyed me. _Of course._

“The War isn’t over yet!” Marco decided, “Not until we all get out of here! Take Ace’s brothers with you, Jinbe!”

I was distantly aware of a call “I’ve got it!”, the click of wooden sandals against stone, Sabo’s protests and Bonnie singing something about spinning and protecting Flame-chan. To a normal person, this would be incomprehensible. I got the message though.

“I already told you that I’m killing all your friends,” Akainu said, “and it would be such a pain to track them down!”

He dodged around me but I cut him off, cutting his feet out from under him and once again blocking his path. “Who would be harder to find?” I challenged, “Those idiots or me? You had eight years and never got close! I’m just fine hiding for the rest of my fucking life!” I spat at him, “If I get away from you here, today, you’ll never find me again! I've already destroyed your honor, do you really want to live knowing I got away with it too?”

“I thought I taught you not to give advice to your enemy!” Suddenly Akainu’s form became liquid lava and morphed. Suddenly he wasn’t on his stomach but his back, facing me. He attempted to kick me in the chest but I blocked it with my sword.

I lost some ground with the force of the blow but remained unharmed. Then I noticed something. “You’re warping it! You’re warping it!” I panicked, “I spent two years making this weapon! And you’re warping it! You mother fucking bastard!”

He smirked. “Well…”

It took me a moment to figure out what he just implied. It clicked. _Mother fucking bastard..._ I then felt like puking. “EEEEEWWWWW! NOW YOU’RE A RAPIST TOO?!” I seriously felt like puking. It’s a good thing my stomach was currently missing or I might have, then and there.

“We were married,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, and she KILLED HERSELF she was so fucking unhappy!” I argued. “You are still a rapist and you are still evil as fuck!” Akainu smirked. _Fuck! I let him take control of my emotions! It may not even be true! I’ve got to concentrate here! Come on, Lilith, don’t make any more mistakes with this man or you’ll die!_ I forced myself to take a deep breath. “The past doesn’t matter,” I reminded myself, “What happens from here on matters.” I looked Akainu in the eyes, “And I’m  not letting you touch my friends.”

“Is that so?” he asked. Suddenly he swung. But it wasn’t aimed at me. I turned to my right. Marco was right there. Reflexively I kicked Marco in the side, getting him out of the way. He was completely unprepared for both attacks as my spiked boot dug into his side and Akainu’s fist ate through his shoulder.

Marco landed several yards away, rolling to a stop. “This is why I told you to stay out of my way!” I shouted at him. “Vista! Get him out of here!” Marco’s body burst into blue flames and he got to his feet, once again unharmed. His healing factor could make even me jealous.

“If we just let you die it’s a dishonor to the Whitebeard Pirates!” he shouted, getting to his feet and obviously preparing to charge again. _Oh no._ Weapons were raised in the air and shaken. Heroic cheers roared out of throats and bellowed. Fists were made and teeth were clenched. _Marco, you great fool._

“You idiots!” I shouted, trying to stop them before something horribly preventable happened, “Don’t you dare stay here!” I had to make them understand. “The longer you stay now the more of you will die! Don’t do it for my sake! Don’t you dare die for me!” I screamed. There were tears behind my eyes but I didn’t let them fall. Nobody listened to me. They were preparing to charge back the way we’d just come. I refused to let that happen. I made a decision. “IF YOU WANT TO DIE FOR ME THEN I’LL DIE FIRST AND PROTECT YOU!” I turned my back on Akainu and closed my eyes.

In effect, I was committing suicide. That’s why I didn’t mind being killed with my back turned. Suicide was not an honorable death. But it was worth it. If my friends would just get the message and leave… then it was worth it. I didn’t mind dying so much now that I’d already destroyed Akainu. It no longer mattered. I mean, I had my revenge. The purpose I’d spent the last ten years of my life fighting for had been completed. That was enough. Akainu could kill me. And my friends would leave me. They'd be safe that way. And everybody would get what they wanted. So long as my friends survived it didn’t matter. If giving up and dying like a dog without pride was what it took to save my friends, then I'd do it without hesitation. They were worth it after all. 

Suddenly, through my Observation Haki, I noticed a presence even more massive than Akainu’s behind me. I whirled, eyes shooting wide. Akainu sensed it too and his face looked like he had just shit his pants. Eyes shadowed and frowning, he must have realized exactly who it was that had snuck up behind him. Whitebeard towered over the both of us, casting a huge shadow and glaring. Even I felt like shitting my pants and he wasn’t even mad at me. Akainu turned around almost in slow motion. Whitebeard looked scarier than usual with blood dripping down his face like that. “Lilith, move,” he ordered.  Whitebeard lifted a fist.

“Okay then!” I decided quickly and flapped away as fast as I could. I made it about twenty yards up in the air. Looking down, I saw Akainu’s form crumple like putty under Whitebeard’s fist, warping under the force of the Gura Gura fruit’s power and smashing against the ground. A concussion force radiated out and I spun in the air. It took me a moment to regain my balance and take a look around at what had just happened. 

Whitebeard was suspended in the air next to me for a split second, bisento raised above his head, expression completely pissed. I was still twenty yard off the ground. I had time to think, _He's going to land and land hard. _Then time kicked back in and he crashed back down on top of Akainu faster than gravity should have made possible. I saw the Admiral roll away, barely missing the attack. Whitebeard charged after him, not hesitating, swinging his bisento up above his head once again and bringing it back down with a grunt. Akainu once again managed to summersault away, but this time he took advantage of the dust kicked up by Whitebeard’s attack. His hand coated with lava in an instant. Baseball-sized fists of magma chucked themselves out of the dust like rockets. Whitebeard dodged most of them, but one caught the left side of his mustache and another grazed his shoulder almost harmlessly. Akainu charged out of the smoke as it cleared, fist raised, but was instantly blocked by an oversized elbow, quickly followed by a wrist block on the attack by his other hand. The Admiral's attempt to spin kick the larger man but was bitchslapped away and he rolled across the ground.

I briefly considered getting in the way of that but dismissed it instantaneously. Coincidentally, that was about the length of time I’d survive if I tried. I’d be crushed in an instant. Whitebeard was pissed. The situation would be all: ‘Ant, meet Boot. Oops.’ I’d die, like, really fast. No doubt. 

Whitebeard stomped after Akainu. He was preparing for the killing blow. Akainu’s fist impaled itself in Whitebeard’s chest. My eyes went wide. “No,” I gasped out. Whitebeard sank to one knee.

“You must resign,” Akainu gasped out. His face was dripping in his own blood but he was still standing. The old man’s chest was still on fire, despite the fist having been removed. Only his flesh was burning now. Everyone was shouting for ‘Pops’, scared out of their minds that they would watch him die. Everyone except for me.

“The fuck I’m letting this happen,” I decided. Giving myself momentum with one hard flap of my wings, I transformed. I landed in front of Akanu - between him and Whitebeard - as a Giant. “I’m not done with you yet!” I shouted angrily.

Somehow, I could feel more Haki in my system than I knew I possessed. A small, insignificant part of me wondered just exactly how I was doing it - I had practically doubled my normal max - but it was mostly drowned out. Akainu had crossed the line. He was going down. Whitebeard wasn’t the kind of guy you were allowed to beat. Not by a guy like that. Whitebeard shouldn’t die like that. It wasn’t right. And it was pissing me off.

“For myself!” I kicked Akainu in the chest, sending him grinding across the cobblestones. “For my mother!” I used Six Styles to appear in front of him, kicking him in the stomach with the added force of his previous trajectory. “For everyone I’ve watched you kill!” He made it to his feet and tried to punch me in the stomach again - this time aiming for my spine - but I slapped his hand away and punched him in the gut with my other hand. “For Squard!” He tried to kick my feet out from under me but I timed my jump properly and landed on his leg with my still booted right foot. His leg let out a satisfying crack and he cried out involuntarily. “For my friends!” I grabbed him by the front of the shirt and chucked him straight up in the air. “And this is for Whitebeard!” My sword became a bat in a split second, unwarping and resuming it’s perfect finish. Akainu came down out of the sky just like his magma attack had before. And, just like before, I smacked him away - this time I used all my might and watched him sail towards the main body of Marineford, colliding with the largest, most important looking building of Marine HQ and causing it to crumble inwards even further in the wake of Whitebeard's previous attack. 

“Doubt that killed him but I’ve certainly gotten his attention,” I panted and released my Haki. "Wow I'm awesome." I had no idea where that had come from but the likelihood of pulling something like that off again was beyond miniscule. My legs shook and I took a conscious effort to steady them rather than fall to my knees like I wanted to. _That was harder than it looked. I probably couldn’t have kept that up for much longer than I did._

And I did it. _Mom, I hope you saw that from up in heaven because I will not be doing that again. _


	34. And So It Begins...

**\--Lilith POV--**

“Brat,” Whitebeard croaked out, making me turn, “I thought I told you to get going,” he accused. “I can handle this.”

“I’m not one of your brats,” I said, repeating myself automatically - possibly for the last time. “I don’t have to follow your orders. And - to be fair - nobody else is going anywhere in any sort of hurry either,” I pointed out. I quickly knelt in front of the old man, taking of my jacket and smothering the fire on his chest against his protests. _Being on fire is generally not a good sign. I mean he is Whitebeard and he didn't even flinch, but still…_  “I told you from day one that Akainu was mine,” I accused, “What did you go getting in my way for?”

He laughed but it sounded weak. “I couldn’t let him get away with sticking a hole through your chest,” he argued.

“This is my side,” I said, gesturing angrily, “There’s nothing important in there, just muscles and stuff. The are important things in your chest. Like your heart and your lungs and - you know what? Never mind.” I decided. “Just help me keep your idiot kids from chasing after us again,” I requested. “They keep jumping in my way!” I complained, “It’s annoying - and slightly insulting! I can take care of myself.”

Whitebeard got to his feet and I reflexively helped by putting a hand on his elbow. It was the sort of thing you did for elderly infirm people when they went up stairs but I couldn’t help it. I was just so worried. Without a word Whitebeard lifted his bisento off to one side. I saw the muscles in his arm bunch up as he brought it down again. It was a beautifully executed cut, especially considering the gaping hole in his chest, and it certainly got the job done.

People were blasted back on both sides, even the Whitebeards were caught of guard by the force and range of the cut. The Marines got the worst of it though. Many of them fell in as the ground cracked and split, opening up like a giant maw and swallowing men and buildings alike. I saw the flag of the World Government fall to the ground from the top of the main building, collapsing entirely now that Whitebeard was ripping the ground out from under it. Marine HQ was in shambles.

“Is it over?” someone asked.

“The earthquake is but you’re not safe yet,” I told him and punted him aside. I was still a Giant after all. I could do shit like that. It was fun.

I heard Marco's voice from across the newly created chasm. "Pops! Lilith!" The chasm was far to big for even me to jump in my Giant form. The Whitebeards would have no choice but to retreat now.

"The plaza as split in two!" One of the Navy soldiers complained, "The pirates are on the other side!"

"Why do they announce these thing?" I muttered, "We can all see that. Why point it out? I certainly hope no one here is that stupid."

I ignored the shouts of the Whitebeard pirates. It wasn't my place to answer. It looked like the old man was too tired to answer for himself though. He was panting heavily and his breath sounded wheezy, like Akainu had nicked a lung or something. _Then again, he isn't coughing up blood so maybe his lungs are okay..._ He was already pushing himself past his limit. But I wouldn't stop him. He’d already made up his mind.

"Now are you ready to pass the torch and let me handle this, old man?" I asked.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he said. I grinned. Whitebeard would get his glorious death, and I wouldn't get in the way of that.

Once again, Whitebeard lifted his bisento, preparing for a powerful attack.

My shortened hair whipped about in the wind, blocking my view and getting in my mouth. _Damn that's annoying. I need to tie it back or something later_. From what I could see though, the Navy was terrified. "From now on," Whitebeard announced, swinging his bisento over his head, "I'm the only one you have to deal with!"

"Unless I get bored of waiting," I added, but so quietly not even he could hear.

"Bring it on!" he shouted. He was kind of old to be saying stuff like that, but I let it slide. _He is Whitebeard after all. There's not much you can do to argue with him._ Marines went flying, and not for the last time today.

"Everybody, get on the ship!" "Think about why Pops stayed on that side and the wish he left for us!" "Cry after you get on the ship!" "Pops! Lilith!" "Hurry up!" The Commanders had come to their senses and were finally retreating. I knew it was breaking their hearts to do this but they had no other choice. It had to be done. The Marines were shooting after them but at this distance their aim was poor. "Everybody hurry up!" I turned to watch them go, still standing beside Whitebeard as he continued to bellow and cut down his opponents like flies. Marco wasn't moving.

I transformed into my Harpy form and flew over, landing next to him, still facing away from the spectacle that was Whitebeard. "You're not leaving?" I asked.

"Not yet," he agreed, "Do you think Pops will forgive me for staying to watch?" he asked. There were tears behind his eyes but they hadn't fallen yet.

I shrugged. "How should I know what the old geezer thinks?" I asked. My voice wasn’t as harsh as it usually would be. "But I do know that there isn't much you could do to possibly make him stop loving you. You're his children. Let him do this. It's his choice."

Marco actually smiled. "You haven't left either," he pointed out.

Now I turned to face him properly. He was still watching his father. "I'm not done fighting yet. I'm a little beat up, sure, I'll admit that. But I've had worse," I told him. He snorted but didn't disagree. I licked my lips. _Should I tell him?_ "I'm gonna stick around until Blackbeard shows up," I told him.

Marco's eyes widened and he turned to me in shock. "You're what?" he demanded, shocked more than angry. That would come later. "Lilith, you can't fight him too! You just went up against Akainu!" He protested, "You promised you wouldn't attack him unless he hurt one of our people!"

"I know what I said but he killed Thatch, Marco. He betrayed his family and it's his fault Ace's life was put in danger," I argued. "He already has hurt us!" I tried no to get worked up about it though. This was a decision I'd already made. "People have died here today. He deserves to be one of them," I pointed out darkly. I have a thing against betraying those who are meant to trust you - family and nakama, that sort of thing - and a habit of declaring revenge against those who do. Marco didn’t seem to be able to get it through his thick pineapple shaped skull.

"No. We are leaving before he gets here and I am taking you with us,” Marco informed me as if it would make a difference. "You've done what you came here for. You've done more than enough, Lilith. Just get out of here. You're injured, you're tired, let this one go. Let someone else do this." 

“I'm staying here and I will knock you out too if I have to,” I threatened. Marco looked unintimidated. He could probably block me if he got a warning, but we didn’t have time to fight here for real. We had to settle this with words and settle it fast. “It’s happening,” I told him, “Get over it.”

"Hey, look, what is that?" someone shouted. I looked where he was pointing. "There's something behind the HQ building!"

"I take it back, it has happened. They're already here," I informed Marco. "Would it made you feel better if I said I wouldn't attack first?"

"Not really," he told me.

I chuckled mirthlessly at that. "Well it's the best you're going to get so suck it up!” And with that I flapped my wings, taking off over the chasm again. Marco could have followed me of course but he wouldn’t. He would obey his father in the end.

"Ah, they finally noticed us," Blackbeard said. I spotted him up on the Stone platform where the scaffold had been located - before it got Buddha bitch slapped that is.

"It's you!" Sengoku accused. "How did you all get here?!"

"I imagine they had a boat!" I informed him sarcastically, landing beside Whitebeard.

"That bastard," he swore under his breath. I was impressed. Whitebeard had never sworn before - that I noticed anyway. That was more my area of expertise.

"They're the most heinous criminals whose existence has been erased because of their brutality!" Someone shouted. _Then how come you can identify all of them?_ "The Great Battleship San Juan Wolf! Corrupt King Avalo Pizarro! Heavy Drinker Vasco Shot! Crescent Moon Hunter Catarina Decon! The Head Jailer of Impel Down, Shiryu of the Rain!" There was one man on the platform who hadn't been identified. _I can't tell who it is._ But I was lying to myself. I knew exactly who he was. _It’s not him. It’s not him. I know it is but I can’t deal with this right now! Shut up self! Don’t panic!_ Mentally slapping myself I realized that the Marine was now shouting the man’s name. It was the first I’d heard of it. "The Man Who Rent a Thousand Hearts Vexx Zorander!"

"Wait, really?" I paused, still standing besides Whitebeard, "That's his name? Vexx Zorander? I mean it still sounds evil and all but... kinda stupid."

"He's not a man to be trifled with, none of them are," Whitebeard told me, not turning from our future opponents.

"Yeah," I said darkly. "I figured that out already."

Whitebeard's eyes widened and he actually turned to me, momentarily deeming it more important than staring down the assholes up on the platform. "You -"

"Don't say it," I cut him off - half begging half ordering him into silence. "I know. I already know."

Whitebeard said no more on the subject other than, "Blackbeard, how could you deal with people like that?"

"Long time no see!" Blackbeard called jovially, "I'm glad that I'm present at your death, Pops!"

"Teach," Whitebeard growled.

Sengoku and Blackbeard were having some sort of back and forth about 'how the fuck did you get in here?' but I wasn't paying much attention. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode. _Maybe I should just leave. If I'm not brave enough to fight... But I can't let Blackbeard get away with this and if Vexx is allowed to roam free... I can't let that happen! Not to anyone else and not if I can stop him here! I'll just have to suck it up somehow._ I wouldn’t run. But I didn’t have a plan. I always had a plan… but now… I didn’t.

"Lilith, you okay?" Whitebeard asked.

"Of course I am,” I scorned. “Why do you ask?"

"You're shaking," he pointed out.

I checked. Sure enough, my Harpy knees were knocking together and I was trembling down to my feathers. "Nonsense," I argued nervously, "I'm perfectly fine. I'm not going anywhere just yet you stupid old geezer. Don't try to get rid of me." Normally I would be yelling but it came out as more of a whisper. _Stop being scared!_ I ordered myself but it didn't work. "More importantly, they're here. And Blackbeard killed Thatch. Everything that happened here today is his fault. I refuse to forgive that!" Now I found my voice. Anger beats fear, every time. For me anyway.

Whitebeard nodded. "I don't give a damn about any of this!" he shouted at Blackbeard and Sengoku like they were squabbling children. He lifted one arm and his muscles pulsed. Marines everywhere froze in terror - and for good reason. A wind kicked up and his coat blew out behind him like a cape. I realized I'd left mine burnt and bloody on the ground back when I tried to put the fire on his chest out but didn't bother looking for it since it was basically destroyed by now. "Teach!" Whitebeard warned. That was all there was to it.

His punch barreled through the Marines in front of him towards the Blackbeard pirates. There was a call of "Look out, Captain!" before the entire stone structure exploded and the small band of terrifying, bloodthirsty pirates were flung into the air like bowling pins. I nodded in approval. _Let the fuckers die._ Whitebeard panted slightly as he observed his work. It was understandable considering the size of the hole in his chest, much larger than the one in my side. Actually the hole in Whitebeard’s chest would have covered my entire waist and looked deep enough to split me in two so him not being at the top of his game was probably okay with me. He could handle it. 

"That was close, that was close!" one of them complained in an annoyingly whiney voice, "We had a narrow escape!"

"Hmm. What a disappointment," I muttered. "I would have preferred you got hit properly, ugly fuckers."

Satisfyingly enough, Blackbeard emerged out from under a particularly large piece of rubble. "You have no mercy, huh?" he sounded almost surprised, "Of course you don't!"

In the brief moment of silence, I heard Whitebeard's blood dripping into a puddle at his feet. "You're the only one that I refuse to call my son, Teach!” Whitebeard said, “You broke the one and only iron rule on my ship and you killed your nakama! I will avenge the Fourth Division Commander, Thatch by taking this fool's life and thereby ending the matter!"

Izo shouted something. But more importantly, "I can hear Marco flying over here," I warned Whitebeard quickly.

"Marco!" Whitebeard shouted. "Keep yourself out of this! Do you hear me?!" It was all the reminder necessary. The sound of flames crackling disappeared as Marco returned to his side of the chasm and took a few steps back. He wouldn’t try to get involved again. "Let's get it over with, Teach!"

Blackbeard laughed. "I'm looking forward to it!"

He activated his Yami Yami powers. Darkness spiraled off of his shoulders almost like smoke. But I knew how smoke was supposed to behave. Blackbeard's darkness was moving against the wind and never extended outside a certain range, like it was attracted to his main body by a force of gravity that didn't belong there. "What is that black stuff coming out of his body?" one of the Marines asked fearfully. Blackbeard lifted his hand and brought it down fast. The darkness poured out of his skin and spread over the ground like an infectious disease.

"Anyone who doesn't feel like dying, you should run now! Get out of their way!" I figured it was only fair to warn them. The Marines had already figured out that they needed to run from Whitebeard. They deserved at least a small heads up about Blackbeard too. The darkness extended until it reached under Whitebeard and my feet. It felt like standing in jelly on my bare foot - if jelly were as cold as ice and sucked hungrily at your skin like some sort of freaky inky tentacle monster. I protected myself with a tiny bit of Haki and the sensation vanished completely. _Not as powerful as I thought… is he holding back or something? Maybe he just doesn't know what he's doing with it... so many Logia users take their powers for granted after all, and he has always wanted this one. If it means he's let his guard down in other ways then... this won't be much of a fight. Or it could be a trick. Best not let my guard down. _

Blackbeard seemed proud of his efforts, however. He laughed. "This is the power of the Devil Fruit that I stole from Thatch when I killed him!" he bragged. "The most dominant Yami Yami Fruit! Enjoy it to the fullest extent!" He finally applied his own Haki and we started to sink unexpectedly.

I doubled my Haki output and remained where I was. "Ooh, scary," I teased. "Whitebeard, can I fight him too?" I asked.

"No, the brat is mine," he declared. "Like you keep saying, you're not one of my brats."

I sighed. "Should have known that one would come back to bite me one day," I muttered. "Fine, I told him, "I'll hang back," I agreed reluctantly. "What if those fuckers try ganging up on you? Can I interfere then?" Whitebeard just shook his head. “Asshole,” I muttered. “Fine. I’ll stay out of it. But I absolutely forbid you to die at his hands, you understand?! If it comes down to it I will kill him myself, you hear me you deaf old man?!”

White beard would have laughed then but the pain in his chest was apparently too great even for him. _I should have had Marco close the wound before I made him back off like that._ “Who kills me doesn’t matter. Its  how I die that makes the difference.”

“I don’t care about your opinion,” I snapped back at him. “He’s not going to do it. You deserve better than to be killed by some filthy traitor and I won't be swayed on this. I don’t care how you feel about it. Now stop whining.”

“Lilith, don’t interfere,” he ordered.

I scowled. “You are not the boss of me. I don't have a boss. And I will do whatever the fuck I want. Besides, if you win then I don’t need to step in and your stupid pride will be safe.” I took flight just a little bit, still hovering nearby, just a few yards away. I wouldn’t interfere unless absolutely necessary. “What is it about men and all this stupid pride bullshit? I get that there are some things that need doing oneself but when you fall someone’s got to pick you up.”

Whitebeard did manage to laugh then. “You should take your own advice, Lilith.”

I was mad at him, but not really. I understood. I just didn’t like it. I think Whitebeard understood that too and that’s why he didn’t bother saying any more than that. Or it might just have been that he was ignoring me. Either way.

"Hey, Pops," Blackbeard got our attention, "Thatch died and now you're dying too! I looked up to you and longed to be like you but you got old! You can barely even save your man from execution without dying now! I tried not to kill Ace at the Banaro Island for you!"

"Lilith get out of here!" Whitebeard ordered, pulling back for a punch.

"No shit!" I agreed, flying away as quickly as I could. A tendril of darkness reached after me but fell short and missed. As a Harpy in the air, I was just too nimble.

Whitebeard prepared to charge in, Devil Fruit active. "Oh no no," Blackbeard protested happily, holding up a hand. "It's no use!" he said. "There's no Devil Fruit power that works against me!" he claimed, lifting his own darkness clad fist. Gura Gura met Yami Yami and extinguished, the familiar white light shrinking and fading until it winked into nothing against the little vortex of darkness that covered Blackbeard's fist. "Do you like my darkness, Pops?" Blackbeard bragged, "It drags in and nullifies even the powers of Devil Fruits! That means you can't create earthquakes anymore!"

"So that's why he wanted it so bad he was willing to kill for it," I noted. "He thinks he's unbeatable. Chump."  _Whitebeard doesn't need a Devil Fruit to beat someone like you._ I considered interfering right then and there. Blackbeard himself wasn't that strong. His abilities just freaked people out easily and robbed them of whatever ability it was that they relied upon most. Whitebeard would be able to keep his cool - he wasn't some hot headed idiot or a rookie who wouldn't understand - but with the wounds he already had after his battle with Akainu I worried about him in a one on one fight, even against Teach.

Blackbeard punched the old man in the stomach, just below the gaping hole left by Akainu's fist just a little while ago. The punch itself was predictably weak but it's placement was just cruel. _Picking on someone's wound is dirty! Even I would only do that if someone pissed me off and I was the one who gave them the wound in the first place!_ Blackbeard used his Yami Yami powers to give Whitebeard a vicious uppercut to the jaw, actually managing to lift the gigantic man off his feet. He would have gone skidding backwards and maybe even fallen but Teach grabbed the larger man by the arm. "Oops," he said.

I caught on. Apparently Whitebeard did too because he broke the traitor's hold, pulled back his arm and, using his successfully activated Gura Gura abilities, brought it back down. "Don't you get it yet?" Blackbeard asked, again blocking his fist with an outstretched hand and a small vortex of darkness. _So the instant they touch the abilities disappear, but not before, huh?_ I internalized this information. _Blackbeard would be in trouble if he ever ran into a ranged opponent. Not that he'll live long enough to learn that. He won't leave this place alive._

Blackbeard again knocked the larger man back. He didn't notice as Whitebeard's bisento went flying into the air, spinning. I did - especially because I had to dodge it as the blade spun past me. I didn't swear at him like I normally would have though. I didn't want to give him away. "How do you like my power?!" Blackbeard asked, blocking yet another punch. The weapon fell out of the sky and Whitebeard caught it with a practiced hand, spinning it between one arm and the next. _He's still not defenseless. He's Whitebeard, bitch!_ The blade pulled back and then cleaved into Blackbeard's shoulder accompanied by a shout. The surrounding darkness disappeared instantly, not even pooling back towards Blackbeard as it vanished into thin air without a sound. There was a gratifying spray of blood and the fat man started rolling about on the floor. "Ouch! It hurts!" he shouted. _Really? You're just being a big baby. Besides, I could've dodged that, easy._

Whitebeard pinned the man who had once been his child. One boot and the but of his bisento on the traitor's hands, pinning them to the ground, with his other hand around his throat. "Arrogance, thoughtlessness," Whitebeard listed, "Those are your weaknesses." A sphere of white light - the visible signal of the Gura Gura fruit being used - appeared around his right hand and - subsequently - Blackbeard's face.

"Hey, don't!" Blackbeard protested weakly, his throat partially obstructed, "Pops! Don't!" he begged. "I'm your son! How can you kill me - ?" The plaza exploded.

I can't say I was surprised. "You're not his son anymore," I murmured, "Maybe you never were." Blackbeard was being - he was just being so pathetic and so revolting that it pissed me off beyond reason. I felt like going on a bloodbath. I can't imagine how Whitebeard felt. I would've killed him then and there. I wouldn't even have bothered to torture him first. I'd just stab his body a lot afterwards to vent some more of my anger. If I were a guy I'd have pissed on him too but that would be really difficult considering I was a girl and there was no way I was wiping anything out - male or female - with Vexx within a hundred miles of me. Things were still exploding. _Nicely done. I bet that hurts._

The Whitebeards cheered from the other side of the chasm. "You did it, Pops!" someone shouted. _Not yet I don't think._ Sure enough, "No, look at that!" As the dust cleared, Blackbeard came into view. He wasn't dead just yet and he was trying to get to his feet. He let out a few strangled gargling noises though. That was nice. "Damn! I can't believe it! He's still alive!" "A final blow! Give him a final blow, Pops!" "Just one more hit!" "Finish him off!" "Pops!" Blackbeard was regaining the ability to breathe. "Pops! What's wrong?" Even I was confused. _Just kill him already! Before he tries something! No wait - That makes sense. It's not like Whitebeard would hesitate at something like this._

"I don't think he's frozen by choice!" Marco claimed. "On top of his worsening health, he's taken a lot of damage from all this fierce fighting! Pops's body is already beyond..." He couldn't even bring himself to finish his sentence. To admit that his father couldn't be saved anymore. It hurt too much. I understood. I didn't finish that sentence either. 

Whitebeard started moving forward. At first I though he was going to fall but then his foot slid out and he took a step. Then some more. He was approaching Blackbeard. It was slow but it was progress. I couldn't interfere just yet, not until there was a winner. I would watch, and my den den mushi would watch with me - and the world would see what kind of man Whitebeard was. Because it took strength to kill a traitor - no matter what he had done, what sin he had committed - because there were always good memories too. I had never met Blackbeard before all this had happened so I wasn’t burdened with such thoughts. But others had. They were hurt worse by this than I had been. I lost Thatch, they lost Teach too. So it wasn't my place to interfere unless there was no other choice. The old man had first rights. And he was strong enough to take them.

Blackbeard stumbled back in fear as he approached, looming and steaming with rage. "Y-you damn monster!" the coward exclaimed was Whitebeard lifted a fist. "You useless old man!" he squeaked out. _I hope you have time to wet yourself before you die._ "Shut up and die!" Blackbeard crowed out.

A pistol was drawn from his belt and pointed at Whitebeard's chest just as a fist collided with Blackbeard's face. The trigger was pulled. Normally, a single bullet would be next to nothing to a man like Whitebeard - or even a girl like me - but with the damage he'd already taken and his lack of Armament Haki... it wouldn't be good for his health. Let's just say that. Whitebeard started to move back.

"Pops!" Marco shouted! More bullets were fired.

"Kill him, guys!" Blackbeard ordered.

“UNACCEPTABLE!” I shouted. Instantly I dropped out of the sky, transforming into an Adamantite as I fell. Landing between Whitebeard and the Blackbeard pirates, I left a crater in the ground and I had to wait for a cloud of dust to clear. “As I said before quite clearly,” I announced, “Whitebeard will not be killed by the likes of you!”

“Lilith, move aside. This is my fight,” the old man argued, but at the end of his sentence blood dribbled from his chin. I couldn’t let him die this way. Not by Blackbeard. Not by a traitor. That would be almost like getting stabbed in the back. I couldn’t let that happen. I wouldn’t.

“I. Will. Not. Move.” I told him angrily. “And there’s nothing you can say to stop me.”

“Lilith,” Whitebeard said as kindly as he knew how, “everyone dies, even me.”

I rolled my eyes. “I am not fucking stupid,” I said frankly, “I got that part, stupid old man. But I’m not letting you die by his hands. He will not be given that satisfaction. And I will not permit him to betray you and deeper than he already has. You are too injured to attend to the situation so I’m stepping in. It’s as simple as that. Please return to fighting Marines and allow me to handle this. That’s not an order, it’s a request. Just grant me this one thing. Let me handle this in your place.” 

Whitebeard hesitated. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you ask for anything before,” he said before sighing deeply. That couldn’t have been easy with the hole in his chest. “So I can hardly refuse.”

“Thank you, stupid old man.”

“What?” Blackbeard seemed extremely offended, “You’re running away?”

“Bitch please,” I said, “He’s mother fucking Whitebeard. He doesn’t run from shit. Shit runs from him.”

Whitebeard’s memorable, deep chested laugh echoed across Marineford as he walked away from the confrontation I was starting. “You’re a good brat,” he called over his shoulder, “Don’t beat him too quickly!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” I shouted after him. Under my breath I muttered, “As if. I ought to have enough self control left in me to draw this out properly.” I lifted my eyes to look at Blackbeard, still shrouded safely in my metal body making me almost unrecognizable. He was staring at me, obviously clueless as to who I was. To be fair, I didn’t look much like the red haired woman he met before at Impel Down. But I could tell from the way he was looking. He thought I was weak. He thought he was better than me. And it was pissing me the fuck off. “I’ve now officially decided to kill him slowly,” I announced, “That seems preferable - to me anyway. Not so much to Blackbeard.”

Blackbeard gave me what he obviously thought was a very superior look. "And what makes you think you can do that?" 


	35. Preparations Underway

**\--Doflamingo / Doffy POV--**

I laughed openly and spread my arms in welcome to the coming Era. "This is great! Things are really gonna change in the world! But even before that, I don't think that things will settle down that easily here! With the most heinous criminals and the Head jailer of Impel Down, I wonder what Blackbeard is up to." This is the sort of thing I lived for. The chaos, the change. Everything in the future would rely on what would happen here. Just a few quick actions - quick deaths - could change the course of the entire world. And I could just sit by and watch the carnage from here. Killing a few people here and there of course. Nobody would notice a few Marines more or less and I'd promised Lilith to go easy on the Whitebeards. 

Gator Guy was suddenly standing next to me. I don't think I've ever seen him quite so angry. _What's this? And I'm not even the one who pissed him off. What a shame._ "Do you remember the description I gave you?" he growled out.

Somehow I got the impression he wasn't mad about something that might actually matter just the littlest bit and I decided not to take his bad attitude personally. "Can't say I do," I shrugged, grinning at him in the way that I just knew infuriated him. "I'm a busy man after all, refresh my memory."

Gator Guy's remaining hand was fisted at his side, hook gleaming prettily. “Skeevy looking guy, kind of greasy and slimy. My height. He's got black hair, long like a girl's, tied back low. Stitched up curved scar over his right eye. Are we ringing any bells in that feathery pink head of yours?!" His control was slipping. It was almost cute.

"Nope," I disagreed, popping the 'p' at the end. _Gator Guy's face when he's angry... so worth the effort_. "Who are we discussing again?"

He ground his teeth. As he spoke his voice rose in volume until he was shouting at the top of his lungs. "We're talking about the man who raped Lilith when she was eleven and who is currently standing right over there!"

I actually frowned. "Now I remember," I said, getting to my feet. "Where is she?"

* * *

 

**\--??? POV--   --??? Location--**

I was trying very hard to remember everything I was seeing but it wasn’t working very well. Things were flashing by too quickly, faster than I could even identify them, and there were too many visions trying to appear simultaneously for me to make sufficient sense of it all. This sort of thing had happened before but never quite so badly. This was obviously the most important event of my lifetime and I could just barely get anything to solidify into actual information. 

I saw and old man with a white knife-stache with his eyes flung wide in surprise as a light rushed towards him. I saw a dark-skinned fatman with black hair laughing and getting punched in the face repeatedly but couldn’t recognize the attacker because of the blur. I saw something furry and loud and angry attacking something pink and fluffy but that one didn’t make much sense and didn’t last very long. I saw liquid fire. I saw blue sandaled feet slamming across ice. I saw a yellow submarine. I saw blood. I saw the shadow of death. I saw red. And then I saw Lilith.

I snatched onto that vision with all my might and held on. Lilith had put up a Haki barrier most of the time so I couldn’t find her. So long as she had even the tiniest bit of Haki up to deflect me, I couldn't see her. Hell, I couldn't even see Lilith when she was sleeping. I have no idea how she did it but she did and it pisses me off that she thinks she can hide from me like that. When I see her again she is so going to pay for disappearing on me like that. But I could see in my vision that she accidentally let her guard down. And I could see why. Lilith was sitting, obviously shocked. But it was more than that. She looked… hopeful and scared. That was unlike her. But what really surprised me was that there were tears in her eyes. Lilith didn’t cry. Hadn’t for a long time, since her mom died. If Lilith was going to cry then I should be there in person.

Reluctantly I pulled myself from the vision and back to the real world. I put the crystal ball from my table away in its drawer. It was really just for show anyway, that and sentimental value. I could induce visions in a reflection or a glass of water, anything shiny really, but a crystal ball made it so much cooler and I was used to it above anything else. Closing the drawer gently, I grouched over to the couch and collapsed.

I sighed loudly. “So you really were alive, huh, Lilith? I wasn't just telling myself that.” I marveled aloud. “I wonder if you’ll be coming home anytime soon, or if you’ll keep hiding from me.”

“Don’t be stupid, brat!” I recognized the Old Woman’s harsh voice from the doorway but didn’t bother to look up. “Lilith knows that if she doesn’t come back I’ll kick her ass!”

I smiled to myself. The people in her family were so similar… but nobody could quite compare to Lilith. “I miss her,” I said.

Something hard was flung at my head. Examining it I determined it was a very dangerous wooden spoon. “Don’t be so pathetic, brat!” the old woman snapped. “Lilith would be pissed if she saw you moping around like that! If you’re that worried about her go feed the Monster Mutt and be done with it! My bones are creaking too much to be bothered.”

I smiled. The old woman was kind in her own cruel, painful way. “He’s not a Monster Mutt his name’s Fang-chan,” I told her automatically, but I was already going to see him.

“Whatever! Just get out of my house already!” the diminutive grandmother screeched as I stood to move. "Freeloader!" 

* * *

 

\--Whitebeard POV--

Lilith was too stubborn for her own good, but I understood where she was coming from. I knew that I didn’t have the strength to face Teach and win. Personally, I didn’t mind if I died trying but Lilith obviously felt differently. Never once had she just straight up asked for something before, not a favor, not even for someone to pass the potatoes. She paid for the spars she requested with sake and gifts, she didn't take them for granted. Lilith was fiercely independent and stubbornly isolated. But her guise was falling today. She was acting on her emotions more than she usually allowed herself to. That could be good or bad, depending on who she went up against.

No matter what though, I knew Lilith would live through this. She could handle Teach, especially after seeing him fight already. That was nothing to worry about. It was that other man, Vexx Zorander that really worried me. I’d never met him but my understanding was he wasn’t the type to follow orders. And he was strong. And most importantly, Lilith was afraid of him. I knew what that meant. I knew Lilith and I knew Zorander’s reputation. 

My blood boiled at the thought. Even before she had been under my unofficial protection, Lilith should never have been hurt that way. I lifted my bisento and swung it angrily. Marines went flying in all directions. It was a satisfying feeling, but my anger was not fully sated. Lilith may not be my daughter in blood or even in name, but she was in all the ways that counted. If she was unable to overcome her fears then she might get herself in to trouble.

I reasoned that the worst possible case scenario though was that Lilith would get badly injured and be forced to flee. It was hard to corner the girl, as I knew from sparring against her. Lilith would not let herself be killed here. She would live. That was important.

I should be focusing on my own fight, or lack thereof considering the fact that the lower ranked Navy dogs were falling from the sky like rain. “Is there no one here to take me on?” I shouted. It was the kind of thing a stupid, impulsive person would say, but I said it anyway. I didn’t want to die of my wounds and fade away. I wanted to die in battle, it didn’t matter against whom. Since Teach was out of the question, I would just have to provoke some stronger Marines. “Show yourselves, cowards!”

Aokiji walked past, apparently not paying attention and half asleep. I swung at him, hoping he’d take the bait but he didn’t. “Oh dear,” he commented, “I’d rather not fight you,” he said, utterly surprising me. “I made a deal with Lilith and I’d rather not break it.” _Ah, that makes sense then._ “Do we still have a problem here?” he asked me, obviously a little more awake now and half preparing for a fight. 

I sized him up. Lilith was fond of Aokiji. He was a reasonable Marine. The world needed more of those. “No,” I decided, “I will honor Lilith’s agreement too. Go take a nap, Ice Brat,” I told him, “You look like you need it.” He yawned in reply and went on his way. _Well that was a disappointment._


	36. The Opponents Are Decided

**\--Blackbeard POV--**

“I’ve now officially decided to kill him slowly,” the suit of armor announced, “That seems preferable - to me anyway. Not so much to Blackbeard.”

“You think you can beat me?” I asked. “Impossible! Didn’t you see? I can nullify the powers of Devil Fruits!”

“Yes, I saw that.” It was a female voice. “You can only do that when you’re actually touching your opponent. That could be easily overcome by a range attack, but I don’t have any really.”

I laughed. _This fool cannot touch me! I cannot lose! I have the most powerful Devil Fruit of them all!_ “Then you’re going to die!”

“Didn’t I already tell you?” she asked. “Or can you not recognize me like this?” I didn’t answer. That suit of armor definitely wasn’t ringing any bells and normally something like that would be pretty memorable, even to a pirate on the Grand Line. Suddenly she sounded as if she were reciting from memory: “You’ll see just what I think of your precious Devils Fruit Power. My Oni Oni Fruit isn’t all-powerful or anything, I’m not invincible, but neither are you. The difference is in what we fight for. You fight to satisfy your own greed. I fight for revenge. You killed Thatch, placed Ace in danger, and betrayed your nakama. This is not something I will forgive. I’m just warning you.”

I bust out laughing. “You’re that little girl who tried to threaten me at Impel Down!” I realized. “I’m surprised that you’re still alive!”

Even without seeing her expression I knew I was pissing her off. “Fine then” she scorned, “Call me a little girl if you want. So long as you’re okay with a little girl kicking your ass instead of a full grown woman. I'll kick your ass either way, little girl or not.”

Apparently I’d hit upon a sore subject. “It’s impossible for a little girl like you to beat me.” I told her.

The metal sank under her skin, seemingly disappearing into nothing. Vexx, standing behind me slightly, gave a fitting wolf whistle. I was unsurprised. The girl’s transformation was likely the effect of the Oni Oni Devil Fruit - whatever that was. I’d read the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia and that particular Fruit had never been discovered before. It was an unknown, but it wasn’t a threat. Whatever it was that she could do, I could stop her from doing it. All I had to do was touch her and she would fall before me. 

The girl smirked. “If you say so then it must be true,” she was clearly mocking me. It was unwise.

“Laffitte, kill her,” I ordered.

“Captain,” he acknowledged, sprouting his wings.

“Oh,” the girl said, “You’re an Angel then.” **(*)** She grinned darkly. “Funny thing, so am I.” White wings sprouted behind her, spreading like a halo. “For now at least.”

“I have no problem killing one of my own kind if that’s what you’re hoping,” Laffitte informed her.

She shrugged. “I just prefer to fight people on even standing is all,” she said. “Don’t take it as a compliment or anything because it’s not.” I frowned. _That didn’t make any sense. What was compliment? Being an Angel?_ The girl sighed, tossing her red hair over her shoulder with a flip of her head. “Let’s get this overwith, shall we?” she asked.

Rather than respond, Laffitte disappeared and reappeared in front of her, pulling the blade he usually kept concealed within his cane out and preparing to stab her. And then he wasn’t there anymore. His face had met the spiked end of a bat and subsequently, the cobblestones on the ground. He didn’t get back up.

The girl blinked before nudging him with her foot. “I thought he’d be stronger,” she muttered. "I broke right through his neck. Oops. Iguess I went a little bit overboard. Whatever.” She didn’t seem overly broken up about it.

I laughed. Her face twitched in response but why exactly I wasn’t sure. “What’s your name, little girl?” I asked for the second time that day.

“Lilith,” she said proudly. “Lilith D. I haven't earned the right to use the rest of my name just yet, but I will soon.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, huh?” I asked.

Lilith rolled her eyes. “I have explained this like twenty times already. It’s not my fault you missed it,” she complained before answering anyway. “The short version is that I failed to protect part of my family. I'll take the name back up once I've informed my home island that she had been avenged and not before. Not that you care. Can I just kick you ass now?” she asked petulantly. "You're really nosy." 

“No, Pizarro, you kill her,” I ordered. He shrugged and took a few steps forward.

Lilith’s wings disappeared and she glared at me. “Seriously?” She asked me, “Just how many goonies are you planning to hide behind? Because I can beat him too, though I estimate that it will take approximately five seconds longer.”

Pizarro didn’t take that well. “Don’t underestimate your opponent, little bitch!” he snarled and charged.

Lilith lifted an arm, deflecting his first punch one handed. **(**)** “Don’t be a hypocrite,” she retorted casually. The larger man pulled back for another blow. Lilith danced back for a step before darting forward. Somehow, there was a sword in her hand and it impaled itself in his chest, poking out the other side of Pizzaro's broad back just a little bit. “I take it back,” Lilith announced. “That was three seconds less than I anticipated.”

“I’m not done yet,” Pizarro gasped out, “I won’t be defeated by some no name little bitch!” He coughed blood all over his own face.

“It’s a bit late for that don’t you think?” Lilith asked, sneering down at him and placing a randomly bare foot on his face. “You’ve already lost.”

“And as such,” I pulled a pistol from my belt, “You die.” I pulled the trigger and he stopped breathing instantly. Blood splattered across Lilith’s bare foot and boot. I shot Laffitte too since he was still down. They had failed me. They were no longer needed.

Lilith snarled. “Of course,” she spat darkly. “Someone like you has no problem killing nakama.” Her bangs were shadowing her face and she was frowning deeply. “Thatch was a good guy, a good friend. I liked him. And you killed him from behind you spineless pathetic little leech. You have already passed the point of ever being forgiven. But now, with the choice to choose your own nakama, you still treat them like that!”

I laughed. “Of course!” I explained, “I’m the captain! If they fail me then they die! It’s as simple as that!”

Lilith’s head shot up, eyes blazing in anger. “I’ll kill you!” she growled.

* * *

 

**\--Lilith POV--**

"You won't lay a hand on the Captain, Lilith," Vexx protested smugly, stepping out from beside the dark skinned traitor. "You would have to get past me,” he explained, “I don't think that's something you can do." He grinned. The motion squashed the scar over his right eye, making it look even nastier than it had before. I had given him the original cut. It was how I escaped. That and running. There was lots a adrenaline involved. I don't like to remember but I couldn't help it. "We could always go again," he offered, "I don't usually revisit my property but you've just grown so beautiful I'd be willing to make an exception. It almost wouldn’t be a requirement."

I gagged. I literally stood there, in front of the Blackbeard pirates, with half the Marines right there, with a den den mushi on my shoulder broadcasting to the entire world, and gagged. I just couldn't help it. I was lucky that my stomach was missing right now or I would have puked for real. "Never in a million years," I choked out, sounding as brave as I knew how. It didn’t work very well.

"Oh?" Blackbeard seemed interested all of a sudden, "So you two have met before have you?" He laughed. I took it as a bad sign. "Then I'll let you get reacquainted while I handle my business here."

 _Fuck that! This is not happening to me again! _The two men started moving towards me carelessly. I took an involuntary step back as Vexx grinned at me hungrily. "No," I protested, "I won't let you do this!" I took some more steps back, nearly tripping over my own feet. "I won't let this happen!" I shouted. _Why am I so scared? I could probably take them both on at the same time but - I'm just too damn scared. Why won't I stop shaking?!_

"Oi, bastards," a deep, masculine voice called off to the side, "Don't you know it's rude to gang up on kids?"

"Gecko-chan!" I shouted, recognizing his voice instantly. "What are you still doing here?!" I demanded, ignoring the remaining quiver in my voice. “I thought you left already!”

"Aw, Lil, I'm hurt," Doffy lied, grinning as he came up from behind the shorter - but still very tall - man. "I'm here too you know." I'm not sure how I missed him in that giant pink coat even with only my peripheral vision.

"Doffy! But - " I was so confused, "Seriously, what are you two doing here?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gecko-chan asked, looking away like he was embarrassed about something.

"We're here to torture that man to death!" Doffy said delightedly, extending a finger. I noticed he was only pointing in the general direction of the Blackbeard Pirates. _He’s not actually sure which one it was they’re going to beat up, is he? But he’s still here. Both of them._

"You - " I was stunned for a full second there. "You guys - " I ran at them and threw an arm around each of their waists at the same time. "You guys are the best!" I shouted, completely relieved. "I'm so glad that you're here!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't start crying on us or anything," Gecko-chan dismissed, keeping up his tough-guy facade. But I still noticed his hooked hand was behind my back in the closest approximation of a hug he was willing to give.

Doffy laughed, delighted. "Happy to do it, Lil,” he said. His smile turned more deadly than usual. “Happy to do it,” he repeated darkly.

I squeezed them both tighter. “Just the best!” I repeated. I know there’s supposed to be some sort of thing about ‘facing your fears’ but I don’t think that extends to ‘facing your rapists’. At least it shouldn’t. I honestly feel much better with that kind of trauma buried way, way deep and forgotten. It was just easier that way. And I didn’t have time to overcome my - I’m not calling it ‘fear’ - trauma just now. I had more important things to do. Like stopping Blackbeard.

“Aw, Lil,” Doffy said, “You’re just so adorable!” He picked me up and squeezed me against his chest.

“Air!” I squeaked out but he didn’t seem to hear my protests.

“Oi, don’t strangle the kid, Doflamingo,” Gecko-chan protested on my behalf. “She needs to breathe eventually and your stupid feathery hug isn’t helping.”

I was dropped. “What did you say, Gator Guy?” Doffy asked.

I quickly jumped between the two. “Guys! Guys, I know, we all love each other but can we not fight right now?” I begged. “I thought you were helping me fight the Blackbeards.” And - because I knew it would help with these two - I added, “Please?” Gecko-chan tch-ed in concession and scratched the back of his head with one clawed hand. Doffy hugged me again - more gently this time - and agreed in his customary dramatic style, striking a pose in the process. “Awesome! You guys are the best!” I shouted.

Doffy laughed. “You already said that,” he pointed out.

“Like a million times,” Gecko-chan agreed.

I resisted the urge to point out that they were finishing each other’s sentences and instead shrugged and said, “That doesn’t stop it from being true!” and beamed at them.

“Now,” Gecko-chan decided.

“Let’s kill that bastard,” Doffy said.

 _They did it again!_ I thought. _If they weren’t being just the best right now I would so tease them! I‘ll have to remember for later._

* * *

 

**\--Sir Crocodile / Gecko-chan POV--**

“Which one are we after again?” Doflamingo asked.

At this point I just sighed. There was no point getting irritated by his inability to properly pay attention when I was talking to him. It was a quirk of his. Doflamingo just stopped listening about halfway though a conversation or a sentence and didn't seem to care what the rest of the information was. Strangely, he only seemed to do that when I was the one talking to him. Everyone else he had no problem with. Maybe he did it on purpose just to annoy me. He’d been like that for a long time, actually, nearly twenty years. “We’re after that one,” I told him, pointing with my left hand. The one with the hook.

“Be more specific,” he complained, “I can’t tell who you’re pointing to like that.” I rolled my eyes. _This is getting us nowhere._ To resolve the matter, I grabbed Doflamingo’s head and pointed it directly at the man, I think someone said his name was Bother or something stupid like that. “Ah, gotcha.” Doflamingo could be such an idiot sometimes - no, all the time really.

“Thanks again you two!” the kid beamed. Then she frowned, snapping into her ‘so pissed its dangerous’ mode. “Now where is Blackbeard?”

“You going after him as a human?” I asked.

She nodded, freshly shortened hair bobbing with her. “I’m gonna snatch victory from him. That bastard deserves to suffer.”

I almost slouched. “Do you really have to?” I asked. “There’s no point, it’s just a stupid waste of time.”

“No it’s not!” she argued, “It’s more fun this way! People make the best faces when they think they're winning and realize they're wrong!”

Doflamingo laughed. “Only you would think something like that is fun.” I couldn’t help but agree with him, even if I didn’t want to. It was much better for everyone to always know that you were stronger and could annihilate them if you felt like it. Simpler too. Dofalamingo gave her a gentle push on the shoulder which nearly sent her sprawling because of her small size. “Get going Lil,” he said, “You look exhausted so end it quickly.”

Doflamingo tended to get kind of mushy, by his standards, around Lil. I could understand. Especially now. Her clothes were full of holes, burns, tears and covered in blood. She still looked mostly aware but her strength was obviously weaning if she allowed herself to fight in anything less than perfect physical condition and the gaping hole in her side definitely qualified. The kid was approaching the end of her tether.

I wasn’t worried about her fighting Blackbeard, not really, but beyond that and she’d be in trouble. Lilith couldn’t handle it if another Admiral came after her and I knew Kizaru was still around here somewhere. Akainu was probably recovering before he could try again. There was no telling what Aokiji was up to. Hell, this was the kid we were talking about. I wouldn’t be surprised if Sengoku came after her himself! We had to handle this as quickly as possible and get her out of here before she charged back into the fighting again.

“Okay okay,” the kid said, “I’m going! You two take your time!” she waved as she chased after Blackbeard, who was apparently trying to sneak up on Whitebeard while his back was turned, the coward. “I said I was your opponent!” she shouted angrily, “I thought I made that clear!”

Blackbeard laughed. “I thought you were too scared to come near me!” he taunted.

“He’s right, Lilith,” the rapist guy said. I’d already completely forgotten his name. Something stupid I think. “You shouldn’t mess with grownups when -” His voice was cut off abruptly when Doflamingo’s strings latched onto his foot. Apparently he noticed. _But too late. Once Doflamingo’s got a hold on you there’s no escape._ Sure enough, Doflamingo lifted his hand over his head and the man went flying into the air. With the jerk of a wrist, he crashed into the ground with a satisfying crack of the stone beneath him. I was vaguely aware of Lilith giving off a mad giggle as she ran past on her way to fight Blackbeard. I already knew she was a weird kid. This was nothing new. 

He seemed completely unharmed by such a basic attack. I didn’t mind. It meant he would likely hold up longer. That was a good thing. The longer he lasted the more pain he would go through. “Don’t you two idiots realize who I am?!” he demanded.

“I don’t care,” I informed him.

“A pedophile?” Doflamingo guessed. “That’s what I got out of all of this.”

“No! I am Vexx! The Man Who Rent a Thousand Hearts, Vexx Zorander!” he shouted. “A man so evil and feared that they locked me up in the depths of Level Six and tried to erase me from history!”

“I’ve never heard of you,” Doflamingo said. “Gator Guy mentioned you though.”

I shrugged. “Only because the kid pointed him out and I never got his name,” I said, “I figured it wasn’t important.”

“You- ! Not- ! Why you- !” He couldn’t even form a proper sentence. Vexx must be beyond pissed. Or maybe he was just stupid. It didn’t really matter much. “Who the fuck are you to talk to me like that?!” he demanded.

“We’re Warlords of the Sea,” I said evenly. It wasn’t really that big a deal. They let people like Moria in. It wasn’t that hard. The kid could have been one with her level of power, and she was just a kid. 

“Well~,” Doflamingo pointed out happily, “You’re an Ex-Warlord, to be fair.” I resisted the urge to rip his throat out. “And I’m the king of Dressrosa too.” _Does he have to rub it in like that? Damn that Strawhat brat and that stupid country!_

“Well I’ve never heard of you either!” Vexx shouted. He was so obviously lying. Either that or he lived under a rock. A very big rock. Very far from the ocean.

“Can we just kill him now?” I asked, “This is getting beyond stupid.”

“I thought we were torturing him first,” Doflamingo argued. “I definitely want to torture him first.”

Vexx started laughing. Apparently he didn’t understand just how much danger he was in. Or he could be insane. That wasn’t unimpossible. His laughing got steadily louder, bordering on Doflamingo level laughing. “You fools,” he gasped out, “You actually think you can beat me?” Actually, his laugh had nothing on Doflamingo's. Doflamingo's laugh was much less forced. 

“Let’s skip torture and just kill him,” Doflamingo decided.

“Agreed,” I said. “I don’t like being laughed at, even by lunatics.”

Vexx’s form suddenly inflated, expanding outward as muscles swelled and rippled, approximately doubling his muscle mass. I wasn’t overly surprised. Fur sprouted on his back and his shirt ripped away. I glanced at Doflamingo. “Zoan?” I asked.

“Nah, there’s already some guy with a wolf Devil Fruit, worked with CP9,” Doflamingo dismissed. _Well, he would know._ “Maybe he’s a husky?” he suggested.

“I’m a Werewolf dammit!” Vexx protested. He seemed indignant. Apparently we were supposed to be quaking in fear or something. Neither of us was he quaking type though, really, so this fucker was out of luck. 

“Oh yeah, Lilith can turn into one of those,” I remembered.

Vexx broke out grinning. Actually, with his muzzle it was more like he was baring his teeth at the corners but I guessed it was supposed to be a grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) The likelihood that Laffitte is actually an Angel in the cannon and that it’s not just some Zoan Devil Fruit that hasn’t been explained yet is extremely low. But he does have white wings that don’t have a story yet so from now on, in this story he’s an Angel.
> 
> (**) There’s little to no information on how Pizarro fights so there’s not much to put there. Sorry if the fight’s too quick or anything, I just don’t want to have to make up a whole new fighting style for him.


	37. Defeat from the Jaws of Victory

**\--Lilith POV--**

I had already decided to defeat Blackbeard in human form, and to do it in the most embarrassing way possible for him. It would make it more interesting and I wanted to draw this out, even just a little. Blackbeard deserved a slow, tortured death but - unfortunately - it was unlikely that I could do that here. I didn’t have anything with me other than the traditional blades and I still had a den den mushi to cope with. I was unlikely to win any sympathies by torturing someone so visibly. That being said, there was no reason not to use a little psychological warfare. Mental torture could be just as satisfying as the more direct approach after all. I'd learnt that from Akainu and taken it to heart. 

Blackbeard was armed. Mentally, I registered his weapons: three flintlock pistols in his sash - the fourth still in his hand from shooting Whitebeard - and four steel claws attached to his left hand. I carried neither type of weapon - the pistols because my aim was beyond shitty and the claws because I could grow my own. That being the case I decided to go weaponless. When I wanted to make it clear just how superior to an opponent I was I fought in the same style - species and weapon - and I definitely wanted to do that to Blackbeard. I was better than him. I didn't need my win being chalked up to simply having a better weapon or a bigger body. I had more skill on my side, more training and dedication. In some fights my equal opportunism put me at a disadvantage because I couldn’t imitate a person’s Devil Fruit, but that was okay. I didn’t mind.

I resheathed my sword on my back, cracked my knuckles, and charged in headfirst.

* * *

 

**\--Blackbeard POV--**

The girl was doing nothing but dodging, the coward. She was even weaker than I expected. Most obviously all talk and no game. Then again, she was just a little girl after all. And she had already gotten herself injured quite obviously, half her side missing and there was a gaping hole there. _How’s she still fighting?_ Sure enough there was a surprising lack of blood when she moved but it was obviously slowing her down,  the pain had to be immense with a wound like that and it was obviously hampering her ability to dodge. 

And that was all she was doing. I swung my claws and she dodged, losing ground. I tried to grab her with my other hand and she twisted away, again losing ground. So far, she’d been unable to land a single attack. I growled internally. _Just hold still you little brat!_

And that was when I felt my blades imbed themselves in what was left of her stomach, just over the gaping hole and right beneath her ribs, forcing her to cry out in pain.  _Now I've got you!_

* * *

**\--Whitebeard POV--**

I was carelessly swinging my bisento and sending yet more Marines flying when I heard Lilith cry out. I was unconcerned. _So she’s doing that thing again, huh?_ I’ll admit I felt a modicum of approval. Teach actually deserved it. It was impossible to steal something he trusted from him, he had nothing like that. But it was possible to rip his victory out from under his feet. And that’s what Lilith would do. I smiled to myself for half a second. Lilith could be a touch sadistic when she got like this. That was fine though. Teach deserved it.

“Is no one strong enough to challenge me?!” I bellowed. _Seriously, if nobody shows up to fight me soon I’ll just end up succumbing to my wounds. I’d prefer to avoid that._

“Ooh, how scary,” I heard someone drawl slowly, “Whitebeard is still this strong even after all this.” A laser bit through my arm and disappeared, signaling the arrival of my opponent. _Well then, brat, let’s see how much you’re got in you._

* * *

 

**\--Lilith POV--**

Blackbeard’s four curved gently curved claws were roughly imbedded in my stomach. I looked down. Four spots of blood bloomed on my clothes, growing until they molded together. An additional trail of dark crimson, nearly black against the material of my shirt, trickled down, further straining it. I could feel the hot drip of liquid against my skin and the sharp bite of the man’s claws. My entire weight was being held up by the weight of the metal claws embedded in my chest, lifting me off the ground so that I was actually looking down on Blackbeard instead of up due to his height. 

Blackbeard laughed his strange laugh. “I told you you couldn’t beat me!” he shouted, loud enough for the rest of the battlefield to hear. _He considers this a show not a fight_. I realized. _Don’t look down on my you fat bastard. It will be the last mistake you ever make_. I could vaguely make out people screaming my name. I was still being held aloft by the blades in my stomach.

I grinned. By the taste of blood in my mouth I guessed it was staining my teeth. “So I take it you think you’ve won, do you?” I sneered around the pain. Blackbeard’s face clearly said that yes, he did and yes, he was enjoying it. “Good,” I grunted out, “It’s more fun this way. I love doing this thing.”

Blackbeard laughed, apparently not understanding. “What do you mean, little girl? Are you really in such a hurry to die?”

“Snatching victory from the jaws of defeat is just so much more fun for me,” I said. “I’m not done yet. I want to take something precious away from you, like you took Thatch from us. You don't care about anything but yourself though, so this will have to do.”

Blackbeard stopped smiling. He may not think I was much of a threat but he was a crafty bastard. And he knew better than to take chances with someone using my kind of attitude. It was safer just to kill people like me before we could make trouble. Blackbeard pulled one of the pistols from his belt. I could feel the small circle of cold metal as he pressed it against my skin, just over my heart. “Just die,” he ordered and pulled the trigger.

Armament Haki is just such a wonderful thing, especially against weak opponents like this. “You’re not strong enough,” I said simply. There was the sound of a crumpled bullet falling and clinking against the ground. I waited until it stopped rolling to look Blackbeard in the eyes. “But I am.” With both my hands on his wrist, I twisted.

There was a loud crack and I fell to the ground as his blades stopped supporting my weight properly. Blackbeard called out in pain. “Dammit! It hurts! Damn little girl!” he shouted.

“This little girl just broke your wrist,” I informed him. “Do you want to see what else she can do?”


	38. To Return

**\--Sabo POV--**

We were making good time considering the distance we had to cross, the weights we had to carry (Ace and Lilith’s Marine Uncle), and the explosions that popped up randomly every now and then. The strange okama whose name I never quite caught was carrying Ace quite easily, despite them being approximately the same size. I should have learned from training with Iva that okamas are deceptively strong. Jinbe had volunteered to carry Lilith’s Uncle and his strength was holding up just fine as well. The only thing slowing me down was my conscience.

“Is it really okay to just leave Lilith like this?” Luffy asked me.

In all honesty, that’s exactly what’s bugging me at the moment, but… “Do you want to face the consequences if we stay? Lilith would kill us! Besides, it’s most important that we get Ace out of here before he wakes up again!”

“Why before he wakes up?!” Luffy shouted. “Wouldn’t him waking up be a good thing?! Why did Lilith knock him out in the first place?!”

“If Ace wakes up he’ll try to keep fighting!” I explained. I’d forgotten somehow just how much patience was required in dealing with Luffy and couldn’t seem to remember just how I’d possessed it before. “Our goal is to get out of here, not to fight! Lilith knew that and that’s why she knocked him out!”

“Oh, okay,” Luffy agreed, “That makes sense!”

Lilith would probably be horrified if she ever heard that Luffy had agreed with her on anything.

* * *

 

**\--Whitebeard POV--**

Lilith had this ability, this uncanny insight, to be able to read people and know exactly what they were feeling. She could also convey exactly what she meant without needing to speak sometimes. Most notably the first time I’d looked her in the eyes. It was just after our first fight, which she’d lost. Lilith had several broken bones and would be bedridden for a week afterwards but she didn’t seem angry, as though the thought didn’t cross her mind. Instead, she conveyed something else.

* * *

 

_Lilith gave me a look. There wasn’t anything particularly remarkable about her expression. No frown, no narrowed eyes, no hint of a smile or smirk. But it said everything she didn’t want to say aloud with startling clarity. Her sharp green eyes continued to watch me until I nodded at her, accepting what she meant to convey without saying._

_‘If you hold me closer I’ll run away.’_ _Lilith said with her eyes. And then, hidden deeper but not quite hidden, ‘Please let me stay. Let me have this one small piece of happiness. If nobody gets too close then I can be just a little bit happy.’ Lilith would not let herself trust entirely, but she wanted to trust someone, even just a little. I could allow her that, and so I did._

* * *

 

It was not the kind of thing that someone so young should be feeling, she was only fifteen or sixteen at the time. My first impulse of course was to make her one of my daughters, but then, looking at those sharp green eyes, I knew she wouldn’t let that happen so easily. She wasn’t like Ace, who just needed to realize that we cared. She was almost the opposite. Lilith wanted a family, desperately so, but she refused to be that close. Lilith knew that we cared and that was exactly her issue: she refused to care back, to what extent she could stop herself. I didn’t know why or for how long she’d been like this, but it was obvious. Lilith’s feelings ran deep. She wouldn’t run if we didn’t chase her.

So she stayed. But she didn’t stay close.

Now, Lilith was fighting Teach. She was doing that for me, no matter what reasons she spouted or excuses she gave. Lilith had let herself grow closer to my family than she had intended. It was likely a good thing. If she hadn’t been here, many more of my sons would have died. Ace probably would have too. The thought hurt, but it also made me glad. Lilith might just admit she liked having a family when this was all over. She might just accept that she was loved without feeling the need to run away.

She really was a smart brat, despite how rashly she behaved when she was angry. Lilith understood why I had to die. She understood how this battle would work even before it started. She understood how to get what she wanted. Lilith understood a great many things. But she was a long ways away from understanding herself.


	39. The One Piece is Real!

**\--Whitebeard POV--**

“Of course I’m still strong, you brat!” I bellowed at Kizaru, hefting my bisento for another swing, this one directed at him. “Much stronger than a lazy little brat like you!”

Lilith had given everyone pointers on how to instigate Kizaru. Actually, she’d given us all a list of things we must never ever say to him but in effect it was the same thing.

* * *

 

_“Under no circumstances should you piss him off!” Lilith said, cutting Marco off. “It’s not easy to do by accident and I’ve only seen it the one time but trust me when I say that was plenty enough to get the idea.”_

_“What happened?” Haruta asked, seeing pain behind Lilith’s anger clear as day. She’d been unusually forthcoming this week and my children were hard pressed to resist the urge to dig deeper and find out more about their unofficial sister._

_“Nothing!” Lilith snapped before taking a deep breath and explaining properly. “There was nothing left. It wasn’t the biggest island I’d ever seen, but it just wasn’t there anymore once he was done with it. All Admirals are capable of executing an attack of Buster Call level or above without completely draining their reserves. Kizaru is ruled by his emotions. Usually, he’s lazy and therefore mostly harmless, but when something pisses him off he’s just as dangerous - if not more so - than the other Admirals. Absolutely do not point out how lazy he is. Do not look down on him. Do not ignore him. It’s a bit childish but that’s how to press his buttons. Don’t.”_

* * *

 

“Now, now, Whitebeard.” There was an edge in Kizaru’s voice as he spoke, “Let’s not stoop to name calling, alright?”

Normally, that would be beneath me. But not today. “Don’t be silly, brat, I’m just calling it how it is!” I released my attack. My bisento cut through the marines towards Kizaru, but he leapt into the air, easily avoiding it. I was unsurprised. He could move as quickly as light after all. My attacks only worked at the speed of an earthquake. Once in the air, Kizaru released a barrage of beads of light, like jewels. I closed my eyes.

The impact wasn’t as bad as I expected. Compared to Akainu’s lava, Kizaru’s lasers was neat and the cuts were clean, almost surgical in execution. The light ripped through my muscles. My left shoulder, right side, my arms and legs. I took a lot of damage from that one attack.

I had been shot enough times. It would be enough to finish me off properly. It was time to say what I had to say.

* * *

 

**\--Lilith POV--**

Whitebeard was shouting - distracting me from the task at hand. “The man - !” he began.

“Or woman!” I interjected automatically.

Logically - and as usual - he ignored me. I didn't blame him. "The man that Roger is waiting for," Whitebeard continued patiently but a bit more loudly - as if to halt any more unwanted interruptions, "is not you Teach, at any rate. Roger’s will has already been inherited! Even if you break their blood bond, you'll never extinguish the flame! That's how it came down unbroken throughout the ages! And someday in the future, carrying hundreds of years of history on his shoulders, someone will challenge the entire world to a fight!” _Ooh, that sound fun!_ But I knew better than to say anything out loud and interrupt him again. “Sengoku! You and the World Government are afraid of the gigantic war that will embroil the whole world in one day! I have no interest in it but, when someone finds the treasure, the world will turn upside down! And I'm sure someone will find it! And that day will come!"

"He's never once lied to me," I whispered. I knew exactly what was coming. And I was delighted. "C'mon, old man, say it! Say it’s true!"

Whitebeard took a deep breath. " **THE ONE PIECE IS REAL!** "

"You bastard!" Sengoku shouted, enraged. 

I laughed out loud. "Now those are some damn decent last words right there!" I decided, "That's how you wanna go!" I laughed again, darker this time. _Suck it, you Navy Dicks!_ "Looks like the Grand Age of Pirates isn't over just yet."

Blackbeard laughed too, apparently distracted from clutching his wrist and rolling about on the ground. "What great last words!" he agreed.

"Hey!" I barked, reflexively stepping down on his right ankle and hearing it crack, "Don't you go agreeing with me! I don’t fucking like you!”

Everything else was more quiet though - almost peaceful. The Whitebeards were crying. A seagull flew overhead. The wind blew, smelling of he sea. Whitebeard smiled. And he died.

"He...he died... standing!" Blackbeard shouted, shocked. Whitebeard didn't fall. I smiled.

"Shot, stabbed, cut, burnt, probably kicked a few times just for the hell of it and he still didn't fall. And not a scratch touched his back. No scars either." I observed as Whitebeard's coat fell away. I could see his tattoo from this distance, one that matched Ace’s perfectly. Whitebeard's mark. "That's actually respectable," I admitted. “It’s a good way to go.”

* * *

**\--Random Unnamed Reporter POV-- --Shabondy Archipelago--**

Whoever this girl was she was a goddess in my eyes. All the best scoops, the best fights, the great reveals, up close and personal from mere feet away and not missing a beat. And she just kept going. Every time someone would ask her to turn back or to stop she would ignore them and continue on. Apparently, she'd brought the den den mushi with her because she wanted to reveal the evil - no! the insidiousness of her stepfather's deeds - misdeeds! Bravely presenting the truth to the world at great personal risk! I was already writing the release in my head. _This is gold!_

"Hey, someone make sure to get a good shot of her face if it shows up again," I ordered. "I want it on the front page!"

"Head Office! Head Office!" another reporter was shouting. "There's big news out of Marineford!"

Ah, yes. The death of Whitebeard. "Get a picture of his back too while we can still see it!" I ordered. "I want proof for that 'not a scratch' comment she made! Did anyone write it down?”

"Is it true?" someone asked. "Is Whitebeard really - Are you sure?!" _Oh it’s true alright. And the whole world is going to know it soon._

"I want an extra issued immediately!” I ordered, “Report that it looks like Lilith is about to wrap up her fight against Blackbeard! I want the entire world to know within the next five minutes!"  

Up on screen, Lilith said, "That's actually respectable. It’s a good way to go." A small part of me agreed. The larger part thought it would be great news.

“Is this really the end of the war?” “Also, that thing Whitebeard said just before he died…” “It’s a matter of time before the world finds out!” “I wonder how the pirates will react!”

I issued my orders more quietly this time. “Some people may be too scared to tell the world but we’re not, got it?” I demanded of my subordinates, “The people deserve to have a good sensation - I mean, to know the truth.”

“Is the war even really over?” people were asking, “Why did Blackbeard come to Marineford?” “Is Lilith still strong enough to beat him after being stabbed like that?” “Who was that Vexx guy? Someone look him up!” “What’s going to happen now that Whitebeard’s dead?”

I may not know just yet, but whatever it was, we were going to report it first. That’s how things worked in the reporter business. It’s only news if you’re the first one to say it.

* * *

**\--Lilith POV--**

Stepping back, I allowed Blackbeard a moment of pain as he tried to clutch his left wrist and freshly broken right ankle at the same time, rolling about on the ground and howling like a baby. A broken wrist wasn't so bad and neither was an ankle until you tried to put any weight on it but apparently he had a low tolerance for pain. I glanced at my stomach - or what was left of it considering what I had put the poor thing through recently. The wound in my side was still closed but was proving to be more of a nuisance than I had expected it to be. I couldn’t move the way I wanted to and I couldn’t put as much strength into my left side as I was used to. I could manage, but not if someone truly strong showed up - Admiral level or above - and there were still a few of those guys running around. That being said, all that was left was to kill Blackbeard and get the fuck out of here. I had nobody else who was worth hunting down and eviscerating so I had no reason to stay longer than necessary.

That’s when I sensed it. I always had my Observation Haki up and aware during battle in case I needed to be somewhere. It was hard on me at first because I could feel everyone dying but I’d learned to mute that feeling over the years. Muting pain was not the same as muting fear though. I wasn’t so good at suppressing my fear - it was too closely related to instinct.

Akainu was back. And he was nowhere near me. Instead, he was cutting off Ace, Sabo and Luffy as they made their way to the ships. He was close to them - closer than I felt comfortable with them being - and he was using his Devil Fruit abilities on such a scale that the ground might just split apart and regurgitate molten magma. And I was on the other fucking side of the base! “Shit,” I breathed, half turning in that direction. _I can’t be in two places at once!_ "They'll have to hold out until I get there." 

Something hard and blunt connected with my face in my moment of distraction. My mind quickly processed that it was a fist and that it had a small amount of Armament Haki embedded in it. It was sheathed in darkness but that did nothing against me. Even if I had been in one of my transformed bodies - which I wasn’t - nothing would have happened. Sea Stone only prevented me from transforming annew. It was likely that Blackbeard’s darkness could do no more than that. My nose broke and I cried out indignantly. Facing Blackbeard I touched a hand to my upper lip - it came away with bloody fingertips. I was significantly outraged.

“You little fucker,” I accused, “Screw torturing you to death, I don’t have time to play with you anymore!”

I decided to be efficient when killing him. I had to go help my friends before Akainu did something to them - something like killing. Killing would be bad. For about half a second, Blackbeard looked confused. It didn’t last. I punched him in the throat, kneed him in the gut, and cock punted him. Yes. Cock punting is exactly what it sounds like: I kicked him so hard in the dick that he went flying. And I used Haki to do it too. Being efficient didn’t mean that this wasn’t going to hurt. A random fact popped into my head: It takes a male five minutes to bleed out from a penile artery. I decided against that though because ew. I wasn’t touching Blackbeard’s junk in a million years - no matter how much I was bribed or threatened. Just no. Instead, I took several strides - covering the distance of the cock punting I gave him - stood over Blackbeard and glared down at a cowering Blackbeard.

“I’m going to kill you now,” I informed him before picking up my right foot - the one with the boot - and slamming it down on his throat. Blackbeard was not given the opportunity to give his last words. He didn’t deserve them. I felt time slow down so I could enjoy the moment. My boot broke the skin. Then the spikes broke through the windpipe. Then my foot reached his spine. I felt it crack through the sole of my foot.

“Ah, I feel much better now,” I announced. Then I looked up at the remains of what had formerly been the Blackbeard Pirates - they were gaping at me like I was some kind of unknown species. I wasn’t - not at the moment anyway - but they clearly thought I’d just done the impossible. “You guys have two options,” I told them, “Choose a new captain now and let me kill you now, or run the fuck away and get hunted down individually later. Your choice.” It was very satisfying to watch some of the most feared pirates in history - not that I’d ever heard of them - run the fuck away from me like I was some kind of devil. I snorted though. “I’ll hunt them all down later,” I decided, “Too dangerous to let a bunch like them loose on society. In the meantime however…”

* * *

**\--Luffy POV--**

“What’s that?” Sabo asked, pointing out a glowing trail of red as it cracked the ground. It looked like it was shining up from beneath, like that mole lady Usopp fought in Alabasta only glowy and dangerous. It was probably bad.

Somehow the trail of light stretched in front of us. And exploded. There was an inferno of heat. Everyone cried out in surprise and held up hands to block the heat from their faces, shielding themselves. Something tall and gooey was walking out of the eruption. “When I told Lilith that I would kill all of her friends, she reacted badly,” he said. “So I’ve decided to start with these three. Why don’t you give up your lives, you fools?”

“This is bad,” Sabo muttered. He glanced at me. “Luffy, don’t do anything rash!”

* * *

**\--Sabo POV--**

“Do we fight him?” Luffy asked immediately, already taking his stance. It was like he didn’t hear a word I said.

“No!” I cut him off, grabbing his shoulders and skanking him slighty. “No we do not fight him!”

“But he’s a bad guy, right?” _Luffy you idiot!_

"Just give in and die!" Akainu ordered.

"Akainu! He isn't dead!" someone noticed. _Excellent observation skills there, thanks for that. I don't know how we could get by without you_. "I thought Lilith and Pops defeated him!" "He traveled underground by making a path of lava!"

"Jinbe!" Akainu barked, "Step aside and let me kill them!"

"I cannot do that!" the Warlord protested. I still wasn't sure exactly why he was such close friends with Lilith but I was hardly complaining. We would need his help if we wanted to survive this. "Because I've already made up my mind to protect their lives even if it means death!"

"I'd like to point out that Lilith will kill you if you try dying for us," I piped up, informing Jinbe of the obvious. I instantly regretted it. Akainu's attention fell on me.

"Alright then," he said, "I'll just have to kill you before that happens!"  _Damn. This guy's really set on killing us_. I noted, _It's not good!_

 

Some Whitebeards stepped in front of us bravely, but stupidly. "We're gonna protect Ace and his brothers!" someone with a hand cannon shouted. "That's what Pops wanted us to do!" another agreed. "Yeah! Ace's family is our family too!"

"'Family'?" Akainu scorned, "Don't be ridiculous! True family can only be decided by blood! You guys up and left Lilith and your 'father' Whitebeard to their fate and ran!"

"What did you say?" someone barked angrily. "Take this!" A cannon was fired.

"No you idiots!" I shouted, "He's too strong! We should be running, not fighting!" Small holes appeared in Akainu's continually melting and reforming body, only to reseal and disappear entirely a moment later. Without Haki, bullets wouldn't do much against a Logia user. And since Akainu's own Haki was so strong, it would take an incredibly large amount to injure him permanently. More Haki than anyone here knew how to wield. Put simply: we couldn't touch him. He was just too strong for us.

"It didn't work at all!" the man with the cannon shouted, apparently surprised.

"Move out of my way, cowards!" Akainu ordered, large molten fist bearing down on us quickly. Instinctively I hugged Luffy to my chest and turned my back. There was no way I'd let him hurt my little brother!

"Move aside Jinbe!" someone shouted. I'd know that voice anywhere. And man am I glad he's here! Iva leapt into the air, soaring over us as his head expanded to twice its already disproportionate size.

"Iva-san," Inazuma requested, "Let me assist you." He leapt out of Iva's hair, which was apparently big enough for a full grown man to hide in.

"Sabo, let go!" Luffy complained, wiggling in my arms.

"No way in hell I'm letting you fight that guy," I told him. "I'm your older brother, I've got to protect you!"

Inazuma quickly used his Choki Choki abilities to erect a wall of stone between us and Akainu, I saw lava leaking thought the cracks almost the instant it formed. "I won't let you hurt these boys!" Iva shouted before hellwinking at Akainu. There was a huge explosion and the ground shook beneath our feet.

"Sabo let me fight!" Luffy demeaned, still struggling. "We can take him!"

"There is no chance that I'm letting you take that risk!" _Where's Lilith when you need her? She should have knocked this idiot out by now!_

Iva's head shrank back to it’s relatively normal size as part of the wall collapsed under the assault. "If I let something happen to you boys, I wouldn't be able to face my comrade Dragon for the rest of my life!" Iva shouted.

"I agree,” Inazuma said calmly. “Plus Lilly would hunt us down,” he muttered.

“I have no time to play with you guys right now!” Akainu roared in outrage. “So back off you two!”

"Bring it on!" Iva shouted. "I'm burning way hotter than you are right now!" I wasn’t actually sure what he meant by that but I wasn’t questioning it right now.

“Luffy hold still!” I ordered him.

“Sabo let me go!” he complained, “I can still fight!”

“That doesn’t mean you should!” I told him. _When is my stupid crybaby little brother going to start listening to me?_

"Now is the chance!" Iva shouted, "Take Ace Boy and Straw Hat Boy out of here!"

"Thank you!" Jinbe shouted, once again hefting Lilith's Uncle and turning to go.

"La lala lala! Spinning! Spinning!" I touched the okama on the shoulder. "Oh! We're leaving! I've got Ace-chan!" he shouted and followed Jinbe.

That was weird. I did not acknowledge it. "Luffy, come on. Our goal is to protect Ace now, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he agreed, nodding brightly.

"Then the best way to do that would be to get him out of here right?" I continued.

"Yeah," he repeated.

"Then stop trying to fight someone out of your league and follow me!" I ordered, grabbing his hand and running. Thankfully Luffy stopped questioning me, for now anyways.

* * *

 

**\--Ivankov / Iva / Iva-chan POV--**

A jet of Lava burst through the barrier and collided with Inazuma's chest, sending him flying backwards. I shouted his name but couldn't go to his aid. If I stepped aside, then nothing would stand between Lava Boy and Dragon's boys. So what if Luffy was the only one biologically related to him? I knew Dragon well enough to say that if Luffy called them his brothers, than Dragon would call them his sons, though he may never admit it. 

"You better stop, Jinbei!" Lava Boy threatened but he was mostly ignored. Jinbe would escort Sabo and the others to safety like his life depended on it. I knew him that well after only meeting him today. I had to do my part too!

"You pest!" I accused. "Let's finish this up! I won't let you go any farther!" I drew my needles from my fingertips like claws. Slashing wildly, I shredded through his defenses from as many angles as I could manage. There was the breaking and falling of the walls in front of me. Standing, I prepared for his next attack, satisfied that I had could handle this long enough for the boys to escape safely. _Wait, why am I in pain? Ah! My nails!_ "My nails have melted!" I realized.

"Emporio Ivankov of the Revolutionaries Army!" Lava Boy greeted darkly, oozing additional magma onto the ground which issued steam instantly. "You use strange techniques as they say."

Time for some Newkama Kempo. I attacked face first. As Lilith would say, it wasn't my smartest idea. Lava Boy's burning magma fist collided with my face. Miniature meteorites leapt from his fist, sizzling as they went, screeching as they tore through the air before colliding with the ground around me and setting it ablaze.

Fortunately, I survived. On the other hand - "HOT! I burned my lips! My lips! My lips! - OR NOT! Because of over applied make-up!" Honestly, there were few attacks which could actually reach my face. I was safe, if slightly shaken. On the other hand I was now surrounded by fire. "Ouch!" I started sweating. I think I coughed up smoke before falling to the ground. The last thing I heard before falling unconscious was Lava Boy accusing darkly, "You bastards!" the ooze of magma over magma as it sizzled against stone and the crackle of flames.


End file.
